Paint the Walls Black and White
by Lain Mikado
Summary: The Sohma family gets the honor of hosting for a transfer student from America, who seems to become aware of the similarites between her and Tohru's personality. But the real question is: Why is Akito allowing this?
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. All I own is my own original character Sonki Moore.

Fruits Basket

Chapter 1: Arrival

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

Rain was pouring down as taxi pulled up the driveway of a solitary wooden house. After paying the driver a girl got out, dragging a black guitar case after her.

After she shut the door the trunk popped open. Setting the guitar on the ground beside her she stepped over to the trunk, pulling out a plain blue backpack, containing three compartments and slipping it on her back. Next she pulled out two red duffel bags and a black suitcase about half as tall as she was, five foot three.

Sliding the duffel bags on her left shoulder she closed the trunk and picked up her hard case with her left hand. Dragging the suitcase in her right hand she stepped away from the cab, allowing it to back out as she let out another heavy sigh.

This was it.

Climbing the steps in front of her she approached the door. She set down her suitcase and drew a deep breath. Reaching her hand out she knocked on the door.

A muffled voice was heard from the inside and foot steps sounded from within, heading toward the door.

Panic flickered across her face. _Maybe I shouldn't have done this… What if this is the wrong house! Dear God, please let this be the right house!_

The door pulled open to reveal a short orange haired boy. He wore a skintight v necked, elbow length, black shirt that stopped a little bit above his midsection. His pants were moss green, with two straps connecting from the front of the back. Around his wrist was a black and white beaded bracelet and he was barefoot. His red orange eyes gave her a once over before he opened his mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, one of his arms still behind the door as if waiting for any chance possible to slam it shut.

"Moore, Sonki… from the States?" she said, a nervous look spreading across her face. "This is the Sohma residence, right?" Her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence, the boys star was not giving her any confidence at all.

"Oh… _you_," the boy replied, rolling his eyes. He stepped back and then cupped one of his hands around his mouth. "OI! PERVERT! SHE'S HERE! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

"Don't be so loud Kyo!" a new voice whined from within. "You don't have to yell! I can hear you perfectly fine from the other room!"

"Hurry it up already!" Kyo shouted, stepping out of the way to let the man he was calling for come into the girl's view.

He came bounding into view wearing a grayish brown kimono, wrapped around him loosely with a bright smile on his face. His hair was a dark shade of brown and was almost shoulder length, his eyes a dark shade of brown and gray.

"At last you've finally arrived!" he shouted, happiness raising his voice a few decibels. "I've been dreaming of this day ever since our lovely Tohru told us of this wonderful program!"

"Eh?" Sonki asked, obviously confused. _This guy's nuts!_

"Come in! Come in! You're soaking wet! We don't need our little exchange student getting sick on us now do we!" he called, ushering her inside. "Kyo!" Back to the whining voice. "Get her other bag for her please! Be polite to our guest!"

"Why don't you make that damn rat do it!" Kyo grumbled, anger brimming in his eyes.

"_He's_ not here at the moment Kyo!" the other replied, lowering his eyes in frustration. He then put on a childish face and looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Just do it Kyo! Come on! Please!"

"Eh…" Kyo answered, horror marring his face, and he begun to back away from him. "And you call yourself an adult?"

Kyo walked out of the door of the house, and a satisfied look crossed the man's face as he began to usher Sonki further inside the house.

"I… Thank you!" Sonki stuttered as Kyo picked up her suitcase and dragged it inside, giving her a slight grunt as he passed by. _Eh… I hope he's not mad at me!_

"Oh…" the man said, noticing Sonki's expression. "Don't worry about Kyo. Things will settle down once you've been here for a few days. He's always like this around new people."

"O-oh okay," Sonki answered, a small smile of reassurance spread across her face as she tried to kick off her shoes. As soon as she finished she set down her things next to the suitcase Kyo had abandoned in front of the stairs.

"Kyo!" the man went back to whining. "Why'd you leave it in front of the steps! Someone could trip on it! Why didn't you bring to up to Tohru's room!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo screamed back at him. "Do it yourself!"

"But Kyo-!"

"No, really!" Sonki intervened, hands at the sides of her face as a nervous smile appeared. "Really! It's okay! I can do it!"

"Okay…" he replied, defeated.

"AARAGH--" a longhaired brunette called out, tripping over the suitcase in front of her.

"Miss Honda!" another voice called, this one stopping in front of the mass of bags and the hard case.

Sonki yelped as the brown haired girl pinned her to the floor.

"Tohru!" the man called, hurrying over to their sides. "Sonki? Are you two all right?"

"I think so," Sonki answered, pushing Tohru off of her and into a sitting position.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Tohru said apologetically to her, bowing profusely. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, no," Sonki replied, scratching the back of her head nervously as she stood up. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have stacked all my stuff in front of the steps. I guess it was hazardous."

"I should have seen them!" Tohru shot back, tears in her eyes as she stared up at Sonki.

"No really! Don't worry about it! It's not your fault!" Sonki answered, getting more nervous by the minute. _Damn, this girl apologizes too much… Kind of like me…_

"No, really-!" Tohru began, only to get herself cut off by Sonki placing her hand over her mouth.

"Lets start over. Hello, my name is Moore Sonki, and yours?" Sonki said, a smile on her face as she removed her hand from Tohru's mouth.

"Honda Tohru," Tohru replied, not sure as to how introductions had come about. "Oh! You're the girl from America!"

"That would be me," Sonki spoke with a nervous smile.

"You're Japanese is superb! You can speak it so fluently!" Tohru said, amazed. "I'm so glad we can communicate! I was so worried that you weren't going to know much Japanese and we were going to be stuck! I'm so, so-"

"Uh, Tohru," the man said, waving at her.

"Oh! Sorry Shigure!" Tohru answered, bowing towards him.

"It's quite all right Tohru, you've done nothing wrong," Shigure answered, sighing softly. "As you know this is Honda Tohru, the angry boy in the other room is Sohma Kyo--"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kyo shouted.

"I am Sohma Shigure, the man who so gladly has taken you in to living with us…" Shigure smiled proudly

"More like forced to," the girl…or boy? spoke from the stairs.

He/she had short purple hair, one side longer than the other, that clung to the side of his/her face. He/she was wearing a short sleeve white turtleneck that was zipped down to about his/her neck. His/her pants were black and almost skin tight, revealing the stick like figure he/she had. Finally his/her eyes were a darker shade of purple and looked at Sonki calculatingly.

"And this is Sohma Yuki," Shigure finished up introductions. "So for the next whole school year you will be spending it with us, the Sohma family, and Honda Tohru!"

"Heh… Heh…" Sonki said looking around, nervous. _So many boys… No wait I think Yuki's a girl? No… Boy! DAMN! TO MANY PEOPLE! Maybe if I corner Tohru later I can ask her what it is… Mmmmmm…. This is so frustrating!_

"Now that you've be introduced you may go around and do what you like. This is your home now, so we'd like you to be comfortable in it Miss Moore," Yuki said, smiling at her.

"Uh… No Miss Moore please, just Sonki if you wouldn't mind," Sonki smiled back at him/her. "If we're going to become friends we shouldn't have this little rank difference between the two of us."

"Yes, of course…" Yuki replied, a little startled, but a smile spread across his/her face.

"Thank you." Sonki bowed to him/her. "But if you wouldn't mind, would someone please point me in the direction of the room I'm staying in? I'd like to clear up this hazard before it causes anymore trouble." She gestured to the pile of bags.

"I'll do it, if you don't mind," Tohru said looking at Yuki and Shigure with a bright face. "After all, she will be staying with me."

"You do what you want Tohru," Shigure said, patting her on the head and then exited the room, Yuki only a few steps behind him.

Yuki paused for a moment in the doorway and looked at the two of them. "You don't need anymore help carrying your things up do you, Miss… Uh, Sonki?"

"No thank you, I think I have it," Sonki answered. "But if I do I'll let you know."

"All right," Yuki smiled in return to Sonki's. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. We want to make your experience here a good one."

"Yes, thank you," Sonki answered bowing again, a shade of pink starting to spread across her face. _I'm going to go with a boy… This was be just a little to awkward if it was a girl…_

"Um, what would you like me to carry?" Tohru asked, eyeing the pile nervously, and bringing Sonki back from her musings.

"Here," Sonki said, picking up the two duffel bags, lightest of the pile. "You can take these. They're the lightest."

"Thank you," Tohru took them in both of her hands, smiling at Sonki.

_Oh… She kind of looks like me…_

The longhaired brown girl stared back at Sonki. On both sides of her head were two yellow ribbons in her hair. Her eyes were a deep blue and looked back at her with all the warmth in the world. She was wearing a knee length long sleeve yellow dress, her collar was flipped down around her neck. Her feet were bare and a smile was still plastered on her face.

"Should we go now?" Tohru asked, ascending the stairs.

"Oh, yeah," Sonki answered, snapping herself out of her thoughts. Slinging the backpack back over her shoulders she picked up the suitcase in her left hand and then placed it on her shoulder, balancing as she bent down to pick up her hard case with her only free hand.

"Wow! That must be so heavy! You must be really strong Sonki!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Not really," Sonki laughed nervously. "I'm positive anyone in this house could beat me in a fist fight… I just don't like to sit around and do nothing…"

"Oh," Tohru replied, sounding a little guilty. "Well…" She paused at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry that you don't get your own room. For the time being you're going to have to share a room with me, unless… If it bothers you that much I could sleep somewhere else, or if you don't like my room… We could find one more suitable to your-"

"It's fine," Sonki answered, giving her a reassuring smile. "All that means is that I'll get to know you better."

"That's a wonderful way to look at it," Tohru smiled back at the girl.

Tohru pushed open the door in front of her, stepping in and out of Sonki's way she entered.

The room was almost bare except for a huge, at least king size, bed pushed up against a wall that was opposite a window. A closet hung at the very end of the wall that was across from the door. The only other thing in the room was a desk with a small yellow lamp.

"Kind of bare? Don't you think?" Sonki asked, raising her eyebrow at Tohru. "What you need is a dressing table or something right there." She said pointing to the wall at her right. "Or maybe over there, I don't know." She grinned at her.

"That's what Uo said to me," Tohru replied, smiling at her, her eyes lowering. "But I can't ask anything else from Shigure or the others. They've given me so much already…"

_Shit… Now I've gone off and made her sad. Way to go Alyssia, you're here for less than an hour and you've already made someone sad. This is going to be great on your record!_

"I'm sorry," Sonki said, setting down her bags. "I didn't mean to make you sad…"

"Huh?" Tohru glanced at her, a little shocked. "I'm not sad!" She quickly wiped her sleeve across her eyes.

_Great… So I made her sad and cry… Just great…_

"Don't worry about me!" Tohru shouted slamming her fist against her chest. "I'm fine! Now let's get your things unpacked and you suited into this house." She gave her a proud smile.

"Sure…" Sonki said, laughing nervously again. _This is just too weird…_

* * *

"That was fast…" Sonki said, wiping the back of her hand across her brow.

"Uh-huh," Tohru smiled happily as she put her hands on her hips and gazed around the room. She then turned to look at Sonki. "It isn't as bare anymore, huh?"

"Yeah," Sonki a little confused.

All they had actually added to the room was a single poster of her favorite band. _Bremen._Kasuga Romio, the singer, Hino Reiji the guitarist, Hayama Ryo the drummer and finally Fujii Ran the bassist. Pushed up against a corner was her guitar in its hard case and all of her clothes had been added to the closet and all of her school stuff was stacked up against the desk.

"Maybe…" a voice said.

"KYO!" Tohru shouted, her voice on edge, she hadn't even noticed him entering the room.

"Oh?" Sonki asked, turning around to face him, he hadn't scared her in the slightest bit.

"Uh… W-what are you doing here! Is there something you want! Something I didn't do maybe! I'm sorry for taking so long!" Tohru spilled, trying to think of all the reasons he might be up here, all the reasons that she might have done something wrong to upset him. "Just tell me what it is and I'll do it right away! Excuse me Sonki…"

"You didn't do anything!" Kyo shouted at her, rage starting to build up in his eyes. Then he sighed and ran a hand down his face, trying to calm himself down. "No, I'm sorry… I… I was just wondering what you were doing was all. You didn't do anything wrong."

He then turned to leave.

"You don't have to go Kyo," Tohru said, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I don't mind, and I'm sure Sonki doesn't mind either. You can stay here if you like."

"It's all right…" Kyo answered, picking up his walk again. "Have… Have a nice night Tohru."

"Wait…" Sonki said, speaking up. She gulped as she saw him stop again.

Kyo turned around to face her. "Huh?"

"Don't be so shy around me, okay?" Sonki said, gulping again, sweat trickling down the back of her neck. Boy did this guy make her nervous. "I uh… I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd like to get to know you too. Not just Tohru."

"What ever…" Kyo replied, sighing as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Sonki sat at the table, nervous once more as all of the Sohma's plus Tohru looked at her apprehensively.

"Go on! You can pick first!" Tohru repeated.

"I uh… No… This is all too much…" Sonki said, laughing nervously.

"I insist!" Tohru replied her smile widening. "You're the guest!"

"But I…" Sonki started, only to get Kyo's interjection.

"Just do it so we can eat already! Is it that difficult!" Kyo yelled, slamming his hand on the table. "I'm starving over here!"

Sonki looked around at the Sohma's, who were looking at Kyo as if he had said his last words.

"Kyo, learn some manners or you might as well just leave. She doesn't deserve to be yelled at by a stupid cat," Yuki shot at him, his/her brow furrowed up in frustration. "How would you like her to go back to America with only memories of _you_ yelling at her?"

"I don't care!" Kyo yelled back.

"Hey! This is really good Tohru!" Sonki declared, as she had gotten started on the cod. "You're such a good cook! Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

"I… Sure?" Tohru said, looking at her a bit nervous. "It's nothing special…"

"No really! This is better than I can cook by a thousand folds! My mom's all ways yelling at me for burning things… _Don't burn the rice! No watch out for the meat as well! God you're hopeless at this Sonki!_ Stuff like that," Sonki answered giving her a smile. "But if I learned from you I know I'd at least make it somewhere, right?"

"Yes, our flower seems to have the best cooking skills in the house," Shigure said grinning at her happily as he let out a muffled laugh. "Come now Tohru! Teach her your ways in the kitchen!"

"Okay…" Tohru said, still caught back with the subject of Sonki's mom.

* * *

Sonki let out a big yawn, stretching her arms above her head as she slid in to bed next to Tohru.

"You're tired, a long ride to Japan, right?" Tohru asked, smiling at her.

"Kind of," Sonki answered. "I tried to sleep on the way over… But obviously it didn't work out to well…" She then laughed. "Oh, by the way… What is today?"

"Saturday," Tohru answered. "School starts on Monday."

"I can't wait to meet all your friends," Sonki said, trying to drift away from the thoughts of actually having to go back to school. "They must all be nice people if they hang around you."

"Yeah," Tohru said lowering her eyes fondly. "Uo and Hana are really nice people."

"That's good…" Sonki said laying her head back against the pillow behind her. "Oh… By the way…" A nervous smile spread across her face.

"Yes?" Tohru asked, blinking at her in surprise.

"Is Yuki a boy or a girl?" she asked laughing.

"Huh?"

"Well… I think he's… no she… Well?"

"Yuki's a boy," Tohru answered laughing. "Why do you think he's a girl…"

"Never mind…" Sonki said gaping at her. "Let's… Just sleep now… Okay? I'm sure we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right… Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Tohru."


	2. The Sohma's

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, just the original story line and all the other characters that are not mentioned in the Manga or Anime series of Fruits Basket.

Fruits Basket

Chapter 2: The Sohmas

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

---_The Day Before Sonki's Arrival in Japan_---

"WHAT! You're leaving!" the blond headed girl screamed, her face aghast. She had a streak of red hair running on both sides of her head where her bangs would have been if they had not grown to the their full length. She was wearing a plain black tank top and blue faded jeans, her high black boots, giving her a now total height of 6 foot 2 were concealed under her jeans.

"You're not really leaving are you? And to Japan to top it off! Would _your_ parents even allow it!" the second blond screamed out, her face was twisted up in frustration as her hands flailed wildly around her. "Besides you would have told us sooner!"

"Umm…" the short brunette began, not sure how to begin the sudden up bring of her departure. "Actually… I kind of wanted to avoid telling you guys about this, but… I didn't want to just leave without saying goodbye."

The final member of the group towered over the brunette, her arms crossed over her chest as she let out a deep sigh. "When are you leaving?"

"Six hours from now," she replied trying to quiet down a nervous laugh. "Look, I'm sorry for telling you so late! It just… slipped my mind?"

"Yeah right…" the long haired blond shot back at her. Her eyes were now welling up with tears as she threw her arms around the shortest member of the group. "ALYSSIA YOU'RE LEAVING US!"

By now the message had begun to sink in, the other two were now in tears and had latched on to her too.

"It's only for next year's school semester… It's not like I'm going to miss anything here…" Alyssia had now begun to try and pry the other's off of her. "I'm only going to miss my Junior year!" Her face then lit up as though it had reached a fantastic idea. "I'm going to send you souvenir's, and maybe you guys could come visit me and the family I'm staying with when you get vacation!"

"Maybe," the blond with red streaks in her hair replied. "We're still going to miss you."

"Heh," Alyssia replied. "I'd do the same thing if I was in the same bucket…"

--------------------------------------------------------

Alyssia stood in front of the last person she was going to see today. He towered her by at least a foot in a half, his dark brown hair was spiked up and he let out a deep sigh.

"Sorry, I know I should have told you sooner about this," Alyssia replied to his heavy sigh, she could already feel the waves of disappointment rushing off of him.

"I'm not mad at you, or disappointed," he answered, due to her dull expression. "Just surprised." A grin then spread across his face. "So you're parents are actually starting to give you some real freedom now?"

She nodded her head.

"That's great. Though I do wish you would have told me sooner that you were going to Japan," he said, a longing expression marring his features. "I would have thrown you a party or something, badgers included." A wicked smile spread across his face.

"That's one of the reason's I excluded this conversation until now," she answered, shuddering. "But… Thank you."

"No problem kiddo."

"I'll write… Not as though Emily and the other's won't let me get away with not doing so. I already told them that maybe over a break from school you guys could come a visit me and the family I'm supposed to be staying with… It would be nice, or maybe I'll come back down here for the break… I'm still confused as to how their school system works. School on Saturday! This is such a bummer!"

"You're going to have it cut out for you now."

She nodded her head in reply.

"If…" A serious look spread across his face. "If the family you're staying with is causing you any trouble, I mean any trouble at all I want you to tell me. Don't hold it back because you don't want to be a bother, tell me so I can take care of it." He replaced his serious look with a calm smile. "What are friends for?"

---_Present Time_---

Sonki sat up in the bed she was sharing with Tohru, Sunday was already starting to roll in, the sun was barely up in the sky as she got up, letting out a huge yawn and doing a few stretches as she scrambled over to the closet were her clothes were stored.

She pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a short sleeve blue shirt with a pocket over it's left breast. Slipping it on and let out another yawn, she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

_Why'd I have to wake up so early?_ She let out another death defying yawn as she made her way down the stairs, and stopped to look around the room idly. _This is awkward… I was at least expecting someone to be up… Maybe I should go back to Tohru's room and start a book or something…_ Fear flashed across her face. _Wait! What if someone hears me coming back up the stairs! Or already heard me going down! I don't want them to think I'm snooping around… _She took in a deep breath and then let it out. _Just calm down, you can explain yourself clearly… Though it seems you might not have to if you're really quiet going back up the stairs._

"What are you doing?"

Her scream in surprise was cut short as the voice's hand shot out and clapped over her mouth.

"Do you have to be so loud? If you scream like that then you're going to wake Tohru or one of them up!" the voice said, rage building in the sound.

Sonki twisted her head around, looking up a bit she saw that it was Kyo who had surprised her.

He removed his hand and stepped away.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kyo asked, his brow was starting to twist up. "Not snooping around are you?"

"N-no! I-I just couldn't sleep! I swear! I'm not snooping around! It's the last thing I would want to do! I wouldn't want to betray any of yours or anyone else's trust! I swear it! You have to-"

His hand slapped over her mouth again, an angry sigh was released a second later.

"What did I tell you about yelling? You don't have to get so worried about it! Besides I was just asking!" Kyo growled.

"S-sorry…" she answered once he hand removed his hand again. She bit her lip nervously, as though pondering as to what she was going to say next. "W-why are you up so early?"

"Because I always get up this early," Kyo responded over his shoulder, he had begun to walk away from her towards one of the few shoji doors that opened into the outside world.

"Oh," Sonki said, not moving as he opened the door in front of him.

"What are you going to do? Just stand there?" Kyo asked her, glancing back at the unmoving girl, confusion showing in his eyes.

Sonki stepped forward, following him and shutting the door behind her as she stepped out into the cool morning. The sun had finally come up and the birds around them were starting to chirp and flutter about.

"Is there any exact reason why you wake up this early ever day?" Sonki asked him, staring at her feet as she leaned up against the side of the house, her arms crossed behind her back.

"Yeah," Kyo answered quickly, he threw a punch out in front of him. "I train. Believe it or not, I study martial arts under a great Master." A smile spread across his face.

"Master?" Sonki asked as she turned up to face him.

"Yeah," Kyo said with the smile still on his face.

Sonki went back to staring at her feet, listening to the movements the air made under Kyo's quick kicks and punches.

She jumped as the shoji door next to her open.

Shigure stuck his head out, looking at Kyo. "Kyo! Have you seen our new house guest? Tohru says she can't find her, and Yuki's not up yet…" He was back to the whining tone.

"She's right there!" Kyo shot back at him, angry that he had interrupted his training.

"Oh!" Shigure said, finally noticing Sonki, who was merely inches away from him. "Didn't see you there!" He smiled at her. "Why don't you come inside and have breakfast with us?"

"I think I'll pass for this morning," Sonki answered, a wry smile on her face. "I'm not really hungry at the moment…"

"Is that so…" A small frown appeared on Shigure's face "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Sonki answered, nodding her head. "I think I'll take a walk."

"Don't stray to far, we don't want you getting lost," Shigure said, slipping back into the house, Kyo following behind him.

"Alright."

When the shoji door finally shut behind Kyo she let out a deep sigh. She took a few steps forward, moving off of the deck surrounding the house and making her way towards the surrounding forest.

She could feel the wave of depression that was starting to claim her.

"Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come here," Sonki said to herself. She tried to force a weak smile on her face, to no success. _I knew I was going to miss them… Everyone… They are what I live for…_

She stopped walking, now in a small clearing, taking in a deep breath she sat down, her legs crossed and her arms holding her upright.

The sky above the tree's was a vibrate blue today, spotless, no clouds in sight. A wind came floating through the forest, blowing leaves and drifting into her face.

"This sucks…" Sonki said, raising her hand up to dust the dirt off her face. She let out another deep sigh, ignoring the wind that was still rushing in. She lowered her eyes, tears now brimming them. "I wish I never left… I knew this wasn't going to solve anything,"

**Just more pain…**

"Solve what?" a voice asked, the body stepped into the clearing to reveal a male figure. His hair was white and underneath it was black. He wore a black, collard short sleeve shirt and a pair of plain faded jeans. His hands were in his pockets and a bemused look was on his face. "How come you're out here?"

"Huh?" Sonki asked in surprise. "And you are?" Her face jumped from depression to frustration, he'd interrupted her silence, her attempt at trying to be alone to sulk in her own self pity.

"That's not the question," he answered, shaking his head at her. "What I want to know is what you are doing here. You are aware that this land is privately owned by the Sohma family right?"

"Yeah, I guess," she stood, her hands dusting off the back of her pants. "It's not like I'm going to get into trouble. I just went for a walk." A frown marred her face. "Besides I'm staying with the Sohma's."

"So you're this girl from America that everyone's been talking about," he answered, a grin spreading across his face. "A bit stuck up aren't you?"

"Stuck up?" Her lip twitched. "What I want to know is who the hell you are!"

"Sohma, Hatsuharu," Hatsuharu answered, the grin still playing across on his face. "Not a problem is it?"

Her hands turned to fists at her side as she spun around and begun to walk away from him.

Hatsuharu stood alone, his hands still in his pockets as he let out a sigh. _This is going to be a joy._

* * *

Sonki stood in front of the shoji door she had exited through this morning to watch Kyo practice, she inhaled deeply and then slowly let it out, her eyes closed. Her hands went limp at her side as she slowly opened her eyes, her nerves were calmed. 

Pulling the shoji door open she stepped inside.

"Sonki!" Tohru cried as she came bounding into view, a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright! Shigure said you didn't want to eat breakfast, but there's leftovers! I can warm them up if you're hungry!"

"That's alright," Sonki replied smiling at her, she was completely calm and back to her old self. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast for today, I'm not feeling all that great."

"Are you alright? Mom always said it's better to let things out than keep them held up inside of you. I'm willing to listen if you want to talk to me," Tohru said, she still looked worried.

"No really, it's okay," Sonki said, shaking her head in reply. "I'm alright, I just need some time to think things through before I'm ready to talk about it." She smiled at her. "But when I have things sorted out I'll let you know. How about that?"

Tohru nodded her head, a big smile on her face.

"Good."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Kyo?" Tohru asked turning around in the direction the angry yell had come from.

Sonki peered over her shoulder as she stepped into the next room.

Kyo was glaring daggers at the black and white haired man that had just entered the room, his face turned up in disgust and frustration.

"Stop yelling… It's not like you didn't know I was coming. I made quite sure to tell Yuki that I was going to stop by today," Hatsuharu replied, he was now sitting cross legged on the floor next to Yuki. He then turned to him, a small smile on his face. "So where is your new house guest?"

_Him again… Hatsu-whatsa…_ Her face turned into a frown as she took a few steeps back away from Tohru.

"Oh! Hatsuharu! I was wondering when you were going to stop by! Yuki so kindly informed us last night!" Tohru cried out, a bright smile on her face as she stepped into the room. "Are you hungry? I can make something for you if you like."

"No, that's alright Tohru," Hatsuharu said holding his hand up. "Unfortunately I was the only one that could make it today. Momiji wanted to come along to, but it seems to have caught a cold this morning. The mornings are giving off quite a chill…"

"Oh," Tohru said, a worried look on her face. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is he going to be alright? Should I stop by and see him today?"

Hatsuharu shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "I think he'll be alright. In a few days he should be back to his normal self…"

"Like I care," Kyo shot back at him, slamming his hand down on the table. He had seated himself across from him and Yuki.

Sonki let out a sigh as she moved her body completely out of view of the doorway. Leaning up against the wall beside it she continued to listen to the conversation, a frown was beginning to play on her face.

"So where is this house guest of yours? Everyone back at Sohma house is talking about it." He looked around gloomily, lowering his voice. "We're all surprised that _he_ even aloud this. No one knows what he's thinking, not even Kureno…"

"What ever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Yuki answered, his expression the same.

"Why does it even matter?" Kyo asked, letting out a deep sigh. "Who cares what he thinks? It's not like this is going to cause him any trouble… Just us."

"Kyo!" Tohru said, taken back. "Y-you don't like Sonki being here? When Shigure talked to us about this neither you nor Yuki seemed to have any objections to it…"

"Other than how this just proves how much of a pervert that stupid dog is!" Kyo shouted back at her, his hand now back to slamming on the table. "We shouldn't have even considered this! What if she finds out!"

"That's not any of your concern you stupid cat," Yuki hissed back at him. "How can you say such things? You're impolite and self centered! Do you think Miss Moore would want to hear any of this?"

Sonki drew in a deep breath. _Can't hide forever now can we? Might as well get this over with before he becomes a problem…_

She steeped out through the doorway, casually walking through the room she sat down next to Tohru who looked surprised at her sudden entrance.

"What happened to the rank difference?" Sonki asked, forcing a smile on her face. "Unless that is you don't like using my name…"

"Oh no! That's not the problem!" Yuki answered, shock on his face. "It's just difficult for me to… remember to do so."

"Don't tell me you're having the same problem with her as Tohru," Hatsuharu commented leaning back on his hands, now smiling at Yuki.

"Problem?" Tohru asked.

"There's no problem Miss Honda," Yuki answered, shooting Hatsuharu a death glare. "Haru just doesn't know what he's talking about."

"What did you mean," Sonki began, looking at them confused. "When you said earlier… 'what if she finds out'?"

"N-nothing," Tohru said waving her hands around in front of her frantically. "Nothing important… It's just-just…"

"Kyo has problems when he sleeps," Hatsuharu said, taking over for Tohru, his expression radiating honesty. "He sleep walks and tends to end up… In other people's beds. We've tried to get help for him, but as it seems… there's nothing we can do to fix it."

"I DO NOT!" Kyo roared, his anger level rising. "Why would you go off and tell a lie like that!" He jumped to his feet.

"He's just in denial," Hatsuharu replied, waving the subject away.

Yuki nodded his head, though his face told that he was unsure as to the events that were taking place.

"So…" Hatsuharu began, locking eyes with Sonki.

Kyo had stopped fuming, a confused look was now on his face. Haru had spoken to Sonki directly, as though he had already met her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you mean? I don't even know you," Sonki replied, just as confused as Kyo. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"My mistake," Haru answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would she be mad at you Haru?" Tohru asked, concern in her voice.

"I just assumed that she was mad at me since it took her such a long time to come out and visit with the rest of us. Either she didn't want anything to do with us or she was mad at me for showing up, I guess…"

"I'm just shy," Sonki answered letting out a sigh. _Why is he covering up the fact that we met before? Why isn't he confronting me about lying?_

"Creepy if you ask me," Kyo said, shooting her a sideways glance, his arms crossed over his chest. He then turned to look at the rest of the group. "I came down stairs this morning and bumped into her snooping around the house…"

"I wasn't snooping!" Sonki cried out, her voice barely loud enough to defend herself.

"Than what were you doing?" Kyo countered.

"I just woke up early and went down stairs." A frown came across her face. "That's as far as I thought ahead… It didn't hit me until I was down stairs alone that what I was doing might look suspicious to everyone so I was going to go back upstairs…"

"I can see that," Yuki cut in before Kyo had the chance to fire back at her. A small smile was on his face. "I don't believe that you were snooping…" His smile grew wider.. "In my opinion you seem to be a lot like Tohru."

"Eh?" Tohru and Sonki looked at each other, blushing.

Kyo frowned, staring at the two.

"Now that you mention it…" Shigure said, sticking his head in the room, surprising everyone.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kyo screamed, at him, now on his feet.

"She does seem a bit like Tohru… But…" He let out a sigh. "I don't think anyone can compare to a lovely flower such as our Tohru. She is one of a kind."

The room was silent, only Tohru could be seen twisting around in her seat nervously, still blushing.

Shigure entered and sat down slowly, looking around the room with a gaze of wonder.

"Ah, Hatsuharu… Yuki said you'd be stopping by, and by what may I ask is the reason of your visit?" Shigure asked, the smile back on his face.

"Your new house guest. Everyone in the Sohma house has been inquiring about her."

"I would imagine that." He looked over at Sonki, the smile still on his face as he noticed she was looking at her hands, which were rested on her knee's. "It wouldn't be a surprise if anyone else decided to stop by." He looked back up at Hatsuharu, confused now. "But where is Momiji?"

"He's back at the Sohma house, he seemed to have caught a cold," Hatsuharu answered dully. He had already told the story once. "Though he did want to come and meet you." He looked at Sonki, who was still looking at her hands, as though she had never heard him.

"Shigure…" Yuki asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "You wouldn't have any clue as to what Akito is thinking would you?"

Sonki looked up, the name sounding familiar, as though it resided somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Let's… Let's not talk about such subjects right now," Shigure said, forcing a smile on his face. "Why don't we play a game?"

"Oh!" Tohru cried, a bright smile on her face. It seemed as though everyone's mood had been uplifted by it. "Why don't we play Rich Man, Poor Man!"

"A fine idea," Yuki answered smiling with her.

"Umm…" Sonki said embarrassed. "I don't… I don't know how to play…"

* * *

"Heh…" Sonki said setting the rest of her cards down on the table as they finished their last game. Her face was red. "I'm really bad at this game. I'm glad I didn't bet anything… I would have lost it!" 

"You're not that bad!" Tohru cried, a worried expression flashing across her face. "You won one game!"

"Tohru… That was because I misread my cards," Sonki replied smiling at her, at least she was trying to cheer her up. Unlike Kyo how had been rubbing it in everyone's face as to how good he was at the game, only Hatsuharu was a fair match against him. Yuki seemed to be in the same boat as her, although he had at least won a few games.

"O-oh… right…" Tohru said in defeat as she bit her lower lip, as though thinking of something else to say.

"But that's alright. I've never really been good at card games. This is the first time I've actually played without being a poor sport." A grin spread across her face. "Back home I never played them. I always knew I was going to lose or get upset with my friends." She laughed a bit to herself. "But we always managed to find other ways to compete against each other, Badminton seemed to be a big hit."

"Oh?" Tohru asked noticing the expression her face. She seemed as though she had shifted into another world. "What are your friends like?"

"Mh?" Sonki asked looking at her, a surprised look on her face.

"Yes, do tell us what your friends are like," Shigure said pushing the subject forward.

"Eh…" Sonki answered scratching the back of her head nervously. "We're the typical bunch… I usually hang out with three other girls."

"Oh?" Shigure asked, grinning.

"Yeah… Basically there's just Calley, Emily, Maddy, and me." A grin spread across her face. "We're a group of four that tries to do everything together. We all like anime and it seems all of us read a lot of books…" She seemed to have gone off in thought. "We're what you would call a group of nerds I guess? We all have our own subjects that we deem highly in."

"What subject do you deem highly in?" Hatsuharu asked, everyone seemed to be focusing on her now, even Kyo.

Her face went red and she started to laugh nervously. "Anything that relates to Japan."

"Oh!" Shigure cried out, a smile on his face. "Than you wouldn't mind reading some of my latest work!" He seemed to pulled the books out of no where and slapped them down on the table in front of her.

"Don't make her read that garbage!" Yuki protested, a frown on his face as he swept it away from her and onto the floor.

"My work!" Shigure cried, cringing.

"You're a writer?" Sonki asked ,raising her eyebrow at him.

Shigure nodded his head a smile back on his face, he had already forgotten about the event that had just taken place.

"I'm glade I got to at least meet someone famous here in Japan!" A smile spread across her face.

"Glade to be of assistance. Just let me know if there is _anything_ else you need."

"Don't say things like that," Yuki shot at him, slapping him in the back of the head. "What if the agency sues!"

"I couldn't help it! She looks so much like our beautiful flower that I got caught up!" Shigure whined.

"Don't talk about Tohru like that!" Kyo objected. "Can't you hold your tongue for just one minute!"

"Ah Kyo? So protective?" Shigure asked, pondering on the new subject that had just arisen.

"Shut-up! I'm not protective!" Kyo screamed back, shooting to his feet. He slammed the shoji door open behind him and stamped out of the room, his anger leaving the air around him raw.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru asked, her hand in front of her, as though reaching out for him. "Should I go and get him?"

"He'll be alright," Shigure said with a sigh. "I may have pushed him just a little bit to hard today…"

"Just a little?" Sonki asked, looking confused.

"I think…" Hatsuharu said, standing up before Shigure had time to answer her question. "I will be going now… I'm sure Momiji and the other's will be very anxious to know about your new house guest from America." He smiled at Sonki. "So I'll take my leave now."

"Well…" Tohru said, standing up to usher him out the door. "It was nice of you to stop by. Tell Momiji I said hi and I hope he will be at school tomorrow. If not that hopefully after work I'll be able to stop by and visit him?"

"Alright," Hatsuharu replied, still smiling. "I'll relay the message." He then turned back to Sonki before exiting the room. "Maybe next time we meet Sonki… It'll be on better terms?"

She nodded her head, face expressionless.

"Good-bye then." He exited the room.

* * *

Sonki stood in front of Tohru's bed, a uniform clutched in her hand and a nervous look on her face. 

It was already Monday morning.

"Tohru!" Sonki cried, still not changed.

She heard foot steps rushing up the stairs and the door being opened behind her.

"Oh, you're not dressed yet? Is there something wrong?" Tohru asked, concern welling in her voice.

"No… It's just," Sonki turned around to face her. She held up the skirt. "It's _really_ short." The skirt on the uniform matched the one Tohru wore.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have assumed that you would want the same uniform as myself. I should have asked you when you got here instead of trying to get everything ready before you came. It's all my fault!" She looked extremely hurt.

"No…" Sonki said, shaking her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll live." She smiled at her. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm just a bit pale that's all… I'll wear it though." Tohru smiled back at her. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright," Tohru answered, shutting the door behind her.

_Here comes Miss White As Snow._

Sonki gulped and then begun to change into the uniform.

* * *

"You know you're really pale right?" Kyo said, glancing at her legs as they begun to walk to school. 

"Yeah," Sonki answered. "I'd be amazed if I didn't."

"Why don't you wear longer socks or somethin' then." Kyo remarked.

"Because it doesn't bother me to be this pale," Sonki answered. She then held her arm up to Yuki's face. "I think I'm paler than Yuki."

"Hm?" Yuki said, noticing her actions.

"You're right," Tohru answered nodding her head. "How do you manage it?"

"Long sleeve shirts and pants," Sonki said shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry, but not a big secret. I never wear things like this…" She pointed at her skirt. "Besides I don't see the point of dressing up cute and stuff like that… It's never really fit me."

"Oh but you look really cute in that outfit!" Tohru cried, her face determined. "You shouldn't say things like that, right Yuki? Kyo?"

Yuki nodded his head, unsure and Kyo just grunted a 'I guess so'.

_I bet everyone's going to stare at me… And to top it off someone like me shouldn't be allowed to wear a skirt this short…_

"Here we are!" Tohru chirped happily. "Welcome to your first day of school Sonki!"

_More like my first day of Hell…_ She let out a big sigh, wrapped her hands around the straps of her backpack and followed Tohru and the others across the campus.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Though I wish I got more. I'll be posting a new chapter every Monday or Tuesday at the latest, so stay tuned for that! 


	3. Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. All I own is the characters not mentioned in the anime or manga series or plot line that does not follow with it's original point.

Fruits Basket

Chapter 3: Friendship

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! _Sonki sat her desk, hunched over, her eyes glued to the clock above the black bored the teacher was standing in front of as she tried to lecture the class. _I want out of here! It's a prison!_

She glanced over to her left and let out an inaudible moan. The girl with pigtails was still glaring at her. If the teacher hadn't demanded silence of her students she was sure that she would have been hissing at her, or at the very least _still_ shouting annoying accusations at her.

She dropped her head on to one of her hands and let out a deep sigh.

_Ten minutes to go… _

--Earlier that Day--

"Prince Yuki!" a girl cried, running up to him and the approaching group, two other's followed closely behind her. "How lovely it is to see you this morning!"

Yuki looked at her, startled, her hands were clutched in front of her face dreamily and her pigtails flying around her head ecstatically.

"G-good morning Miss Kinoshita," Yuki said, blinking at her several times, he was still adjusting to her sudden appearance, though this happened ever morning that they saw him in the company on non-Yuki Fan Club members.

"Oh, Minami!" Tohru greeted, a smile on her face. "Good morning!"

Minami turned around and faced Tohru, a disgusted look crawling across her features. The two other girls at her side had the same look on their faces.

"You…" Minami stopped herself from going any further. _Psychic Girl might be around… If I say anything more I could endanger myself…_

"Hmm?" Tohru asked, confused by the hostility.

Minami diverted her attention away from Tohru and sprang back, hands in front of her face concealing her disgust as she realized the most important thing she had over looked. Someone other than herself, and Tohru, of the female gender, was standing _by_ Yuki.

"Who are you!" Minami glared, her index finger inches away from Sonki's face.

"Moore Sonki," She answered, sounding neither pleased nor scared at the sudden out burst of the girl in front of her.

"You don't look Japanese…" Minami snapped back, arms now crossed over her chest. "Not even half…"

"Because I'm not?" Sonki shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not part Japanese!" Kyo shouted, he was surprised as the other's that were standing around her. "Then how can you speak our language! Let alone why is _your_ name Japanese!"

"Foreign language classes." Sonki raised an eyebrow at him. "I just had my first name translated into Japanese… That's all. If I kept it as it was in America none of you would be able to pronounce it… The close you would have gotten was…" She paused, a finger on her chin as she tried to think. "A-ri-sa."

"Someone call my name?" a tall blond asked walked over, her arms crossed over her chest as her long skirt flowed around her.

Following her was a dark haired girl with deep purple eyes. "I do believe we have now found Tohru…" She was starring at the odd group that was assembled in front of her.

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru cried excitedly and she rushed over to great her friends, seeming to have forgotten Minami who was standing in front of Sonki, looking at her as though she was pure Sin in human form.

"Well if you're not Japanese than what are you doing here? Especially in the presence of Prince Yuki!" Minami shouted at her, brow furrowed.

"Did I hear correctly?" Sonki asked turning to face Yuki, a surprised and amused expression on her face and an evil grin on her lips. "_Prince_ Yuki?"

He blushed and turned away from her, feigning interest in Tohru's conversation.

"Well!" Minami demanded.

"I'm here for a foreign exchange program. I'm staying with the Sohma family until the school year ends… Then I get shipped back to America. Its' for _educational purposes_." Sonki nodded her head, as though agreeing with herself. She then looked at her, confused. "Why do you care?"

_Two… Two girls living in the same household as Prince Yuki!_ Minami's face twisted up in rage. Her hands turned into fists at her side. _This can't be true! This just can't be true! _A wicked smile spread slowly across her face. _I know what I'll do… _She grinned wider. _I'll destroy her! _She began to laugh to herself. _Maybe if we're lucky we can get her and Tohru together!_

"Your vibes are becoming quiet unpleasant," the dark haired girl said from behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. "I do not think I enjoy them at all." She looked at her solemnly. "May I ask as to what you were thinking about? I do hope it had nothing to do with our dear Tohru?"

"Eh? N-no!" Minami said, her body rushing with heavy tremors, and she took a step away from her. "No! Not at all!" She looked over to Sonki and gave a brief, hesitant wave and then rushed off with the two girls that had followed her over.

Sonki looked at the girl who had just chased Minami away with a small smile. "I'm guessing you are Hana?"

Hana nodded her head, a smile also on her face. "And you are the girl who will be spending the school year with Tohru and the rest of the Sohma household?"

Sonki nodded her head.

"Oh!" Tohru cried, rushing over to the two of them, Uo at her side. "Sonki! This is Hanajima Saki, Hana and Uotani Arisa, Uo." She smiled at her happily. "And Uo, Hana this is Sonki."

"Ah," Sonki replied as Uo gave her a curt nod, and a small smile from Hana. "Tohru has talked about you two." She smiled at them happily. "You must be really good friends to be spoken of so highly!"

Uo blinked at her, taken back at Sonki's sudden statement.

"Of course they are," Tohru answered for them, a genuine smile on her face. "They're some of the best people I know."

"How nice Tohru is," Hana said, wrapping her arm around Tohru's shoulder with a mysterious smile on her face. "But don't you think we should be getting to class?"

The bell rang.

"ARAGH!" Sonki screamed, hands twitching up in front of her face. "I'M LATE-NO! WE'RE ALL LATE!"

"Calm down," Kyo shot back at her, his eyebrow twitching. "We're not late. That was just the warning bell… The next one should ring in about…"

It rang.

"NO! WE'RE LATE!" Sonki screamed, throwing herself into a deeper pit of panic as Tohru and the others tried to push her in the direction of her first class. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!"

--Present Time--

The bell finally rung, signaling the end to Sonki's day.

"Finally!" Sonki shouted, jumping for joy as she sprinted out of the classroom, Tohru following behind her a little slower. "No more school, no more school, no more school!"

"Uh…" Tohru held out her hand, her face looked as though it had gone into shock. "You have five more days of school left until the week is over Sonki… and then the week after that… and that… Until the school year is finished…"

"Huh?" Sonki said, whipping her body around to face her. "Shh!" Sonki put her index finger up to her lips, tears were welling up in her eyes. "Don't tell me these things! Let me sulk in my own self pity for a few moments!"

"Eh?" Tohru asked, looking extremely nervous now. "A-are you alright Sonki?"

"When has she ever been alright?" Kyo knocked her in the back of the head lightly as he joined the two of them, and they begun to walk away from their classroom.

"Oh?" Sonki looked at Kyo, perplexed. "Where's Yuki?"

"Said something about some meeting…" Kyo answered, rolling his eyes. "Not like I care."

"Well…" Tohru said, her voice hesitant as though her mind was caught up some where else. "What would you like for dinner tonight Kyo?"

Kyo blinked at her surprised, a small blush coming across his face as he turned his attention away from her. "What ever you want to make I guess… Just as long as it isn't leeks…"

"Okay," Tohru answered, now smiling at him. "How about cod and miso soup?"

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo responded, a hesitant smile sliding across his face. "What ever you want to make Tohru. It's… It's fine with me."

A smile crept it's way across Sonki's face as she begun to lag behind them, starring at her shoes. "You guys… Should go out… You act like an old married couple." Sonki said quietly, grinning evilly to herself not even sure if either of them heard her or not.

"What was that!" Kyo shouted, his whole face as red as a tomato. Tohru seemed to be the only one who had not heard her statement.

"It's nothing," Sonki answered, shaking her head. "Just a stupid thought."

"What thought Sonki?" Tohru asked, blinking at her.

"It's nothing alright!" Kyo shot back at her, his face if possible, becoming more red. "It's nothing at all!"

"He's right," Sonki answered nodding her head at Tohru, her arms now enter locked behind her back. "It's nothing.

* * *

Sonki stood up from the table as Tohru begun to pick up the dishes. "Would you like any help Tohru?"

"No, that's alright," Tohru answered as Yuki picked up the rice pot. "I have it, but thank you anyway."

"Alright," Sonki said, she could feel depression rushing over her again. _It's getting dark outside…_ "Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"No, not that I know of," Tohru answered sounding bemused. "But I don't see why you should bother yourself with these things. You're our guest here and we're supposed to make it as comfortable for you as we can." She smiled at her.

"I think… I'm going to go for another walk," Sonki announced, Shigure and the other's now had there attention focused on her.

"It's a bit dark outside, what if you get lost?" Shigure asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, and don't expect me to go out and find you either," Kyo snapped at her, his elbow leaned up against the table as he looked up at her.

"She never asked you to, stupid cat." Yuki answered for her, a frown caressing his forehead. He looked up at her, smiling. "Why don't I come with you instead? I don't mind getting a breath of fresh air every once and a while."

"No, don't trouble yourself. Don't you have things you need to work on for the student council?" Sonki asked, her face started to turn up in worry. _He shouldn't be concerning himself with me._

"No really, it's alright. I really don't mind," Yuki answered getting up, not even bothering to let her start on her protest against it. "It's really no trouble at all."

"Alright," Sonki said, finally caving in.

* * *

Sonki stepped outside, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, Yuki was at her side.

"Where would you like to go?" Yuki asked her.

"No offense," she replied, her voice lowering. "But at the moment it doesn't really matter." She forced a smile on her face as she turned to look up at him. "Anywhere I guess? It doesn't matter to me. Why don't you show me around?"

"Alright," Yuki said, though the smile on his face was not confident. "I myself don't really know my way around very well… So I'm sorry if we get lost. But then again…" He trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Maybe it would be better if we went for a walk tomorrow instead? When it is light outside?"

"If it bothers you I don't want to hold you back. You don't have to come with me. It's just that right now I really want to go for a walk. And to tell the truth." A real smile crept across her face. "I like it when it's dark outside."

"Really?" Yuki asked, he managed to put an interested look on his face, though he had already guessed what she would like and not like based on her appearance.

"I also like pink fluffy bunnies," Sonki said grinning at him.

"Is that so?" Yuki asked, real amazement crossing his face.

"No not really…" Sonki replied, laughing at him. "I just felt like saying so. I was wondering if I could say something that would surprise you really."

"Why is that?" Yuki asked, sounding more interested in what she had to say.

"I'm not really sure yet," Sonki answered, still smiling. "I guess it's just because of the vibes I get off of you."

"Oh are you like Miss Hanajima?" Yuki asked, raising en eyebrow at her.

"No, sorry," Sonki replied shaking her head. "It's just this feeling I get when I'm around people. Kind of like I can tell if they are good people or bad people based on the way they act… Even if I'm around them for only a few seconds I have at least some sort of opinion about them." She frowned going into thought. "Like that one girl. Minami, I think? When I was around her… She didn't seem to be giving of very nice signals… She seemed a bit quick to accusations and very possessive. But I get this feeling that she's a lot nicer to be around when you're her friend."

"You seem so sure of yourself," Yuki wondered. "It doesn't bother you as to what others might think of your opinions?"

"Not really. I have my doubts. No one really wants anyone to dislike them for being who they are. But I don't think it's alright to be uncertain and hide who you really are. If you're not yourself than you're not really anyone."

_Tohru?_ His full attention was on her. _For a second there… She sounded like Tohru… I may have even thought…_ His eyes shifted away from her. _That she was Tohru._

"What's wrong?" Sonki asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine!" Yuki answered, a bit to quickly. "I'm sorry I just got lost in my thinking. Did you say something?"

"Yeah… I was wondering why you call Tohru by her last name." Her arms were now behind her back as she stared up at the sky above her. "No offense but it's just a little weird. She's been living with you guys for a while, hasn't she?"

"Yes…"

"Well I thought you would already be on first name bases… And as far as I can see you guys don't have a grudge against one another. Though I don't see how that is possible, Tohru really is one of a kind. I don't think I know anyone else who is like her." She grinned. "But well… I was wondering if there was anything going on between you and Tohru…"

"Something between me and Miss Honda?" His face had turned pink at the mention of his name and hers in the same sentence.

"I was wondering maybe…" She bit her lip. "If you guys were going out or something… I'm sorry to be so blunt… But it's just how I am."

"N-no… We're not going o-out." His face was as red as she had made Kyo's. "Miss Honda and I are just friends."

"I was just going to say that the two of you together would make a cute couple." She smiled at him, this time innocently. "For some reason I just think Tohru is going to need someone to be there for her… More than a friend. I'm not trying to put you down or anything of the sort, but I just get the feeling that something bad is going to happen… You ever get that feeling?"

He didn't reply.

"Whenever I'm around Tohru it kind of reminds me of myself. I know where not the same, not even close but sometimes I can't help but ask if it's really that good to be true. Tohru I mean, she's kind of got this holy tone to her. Like she's all knowing or something like that." Her grin turned to a shy one. "Sorry, I'm just being stupid aren't I?"

"No, not at all." Yuki's one of a kind smile returned to his face. "What you're saying is true. Tohru is only herself, and I doubt that there is anyone out there like her. We do worry about her… a lot. But we all know that she's going to do fine in the end."

"Right." She let out a sigh that had been held back for too long. "We should probably be heading back now. Don't you think?" The sun had now vanished from the sky, though it was still only six p.m.

"We probably should."

Both of them turned around, walking back in the direction they had come from.

"Have you anything on your mind? You seemed as though you were stressed when we first set off…"

"I'm fine now, thank you."

Yuki nodded his head, not sure if he should push the subject any further. She had already spoken enough on her own thoughts for him to get a general idea as to her personality and how she worked.

The walked in silence until they reached the front of the small house. Opening the shoji door they stepped inside.

Yuki slipped off one of his shoes and stopped at the other as Sonki begun to speak.

"I just… I really miss my friends," Sonki said bent over, trying to untie her own shoes. She got no success as she felt her hands begin to shake, her body wouldn't hold still no matter how hard she tried.

"Sonki?"

Tears spilled down her face and landed on the mats at their feet, a soft pattering was heard as they landed.

"I didn't really want to go to Japan at first…" She sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, only to spread the salty tears across her face. She still had her back to Yuki. "I knew it wasn't going to work out as I always thought it would be… But I had to push myself. If I didn't go now, when would I? I'm never going to have the money to do so on my own… So I used the school's help and came…" Fresh tears spilled down her face. "But I didn't know it was going to hurt this much!"

"Why… Why are you in pain?" Yuki asked, his face twisted up in sorrow as he collapsed to the single step that was next to him, his hands clutching the board that he sat on. "What's… What's making you so sad?"

"My existence…" Sonki began. "I based it on others. I can't survive on my own. Without my friends I am nothing. Just an empty shell…" She fell to her knee's now, sobbing. She was sure the whole house could hear it, though no one came. It was just her and Yuki. "I know this is selfish of me… Dumping my problems on you." She whipped her hand across her eyes again, holding back more tears. "But I can't… I can't help it right now. I miss them so much… It feels like I'm dying."

Yuki gulped, his frustration flickering across his face as he tried to think of something to do to comfort her. _This horrible curse… All it does is cause more pain and suffering, even to those you are not possessed under it._

"Even…" he began, the words seeming to flow freely through his mind. It was something Tohru would say. "Even if they're so far away from you, and you miss them so much you can still write them, talk to them on the phone. I know it may hurt but you're not alone. Even now. Miss Honda, Shigure, Hatsuharu, even Kyo and all the other's you may meet want to be your friends. Even I. We don't want to see you in so much pain… You're never truly alone. You'll always keep making friends. You have such a nice personality that I'm sure anyone you meet couldn't help but not want to be friends with you."

Sonki straitened up, the tears had finally stopped coming. "I would like to… To be friends with you, and everyone else. But I… I don't know if I can." She turned around to face him. "I don't want to be a bother!"

"You shouldn't think so negatively." Yuki relaxed his grip on the board, she had stopped crying. "You should be… yourself. You are entitled to your own opinions, and I am glad you are one of the few that state them… But no matter how you perceive yourself someone is always going to think differently of you." He smiled at her, a Tohru smile. "Even if you don't want to be friends with me, I'm not sure I'm willing to take that into consideration. I want to be friends with you."

She gave him a weak smile as she stood to her feet, wiping the back of her hand across her eyes for the last time she approached him and sat on his left. "Thank you Yuki." She held out her arms, drawing near him to embrace.

_NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!_ Yuki shot out his hands, pushing her away from him at the last second. She'd made him drop his guard completely. _Not now… You can't find out. Not now, not ever. If you found out… Akito would send you away. You would be… punished._

"Eh?" Sonki was to surprised to be offended by his sudden actions.

"Sorry, I, uh, think I caught a cold this morning walking to school. I didn't want to get you sick."

She grinned at him and pulled herself back into a more comfortable sitting position. "You're not a very good liar."

He let out a nervous laugh and then got to his feet. "We should be going now. I'm sure the other's will have wondered what has happened to us, or what we are doing if they heard us come in?"

"Oh yes, right," Sonki said as she followed him out of the small entrance to the house and into a hallway.

"There you two are!" Shigure cried, slapping his hands together, a sly smile on his face. "I was wondering what had happened to the two of you! I was beginning to wonder if Yuki had lured you off somewhere."

"Shigure!" Yuki growled, throwing a punch at him.

"Ow! Yuki!" Shigure shot back, fake tears welling up in his eyes. "That hurt! I'm not going to forgive you for this! I only put a roof over your head, feed you, and clothe you!"

"The Sohma house pays for most of that! And besides Miss Honda is the one who cooks for us!" Yuki shouted back.

"Where is Tohru?" Sonki asked peering over Shigure's shoulder, which was quiet an effort.

"It seems I may have pushed Kyo a bit to hard once again…" Shigure said rubbing his chin, as though he were expecting some sentimentality from them.

"You always do that!" Yuki pointed out.

"Where are they?" Sonki asked.

"On the roof."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't suggest going up there right now. Kyo's still in a bad mood… He tends to get a bit violent… Though Tohru will not listen to my advice and always willingly rushes to help him. She's so sweet."

"Don't say things like that." Yuki slapped him over the back of his head.

"Yuki!"

* * *

Sonki sat on the edge of Tohru's bed, her guitar resting in her lap as she struck a C cord. Letting out a deep sigh she hit A minor and continued from there. Her eyes lowered after she hit an E minor. Memories were beginning to flow from the back of her mind.

**_You're going to be such a great guitarist! I'm going to turn you into a Guitar Goddess! _**

She dropped her hand from the fret board and heaved out another sigh, falling backwards she plopped down against Tohru's mattress, her guitar rested across her middle as she starred up at the ceiling.

_Why'd I have to start thinking about him now? _She could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. _I shouldn't have come here… Even if it does mean that I would have never met any of the Sohma's… Or Tohru. I miss him… I miss them… Everyone. I don't understand what part of my mind told me I would be strong enough to endure this._

"Why'd you stop playing?" a voice asked through the door.

It was Kyo.

"What do you want?" Sonki asked quickly wiping away any remains of tears from her eyes. "It's rude to listen without permission."

The door in front of her opened, Kyo stepping inside alone and closing it behind him.

He frowned at her and then leaned back against the door, his hands in his pockets.

"Not my fault. You're loud enough. The whole house could hear it…" He knocked on the wall next to him. "These walls aren't that thick."

She frowned at him in frustration, he was right.

"I'm sorry then," she replied standing up and walking over to her case to put away her guitar. "Is there anything you want from me?"

"Yeah… Actually there is…"

Sonki stopped midway through closing the case, her face shocked at his answer. She turned to face him, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"W-what is it?"

"I'd like it if you told Tohru what's been going on with you." He frowned. "All she keeps talking about is you… It's not as though it's that big of a deal, but it's distracting her. It's all she ever thinks about and it's beginning to drive me mad. She wants to know what's wrong with you but obviously you won't tell her so she having trouble figuring out what to do." He looked her in the eyes. "If you can tell Yuki what's on your mind I'm sure you can tell Tohru too."

"Y-you heard?" Sonki croaked out, her eyes big in shock. _Than why hadn't anyone else come to my aid when I was crying?_

"Tohru and Shigure were out getting the rest of the laundry," Kyo answered looking away from her to the poster that was on the wall. "I passed by the entrance up to my room and over herd. Though I don't understand what the big deal is… So what if you miss your friends. Just write them or something…"

"It's not that easy," Sonki answered going back to the bed to sit down, her hands rested in her lap as she pulled a wry smile on her face. She then turned her head up at Kyo, her eyes hollow. "I'm surprised you don't understand. After all you don't seem to have many close friends yourself."

"What do you know?" he shot back at her.

"When you have people you want to protect… It's hard to leave them. Because when you leave them how can you protect them?"

He continued to frown at her.

"My best friend… He needs me, but then again it might just be me needing him. It was really hard for me to leave everyone… All of my friends. To me they are the world, they are everything I find important in life. Without them I am nothing."

"That's stupid. You can always just go make more friends. What do you think Tohru is to you?"

"I know Tohru's my friend." A frown came across her face. "But the thing is… When you've been betrayed so many times, had so many people just come out and tell you that you're not the type of person they want to be friends with… You get hesitant. You draw yourself back. I know Tohru is my friend, I know she won't betray me. Her character just won't allow it. But the thoughts that my friends back in America will be spending time with each other, without me, it starts to eat away at me. What if they forget me? What if they decide that… that things are better without me around?"

"You're so damn negative all the time," Kyo moaned at her, rolling his eyes as he pulled his body away from the door behind him. "Can't you just be positive for a second? So what if they leave you and decide they don't want to be friends with you when you get back? Just make more friends. I'm sure you could even come back here again next year if you really wanted to. Life's never been fair, and it's not always going to go perfect for you. So get over it. It's really annoying to be around someone who's so God damn negative."

"Of course," Sonki answered, a smile spreading across her face in spit of herself. "Thank you, Kyo."

"Whatever," Kyo muttered, a slight shade of pink was spreading across his face as he looked away from her once more. "I didn't come in here to listen to you talk about your life… Just talk to Tohru alright? She's the one who really needs to listen to your problems."

"I'll do that…" Sonki said as he shut the door behind him. "I'll do that."

She fell back on the bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling above her.

* * *

"Tohru?" Sonki asked stopping in the hallway as she and the others living in the Sohma house exited the classroom for lunch. "Can I have a quick word with you please?"

"Huh? Uh, yes. Of course Sonki," Tohru said, a confused smile spreading across her face.

"We'll catch up with you later Miss Honda," Yuki said, smiling at her. "We'll be at the usual spot for lunch, alright?"

"Oh yes of course," Tohru answered, still smiling as Yuki walked off with Kyo, Uo and Hana at his side. "What is it that you need Sonki?"

"I just thought…" Sonki looked down at her feet. "That you might want to know that I have all my thoughts sorted out and I'm ready to tell you about them now."

"Oh! Really?" Tohru asked. _Oh mom! I think she's finally starting to really like me! To trust me with her thoughts, this makes me so happy!_

"Right now… I just really miss my friends is all," Sonki continued turning her face to look at Tohru, a shy smile spreading across it. "I even sunk into a state of depression because of it." She then let out a small laugh. "But as things seemed to have worked out, I was brought back into reality. I have friends before me and I shouldn't concern myself over small things such as this. I can always write them right?"

"You think a lot of them… don't you?" Tohru asked, a loving smile appeared. "Your friends? They mean a lot?"

"Of course. To me they are the world. They are my reason for living, I would die for them."

"If you ever want to talk about them… Or even just tell me about them… I'll listen. I want to know you better Sonki. I'd like to become better friends with you."

"So would I." She then let out a gasp, her hands covering her mouth as a shocked expression appeared on her face.

"What's wrong! Did I say something to offend you!" Tohru cried out.

"No! No! Not at all!" Sonki answered lowering her hands, a devious smile appearing. "I can't believe I never said anything about Erick during my whole stay here! It's unbelievable!"

"E-ri-ku?" Tohru asked, she looked frustrated. The words didn't seem to be becoming out right.

"Meikun if you want… Means the same thing," Sonki said, waving the subject of his name out of the way. "I'll tell you about him as we go and join the others if you want!"

"That would be wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed clapping her hands together as she started walking along side of Sonki. "So who is… Meikun?"

"He's my best friend." Sonki answered nodding her head, a grin plastered on his face. "He's the only person that I know I can love and hate at the same time."

"How can you love someone, and hate someone at the same time?" Tohru asked.

"Let me put it this way…" Her grin spread. "He's the nicest guy I've ever met. Nicer than you I'm afraid, though I don't mean to offend you in anyway." Tohru nodded her head, understanding. "But yet at the same time he's the worst person in the world."

"How so?"

"He's always complementing me and buying me things. Stuff like that. Being exactly how the perfect friend should be."

"Why is that bad? I don't understand."

"In my opinion he's too good to be my friend. It's all just seems like a dream, like being around you Tohru. Who you are is just too good to be true, I often find myself wondering if this is really true. If you are really here standing before me and not some sort of retaliation to my mind just taking a crash." She laughed at the thought. "It's just that everything he does for me makes me love him more and more, but at the same time it makes me dislike him. I'm surprised I'm friends with him, I'm actually not all that great of a person. I'm selfish and extremely self centered."

"But…" Tohru began to only get cut off by Sonki continuing to ramble.

"I'm glad he's friends with me though. If he never would have become friends with me I'm sure I would have just been a social out cast and never would have got the change to come to Japan and meet you Tohru." She gave her a bright smile.

"How did you guys become friends?" Tohru asked, her face was bright red at all the complements Sonki had been giving her.

"He asked me what was wrong." She looked down at her feet again, a soft smile on his face. "I had a horrible day and out of no where he comes out and asks me what was wrong. I didn't even know him then… But after that I slowly begun to talk to him more. I'm glad I did it. He's the greatest person I know. And probably will be the only one."

"You must really think a lot of him."

"Of course. It's like you for Yuki and Kyo. If you weren't there I'm sure they wouldn't function right."

"Oh?"

"See?" She pointed over at the group of people sitting under a tree.

Kyo and Uo were at each other's throats, Hana was standing in the back ground looking extremely pleased at the vibes they were sending off. Yuki on the other hand seemed to be looking at the two in front of him in a state of disbelief.

"Without you they just fall apart!"

The two of them rushed over to the group.

"Who cares you stupid Yankee!" Kyo screamed at her.

"Well orange top prove me wrong! I have yet to see the day that you will have beaten me!" Uo roared back at him.

"What's going on?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow at Yuki.

"They're arguing again…" Yuki sighed.

Sonki looked over at Tohru, a smile on her face.

"See?"

* * *

Don't have time to post another chapter next week, so here's Chapter Three early. Hope you enjoy. 


	4. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters shown in the anime or manga series. All I own is my own character, Sonki Moore, and other characters that are neither shown nor mentioned in the anime or manga series.

* * *

Chapters 1-4 beta read by She Who Is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 4: Runaway

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"Excellent!" Sonki shouted, bursting out the front door of the last class she had that day. "Finally Saturday's over with!" A bright smile appeared on her face as Tohru followed behind her, still surprised at the way she was acting over school.

"You really don't like school do you Sonki?" Tohru asked, a nervous smile on her face.

"It's not that I don't like it…" she answered flipping around to face her, her hands behind her back as she walked backwards. "It's just that in America school doesn't usually start this early in the morning and we don't go to school on Saturday's." She laughed. "So basically this is killing me! I've never really been a typical A student… B average, that's me."

"I can help you study if you want!" Tohru rushed forward. "Yuki's been helping me study in his spare time and I've been able to understand everything he's been telling me! So if you need help you can ask me… Oh no, wait… It might be better if you asked Yuki, I might give you the wrong answer… Or show you the wrong way to do something… Oh…"

"Eh, don't worry about it," Sonki answered, a smile still on her face. "I'll make it through. I've always managed to pass from grade to grade, so I don't see why I should be stopped this year. But…" She stretched her last word out. "I will come to you if I'm having problems with any of my work alright?"

"Of course!" Tohru nodded her head happily.

"Awesome, thank you Toh-" She had backed up into someone.

"Watch it will yeah?" Kyo hollered, grabbing Sonki around the shoulders and pushing away from his before they made contact. "It's rude to run into people!"

"I'm sorry," Sonki said, turning around to walk forward. "You right. I should have been watching where I was walking."

"Y-you're damn right you should have been," Kyo shot back at her, though he was facing the opposite direction of where she was standing, as though embarrassed to look at her.

"Yuki, hello!" Tohru cried out rushing forward to meet him, her hand waving in the air. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," Yuki answered walking next to her, Sonki and Kyo following behind them. A grim expression crossed his face. "I'm afraid next week I'm not going to be able to walk you home after work, it seems the student council has a lot to work on before the next school dance…"

"You guys have school dances here to?" Sonki asked, raising an eye brow at the quiet Kyo, who was glaring at Yuki with such ferocity that if looks could kill, Yuki would have dropped on the spot.

"Yeah… I don't go to any of them," Kyo growled back at her. "I don't understand why anyone would want to go to any of them anyway."

"Oh…" Tohru said, her face showing sign's of hurt. "I was thinking that maybe this year you, Sonki, Yuki and I could go to one… Since we're aloud to go to Prom(I have no clue if Japan has Prom's or not, so sorry if I inserted to much Americanness) now…"

"I never said I wouldn't go," Kyo answered, shoving his hands in his pockets, his face slightly red at the statement.

"That's wonderful Kyo!" Tohru bounced happily. "I'm so glad!"

A smile crept across Kyo's face as he walked contently.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!" a young voice shouted from behind him. "Wait for me Tohru!"

"Oh! Momiji!" Tohru said happily as she and everyone around her turned to face the small blond headed boy who was chasing after them, Hatsuharu was walking behind him, looking at the scenery around him dully.

"Tohru I'm so glad I found you!" Momiji said, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "I wanted to see you today and I almost gave up because I couldn't find you! But I'm so glad I kept searching until I did!"

"I am too Momiji," Tohru answered, smiling.

"Oh!" Momiji cried out, his hands clapped in front of him as he jumped up and down excitedly. "You must be Sonki! Haru told me all about you when he returned from Shigure's house!" He walked over to Sonki and then stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry I couldn't come with Haru, but I caught a cold! I'm all better now though…" He grinned wider. "No we can get to know each other!"

"Y-yes of course," Sonki said nodding her head unsure. _Why is he wearing a girl's uniform? He is a boy right? He looks like a boy…_ She cast a nervous glance over to Yuki. _Wait… What if he's like Yuki! _

"Momiji, don't pester her," Haru said finally walking over to join the group. "You're going to scare her."

"Don't say things like that Haru!" Momiji whined back.

"Momiji?" Sonki asked staring at him confused, they were almost eye level. "By any chance are you part German?"

"Yes of course!" Momiji cried out happily, but a confused look spread across his face as he thought longer about the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Sonki said tapping her index finger on her chin, a bright smile on her face. "I know this is kind of rude of me but…" She grinned wider, her hands in front of her face as she wiggled around excitedly. "I love Germans! I think they're drop dead cute!"

"Eh?" Momiji said his head cocked to the side as he looked at her reproachingly. A bright smile blossomed on his face a moment later. "Thank you!" He grinned as he turned around to face Haru. "See! I knew we would get along Haru!"

"Why'd you have to go and say a stupid thing like that!" Kyo shouted at her, his hand in a fist in front of his face.

"Well…" she looked at Momiji again, a slight frown forming on her mouth. "You're right… I shouldn't have said that…"

The smile faded from Momiji's face.

"He's just too cute!" Sonki squealed, lunging at him, her arms flared as though trying to pull him into a hug.

"Will you cut that out!" Kyo roared, grabbing her by the collar of her uniform. "You can't just go around hugging people you don't know!"

"But we do it in America all the time," Sonki answered as Kyo let go of her collar. "It's like a greeting…"

"He's right," Haru said, nodding. "Besides we wouldn't want you to get sick… Momiji's still recovering from his cold…"

"Right…" Momiji said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "I would be unhappy if you got sick."

_That was close!_ The panicked expression slid of Tohru's face as it was replaced by a smile. "So…" Everyone's attention was on her now. "What do you want to do today?"

"Why don't we go back to Shigure's and hang out there?" Sonki asked shrugging her shoulders, no other idea's seemed to be flowing through her head. "That's what I always did in America… Though actually it was mostly at my friend's house… No wait… I couldn't go to Erick's and I barely ever went over to Emily's, though then again she lived so damn far away! Not my fault… Oh, but I did go over to Maddy's house a lot, that was a lot of f-"

"Stop rambling!" Kyo was towering over her.

"S-sorry…" She laughed nervously, her hands in front of her as she begun to back up. "I uh… I guess I'll do what ever you guys want to do. I don't have any complaints."

"Yes! Let's go over to Shigure's house!" Momiji said, and happily grabbing Tohru's and Sonki's hand, led the way. He looked up at Sonki. "We can talk and I can get to know you better!"

"Right…" She looked extremely nervous.

* * *

"Oh! Back so soon?" Shigure asked, his head peering through the doorway as everyone was led in by Momiji.

"Y-yes… That's not a problem is it Shigure?" Tohru asked reaprochingly.

"Not at all Tohru." His head disappeared from view, his foot steps fading.

"What do you like Sonki?" Momiji asked seating himself next to her, the same bright smile he had been wearing all day still plastered on his face.

"Well…" She laughed nervously. _I just want out of here! I can't stand this kid anymore! But he's so cute! I can't be mean to him, he'll hate me forever… Alright… Calm down Alyssia, you can make it through this…_ She shot a nervous glance around the room. Everyone but Kyo seemed to be waiting for her answer, a smile of some sort on their faces. _Dammit! Why does everyone have a stupid smile on their face? No one can be this happy, let alone positive this long!_

"She likes anime," Kyo answered from her, his chin resting against the palm of his hand. He looked across the table at Sonki who was now beginning to sweat from the pressure. "She's a creepy nerd. And she likes snooping around people's houses."

"DO NOT! I TOLD YOU I WASN'T SNOOPING!" Sonki shouted across the table at him, slamming her hand down on it.

Everyone stared at her shocked, this was the first time any of them had seen her become so excited or more of the fact show a sign that she had a temper, let alone raise her voice so high.

"S-Sonki?" Tohru asked, her voice was unsure. "Are you alright?"

"Eh… Sorry!" Sonki said, waving her hand in front of her nervously, a smile now back on her face. She turned back to Kyo. "Sorry! Didn't mean to yell at you! It just kind of… happened?"

"You're a freak…" Kyo said staring her down, his hand now removed from under his chin. "You know that?"

"Course I do!" Sonki answered thumping her chest with her hand, which had now formed into a fist. "What else could I be?"

The room stared at her, silent.

"S-so Tohru? What are you making for dinner?" Sonki asked, trying to break the silence she had created.

* * *

"Excellent as always Tohru," Shigure said letting out a sigh with a smile on his face. "I don't know how you do it."

"Yes, it was very good Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her.

"Thank you!" Tohru exclaimed going slightly red.

The door behind Shigure opened, a tall man stepping through it, half of his face was covered in brown hair.

"Oh Hatori!" Shigure said as he caught his face. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm here to pick up Haru and Momiji, nothing more," Hatori answered, his eyes moving around the room to finally set upon Sonki.

"Aww!" Momiji wined, fake tears coming into his eyes. "But I want to spend more time with Sonki! We didn't get to talk much!"

"What can you expect?" Kyo shot at him, his hand a fist on top of the table. "With you wining the whole time and her being so God damn creepy you're not going to get much more!"

"Why do you have to be so rude Kyo?" Shigure asked, joining Momiji.

"You people make me sick!" Kyo screamed, standing up from the table as he stomped out of the room. Tohru followed behind him shortly.

Hatori turned back to Sonki.

"Miss…?" Hatori asked her.

"Moore, but you can call me Sonki," Sonki answered now standing up as she tried to force a smile on her face.

"How do you find Japan?" Hatori asked her.

"It's really nice!" Sonki answered, now smiling. "I'm really glad I decided to come!"

"You had doubts?"

All eyes in the room were now glued on her at the question.

"Yes… I thought that if I came…" She gulped. "That I'd get sick."

"Sick?"

"That my depression would come back. That I might not make it living here in Japan, so far away from my home."

"I'd like it…" He reached inside is pocket, pulling out a plain piece of small white paper, a single address written on it. "If you would come by the Sohma house tomorrow."

He handed the piece of paper to Sonki.

"Oh! Hatori's a doctor!" Momiji declared due to her surprised look.

"Alright…" Sonki answered, though she still looked doubtful. _What does he want with me? He can honestly be expecting me to let him do tests on me… To subscribe medication and the sort. If I wanted that done I would have done it in America._

"Momiji… Haru," Hatori declared turning around. "We're leaving." He paused at the doorway, as if deciding what to say next. "I will be expecting your visit tomorrow Sonki."

He left.

* * *

Sonki lay sprawled out on the porch, the white paper still clutched in her hand as she breathed in the night air and listened to the silence.

The shoji door opened, Yuki stepping out.

"Hmm?" She asked him, not bothering to sit up, even if it was rude.

He sat down a few feet away from her, hands holding his back erect.

"I was wondering if you were out here or not," Yuki answered.

"What does he want to see me about?" Sonki blurted. "Why does Hatori want me to go and visit him tomorrow? He's not going to do any tests or things like that to me is he?"

"I doubt it." His eyes were glued to the full moon in the dark sky. "Hatori barely has time to himself nowadays. Autumn is approaching fast and he's going to be caught up at work… It would be highly doubtful that he would call you to see him for tests."

"Probably…" Sonki answered, her voice emotionless.

"Why didn't you get medication in America? If being here might make you sick than why did you come?" He was now looking at her.

"Because…" She sat up. "If I didn't come now than I would never get the chance again." She grinned at him. "I'm not poor, I just don't have any money to do things I want to do… Like take vacations and that sort of thing. Besides, my parents would never just hand over that much money to send me to Japan, nor do I think I would ever manage to make enough money to come on my own."

"Is that the real reason… The real reason why you came here, to Japan?"

"No… But at the moment, I don't feel comfortable explaining the real reason to you. It's just something you'll have to wait for if you still want to know."

She looked up at the moon in the sky.

"But I am glad I came." She turned back to smile at him. "It's almost been a week right? I haven't gotten sick yet. I think I'll make it though it. As long as I friends like you and Tohru and don't understand why I shouldn't do fine."

* * *

Sonki stood in front of a large wooden gate. The piece of paper Hatori had given her clutched in her hand. She looked from the paper to the plaque next to the gate nervously. _Well… This is the right place… Sohma House._

"Sonki!" a voice called out from above her.

She looked up to see Momiji's bright face.

"Hold on a second and I'll let you in! Hatori's been expecting you!" He disappeared from view.

_Dear God! Please tell me I didn't make him mad! He never specified a time as to when I should come… But I didn't want to come too early and I didn't want to come to late! This can't be my fault!_

"Sonki?" Momiji asked, standing in front of her.

"Sorry!" Sonki answered, rushing inside.

She followed Momiji down a pathway.

"You know…" He started to laugh. "This is how Tohru came to meet Hatori too! He asked her to stop by and I waited for her at the front gate to take her in to meet him!" He nodded his head approvingly. "I didn't want her to get lost, the Sohma House is so huge!"

"So you're having de-já-vu?" Sonki asked him, following him closely. This was the last place she wanted to get lost in.

"Yes, right!" He grinned at her. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Tohru though." He totted his index finger at her. "Hatori's a really nice guy, so don't let him scare you alright? I'm sure once you get to know him you like him almost as much as me right?"

"Of course," Sonki said laughing. _I'm so glad Emily isn't here… She would have smothered this kid already…_

"Momiji," Hatori stepped into view.

"I'll leave you here then!" Momiji said, dashing out of view. "I'll come back in a while to take you the front gate again, alright? I would be sad if you got lost!"

"Yes, thank you." Sonki waved good-bye at him. She then turned around to face Hatori .

"Come in and have a seat," Hatori said, entering the doorway, Sonki following behind him and stalling to remove her shoes.

She walked across the room, setting herself on the mat on the floor on her knees.

"You have good manners," Hatori said seating himself in his black swiveling chair in front of his desk.

"I tried to learn everything I could. I didn't want to offend anyone by coming here, it's the last thing I would want to do." Her hands were enter twined together in her lap, her head down cast, eyes not even daring to look up at him.

"How is it… Living with Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo?" His arms were rested on the arms rests as he stared down at her nervous posture. "How are they treating you?"

"Oh, very nicely." A grin tried to appear on face, only fail, his presence terrified her. "T-they've treated me as though I am part of the family. None of them have shown me and disrespect, and I hope I have not to them."

"Why is it that you accepted your living arrangements? Living in a house with three men, did your parents not wonder? Were there no other families that were open?"

"N-no… Not at all." Her body begun to shake.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I-I'm afraid." She bit her lower lip, holding back all tears there were ready to spring fourth at any given moment.

"Why are you afraid? I mean you no harm. I've just asked you to come here so I could e to get to know you, as the others have done."

She didn't answer.

"I would have tried to do so at Shigure's house, as to provide you a more comfortable surroundings, but my work claims me and it is hard for me to leave the Sohma House. Akito needs constant attention, and as you can see it would not be good if his condition was to worsen if I was away."

"A-Akito." She now turned up to face him. "S-Shigure and the others… They wouldn't tell me who he was, they mentioned him once and that was all… Who is… Akito?"

"He is the head of the Sohma House." He turned away from her, gazing outside the door, a breeze blew in.

"I-I saw his name on my forms…"

"He had to approve of your stay with Shigure." He was now back to facing her, discomfort on his face. "Without his approval you would not have been able to stay in that house, or any house of the Sohma's."

"Oh… I see." She looked back down and then quickly up again. "Haru… He said… That everyone here, at the Sohma House… That they were all surprised that I was aloud to stay with Shigure. Why… Why is that?"

"Akito is not always this lenient. He disapproves of anyone becoming to close to any member of the Sohma family."

"Why?"

He did not answer her, but continued to stare in silence.

"I-I'm sorry." She was now back to starring at her hands.

"There is no need to be." He was now on his feet. "What is it that you hope to accomplish by coming here? How will this help you?"

"I don't know." She gripped the cloth of her pants. "I… I just wanted to come to Japan.

"We received a call… A few days ago, from the agency responsible for this program you have undertook."

Sonki held her breath.

"You're parents don't know you're here do they?"

Tears fell down her face.

"You had someone forge their signature and left without their condolence. You've run away, haven't you?"

"Please!" Sonki cried, she was on her hands, still sitting on her knee's. Tears rolling down her face to only land on the floor at her feet. "Please don't send me back! I beg of you!"

"You've run away and now you are dragging the Sohma family into your problem. Why should we have to deal with your mistake?"

"D-don't! Don't send me back! I don't want to leave, not now! I can't go back! I can't go back yet!"

He walked forward, stopping in front of her, on his knee's looking start into her teary face.

"Why is that?"

"I'll die if I go back! If I go back now I'll get sick and die!"

He stood back up.

"You look healthy enough to me. Other than the case of depression you've told me about, I see nothing wrong with you."

"You don't understand! If I go back now they're send me away, they'll lock me up from the light of day! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN!"

She was now sobbing, her hands fists on the floor as she tried to intake air between the tears and sobs.

"I'll… I'll die… I'll die if they lock me up! Don't you understand?"

"Lock you up?"

"They'll hold me prisoner. Send me to another school, cut off all my ties to the world. I'll be a body without a soul. They're just as well killing me if not sending me to an institution! I can't live like that! I don't ever want to live like that!"

"How is coming to Japan going to be of any help? As soon as your time here ends you'll have to go back to America. How will this change anything?"

"It won't…" She sat up. "But at least now… I have a chance of them forgetting me. I have a chance for… for my friends to forget that I even existed. If I disappear from their view… If they don't talk to me, they'll forget about me, right?"

"You can't expect to get away with this…"

"Fine! If I can't then send me back!" Angry tears spilled down her cheeks. "I never expected to get away with this to begin with! I just wanted to live! And I wanted everyone to forget that I was ever alive!"

Foot steps stopped outside of the shoji door at Hatori's back.

"Sonki?" a soft voice asked.

Hatori's eyes met Yuki's.

"Yuki?" Hatori asked, surprised.

"Hatori…" A frown came across his face as he noticed Sonki's tears. "What have you done to her! Did you…" His face twisted up into anger.

"I did not." He shock his head. "I did not ask her to come here to do that. That is up to Akito to decide. Though at the moment I see no reason as to why I should."

"What are you…" Sonki begun confused to only get cut off by Hatori.

"I think this will be enough for today Sonki," Hatori said holding out his hand in front of her.

She took it and stood up reluctantly.

"Hatori, I've come here to escort Sonki home," Yuki said coolly. "It seems she is sorely missed."

Sonki looked at Yuki surprised. _Missed?_

"You may leave," Hatori said, but to only stop her from completing her walk over to Yuki's side. "But I would like you to inform Shigure what we have talked about today. If you do not do it I will. It is up to him to decided if you are aloud to stay in his household or not. Akito had given you permission to stay despite the problem that has been brought forth."

"Problem?" Yuki asked, Sonki now standing at his side. "Hatori. What has happened?"

"I ran away from home," Sonki said quietly, not even giving Hatori a chance to answer his question. "I left without my parents permission and now I have dragged you, Shigure and everyone else into my problem."

"Why did you…" Yuki begun only to trail off in mid sentence.

"If you would please…" She sniffed back more tears. "I would like to explain when we get back to Shigure's, everything."

"Oh and Yuki?" Hatori asked as the two of them were about to leave. "I'm sure Ayame would also like to meet Sonki. I'm sure it would make him happy."

The two of them left his house.

* * *

"I'm so, so sorry," Sonki said, the silence after her explanation was still reigning. "I know I shouldn't have done this… But I did. If you want me to leave I'll pack my things now. I'll be out of here in a few minutes if that is what you want…"

"No," Shigure said, shaking his head. Everyone else was staring at Sonki, speechless. "I would like it, as I think along with everyone else in this house, that you would continue to live with us, despite what has arisen." He paused, allowing her to give a small smile of sincerity. "But I would think it best if you told your parents were you were…"

"I've already written them a letter," Sonki answered. "They would find out eventually. I doubt the agency hasn't already called their house. I can't disappear without being noticed…"

"And I would also like it…" Sonki looked up at him, afraid as to what she was going to be asked of next. "I would like you to actually smile once in a while. It can't be all that much fun with a gloomy expression on your face all the time now can it?"

"I'm sorry," she answered a small smile making its away across her face. "I'll try to be more… happy?"

"Good!" Shigure said, clapping his hands together. "I have no problem with you staying here, and I want you to know that. Just try not to keep anything else like this a secret from us alright? We could get into big trouble…"

"I'm sorry." A real smile came across her face. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh and by the way…" Shigure begun to dig around inside his kimono, a frustrated look on his face. "Someone called for you earlier today… I think it was one of your friends… She was speaking so fast that her Japanese was barely passable I'm afraid to say… Not as good as yours…Aha!" He pulled out a piece of paper. "Here it is!"

He handed it over to into Sonki's outstretched hand.

Sonki read over the note, her mouth nearly falling off her face.

"Well? What does it say?" Kyo asked impatiently, he was not the only one who wanted to know what it said.

She grinned at the other high scholar's that were sitting around her.

"It seems some of my friends are coming to Japan… To…" She looked back down at the piece of paper and begun to laugh nervously. "To… c-check up on me?"

"Oh?" Tohru asked. "Check up on you?"

A loud knocking was heard at the front door, causing everyone to jump.

She then turned over to Shigure. "Shigure? By any chance do you remember when you got this?"

"Early this morning…" Shigure said tapping his finger against his chin. "I think she said she was on the plane at the moment… But I don't remember…"

The knocking was heard again.

Tohru stood up and begun to walk over to the door.

"Tohru!" Sonki cried, trying to grab her around the legs, to only miss by inches as she continued to walk towards the door. "Don't do it Tohru!"

The front door opened and a huge gasp was heard then followed by a shriek.

"ALYSSIA! What did you do to you're hair!" one girl yelled.

"When did your eyes manage to change to blue!" another girl sounded amazed.

"You've unleashed Hell!" Sonki screamed, jumping to her feat, panic written all over her face as she swung her head around nervously. "You two!" She looked at Yuki and then to Kyo. "I want you to hide! Pronto! If you don't they'll maul you!"

"ALYSSIA!"

"Arisa?" Kyo said looking at her confused. "Who the hell are they!"

Sonki stood as stiff as a board, three girls were behind her. Two blond headed girls and the last dark haired. Slowly she turned around, forcing a rigid smile to appear on her face.

"Emily, Calley, Maddy…" She laughed nervously. "I'm… I'm so happy you guys are here!"

The three girls lunged.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner, apparently there was something wrong with the file. Otherwise here is chapter four and I'll most likely post chapter five as an apology. But you can expect frequent updates! 


	5. Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters mentioned in the anime or manage series. All I own is my own original character Sonki Moore, and all other characters not mentioned in the anime or manga series.

* * *

Chapter 5 beta read by She Who Is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 5: Curse

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"Get off!" Sonki screamed, pushing Emily's arm away from her neck as she gasped for air. "You guys are going to kill me!"

"Fine…" Calley said backing away from her, Emily and Maddy following suit. They sat on the floor next to her.

"It's nice to see you guys," Sonki said, smiling at them as she tried to put her hair back to its normal state. "We didn't you tell me sooner that you were going to come and visit me?" She looked at them, annoyed. "Besides… I've only been here for a week… Why rush out of school to come and see me?"

"Well…" Maddy begun, a nervous grin spreading across her face. "Your parents went on a calling spree…"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were in trouble?" Calley asked her mournfully. "You didn't have to run away, we could have helped you."

"I know." She fidgeted around nervously. "I…" She turned to face Shigure. "I don't think you guys can stay here if that was what you were planning…"

Shigure nodded his head, though he looked as though he would rather eat his words. "She's right, I'm sorry to say that you three can't stay here with Sonki. We're already pushing the limit of a comfortable household."

"You just won't be able to control yourself!" Kyo shot back at him, slamming his fist on the table as he glared.

"Jeez…" Sonki said, laughing nervously. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce everyone…"

Tohru walked in the room with tea and a bright smile on her face.

"You guys…" She held her hand out at Tohru. "This is Honda Tohru, Sohma Yuki, Sohma Kyo, and finally Sohma Shigure." She pointed at each of them in turn, smiling. "And everyone else…" She pointed at her friends in turn. "Sutton Emily, Smith Calley, and V. Hays Maddy."

"You're all related?" Calley asked looking at Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure with a raised eyebrow.

"Cousins," Yuki answered standing up. He looked at Sonki apologetically. "I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to turn in early for the night, I have to go in early tomorrow for the Student Council."

"Alright…" Sonki said looking back at him, confused.

"Good night Yuki," Tohru said smiling at him as she set tea in front of everyone.

"Yes, thank you Miss Honda," Yuki replied, smiling back at her.

"Wait a second Yuki…" Sonki was now on her feet too. "Sorry to bother, but before you go could I have a quick word with you?"

"O-of course," Yuki was a bit taken back.

Sonki's friends stared at her, astounded. Calley seemed to be trying to stifle a fit of laughter that was trying to take over.

Sonki rolled her eyes at them and then followed Yuki out of the room and up the stairs. "Alright…" She stopped him before he was about to open the door to his room. It would be too suspicious if she were caught talking to him in there. "Look… I'm not very sure how to say this…" She bit her lip.

"Well, do the best you can." He smiled at her.

"My friends…" She laughed nervously. "They're good people, and they do have a weird way of showing it…"

"I can tell they're good people, I can't see you being friends with people who were otherwise."

"It's not that…" She grinned at him. "It's just well…" She stretched the word out, confusion spreading across her face. "I've kind of already told you about them before… Emily and Calley…. they're a little weird."

"Weird?"

"Here I'll just say it bluntly." She let out a sigh and then patted his shoulder. "They're going to maul you eventually."

"Maul?" He looked a bit worried.

"If they don't eat you I'm sure they'll just squeeze the life out of you!" She put her hands on her hips and laughed. "But I'm sure if you just stay out of they're rang you'll be fine. That's why I was trying to hide you and Kyo earlier. Both of you are in a form of… well, danger."

"I'm sorry?" He looked utterly confused.

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Sorry to bother you. I just thought I might warn you about them. They're really nice people." She smiled. "And I hope you can get to know them as well as I have. I'd like for you to know my friends too."

He nodded his head at her, smiling now. "I would like that."

"Good night then." Sonki said turning to leave. "I'll see you later on tomorrow."

"Good night." He entered his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"What was that about?" Emily asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Sonki as she entered the room, a small smile on her face.

"Thought I'd warn him before you or Calley set your sights on the poor guy. Don't want to see him get mauled six or seven times a day." She laughed at the two of them, sitting down by Tohru.

"You're mean," Calley said crossing her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"Wait?" Maddy said, taken back. "That was a boy?"

Kyo burst out laughing, everyone including Tohru and Shigure seemed to be astounded at his unusual action.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru asked for everyone. "Are you alright?"

Kyo gasped, finally managing to pull air into his lungs. He looked up at Sonki, tears in his eyes. "God he's hilarious!"

"Umm…" Sonki began, her eye twitching. "Maddy's a….girl."

The Sohma's plus Tohru stared at her in a dead silence.

"She's got boobs!" Sonki yelled, due to their silence. They all looked at her, taken aback. "What! You want more proof! Maddy pull-"

Emily slapped her hand across Sonki's mouth and shoved her towards the floor, trying to suffocate her. "So sorry."

"Let-me-go!" Sonki flung about, managing to reappear above the table, gasping for air.

"Don't be so blunt! It's rude!" Emily shot back at her.

"At least I'm not obsessed with girly-men you freak… Honestly! A pink haired male!" Sonki muttered crossing her arms over her chest with an annoyed look on her face.

"Eh?" Emily asked, her eyebrow twitching.

"You're the greatest! I love you!" Sonki screamed out throwing her arms around her.

"His hair is red, thank you very much…" Emily grumbled.

"Does she…" Shigure began, but stopped himself as he watched Sonki try and squeeze the life out of Emily.

"Oh they're always like that…"Calley said nodding her head.

"You're all creepy…" Kyo said glaring at them from across the table. "Are all American's like this? Honestly…"

"What, do you want them to maul you Kyo!" Sonki asked letting go of Emily to stare across the table back at him. "She'd love to." Her thumb was pointed over at Maddy, who's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"I'm fine." Kyo pulled back, his arms crossed over his chest, though still glaring at her.

"How long have you known each other?" Tohru finally asked, still smiling in enjoyment. "Sonki's spoken of you all so highly."

"Heh…" Sonki looked at the smiles on her friends faces, a small blush forming. "I've known Maddy for at least three years now… Calley and Emily for two I think, maybe a little longer…"

"Oh, please tell me how you met!" Tohru said, continuing the conversation.

Kyo was back to leaning on his hands, trying his best not to look interested.

"Well…" Sonki begun, pawing her chin as though she were going into some great deal of thought. "I met Maddy in the Eighth Grade… She was really shy and didn't seem to be talking much… The teacher paired us off into groups and I snapped over to her and wouldn't leave her alone until we became friends." She smiled. "Maddy introduced me to Emily, we talked about anime." Her grin spread. "And finally I met Calley in English when me and another girl were flicking a penny back and fourth at each other…"

"Wow…" Tohru said, looking at her surprised.

"Like I said before, you're all a bunch of freaks…" Kyo moaned out, standing to his feet. "I'm going to bed."

He left the room.

"What? Not going to talk in private to him too?" Calley asked nudging Sonki in the side.

"Can it!" Sonki spat back at her, her whole face red.

"Sonki!" Maddy yelled back at her, grinning. "I can't believe you!"

The room seemed to be lost in their hidden conversation.

* * *

"We'll come by again tomorrow!" Emily said waving at them as they exited the house.

"Whatever…" Sonki said shaking her head, a smile still on her face. "I'll see you guys around then. Good night."

The door in front of her shut as she left to re enter the room Shigure and Tohru were still sitting in.

"What an interesting group you four must make," Shigure said laughing to himself.

"Sorry if they caused any trouble…" Sonki said looking at him glumly. "I'm sorry that they just sprung here like this without informing you first. I'm sorry for the nuisance."

"There was no trouble at all Sonki!" Shigure said looking at her offended as he stood. "I wouldn't worry about it, alright? As long as they don't stop by every day I won't have a problem."

Sonki looked at him blankly, tears in her eyes.

"I was just joking." He waved his hand at her, a nervous grin on his face. "I'm fine as long they don't decide to spend the night."

"Alright, can be done," Sonki said grinning at him, as she thumped a newly formed fist against her chest.

"But as it seems I must bid you two lovely ladies adieu for the night. Sleep claims me!" He slid out of the room, closing the shoji door behind him, leaving Tohru and Sonki in silence.

"Y-your friends…" Tohru began, trying to drift away from the stillness that had formed between them. "They seem like really nice people, I hope to get to know them as well as you."

"That would be nice," Sonki answered leaning back on her hands. "They are nice people."

"But what did you mean about mauling…" She looked at her nervously.

"I was just joking about that." Sonki laughed pushing herself back up into a sitting position. She then looked at Tohru, her eyes narrowed. "We don't have to worry about that from Maddy, Kyo should be safe from her… But from Emily…I'm afraid Yuki will suffer under her reign of terror…" She then shuddered. "Unfortunately due to Calley's field… I'm afraid she may try to force Kyo and Yuki too… too…"

"Yes?" Tohru leaned across the table, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Sonki drew in a breath and leaned closer to Tohru, her hand blocking one side of her mouth. "Kiss." She shuddered again and then fell back bellowing, "SHE'S A YOAI FIEND!"

"Eh?" Tohru looked as though the world had been shattered.

"I know, horrifying…" Sonki nodded her head to her statement, a mournful look on her face.

Tohru stood, picking up the tea try that resided in front of her. "After I finish washing the dishes I think I'm going to go to bed. Today has been quite eventful and I'm so happy that I got a chance to meet some of your friends Sonki."

"No…" Sonki said shaking her head as she stood up. "I'll do it Tohru. You just go to bed."

"Oh, no! I couldn't possibly let-"

Sonki took the tray from Tohru's hands and walked into the kitchen, calling behind her, "Don't worry about it Tohru! I've got to show my appreciation somehow! Just go to bed! My friends will most likely insist on dragging me places tomorrow and there's no way I'm not going to include one of my new best friends in on it."

Tohru turned a bright shade of red. "Best friend?"

"Course!" Sonki called back as she turned on the water. "You're the greatest Tohru!"

* * *

Sonki stood in front of the sink, drying off her hands as she let out a big yawn. _Shouldn't have offered… Can't believe everyone ate so much! This is going to drive me insane if I offer to do this every night! This is almost as bad as my job!_

She sighed and then threw the towel on the counter next to the sink.

"God how I would love to be sleeping right now…" She made her way through the door way and out of the kitchen.

THUMP.

"Eh!" Sonki said stopping in mid stride. She twisted her head to look up at the ceiling. _The roof! Dear God no… Please tell me they don't have raccoon's or something… Wait! What if someone's trying break in! THIS IS JUST NOT A GOOD DAY!_

She sunk back into the shadow's, panic outlining her face. "This sucks…" She took a huge gulp and begun to make her way forward and out of the house.

* * *

Kyo leaned back on the roof, staring up at the sky with his arms crossed behind his head.

His eyes traced the sky as he begun to slip into ease. Vertigo.

"ARAGH--!" a voice screamed out as a pale hand slapped on the side of the roof.

"What the…" Kyo shot up from his spot.

"HEY! HELP ME UP!" Sonki screamed as he approached her.

"What do you want…" Kyo said narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her dangling body.

"I don't want to fall! Please help me up Kyo!" Sonki shot back at him, her face concerned.

"What if I don't want to…"

"Then I'll fall to my death and Tohru will never forgive you." She shot a smile at him.

Kyo reached out his hand and pulled her up onto the roof. "Satisfied?"

"Sure, why not…" She dusted off the front of her shirt and then grinned at him. "What are you doing up here? Thought you said you were going to bed…"

"Well I changed my mind," Kyo shot back at her, his hands shooting into his pocket as he turned his back to her. "What are you doing? Snooping around again?"

"Yep," Sonki answered nodding her head, causing him to turn around to look at her reproachingly. "I heard a noise from the kitchen," she pointed at the room under her feet. "So I came to investigate." She then frowned at him. "Besides! It's not safe to play around the roof! What if you fall through or _fall off_?"

"What does it matter to you?" Kyo asked, raising in eyebrow at her, though a frown was still placed upon his face.

Sonki plopped down, her hands gripping her knee's as she sat cross legged. "Tohru would be sad. And that's enough of a concern for me."

"Stop bringing her up will yah?"

"Heh, does it make you nervous?" She grinned at him again.

"What do you want? Hurry up and get it over with."

"Nothing. Like I said before, I heard a noise and I came to investigate it. My investigation skills tell me it was one Sohma Kyo. Case solved."

"So then leave already."

Sonki let out a yawn, her hand covering her mouth.

"Why don't you call Tohru, Miss Honda?"

Kyo shot her a disgusted look. "What and be like that damn Rat?"

"He's just shy." Sonki laughed and then looked up at the moon, still full. "Kind of cute I guess… But then again he's going to have to get over it if he ever wants to have a future with Tohru."

"What are you talking about!" Kyo hands were now fists as he glared down at her with malice. "Who said that stupid Rat was ever going to voice his feelings for Tohru!"

"No one." She turned her head to look up at him, eyes narrowed. "Not if you do it first. You two are acting like such kids…"

"You're one to talk."

"True…" She nodded her head to herself, still smiling. "But there's a difference. At least I'm straight forward with my feelings right? If I like someone I'll just say it, or at least express it." She pointed her index finger at him angrily. "Unlike you. All you do is pick on Tohru, when are you ever going to learn that that isn't what girls look for in a guy!"

"Don't give me advice! I didn't ask for it! Besides, who ever said I liked Tohru to begin with! You're just acting stupid again!"

"It's obvious. Your feelings for Tohru are written all over you face… Yuki's too." Her eyes dropped at the mention of his name. "I like Tohru, she's nice, but if one of you doesn't hurry up and confess to her she's just going to get hurt…"

Kyo still glowered at her as he sat down a few feet away. "What does any of this have to do with you?"

"Nothing." Her tone lowered, melancholic. "Nothing at all. I'm not trying to support you or Yuki. In my opinion both of you would look good with Tohru. But, when things really come down to it…"

Kyo frowned at her pause. "What?"

"None of you are going to end up with her at all."

"I told you, you're to negative, besides… Who said you could decide that?"

"Me." She grinned up at him. "Besides I…" She trailed off, as though lost for words.

"Don't tell me you like that stupid Rat."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him quizzically. "I was just wondering why the Hell you two call each other Rat and Cat. Yuki doesn't look anything like a Rat…" She grinned at him. "Though you on the other hand do slightly resemble a Cat…" She scooted closer to him and reached her hands up at his head, tugging on the hair on the sides on his head. "Your ears should be right about here, orange I bet…"

"Don't touch me!" Kyo slapped her hands away from his head. "Didn't I already go over this with you?"

"Sorry…" She grinned at him apologetically, tears in her eyes. "I didn't mean to… You just… You just…"

"What, already?" He asked her, starting to get annoyed, though his expression softened when he saw the look on her face.

_Tohru…_

She grinned at him, her tears welling. "You remind me a lot of my friend Erick."

"Don't you cry…" He growled at her.

"Sorry…" She rubbed the back of her hands under eyes, brushing away all of her tears. "I know… I'm a cry baby… Sorry… I don't mean to do this."

Kyo pulled back from her, his face toughening up as he let out a deep sigh. "Look… Just call him already or something… This is getting annoying… You miss him, I get it, alright! Have him stop by like your other friends did or something… It's not that big of a deal. I doubt Shigure would mind…"

"Can't…" She shook her head. "If I did that I'm sure he would slaughter you guys."

"Eh?" Kyo looked at her, his eye twitching. "Slaughter?"

She laughed, scratching the back of her head. "He might… I don't know. It depends on his judgment of you guys… He treats me like his little sister… I didn't exactly tell him I was staying in a house with three men… For some reason I don't think he'll be to keen to accepting it."

"What's wrong with you…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are all of your friends so God damn weird?"

"Cause I'm only friends with weird people…" She giggled and then grinned up at him. "Same with you Kyo!" She threw her arms around him, still grinning. "I know you guys don't like me hugging people but I can't help it you just remind me of—"

She was cut off by a loud _POOF_.

"What the…" She starred down in her arms where Kyo's shirt remained, his pants beside her. "Kyo?" She looked inside of the shirt.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I-TOLD-YOU-NOT-TO-HUG-PEOPLE!" an orange cat screamed at her in Kyo's voice.

"Kyo?" She asked looking down at him, she could feel hysterics coming along.

The Cat hissed at her.

"**_I'VE TURNED KYO INTO A CAT! WHAT KIND OF SICKNESS DO YOU GUYS HAVE! A COLD COULDN'T DO THIS TOO YOU!"_**

* * *

"So…" Shigure sat at the table scratching his chin as he looked across at Sonki who was still muttering to herself about all the colds she had come across. "You've… uh… found out about our secret?"

"I WARNED YOU!" the orange cat screamed at them from the table, hissing.

"Quiet you stupid cat!" Yuki glared at him, his purple hair sticking up all over as he let out a tired yawn. "If you hadn't been off guard this wouldn't have happened… It's your fault."

"No… This is all my fault!" Tohru bellowed, tears appearing. "I should never have suggested this to you Shigure! I thought this might be fun and new… But I was wrong! I'm so, so sorry Shigure! I know there's nothing I can do for you to forgive me! If you want me to get my memories erased I'll do it! I shouldn't have done this! I'm sorry!" Tears were now pouring down her face.

"Tohru…" Shigure said, his voice soft. "It's not your fault. "Don't fret alright? We'll get this sorted out tomorrow at the Sohma house. You won't have to get your memories erased. You've done nothing wrong."

She sniffed.

"This is just great…" Yuki ran his head across his face and through his hair. "Shigure do I have to be present for this? I've got to meet with the Student Council in four hours…"

"I'm sorry!" Sonki screamed at him, tears coming to her eyes also. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for everyone! I never knew hugging someone would be this dangerous! What kind of sickness is this! Kyo's not going to die is he!"

"What are you talking about…" Kyo said glaring at her. "How stupid can you get?"

"No, Kyo is not going to die from this," Shigure said letting out a sigh. "What we have isn't a sickness… We didn't want you to hug anyone in this household because…"

"We're cursed." Yuki finished for him.

"Wait…" Sonki said frowning in concentration at him. "You guys are male though…"

"Hmm?" Shigure said looking at her as confused as everyone else.

Sonki lowered her voice. "You guys have a period too? How the Hell does that work?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kyo screamed at her, the whole room going red. "YOU MORON WE'RE _UNDER_ A CURSE!"

"Oh…" Sonki said withdrawing from his screams. "We don't get that much in the States…"

Shigure slapped his hand to his face. _She's just like Tohru…_

"So when ever I hug Kyo or Yuki they turn into Cats?" Sonki asked raising an eye brow at them. "That's weird if you ask me."

"Not just cats…" Yuki answered, yawning again.

"Do you know of the Chinese Zodiac?" Shigure asked her.

Sonki nodded her head.

"Twelve of us, including Kyo is under this Zodiac Curse… When ever we are hugged by the opposite sex, or are under a great deal of strain we turn into one of the animal's of the Zodiac…" Shigure said, summing everything up. "That's why we warned you not to hug anyone."

"So then Yuki's the Rat right?" Sonki asked cocking her head to the side. "This makes more sense now… _That's_ why you call each other 'stupid Rat,' and 'stupid Cat', right?" She laughed to herself and then looked at them seriously. "This is just creepy. How do I know this isn't just some prank? How do I know I'm not on some television show right now in Japan, getting pranked because I'm from America?"

Another POOF was heard.

A naked Kyo stood in front of her and then rushed out of the room, face red as Tohru let out a shriek.

"Yeah…" Sonki said twisting her body around, her face red. "S-so this isn't a prank?"

Shigure shook his head. "Unfortunately not."

"What are you going to do now?" Her face twisted up in concern. "What's going to happen to me now?"

"That… Is for Akito to decide…" Shigure answered her.

Yuki's head shot in his direction.

"A-Akito?" Sonki asked him. She had to go back to the Sohma House. "I-I have to go back to the Sohma House?"

"As you already know this isn't just some secret that anyone can know… Akito will decide…" Shigure's head dropped along with his voice. "Whether or not you will be aloud to continue living with us. If he will not permit it…"

"My memories will get erased, right?" A smile crept it's way across her face. "So I won't remember ever coming to stay with you guys right? So this problem can be resolved?"

"I'm sorry," Shigure answered.

"Don't worry about it." She shook her head. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have listened."

"I'll take her to go and see Akito tomorrow…" Yuki said.

"What about your Student Council…" Sonki started.

"They won't mind if I miss one meeting…"

"Yuki…" Shigure looked up at him surprised.

A frown came across Yuki's face. "Is that a problem Shigure?"

"Not at all…"

* * *

Sonki stood in front of the Sohma House, Yuki at her side.

"Yuki…" Sonki begun. "Why did you come with me? Shigure could have taken me, he offered…"

"I wanted too…" Yuki answered, his voice did not sound confident at all. "Does it bother you?"

"No…" She shook her head. "You just…" She looked up at him sadly. "You just look so scared… Does Sohma House scare you?"

His hands turned to fists at his side. "Sohma House is not what scares me."

"Is it Akito?"

He didn't answer as the Gates in front of him opened to reveal a smiling blond.

"Yuki! Sonki!" Momiji cried out smiling. "This is a surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Sonki's found out about The Curse." Yuki frowned, his hands still fists.

The smile vanished from Momiji's face.


	6. To Be Horrified and Parting GoodBye’s

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters. All I own is the original plot and characters not relating to either the anime or magna series.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who is theGoddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 6: To Be Horrified and Parting Good-Bye's

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

Sonki sat on her knee's, her hands rested in her lap as she stared at the floor in front of her in melancholy. Yuki resided a few feet to her side, a brief glance would have said he was nervous, but a full look told that he was in utter terror.

"Yuki. This is surprising," the dark haired man in front of them said. His eyes lingered on Sonki distastefully before he continued. "What is the purpose of this rare visit?"

"Sonki has found out about the Sohma Curse," Yuki answered, his eyes flicking away from Akito before he had the chance to meet them. "As you are the Head of this family it is for you to decided what will happen next."

"That is right, I am the Head of the Sohma family." A smile curved on his lips, his eyes still on Sonki. He then looked over at Yuki, slight curiosity prying his features. "But… Why is it that you've escorted Miss Moore here? I would have thought Shigure would have taken the chance…" His grin widened. "And you are so friendly with her?"

"I… I asked him to refer to me as so." She gulped. "So no rank differences should be between us. I didn't want that to get in the way of a possible friendship."

Akito laughed quietly to himself. "And how would you refer to me?"

Sonki's face twisted up into frustration, though she continued to eye the floor. "I'm sorry, I don't understand your question."

Akito's eye twitched. "How would you address me?"

"I'd address you as Sohma-san, or sama if you wish. I was never told how to address a head of the family. It is my mistake for not taking this into consideration. I'm sorry if I ever offend you."

"Oh but you do offend me." He leaned back, one arm support his body as the other lay on his knee. "Your presence is a burden, did you know that?"

"I'm sorry. If you want me to leave the Sohma residence I will do so. I do not want to be a bother to anyone one of the Sohma family. I did not come to disturb the Sohma life style."

"Do not speak again unless you are either addressed by me or Yuki." He ran his fingers down the hem of his kimono, watching her movements. "But…" He frowned. "I do not wish for you to leave Shigure's residence, even though you have found out about this family's Curse."

_What is he playing at…_ Yuki narrowed his eyes at him as he looked up, hands turning into fists.

"Is it true that you ran away from your family, forged their signatures in order to come here?"

"Yes."

"If you were a Sohma that would be unforgivable. Your punishment would be sever. You would not get off with just a mere lecture on your actions. And since you are now under the Sohma care…" A wicked smile played across his face.

"Akito!" Yuki shouted, then shrank back, surprised at his own actions.

Sonki could feel her shoulder's curving in as her whole body begun to shake. _What is going to happen to me now? Am I going back home… Or… _She gulped, fear spreading into her eyes. _What is he going to do? What punishment can he serve me under that I have not already undergone? Will the agency allow this to happen? Or am I no longer under their rule?_ She sucked in a sharp gasp.

"I ask of you this." Akito face curled up in slight rage, she was still refusing to meet her gaze. "Look at me when I address you. You are being rude. I'm wasting my time in your presence and I do not need this of you. Even if you've come from America there is no excuse!"

Sonki looked up at him quickly, tears threatening to spring from her eyes as she tried to keep her face neutral.

"If you can keep the Sohma Curse to yourself I will not send you back to America." A victorious smile appeared on Akito's face, as though everything was falling into place. "If you do not think you can do that, than leave now."

The tears were pushed back.

"Thank you."

"There is nothing to be thankful for." He frowned. "I believe this is all we have to discuss so you may leave now. I'm growing tired of your presence."

"Thank you." She repeated.

* * *

Momiji stood in front of Yuki and Sonki as they exited Akito's room.

"Sonki?" he asked looking up at her, tears threatening to fall down is worried face. "Do you… Do you still know who I am?"

"Course I do!" Sonki answered, smiling sweetly at him. "You're the gorgeous German Momiji!"

Sonki fell over when Momiji flung his arms around her, toppling both of them to the ground. Yuki rolled his eyes at the cream colored Rabbit that now sat on Sonki's stomach.

"Oh, so you're the Rabbit?" Sonki asked smiling at him, though her expression remained nervous.

The Rabbit smiled at her nodding it floppy eared head.

"I should have guessed…" She stood up with Momiji in one of her arms and his clothes in her other, a smile still on her face. "Rabbits are always cute, just like you!"

"Lets go Miss Moore!" Yuki sounded exasperated, though a smile was trying to play its way across his face. "We really must get back to Shigure's house. They might get worried if we are gone too long."

"Oh yes, sorry Yuki!" She set down Momiji and then blinked. Slowly she turned around to face him, a frown on her face. "Wait what did you call me?"

Yuki's face turned red as he looked the other way.

"Wait Yuki!" Sonki said stepping forward as she maneuvered around his body to get a clear look at his face. "What did you call me!"

"We really must be going Sonki!" Yuki turned his back to her.

"Do you really!" Momiji whined.

Sonki turned around to face him and then screamed, whirling back around. She ran over to Yuki's side, covering her eyes. "DO YOU GUYS REAL LY HAVE TO DO THAT!" She threw his clothes over her shoulder and waved a good-bye.

"Bye Sonki! Yuki!" Momiji called back at them, waving also as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I'll come and visit you guys again soon!"

* * *

"Yuki?" Sonki asked, stopping him before they entered Shigure's house. "Akito…he…"

Yuki grimaced as he noticed the look on her face. "Please don't worry about it Sonki. You shouldn't have these sorts of things on your mind. You're aloud to stay with the Sohma family and you still have your memories. I'm glad you still do and that should be all you should concentrate on now." He smiled at her. "And stopping Momiji from hugging you in public."

"I guess your right." A smile blossomed on her face too as she looked up at him. "I just… get the feeling that he doesn't like me. Not one bit." She put her hands in her pockets as she opened the Shoji door. "It just bothers me when someone doesn't like me."

"Akito doesn't like many people." Yuki followed behind her, removing his shoes. "Please don't worry about it."

"He'll never come around will he?" She stopped on the top step, letting out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and then let her body relax. "I'd like to get to know him. He seems like an interesting person, though I'm afraid to admit he terrifies me." She opened her eyes. "He gives off the same waves Erick used to send when I was first getting to know him. I'd like… to be able to befriend him too… To maybe be able to help him?"

"As I've said before, please don't worry about it Sonki. Akito is not going to be as easy to penetrate as your friend… Akito will, never change."

She sighed and then took a step forward, Yuki behind her.

"ALYSSIA!" Emily screamed, her eyes huge as she saw the two of them walk in the room. "WHERE WERE YOU!" She then looked at Yuki, narrowing her eyes. "We're you guys on a date? I thought I told you he was mine! I claimed him!"

"No way, and you can't 'claim' people!" Sonki shouted back at her, oblivious to the cherry red of Yuki's face. Emily continued to glare at them, as though trying to pull something more from the situation. "Yuki just escorted me to the Sohma House so I could talk to the Head of the family."

"Head of the family?" Maddy asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What'd you do this time…"

"Akito is the Head of the Sohma family. We abide by her rules. What ever he sets in place we must follow, and Sonki did nothing wrong…" Shigure answered for her.

"Oh God…" Sonki muttered to herself. "S-Shigure!" She rushed over in front of him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to be gone when they arrived! I'm so sorry for having caused a nuisance for you!"

"Don't worry about it…" Shigure said sticking his hand behind his head as he let out a soft laugh. "It was no trouble at all, so don't put any thought into it. You should really be thanking Tohru, she's been entertaining them this whole time. I just came down from breakfast and saw them chatting away with Tohru as they awaited you and Yuki to come back from your date."

Emily's gaze shot over to Sonki, her eyes flaming.

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" Yuki shouted at him, both of their faces going possibly even redder. "I just escorted Sonki to the Sohma House!"

Shigure gave Yuki a stern look and then laughed. "So friendly with her?"

Yuki turned his back to him and then walked out of the room.

"He left…" Emily wailed softly.

"S-so what did you guys come over here today to see me about?" Sonki asked, grabbing their attention.

"Oh yes! Right!" Calley shouted, slamming a fist into an open palm. A wretched look then crossed her face as she looked over at Emily. "Emily decided he should go on an o-so extravagant shopping trip while we are still here in Japan."

"What?" Sonki asked whirling around on her. "A _shopping_ trip!"

"Oh!" Tohru cried out rushing into the room, a bright smile on her face. "I know the perfect place to go!" She then paused, looking hesitant. "I'm sorry to impose. I didn't mean to interfere in your time that you spend with them Sonki."

"What are you talking about?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow at her. "You're coming too. There's no way I could leave you behind. Best friends, right?" She grinned at her. "Anyone else want to come?" She looked at Kyo in particular, waiting for him answer.

"Don't even think about it," Kyo shot at her from the table, his head rested on his arm. "I'd rather die than spend a day with five stupid giggling girls."

"Suit yourself…" Sonki answered shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

"A-Ayame?" Sonki asked, nearly falling over as she read the sigh in front of her. "Wait!" She whirled around to face Tohru and the others. "Tohru? You said his name was Ayame… Why is this shop also called Ayame?"

Tohru shrugged her shoulders, a confused smile on her face.

"This guy must have lots of self esteem to spare…" She took a step forward and pushed the door open, her friends plus Tohru following behind her.

"What kind of shop is this?" Maddy asked gazing around the room.

Rows and rows went down the room, each stocked with all sorts of cloth.

Tohru frowned for a minute, as though thinking how she could describe it, a smile then flashed on her face as she held her index finger up, rocking it back and forth as she spoke. "This is a shop that makes all your dreams and desires come true!"

"I'm leaving." Maddy stated, then headed for the door. Emily grabbed her arm before she made it, however, and a tug of war ensued.

"D-desire?" Sonki asked, her face now totally red.

"What are you thinking…" Calley questioned, a sly look on her face as she looked at the fidgeting Sonki.

"Don't tell me…" Emily began, still yanking Maddy back into the store. "They sell things like maid costumes, nurses, cat girls and the sort?"

Tohru nodded her head, the smile still on her face.

_She's so innocent…_ Sonki stared at her, a cold sweat claiming her as she tried to regain her composure. "Maybe Tohru… This isn't exactly the right shop for us…"

"Oh! Tohru!" a woman's voice called out, appearing from behind one of the rows stocked full of cloth. "I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier!"

"Hello Mine!" Tohru said happily as Mine rushed forward to great everyone.

"Hello," Mine answered.

Sonki bit her tongue as she stopped herself from screaming. Maddy's eyes became huge and she renewed her efforts to get away, only to find that Emily had locked the door.

Mine was decked out in a maids uniform, glasses, frill and more.

"Hello!" Mine said noticing the look on Sonki's face. "Are you all friend's of Tohru's?"

Sonki nodded her head, her face now bright red. "S-so do you guys really on sell…" She waved her head at Mine's dress. "Stuff like this?"

Mine smiled at her. "Not only that but we also custom make what ever you can imagine!"

_This is one of the stores I TRY and stay away from…_ Sonki stepped backwards and then begun to laugh nervously. "H-how wonderful!"

"Mine!" a flamboyant voice called, silver hair falling down over his shoulders as he appeared in a doorway at the back of the room. "Who is here?"

"Tohru!" Mine called back to him, still smiling. "Tohru and some of her friends!"

The man came rushing forward…dressed in a very frilly wedding dress, complete with a veil.

"Oh Tohru!" the man called, coming over to the group.. "How lovely it is to see you here once more! I was just making some adjustments to this special order. The woman who wanted it and I are just about the same size…." He then turned and noticed her friends. "Have you come to show them my wonderful shop! Or maybe…" He eyed the three new girls. "To have them try something on?"

Sonki begun to laugh like maniac, nearly falling over. "I-I think I'll be leaving now!"

"I'm with Alyssia on that one!" Maddy yelled from the door, as she redoubled her efforts to unlock it.

Calley stared at the newest arrival like he was a god, and Emily simply blocked out the cross-dressing.

"No!" Emily said glaring at her. "You have all the time in the world to come back here! We've only got two more days left here in Japan! Besides," a smirk glided across her lips. "I have the keys."

"Where'd you get the keys?" Sonki hissed at her only to get Emily to stick her tongue out at her.

"So then you are Sonki?" the man said looking at her, his finger on his chin.

"Y-yeah…" Sonki said turning to face him.

"Hatori's told me a lot about you," he then smiled. "Why don't we all come into the back and get a chance to talk over some things?"

Mine nodded her head esthetically. "And why don't I dress everyone up?"

"Like Hell!" Maddy yelled.

"No!" Sonki screamed out, now clinging on to Tohru. "N-no thank you! I like the clothes I'm wearing!"

"Calm down…" Emily said rolling her eyes at her. "You're going to have to eventually…"

* * *

Sonki sat across from the man in front of her. He had changed into a red coat/dress, and looked….somewhat normal. She looked from side to side, wondering if any of her friends had decided to bail out of the idea as she had.

She then let out a sigh, _That's right, the doors are still locked_.

Maddy was eyeing the windows, and Calley was staring at Ayame, drooling slightly. Emily's expression dripped triumph, and something that may have meant; _Well, to each his own, _the latter directed at the man.

Mine ushered the four of them from the room, leaving Sonki and Ayame to talk. Or, more accurately, with the help of Emily and Tohru dragged Maddy and Calley away kicking and screaming.

Once they were gone, Ayame focused on her.

"Sonki is it?" he asked her, his arm rested on the arm of the couch as he propped his head up on a open palm as he gazed at her.

Sonki nodded her head. "And you must be Ayame Sohma-san yes?"

"Ayame," Ayame answered smiling mischievously at her. "But if you really must call me Sohma-san!"

She nodded her head, laughing a little.

"Hatori has spoken to me recently about you." He leaned up straight, now looking at her with wide eyes. "Is it really true that Yuki, my little brother Yuki, escorted you to the Sohma house? And escorted you home when you were with Hatori?"

Sonki nodded her head, totally bemused at the big deal that seemed to be coming up over Yuki escorting her to the Sohma house.

"I'm sorry," she begun frowning a little. "I don't understand what the big deal is over Yuki escorting me to the Sohma house. Is it a bad thing?"

"It's not common for Yuki to visit the Sohma House, let alone go of his own free will," Ayame answered, musing over his own thoughts. "In fact he really never does go to the Sohma House."

"Is it because of Akito?"

Ayame didn't answer her, but continued to stay in his realm of thoughts.

"Maybe I should join the others…" She stood on her feet.

"Have you captured my dear Yuki's heart?"

Sonki stopped dead, her face flushing as she stared at him in pure amazement.

"C-c-captured Yuki's heart!" She then begun to laugh maniacally. "N-no! If anyone's to have captured Yuki's heart it would be Tohru! After all he's the one who likes her!" She let out a huge sigh and then sunk back into her seat. "We're just friends. He liked Tohru, you must know that, you are his brother after all."

Ayame nodded his head, a small trace of pain on his face. "I don't know anymore."

"You two aren't very close are you?"

"No… I never made the effort."

"That's how me and my brother are." She smiled at him. "I've never really tried to make the effort either. But when it really comes down to it… I don't want to get to know him."

Ayame blinked at her confused. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I just don't like him." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not as though I haven't tried to make the effort… He just never seems to realize it before it's too late. It's up to him now. If he wants a change in our brother sister relationship he's going to have to go the extra mile to convince me."

"That's unfortunate."

Ayame gazed at her, his face now melancholic.

"How is Yuki?"

"What do you mean?" She crossed her eyebrows.

"We haven't spoken in a while… He's become distant. We're on neutral terms now, but…"

"I guess he's doing alright."

Ayame nodded his head. "He must be if he allowed himself to go back to the Sohma House."

Sonki let out another sigh, her eyes closed as she leaned her head back. "He was just being nice. I'm sure he would have done the same for Tohru."

"You've changed him… Gotten to him."

Sonki opened her eyes, starring up at the ceiling. "Yuki's probably becoming more comfortable with himself… Challenging his fears so they no longer exist. It's just a coincidence that I was here. Me going to the Sohma House twice was just two chances for him to try and overcome them."

"What ever it is you do… Don't leave his side. If I'm not able to be the person for him that I should be…"

"Ayame…" She faced him, no words came to her mind as she looked at his face. So calm but yet so pained. "I…"

"ALYSSIA!" Emily screamed out bursting through a curtain behind them. "LOOK! LOOK! LOOK!"

Sonki slowly turned her head around, her mouth falling to the ground as she saw Emily and Tohru decked out in the same costume as Mine.

"You're just sick…" Sonki hissed out, her eyes narrowed. "Wait….where are Maddy and Calley?"

"I'm here!" Calley came around the curtain, dressed in a cat girl outfit, complete with ears, whiskers…and a tail. "I'm so cute!"

"MADDY! GET OUT HERE!" Emily yelled.

"LIKE HELL I'M GOING OUT THERE DRESSED LIKE THIS!" Came the reply.

"Please don't tell me Maddy is in a maid outfit…." Sonki looked horrified at the thought.

"Well, not technically…." Emily said. "She wouldn't wear the dress, so we got her a butler uniform instead…Let me go get her."

She vanished from view, and a moment later there were loud thuds and the sound of someone being dragged.

"Emily, let go of me NOW!"

"Oh please, Its not that bad!"

"I look like a fricken penguin!"

"Would you rather be wearing what I am!"

"Like you could get me into something like that in the first place!"

More thuds and random noise, and Emily appeared again, slightly red in the face. "Just a second…"

The group stared after her, and after a few more thuds and some foul language, Emily dragged Maddy through the curtain. Triumph in her eyes and hands on her hips, Emily looked at Maddy, who was dressed in a three piece butler costume.

"I hate you." Maddy said, glaring at her.

"I love you too." Emily smiled sweetly. "Alright then!" She ran forward, looping her arm around Sonki's neck. "You next! Join the party!"

"NO!" Sonki screamed, trying to claw at Emily's arm. "I'll die before I wear something like that! It's just too… too…"

She caught Ayame's bewildered face.

She gulped and then rephrased her thoughts. "It wouldn't look good on me…"

"Nonsense!" Ayame said shooting up from his seat, waving a hand at her as he laughed. "It would be charming! It is one of my best selling designs after all! Right Mine?"

"Of course! It's the most popular outfit of this month!" Mine answered nodding her head as she followed behind a screaming Sonki as Emily dragged her behind the curtain.

"I HATE YOU!" Sonki screamed out.

Tohru looked at the curtain nervously.

"Don't worry about it…" Calley said crossing her arms over her chest, looking nervous herself. "She always does that."

"She'll be alright then…"

Maddy nodded her head, nervous also. "She's just got issues…." She plucked at the clothes she was wearing. "And I'm going to go change…." She started backing away.

"Not before I get a picture! Calley, hold her down!" Came Emily's voice from behind the curtain.

Sonki burst from behind the curtain a few seconds later. Her hair was a mess and her face was an angry red, the collar of her black long sleeve shirt hanging around her shoulder. "NO! I TOLD YOU NO! ANOTHER TIME! I CAN'T DRESS LIKE THIS IN PUBLIC!" She pointed at Ayame. "AND BESIDES I DON'T WANT TO SCAR HIM!"

"Nonsense…" Ayame said waving his head again. He then rushed forward and grabbed her hand. "Please do try on one of my greatest designs. You as do Tohru would look so cute in it." He smiled at her.

"E-Eh?" Sonki said backing away from him, her eye twitching. "Fine…"

"Hooray!" Emily called out, clapping her hands together as she dragged her back behind the curtain.

A few seconds latter Sonki was pushed out from behind the curtain, her whole face red as she looked down at her feet. "Please hold the bad comments to yourself. I know this looks ridiculous…"

"No! You look so wonderful!" Tohru cried out, smiling at her as she rushed forward. "You look so cute Sonki! I don't understand why you were so hesitant to try this on! It suits you!"

"Not as well as you Tohru…" Sonki answered laughing nervously. "This isn't my sort of… thing…"

Sonki was in a long, bright yellow dress with a ton of lace, white gloves and matching shoes.

"You look adorable Alyssia! Like a doll!" Emily hugged Sonki then pulled out a camera. "Mine, would you do the honors?"

"Of course!" Mine took the camera and Emily ushered, or in Maddy's case dragged, everyone into place and Mine snapped the picture.

"Thanks a lot-"

A loud crash was heard, everyone whirling around to spot the culprit.

Yuki stood behind a box full of spilled cloth, a horrified look on his face.

"NO!" Sonki screamed out running behind the curtain once more, her face bright red. Maddy bolted too, most likely to change back into her original clothing.

"Dear God…" Calley moaned out, slapping herself in the head.

"Alyssia…" Emily shot puppy dog eyes at the curtain Sonki resided behind. "Don't tell me you…"

"Yuki!" Tohru cried out, her face slightly red as she walked over to greet him. "Were we gone too long?"

"N-no Miss Honda…" Yuki said, still horrified. "I was just worried that…" He glared over in Ayame's direction. "That Sonki may have had the unfortunate accident of finding this so proclaimed 'store'."

"Yuki! So modest!" Ayame said laughing as he rushed to greet his brother. "This is unexpected!"

"I do believe I will be taking my leave now…" Yuki whirled around.

"Have you come to escort Sonki once more back into the safety of your arms?" Ayame asked, his voice low. Emily's face fell when she heard him.

Yuki spun around. "I don't know what your talking about! I thought I might save her from being in your presence! It would be a shame if your personality rubbed off on her!"

"Then it is true! My dear Yuki! Why haven't you told me sooner!" Ayame gasped out, his hand over his mouth as he looked at his brother shocked. "Why have you kept this memorious event a secret for so long?"

"I don't even think I want to understand what it is you are trying to say…" Yuki said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Secret?" Sonki asked appearing back on scene, her normal clothes back on and her hair slightly messier. Emily glared at her.

"I think it might be best for us to leave now, before his head can manage to swell any larger…" Yuki answered.

"Oh Yuki! Just tell her already! I'm sure she's dying to know! But to think! My little Yuki finally falling in lo-"

Yuki grabbed Sonki around the arm and begun to drag her out of the shop, cutting off Ayame.

_What's up with people dragging me everywhere today…_ She sighed.

* * *

"Yuki!" Sonki called out as he continued to drag her down the sidewalk. "You know you just left Tohru and my friends back there, right?" She laughed as he screeched to a halt. "Should be go back for them?"

"Ayame…" Yuki begun before she could even get a start at heading back. "He didn't say anything to you did he?"

"Say anything about what?" Sonki asked blinking at him confused.

"He has a tendency to over exaggerate things…"

"He just talked to me a lot about you…" She then frowned. "But what I want to know is why everyone is making such a big deal about you coming to the Sohma House, do you not go there often?"

"It's not a place I feel comfortable at. I try to avoid it."

"It's because of Akito…right?"

"ALYSSIA!" three girls screamed out, running towards her, Tohru following behind laughing.

"I can't believe you left us, just like that!" Calley shouted out, sounding extremely hurt.

"Sorry, sorry," Sonki said waving her hand up in down in front of her face. "It's not like I meant too… Though obviously Yuki here had the right idea in dragging everyone out of that store."

"I liked it…" Calley answered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Only cause of Ayame," Maddy said throwing her a sideways glance as she rammed her elbow into her side. "Otherwise you would have high tailed it out of there like these two."

"Is there anything you would like to tell us Alyssia?" Emily asked, her eyes narrows as she stuck her hands in her pockets. "Anything at all?"

Sonki shook her head. "Why?"

"Nothing… Things just seem a little different than they were back in America." She glanced at Yuki and Sonki's hands, which were still clasped.

Sonki turned to face Yuki, avoiding Emily's question, although she dropped Yuki's hand and her face turned red. "Do you wish to join us now? Or are you going to head back to Shigure's?"

"Well…" He looked a little nervous. "If it isn't too much of a problem, would it be alright if I did join you?"

"Not a problem at all Yuki!" Emily said, a wide smile spread across her face. She looped her arm through his and turned to everyone else, ignoring the looks her friends gave her. "So, where shall we go? We are leaving tomorrow, after all. "

"Tomorrow?" Sonki asked.

Maddy nodded her head. "Can't stay out of school too long."

"Oh, yeah. Right." She forced a smile on her face. She then looked over at Tohru. "Do you know anywhere special that we should go Tohru?" She then looked at Yuki. "Yuki? You two must know this city a lot better than I do."

"How about…" Tohru had her finger up to her chin, deep in thought. Everyone was looking at her patiently. "Why don't we go to a park that's nearby in the area? That way we can all take a break and sit down to talk to each other?"

"That's a fine idea Miss Honda," Yuki said nodding his head at her.

"Absolutely right." Sonki nodded her head too. "Lead the way Tohru!"

* * *

"I'm envious alright," Sonki sighed out as she starred around at the scenery. "Parks here in Japan are a lot more lively and beautiful than the ones I've been to in Chico."

"Chico? Is that the city you live in?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, all of my life." She sat down between him and Emily. "It's a nice place, full of lots of tree's… But it's never going to be as beautiful as it is here." She ignored Emily's _eh hem_ at her seating choice and leaned back to look at the blue sky, the others following suit.

"Makes you not want to leave…" Maddy muttered.

"You should come back again and visit during Spring Break or something…" Sonki mumbled back to her. "Bring Erick next time though…"

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Calley said, turning her attention to her.

"Of course," Sonki answered, a faint smile spreading across her face. "If I didn't miss him as much as I did now than everything I've been telling him these last three years that I've know him would be a lie."

Silence met her remark, until loud footsteps were heard.

"TOHRU! SONKI!"

Sonki whirled her head around to see a blond headed boy come charging at her, his arms spread to pull her into a hug.

Sonki's eyes got huge as she caught her friends faces out of the corner of her eye. _NO MOMIJI! _She grabbed him by the sides of the head as she stopped him from wrapping his arms around her.

"Sonki!" he wined, looking hurt. "I just wanted a hug!"

"But-you've-still-got-a-cold…" Sonki hissed at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah…" He answered frowning, though he had gotten the message. He spun away from her, his arms behind his back as he looked at her friends faces. "Are these your friends from America Sonki?"

Sonki nodded her head. "Calley, Maddy and Emily." She pointed them all out. "You guys this is Momiji Sohma, another Sohma cousin."

"He's so cute!" Calley squealed out, her hands in front of her face as she looked at him ready to pounce.

"Don't even thing about it…" Sonki hissed glaring at Calley. "He's sick and unless you want some crazy cold I can give you no explanation for to happen… Suit yourself. It's not going to be my fault."

"Yes please," Momiji said nodding his head. "Listen to Sonki, it would be a shame for you to go back home with a cold. I'd feel so terrible!"

All of Sonki's friend's melted as they looked at him, and then screeched out, "He's so cute!"

Momiji laughed, his face red as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you come out here all by yourself Momiji?" Tohru asked standing up to greet him, smiling.

"No, Haru did. He should be around here somewhere." He turned his head around, spotting him a few yards away, walking towards them slowly, hands in his pockets. "We stopped by Shigure's to see you guys but he said you'd already gone out." He smiled at them, giving a thumbs up. "So I thought I could go out and find you! And I did!"

"Are you sure I can't hug him!" Calley said giving Sonki puppy dog eyes.

"Positive." Sonki shot back at her, arms crossed over her chest as she stood up, everyone following suit as Haru arrived.

"Yo," Haru said giving a quick glance at Sonki before his eyes snapped over to Yuki at her side. "Yuki?"

"Hello Haru," Yuki groaned out, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Why didn't you go to the Student Council meeting yesterday?" Haru asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Oh are you also in the Council, Haru?" Tohru questioned, sounding a bit taken back. "I never knew!"

"No, I'm not," Haru answered shaking his head. "One of the members stopped by the Sohma House yesterday to find out why you didn't attend. Do they not know that you live at Shigure's?"

Yuki didn't answer, he still looked annoyed.

"But other matters…" He let out a sigh. "You've stopped by the Sohma House twice already and you never came by to even say a hello. I'm a bit offended Yuki."

"I didn't have much time to even say a hello," Yuki answered, letting out a sigh of his own.

"Wait…" Calley begun eyeing the two of them. "Are you two….together?" She looked ecstatic at the thought.

Yuki's eyes bulged out of his head and Sonki, who was at his side, seemed to be choking on her own saliva.

"KEEP THESE THING'S TO YOURSELF CALLEY!" Sonki screamed, gasping for air as she cleared her throat.

Haru sighed again cracking his neck. "He was my first love."

"That's so wonderful!" Calley said, bouncing up from her seat. "You two should really get together! It would be so beautiful!"

"CALLEY! STOP IT! **NOW**!" Sonki screamed noticing the look on Yuki's face. He was not at all fond of the conversation. "IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN IN MY LIFE TIME!"

"So you're going to hook up with him them?" Maddy asked switching over to English, all the Sohma's plus Tohru looked at the America's confused.

"I CLAIMED HIM FIRST!" Emily yelled, also in English.

"SHUT-UP!" Sonki screamed out in Japanese, her face bright red.

"What did she say?" Momiji asked looking confused.

"Nothing…" Sonki answered, narrowing her eyes at Maddy. She cleared her throat and then switched to English. "Maddy… You guys…" She stepped away from Yuki and Haru, lowering her eyes. Her friends formed a circle with her, everyone else was looking at them confused at their sudden actions.

"Must be private then… Though they know we can't understand a damn word they're saying," Haru sighed.

"Look," Sonki begun. "I'm really happy that you guys came here to visit me, and I'm going to be sad when you leave… But I really don't like you guys teasing me over feelings for Yuki that I don't have. We're just friends. Besides why would Yuki even like me at all?"

Haru looked over at Yuki, he'd caught his name twice in the conversation. "They're talking about you."

Yuki turned his head, a slight blush coming across it as he frowned. "It isn't any of our business."

Sonki then begun to laugh. "Besides if anyone likes him it's got to be Emily! I mean look at him." She grinned. "He is a bit girlie after all, just Emily's type."

"But then why…" Emily begun, looking a bit confused.

"So you don't like him then?" Calley asked raising an eyebrow. She put her hands on her hips and then sighed. "I guess I have more of a possibility of my dream coming true." She then slapped her hands together, a daydreaming look on her face. "I will bring them together eventually! Even if it kills me!"

"No! Calley he's mine!" Emily yelled.

Sonki eyebrow twitched. "Fine. If only to stop your morbid thoughts…" She stood up straight, her arms crossed over her chest as she starred down at her feet nervously. "I do like him alright?"

"I knew it. I knew it all along, you hypocrite. And you make fun of me for loving Kurama…." Emily mumbled.

"I thought he would have been more of your type," Maddy said, pointing her thumb over in Haru's direction. "Who is he anyway? Another Sohma Cousin?"

Sonki nodded her head. "Yep. Hatsuharu Sohma. He's a grade below is, Momiji also."

All of their jaws dropped.

"Y-your kidding me!" Emily cried out, spinning around to get a good look at Momiji. "HIM!" She switched over to Japanese as she marched up to him. "Are you really a grade below Sonki?"

Momiji nodded his head, a nervous smile on his face. "I'm in the same grade as Haru. We just started High School this year."

"So then…" Calley nodded her head to herself happily. "This is good!"

"Why?" Sonki asked rolling her eyes. "Just because you can't have Ayame doesn't mean you're going to ruin this poor kids mind…"

"What are you talking about?" Calley asked looking confused. "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort! I just figured now that we would be in High School longer together!"

"You don't go to this school…" Sonki said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Oh yeah… right," Calley said disappointed. "I forgot."

"Momiji," Haru begun. "Don't you think it would be time for us to be going?"

"Alright Haru," Momiji said sounding as disappointed as Calley. He then looked over at Tohru, a bright smile on his face. "We'll stop by Shigure's again soon alright! Then I can spend the night and get to talk to you longer! Okay Tohru?"

"That would be wonderful!" Tohru cried out brimming with happiness. "Good-bye Momiji! Haru!"

Haru gave a curt wave as he walked away, Momiji flailing his arm as he tried to walk away with his head in their direction.

"Good-bye!" Momiji called out.

They then disappeared around the corner.

"Is there anything else you would like to do now Miss Honda," Yuki asked, looking relieved. "Sonki?"

"I don't think so," Sonki said shaking her head. "You guys?"

"Why don't we go back to where you're staying Sonki? Then we can have dinner with you before we head back to the hotel we're staying at to leave tomorrow morning." Emily nodded her head, agreeing with herself. "I think that would be best."

"You can't just invite yourself over to dinner!" Sonki moaned, looking a bit agitated.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Tohru said smiling. "I don't mind cooking for a few extra people! It'll be a nice challenge!"

As they started toward Shigure's house, Emily leaned over to Sonki and whispered in English.

"Can I smack her? Please? Just one."

"Emily!"

* * *

"Jeez you're a good cook!" Calley called out. "Usually it's just canned food and anything nuke-able for me…"

"Nuke-able?" Tohru asked sounding confused.

"Microwaveable food," Calley answered smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sonki answered piling the plates on top of each other.

"Here let me help you," Yuki said grabbing more dishes as he followed her into the next room.

Kyo looked around the table, not at all happy to what was happening, his eyes then followed Sonki and Yuki out the room. _What's up with that stupid Rat… He's been spending more time with her than anyone else…_ A evil grin then slashed across his face. _Stupid Rat…_

"Thank you Yuki," Sonki said smiling at him. "You didn't have to though."

"Don't worry about it. It would be nice for Tohru to take a break once and a while." He placed the dishes on the counter next to the sink. "And besides, you're our guest here, you shouldn't be doing chores."

"I like it though," Sonki answered scrubbing on a plate. "Give me something to do, so I can't think, you know?"

"You don't like to think?" Yuki asked her, sounding confused.

"No, it's just usually when I think, my mind doesn't come across a lot of positive things." She quickly smiled at his worried expression. "Though I do find it a bit hard to come up with a lot of unhappy things since I've come here. I do miss Erick a lot more now since my other friends have come to see me, but I don't feel as lonely as I did before. Thank you Yuki. You've helped me without even me realizing it."

"You're welcome…" Yuki said taken back. "You're friends are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yep, so they say," Sonki said nodding her head. "I'm gunna miss them, but it's not going to be so bad. At least I got to see them for a while, right?"

He nodded his head.

"I think I'll make it. As long as I have friends like you and Tohru around, I think I might just make it here." She grinned at him victoriously. "I've managed not to get sick so far!"

He smiled back at her. "I'm glad."

"HEY LOVER GIRL!" Emily screamed out in English, everyone in the house jumped at her loud voice.

"SHUT-UP! AND SPEAK JAPANESE! IT'S RUDE TO SPEAK SOMETHING NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU STUPID AMERICAN'S CAN UNDERSTAND!" Kyo roared back at her.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS IN THE FIRST PLACE, AND I AM NOT STUPID YOU ASS!" Emily screamed just as loud back at him, slamming her fist down on the table.

"IT'S JUST PLAIN BAD MANNERS!" Kyo shouted back, his anger level almost at it's peak as he jumped up from where he was sitting.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TALK ABOUT BAD MANNERS?" Emily stood up to, ready to lunge and kill him, but was prevented by Maddy yanking on her ankles.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried out.

Kyo's whole face twisted up as he took a step backwards, then walked out of the room, Tohru following behind him.

"Ass." Emily grumbled as she sat down.

"They're so going to get married…" Sonki said in English, laughing as she leaned in the doorway, Yuki over her shoulder.

"That would be so sad!" Calley cried out back at her, tears in her eyes.

"What would be sad?" Shigure asked, utterly confused. "Kyo does have a point though… It is a tad bit frustrating when you speak in another language in front of us."

"Sorry," Sonki said taking a seat next to him. She then looked at her friends. "No more alright?"

Then all nodded their heads.

"And keep you're opinions about me to yourself, _alright_?" She hissed at them, noticing the quick reaction of the nod to her statement.

"Fine, fine…" All three of them agreed.

* * *

"Good-bye Alyssia!" Emily cried out, tears in her eyes along with her other friends. "We're going to miss you! Though I'm glade we got the chance to visit you here in Japan!"

"I am too…" Sonki answered jerking her body away from the tenth hug she had received from Emily.

Maddy latched her arms around Sonki, nearly squeezing the life out of her. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US!"

"I'll be back in a few more months…" Sonki answered laughing.

"More like five or six!" Calley retorted.

"You'll live, don't worry about it," Sonki gasped out as Maddy finally let her go. She gave all three of them a quick hug. "I'll be back before you know it."

"That better be the truth…" Calley answered, walking away from her, Maddy and Emily at her side. "Call us!"

"I will!" Sonki shouted back, tears stinging her own eyes. "Don't worry about it! Maybe next time I'll come back to America to visit you!"

"You'd better!" Emily shouted out as their bodies faded into the darkness.

Sonki heaved out a sigh as she turned around to heave back inside. _What a drag… I wish they could have stayed longer…_ She then forced a smile on her face. _Erick better be coming to visit me next._

"Are they gone?" Kyo asked her as she walked through the doorway, he was sitting on the edge of the stairs, looking a bit relieved.

"Yep, back to America they have gone," Sonki answered, looking a bit glum. "Sorry that you didn't get to know the good side of them as I do."

Kyo frowned at her. "Why would I want to do that? You're all a bunch of freaks…especially that one with the red hair…that can't be natural."

Sonki smiled at him. "I know." She walked up the stairs past him. "But as I've said before. I'm only friends with weird people." She turned her head over her shoulder, stopping. "And that counts you too."

"Whatever…" Kyo answered standing up, a small grin on his face. "I'm just glade they're gone."

"They are coming back…" Sonki said fading into the darkness at the top of the stairs.

His whole body flinched at her words. "Damn… They're as bad as Kagura…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner, I'll put up chapter Seven tomorrow, so I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter, please review! 


	7. Chickens and A Forgotten Fourteenth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters. All I own is the plot and my own characters that do not show up in either the anime or manga series.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 7: Chickens and A Forgotten Fourteenth

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"Move over Kyo…" Sonki whined, pushing her body onto the small space of the lunch table that was left.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kyo roared back at her as he was nearly uprooted from his seat. "You should ask before you shove people around!"

"Please don't lecture me right now…" Sonki moaned slumping over so her head rested on her crossed arms on the table. She heaved out a yawn and then closed her eyes. "I'm too tired…"

"Shh!" Momiji cried, his index finger at his lips as he frowned at everyone talking loudly at the table. "Sonki's tired!"

"Why don't you be quiet?" Kyo hissed at him, his hand forming a fist as he smacked him over the head. "You're the loudest!"

"Kyo hit me!" Momiji whined, tears springing to his eyes.

"Mhhh…" Sonki mumbled, letting out another sigh. She sat up straight and then began to rub her eyes.

"Why are you so tired anyway?" Kyo asked, turning to face her. His lower eye twitched as he noticed the black rings under her eyes. "God damn! How can you go out into public like this! You look like a raccoon!"

Sonki begun to laugh to herself. "Heh… I thought you were a raccoon!" She pointed at him and then began to laugh louder. "But that's so silly! You're the Cat!"

"What is she talking about…" Kyo leaned away from her accusing finger, and his face twitched again.

"God what I would give for a muffin right now…" Sonki groaned, slumping back to her sleeping position on the table. "I bet I could eat _seven _children for one…" She then began to mutter to herself.

"What the Hell did she do last night Tohru!" Kyo roared, spinning around to face Tohru who was looking just as confused as everyone else.

"Is she sick?" Uo asked, raising an eyebrow as she caught a few sentences revolving around chickens.

"No she's just been studying all night for the last couple of days!" Tohru said, now worried. "I tried to get her to go to sleep, or at least plan her studying out so she wouldn't be so deprived but she wouldn't listen… She said it was much better if she studied this way!"

"It doesn't seem to be working though…" Hana said, musing over Sonki's state.

"I think pineapple sounds good for dinner Tohru," Sonki muttered, her head slamming down on the table. "That or cabbage… No more rice… It's making me soooo…. fat."

"You should send her home…" Haru said pulling his arm off the table as he noticed her intense staring at it. "She's doing more harm to herself than anyone else."

"No!" Sonki shouted, shooting straight up, her back erect. "Don't send me home please! I can't go home now! If I do then I'll end up missing the test tomorrow morning! I know I won't wake up! Please Tohru!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kyo shouted as she collapsed, falling straight down at him. He slapped his hands up, blocking her body from making contact with his. A strained look flickered across his face. "HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH DAMMIT!"

Sonki then fell on the ground, a lazy expression sliding onto her face. "None… None of your business…"

"You have a fever!" Tohru yelped, her hand slapping across Sonki's forehead, eyes reflecting worry. "Sonki! You need to go home and rest!"

"But-I can't-Test…" She sat on her knees. "There's no way I'm going to get held back because of some stupid fever!"

"Missing one day's not going to hurt you…" Kyo said, narrowing his eyes at her. "Besides…" He looked disgusted at her appearance. "You need it!"

"Please go home Sonki!" Momiji wailed, tears in his eyes as his hands curled into fists at the sides of his face. "If you get any worse you'll miss more school! And I won't get to see you as often!"

"Seriously…" Uo said, flipping her hair out of her eyes. "Anyone who can ramble on about chicken's like you do definitely needs to get some more rest…"

"Tohru…" Yuki approached the group, a confused look on his face. He stopped a few feet away from the huddle around Sonki, who was sitting on the ground, and his expression instantly changed to concern. "Is there anything wrong with Miss Moore!"

"Hey…" Sonki said, narrowing her eyes at him drunkenly. "SO-N-KI."

He blushed but didn't turn his face away.

"Sonki's got a fever," Tohru said, concern lacing her voice. "She stayed up all night for the last couple of days studying for the test tomorrow… and she got sick."

"It would be best for you to go home and get some rest," Yuki said walking forward to crouch at her side, he lifted his hand up and placed it on her forehead. He winced and then removed his hand, her forehead was burning. "If your fever gets any worse you're going to be out of school for more than a few days…"

"But…" Sonki begun, her face scrunched up.

"Please go home Sonki…" Yuki protested, now helping her to get feet.

"But I…" She blushed as her face twisted up into concern. "The test…?"

"I'm positive the teacher would be willing to give you a make-up when you return. Right now all you need is rest..."

Sonki frowned, drawing her body back from his as she let out a sigh. "Fine. You win. I'll go home and rest. Though that would mean all of the studying would have been a waste." She sighed glumly.

"What a wuss…" Kyo barked at her, lightly tapping one of his fists against her head. "All he has to do is give you one of those damn girlie flashes of his eyes and everyone melts for him! Stand up for yourself! If you want to take that stupid test so bad than do it!"

"But Kyo!" Tohru stated, stepping to his side. "She'll get even more sick! If we just let her stay here now…"

"No," Sonki said shaking her head. "You're right Tohru. It was stupid of me to stay up so late every night studying. I'll go home for the rest of today and sleep, then I will come back tomorrow and take the test." She placed her hand over Tohru's protesting mouth. "Then I will promise never to stay up for two days again without sleep. That way this problem will _never_ reoccur. Alright?"

She flashed Tohru a victorious smile.

Tohru nodded her head.

"Alright then," Sonki said drawing herself away from the group. "I'm off back to Shigure's! I'll see you all tomorrow!" She took her first few steps forward and then let out a hug yawn, almost falling over .

"Wait!" Tohru reached out her hand towards Sonki's stumbling body. "We can't just let you leave like this! What happens if you get hurt!"

"I'm not asking any of you to walk me home. You've got school…" Sonki quickened her pace, only to slam into the nearest telephone pole.

"Kyo!" Tohru said, turning to face him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"No way!" Kyo replied, twitching as he saw Yuki rush over to Sonki's aid.

"I'll take her home Miss Honda," Yuki said, helping Sonki to her feet. "Nothing significant is going to happen in my classes for the rest of the day… I'm sure I'll manage."

"But…" Tohru begun. "Tests are coming… I can't let you miss class like this! What if you fail!"

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda," Yuki called back over his shoulder as he gave her is one and only Tohru smile. "I'll make it through!" His hand interlocked with Sonki's as he begun to drag her towards the direction of his house.

"Uhh…" Sonki looked down at Yuki's hand, still gripping hers, tightly. "Yuki?"

He looked at her, confused.

She lifted their interlocked hands up into his view.

Yuki turned his face away from hers, not bothering to drop his hand, even though he was blushing.

"Why?"

"If you got caught up, or caused an accident I'm not sure I would know how to comfort Tohru." He forced a worried smile on his face.

"Makes sense…" She let out a sigh, and swung his hand back up in front of his face. "B-but doesn't this embarrass you!" Her face was now bright red. "Well?"

Yuki shook his head, smiling at her. "Not at all. I don't see it as a problem. But…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're face is turning red! Are you getting sicker? How do you feel Sonki?"

"Fine…" She whined out, turning her face away from his as she felt the heat radiating off of it. She sighed again as she felt the color of her face go back to it's normal pale complexion. "Yuki…"

"Yes Sonki?" Yuki blinked down at her, awaiting her question.

"You didn't have to walk me home. Even if you were afraid that I might of got hurt… I'm sure someone else could have done it. You're so busy with the Student Council and everything… Exams are even coming up…"

"It's really no trouble at all. I don't mind. Please don't concern yourself with such thoughts…" He smiled at her. "If it would have really been too much trouble I wouldn't even have considered it."

"Oh…" She recoiled away from him, looking shocked and hurt.

"I'm just joking!" He remarked laughing.

"Alright…" She swung his and hers interlocked hands out of view.

* * *

"Yuki!" Shigure screamed out as the two teens entered the house. "What are you two doing home so early!" He then let out a gasp, covering his mouth as he switched out of serious mode. "Don't tell me! In the heat of your new found love for each other you've decided to skim off the rest of the day and continue it in the bed-"

"Will you be quiet!" Yuki barked back at him, smacking him over the head.

"To be so cruel to me!" He whined.

"Sonki has a fever! If you would please keep it down before she succumbs to a headache also!"

"And you've so kindly escorted her home! What a fine gentlemen you are! Going to confess your-"

Shigure's words were drowned out as Yuki hurriedly pulled Sonki up the stairs, his face slightly red.

"Please don't listen to anything he says…" Yuki sighed as he stopped in front of the room Tohru and Sonki were sharing. He hesitated before he opened the door, looking nervous and a bit confused.

"Here…" Sonki said pushing the door open. "Don't feel so awkward, you can come in here anytime you like. Just…" She grinned at him. "Knock before you enter?"

"Alright," Yuki answered, nervous still as he entered the room. He turned around heading towards the door.

"Bye Yuki," Sonki said softly as her body fell to the bed. "Have a nice rest of the day."

Yuki nodded his head. "I'll pick up your things after school, I'm sure Tohru has already gone through the effort of making sure she has collected all of your school work."

"Tell her I said thank you, will you?" She asked, her head falling down on the pillow. She then let out a yawn, her eyes falling. "You're really something special Yuki, so thanks for…" She yawned again. "Everything you've done for me already."

Yuki turned around, surprised at her sudden complement, to only find her asleep.

"And you're a really interesting person."

He exited the room.

* * *

Sonki opened her eyes, she could feel a light breathing on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to get a mouthful of brown hair. Pulling her self away she slowly lifted herself from the bed, making sure not to make any noise.

As soon as she was on her feet she let out a yawn, stretching. She walked over to the only window in the room and rested her hands on it, gazing out at the sunrise that was just about to begin.

_Wait…_ Sonki said looking down at her hands, she had caught them out of the corner of her eyes. _I'm in… Different clothes! My pajamas! I didn't change into these! What if… What if… _Her face turned bright red. _No, no, no… Of course he didn't! He's to shy!_ She gulped and then looked back at the bed, letting out a sigh. _More than likely Tohru… They do have modesty._

She let out another sigh and then begun her slow trek towards the door, opening it slowly and then slipping out and closing it behind her.

* * *

Sonki slumped her body down on the roof, lying on her back as she stared up at the sun that has just begun to rise.

_What a pity… _She closed her eyes. _I wonder if anyone else back home is seeing this… _She smiled at the thoughts. _That would mean, if by just some small twig of fate at least we're together… Somehow… _She laughed to herself. _God Alyssia! You think up some odd things sometimes! Honestly! Erick being up that this hour! This is the time he goes to bed… Same with Calley and Maddy! But Emily…? Nah, she'd better be asleep… But then again… _A horrified expression slid across her face as she opened her eyes, cringing. _If any of them find out what my sleeping schedule as been for the last couple of days… _She let out an aggravated moan, sliding the edge of her index finger across her throat.

"They'd kill me, for sure."

"What are you doing up here?" An accusing voice spat out at her. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? And who's killing you?"

She turned her head to meet Kyo's feet, moving her eyes upward she finally come to meet his face. "What about you? Wouldn't normal people still be asleep at this hour?" She paused. "No one's killing me."

"I _always_ get up around this time!" Kyo shouted back at her annoyed. "You're supposed to be resting! You're the idiot who decided to go off and get sick! Don't try and make me feel guilty with your stupid questions!"

"So you worried about me?" Sonki asked sitting up, her hands holding her back erect. She smiled at him. "That's so nice of you Kyo!"

"Shut up!" He yelled back, his face going slightly red as he sat down beside her. "I wasn't worrying about you, so don't jump to any conclusions!"

"Tohru then?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

He didn't answer, now staring at his hands.

"What did I miss yesterday anyway?"

"More boring lectures," Kyo answered sighing. "Nothing special." He turned to face him. "You going to school today?"

"Of course!" Sonki answered looking a bit offended at his question. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're up early again…" He cringed. "If you start acting like you did yesterday…"

"Look, twelve hours of sleep can fix anything for me, even if I only managed to get six I would be back to my normal self, besides…" She smiled at him. "You didn't like how I was acting yesterday? It's the _real_ me."

"So talking about chickens and eating children is normal for you!" He looked disgusted at her. "You're even more freakish than before!"

"And what do you call turning into a cat?" She laughed as she saw his mouth shut, apparently coming up with no answer to her question. "But it's cute I guess. I don't think I'd mind turning into an animal."

"You say that now." His face twitched, his eyes showing fear. "But once you start to get used to it… You can't let your guard down. You can't let anyone know. It's a pain… To be the…"

"To be a…?" She questioned at his stop in mid sentence.

"None of your business…."

"Humph." She turned up her bottom lip, resting her chin on her knee's as she drew her arms around them.

"What are you doing up here anyway?" He sounded frustrated, but his face was as calm as ever.

"I just woke up and decided to come up here…" She stared at the sky, glowing orange. "The sun's rising."

Kyo didn't answer her but turned his head in the direction she was looking.

"Do you come up here every morning to see the sunrise?"

He turned his head, looking at her appalled.

"No then…" She sighed again. "Then do you come up here to work out your frustrations?"

Unaware, she'd hit the nail on the head

"What's it to you?" He frowned. "It's none of your business anyway why I come up here…"

"I guess not…" She stuck her foot out, wiggling her toes. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to know. It's not good to just keep your feelings bottled up inside. One day that bottle is going to explode… And you're not going to know what to do about it… You may even lose what you care about most because of it…"

"Will you stop talking like that! It's annoying…" He slapped his hand down at his side, his other now resting on an arched knee. "You always sound so depressed all the time…"

"I can't help it…" She shrugged her shoulder, a smile on her face. "It's who and how I am. When I'm happy I'll be happy."

"You smile but that's it… You shouldn't tell me to stop bottling my feelings up inside of me, when it's really you who should take your own advice. Everything you try and lecture me about are things that you should really be concentrating on yourself. You're being selfish."

"Maybe… But I can't reprogram myself. I do talk about what I feel, but…" She stretched the word 'but' out, looking at her through the corner of her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you about it."

"I didn't ask!" Kyo shot back at her, now frustrated. "Stop being so annoying all the time! You're almost as bad as that stupid Rabbit!"

"But Momiji's so cute!" Sonki protested, looking at him horrified. "How can something as cute as him be annoying!"

"And you wonder why we think you're a freak…" He drew away from her, his eye twitching.

"Freak, freak, freak… Is that all you can say about me!" She pointed her index finger at him. "Don't you ever have anything nice to say!"

Kyo shut his mouth, his eye still twitching.

"Caught you there!" She smiled with victory. "Cat got your tongue right?"

"Don't start with those stupid puns…" His hand formed into a fist, slowly raising to her eye level.

"But you are really cute though…" She grinned at him, climbing to her feet. "That's why I think you and Tohru should get together! You wouldn't have bad looking kids either…"

She turned her back to him, missing his bright red face.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT AROUND ME!" Kyo shouted at her as her body began to vanished over the side of the building.

Sonki stopped at the bottom of the ladder, trying to think of something to say as she exited.

"Oh! Kyo!"

She heard a small grunt, signifying that he was listening to her.

"When you two get married make sure to send me in invitation in America! I definitely want to attend it!"

A tile came crashing down a few inches away from her foot, she screamed after it's impact.

_I guess I'll be taking my leave now…_ She hurried through the Shoji door in front of her.

* * *

"Sonki!" Momiji cried out, trying to throw his arms around her, only to be held back by an angered Kyo. "Let go Kyo! I want to give Sonki a hug! She was sick yesterday!"

"What! And risk letting everyone at this school seeing you!" Kyo shouted at him, slamming his fist into his head. "Think before you act will ya!"

"You're one to talk," Yuki said, frowning as he walked over to the group. He stopped in front of Sonki and Tohru. "So you're feeling better now, Sonki?"

Sonki nodded her head, smiling at him. "Thank you again for escorting me home yesterday."

"It was no problem." He turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda, where are we eating lunch today?"

"Tohru!" a long blond haired girl shouted out, waving her hand viciously in the air. "Over here!"

"Uo! Hana!" Tohru cried out, waving back at the pair of them as she rushed over. Sonki and the others obligated to follow.

"Tohru…" Uo begun looking a little nervous as she dug around in the pocket of her skirt. "I know every year you always get me something… and I never get you anything…" She blushed as she held a small box out in her hand. "So I thought I might as well make it up to you this year!"

"Thank you!" Tohru said ecstatically as Uo shoved the box into her hand.

"I also have something for you too Tohru," Hana said, holding out a box of the same size towards her.

"Oh! Thank you Hana! I must be the luckiest person in the world to have such great friends as you two!" Tohru cried out, her face growing red as tears begun to well up in her eyes. She sat down on her knee's drawing her back pack into her lap. "I-I have something for you too…" She set the boxes down and begun to dig around in her pack.

"What's this all about?" Sonki asked raising her eye brow as she turned to face the boys behind her. "Don't tell me they all have the same birthdays…"

"No you dolt…" Kyo said turning his head to the side, a small tint of red appearing on his face. "Today's the fourteenth…"

"Yeah…" She answered nodding her head, not looking impressed.

"Today is Valentine's Day Sonki," Yuki answered for Kyo.

Tohru appeared in front of them, handing all of the boys a small box full of chocolate, she finally stopped in front of Sonki, holding out her last box.

"This one is for you Sonki. You've become such a great friend to me since you came to stay with the Sohma's and I… I'm so happy to have you as a friend…"

"Dear God no…" Sonki cried out, her whole face turning up in spasms. She whipped her body around, now facing Kyo. "YOU!" She pointed a shaking finger at him. "WHY! Why didn't you tell me what today was! I talked to you first out of everyone this morning!"

"It's not that big of a deal…" Kyo answered cringing. "Besides! It slipped my mind! It's your own damn fault for forgetting!"

"Sonki?" Tohru asked as Sonki's eyes begun to well up with tears, her whole face now turning red.

"I can't accept this! I didn't get anything for you!" Sonki shouted, burying her face in her hands, sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry Tohru! I'm a horrible friend!"

"No!" Tohru admonished, her free hand clenching and unclenching as she tried to think of something to say. "It's alright! I don't mind! You can get me something next year!"

Sonki removed her hands looking up a Tohru, sobbing harder. "I-I'm not going t-to be here n-next year!"

"Ohh…" Tohru's voice rang with sorrow, tears now coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry Sonki! I've just grown so accustomed to you being here that I forgot!"

"Calm down…" Uo said looking at Sonki confused. "If you really want to pay her back so bad just get her something in return on the fourteenth of next month. You're not exactly breaking any rules here…"

"I forgot about that!" Sonki cried out, her tears instantly stopping. She dried her eyes and then gave Tohru a victorious smile. "I'll buy you the biggest mound of chocolate you've ever seen Tohru!"

"N-no… That's alright," Tohru said laughing. "I really d-don't mind…"

"Nonsense!" Sonki cried out shacking her head. "I'm going to repay you back Tohru! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"O-oka-"

Tohru was cut off by a long and loud shrill scream of the word "KYO!"

"H-help me…" Kyo sputtered out, his voice high pitched.

"Kyo?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow as she approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Kagura… I should have known," Haru said rubbing the palm of his hand against his face. "Kyo… I forgot to tell you something…"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Kyo screamed at him. "I KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT THIS DAY SEEMED A BIT OFF!"

"KYOOO MY LOVE!" A shoulder length brown haired girl appeared, throwing her arms around Kyo as the dust trail behind her slowly faded from view. "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"That's Kagura?" Sonki asked, throwing her thumb in the obsessed teen's direction, her eyebrow raised as she looked at Tohru confused. She then bent forward, whispering. "Why didn't he transform?"

"Kagura is also part of the zodiac!" Tohru said happily. "Zodiac members can hug each other with transforming."

"Makes sense…" Sonki answered, giving a curt nod of understanding.

"Tohru…" Kagura begun, still attached to Kyo as she turned to face her. "I have some valentines chocolates for you!"

"Oh thank you Kagura!" Tohru said happily as Kagura drug Kyo over in the direction of Tohru to place her small box in Tohru's hands. She then spotted Sonki at her side, looking a bit confused. "Kyo? Who is she?"

"This is Sonki!" Tohru cried out as she noticed Kyo's face now settling into a deep blue. "She's staying with us at Shigure's house for the school year. She's the foreign exchange student!"

"Oh!" Kagura said, relaxing her grip around Kyo as he begun to claw at her arms. She then frowned looking worried. "Kyo?"

"WHAT!" Kyo wheezed, gasping for air as he had finally swung up from under her grip.

"Do you have any feelings for Sonki?" Kagura asked him, tapping her fingers together as she looked at him horrified, tears making their way into her eyes.

"HELL NO!" he cringed as he caught site of Sonki.

"Hooray!" Kagura squealed, her hands clapping together. "I'm so glad you only have your eyes set on me Kyo!"

"What are you talking about…" Kyo muttered, trying to back away from her.

* * *

"So you two are going to get married?" It was now Sonki's turn to twitch. _What about my dreams of him and Tohru belonging together! Who does she think she is to force Kyo into this! It's obvious he doesn't like her this way!_

"Only cause she was going to kill me if I said no!" Kyo roared, slamming his fist on the table in front of him, a crack running down the surface.

"Kyo…" Shigure begun, his hand twitching above the table. "_Please_… try not to break any more of my stuff. The Sohma house isn't going to pay for anything anymore…" He then forced a nervous smile on his face. "When ever you and Kagura are around each other in my home it always seems that _my_ stuff gets broken…" He then laughed nervously. "Why don't you take her to _your_ room and play with her there?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT!" Kyo shouted back at him, now leaning across the table to glare. "THEN MY STUFF WOULD GET BROKEN! DO YOU THINK I WANT THAT!"

"Yes! Let's go to your room Kyo! I haven't been up there in quite a while!" Kagura shouted out grabbing his hand as she begun to drag him up the stairs.

_I don't think Kyo quite got what Shigure was hinting at…_Sonki glanced after them. "So she's always like this?"

Shigure nodded his head mournfully.

"I'm sorry then," her head fell forward, a grin trying to appear on her face. "She's a real character though…"

"Do you not like her?" Yuki asked, his voice sounded a bit monotone.

"No it's not that." Sonki turned her head up to see his dull expression, his head resting on an upturned open palm. "She's just really energetic. I used to know a girl back home who was a bit like her."

"Is she another one of your friends that is going to stop by?" Tohru asked, sounding a bit excited.

"I don't talk to her anymore."

The silence hung in the air.

Sonki stood abruptly, her hands clutched into fists at her side. "I'm going to go for another walk." Her eyes met Shigure's.

He nodded his head.

She exited the room, shutting the shoji door behind her a little louder than usual.

Slowly she made her way to the edge of the deck, gazing out at the inky sky that hung above the tree's. Letting her eyes drop she fell into the silence.

"Dammit… I wish he was here…" Sonki muttered to herself, frowning. "At least then I wouldn't have to be so God damn worried all the time…"

"Why are you worried?" Yuki asked over his shoulder.

Sonki jumped, she hadn't even heard him open or close the door.

"This horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach won't go away. It just keeps eating and eating at me."

"Did you eat something that doesn't agree with you?" Yuki asked, moving his body into her view, his arms crossed behind his back.

"No, it's not that," Sonki answered shaking her head. She backed away from him, uncomfortable. "I'm going to have to give Erick a call tomorrow if you don't mind… It's really eating at me… He hasn't written me and…" She paused, giving him a sorrowful smile. "I never asked for his address."

"I'm sorry," Yuki answered taking a step forward. "But please, feel free to call him anytime you like. Don't be shy."

"Thank you." Sonki answered smiling at him honestly this time.

"You come out here when ever you're depressed or thinking about _him_ don't you?" Yuki asked her, she could see the effort he dragged out to force a smile on his face.

"I guess," she answered surprised. "Without even realizing it I guess I develop my own habits in new situations…" She sighed and then turned around, now facing the Shoji door. "Kagura likes Kyo a lot, right?"

"She does," Yuki answered, confused at the sudden change in topic.

"Even though Kyo doesn't like her she's not willing to give up on him?"

"No, I doubt she ever will. Kagura is true to her word."

"I guess that's a good thing…" She sighed. "But…"

"Yes?"

"Nothing…" Sonki answered, her eyes narrowing as she concentrated on her feet, her arms enter locking behind her back. _You still like Tohru too… I can't talk to you about Kyo and Tohru… It would only offend you… Maybe even push you further away… So that we couldn't be friends any longer…_

She forced a smile on her face, turning around to meet his eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed now… Thank you for listening to my petty problems. You're a really great guy Yuki." She cocked her head to the side smiling, flipping her body around she entered through the Shoji door, closing it quietly behind her.

_I'm really not a great guy at all…_ Yuki's eyes lowered as he turned around, staring at the moon.

* * *

"Sonki…" a voice called through the shut door, it was not Tohru.

"Umm…" Sonki begun pulling her shirt down as she changed. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Kagura?"

She nodded her head. "Do you think I could have a conversation with you before I leave?"

"Yeah… Of course," Sonki said, her eye brows running together in confused. "Come in please…"

Kagura stepped through the door hesitantly, as Yuki had done, shutting it quietly behind her.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Sonki asked her, plopping her body down in a chair next the bed.

Kagura walked forward, seating herself on the edge of Tohru's bed.

"Hatori said Yuki stopped by the Sohma house a couple of weeks ago," Kagura begun. "He said that he stopped by to escort you to see Akito and to retrieve you when you came to see Hatori."

"Yeah, he did," Sonki said, becoming more and more confused by the minute. "Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? Sure Yuki doesn't go to the Sohma house very often, but he's just being polite isn't he? If someone came to stay with me in my house I would do the same thing, even if I refused to do them in the past. He's just being courteous, right?"

"Yuki hardly ever comes to the Sohma House," Kagura answered, her eyes dropping as a smile faded into view. "He even skipped out on the New Years celebration two years ago to spend it with Tohru…"

Sonki still looked confused.

"New Years is a big deal for us at the Sohma House… For him not to come to such an event is like a sign of the Apocalypse."

"Because you guys are cursed by the Zodiac or something like that right? You celebrate the years?"

Kagura nodded her head, her eyes reflecting the happy and sad memories as they flashed through her head. "Even so… Yuki came for _you._"

"If it had been Tohru instead of me I'm sure he would have come." Sonki smiled at her.

"No. That's not true…" She shook her head. "Since you came around…"

"Yes?"

"Just promise me this one thing…" Kagura stood to her feet, her eyes meeting Sonki's and never glancing away.

"Alright…" She gulped, afraid of the promise she was about to make.

"Don't break Yuki's heart when it comes time to leave." She paused at the door, turning to smile at her. "I'm sorry to leave like this, not getting to know you better, or even having a real conversation with you… But next time…" Her grin widened. "Maybe Tohru, you and I can go and visit Ayame's shop together? So I can get to know you?"

"Y-yeah…" Sonki answered as the door shut behind her. She got up, walking over the bed, falling over with her arms spread out. "Might be a new experience, right?"

* * *

A/N: Well I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writing it and I also hope you have lots of fun reviewing! 


	8. Phone Calls and Developed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters mentioned in the anime or manga series. All I own is the plot that does not have an occurrence with the anime or manga series and the characters that are not coherent in either forms of the series.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 8: Phone Calls and Developed Feelings

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

Sonki hit the last number on the phone in front of her, four. Holding the receiver up close to her ear she let out a deep sigh as the first ring begun.

_I bet he's not going to be home… He's never home when I want to talk to him… _Her face fell. _And I didn't even remember to bring his cell phone number! I'm so screwed!_

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as it was hitting the fourth ring.

_Please! Please! Please pick up!_

"H-hello?" a tired voice asked into the phone only to yawn seconds afterward.

"Uhh… Can I please talk to Erick?" Sonki asked, she could feel her face going red, she had woken the person on the other end of the line up.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"H-hey Erick! This is Alyssia…" She leaned up against the wall, a smile forming on her face.

"You know what time it is right?" His voice sounded annoyed as he let out another yawn.

"I…" She paused, at a loss for words.

"I'm just messing around with you kiddo!" He laughed. "So how has it been? Are they treating you well?"

"They've been nice to me. If they haven't been than I would have called you sooner, or at least shown up on your doorstep…" She laughed. "Everything's been fine, I guess… What about you? How have things been going for you?"

"You guess?" She could see him rolling his eyes in her mind. "Come on Alyssia you're in Japan, it's your dream or whatever… How can you say I guess?"

Her face welled up as she let out a sigh. "Calley, Maddy and Emily came to visit me not to long ago… You're the only one I haven't seen in over a five months… I miss being around you… Even if we don't hang out a lot. You're my best friend."

"You're too nice of a kid." His voice lowered. "I'd come and visit you… but…"

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty! I'll come and visit you really soon, alright!"

"I'll find away… I bet I could get one of my friends too…" He rambled on, laughing to himself manically. "My next Evil Plan! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I guess not…" She started to drum her fingers against the wall she was leaning on. "I wish I'd never have come here…"

"Why's that kido? I thought you always wanted to go to Japan…"

"I did but I always thought I would go with one of my friends… You or something… Then I wouldn't miss everyone so much and feel so God damn homesick all the time… Besides…"

She slid down the wall.

"I feel like I'm missing something. That I left something behind…"

"I'll come and visit you soon, I promise, alright?"

"Mmmhh," Sonki answered her eyes closing. "Don't waste your money on coming to see me… I'm not worth it…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" She ripped the phone away from her ear, his voice booming from the receiver. "IT'S YOU WHO SHOULDN'T BE WASTING THEIR MONEY TO COME BACK TO VISIT ME OF ALL PEOPLE! BESIDES YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! I'M OLDER THAN YOU! SO MY WORD IS LAW!"

"Sure… Why not…" A smile crept across her face. "Sorry to cut this short but I think it might be best that I go for now… I've got school and stuff like that to go too…"

"It's alright, just call me again, soon?"

"Can be done. Good-bye."

"See ya for now kiddo."

Sonki hung up the phone, she could feel the weight lifting up off her shoulder's to only be replaced by new grief.

"Dammit…" Her hands formed into fists as tears fell down her face. She forced a smile on her face as she laughed at herself. "Why…? Why does this always happen to me when I get off of the phone with him?" Her hand reached up towards her face as her fingers lightly grazed her skin. "I bet I cry more than everyone in the World put together…"

She drew away from the wall, her tears dry upon her face.

"I bet you do…" the orange haired boy said, walking into the room, his hands deep in the pockets of his black pants.

"A good morning to you _too_…" Sonki snapped back at him, her hands turning into fists as she stomped out of the room.

Kyo's eyes lingered at the doorway which she had exited through. He then closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

_Jerk…_ Sonki's face twisted up into disgust as she threw the Shoji door in front of her open, her shoes already on her feet and school bag in hand. _He didn't have to say something so conceded. I didn't ask for his opinion! Besides he's the one who's been snooping around… Showing up at odd times…_ A deep loathing look spread across her face. _Always! Always when I'm depressed! He shows up and pushes me further and further into the pit of despair! At first I thought we might have a slight chance of becoming friends… That he looked and even seemed to act a bit like Erick…_ She gulped. _But I was wrong! God you're so stupid Alyssia! You let yourself fall into this stupid simple traps! Befriending obviously isn't an option here…_

"Sonki?" A voice asked from behind her.

"What!" Sonki roared turning around to face the owner of the voice. She shrank back as she noticed the horrified look on the owner's face. "I-I'm sorry Yuki…" She bowed to him, her face a bright red. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm so, so sorry."

"What is bothering you this morning?" Yuki asked her as she straightened up.

"It's nothing important, I'm sorry to bother you." She turned her back to him to continue her trek towards the school.

"Wait! I'll walk with you Sonki." He rushed to her side.

"O-okay…" She blushed again, her arms now crossed behind her back as she kept her head facing forward.

"So why are you upset?"

"Kyo walked in on something he shouldn't have…"

Yuki's face snapped around, tinged pink as he stared at her.

"It was nothing dirty if that is what you're thinking…" She narrowed her eyes at him, only to smile a second later. "He just walked in on me crying this morning after I got off the phone with Erick…"

"This… Arika…" Yuki's mouth twisted up as he tried to pronounce the name, looking a bit disgusted at the pronunciation that came out. "He didn't doing anything to hurt your feelings did he?"

"No. Not at all…" She shook her head. "As I've already pushed to the limit millions of times, I just find myself missing him more and more everyday. It's a bit hard for me to be separated from my best friend for so long."

"Than why were you crying?" He sounded concerned but his face showed no signs of it as he stared up at the blue sky above them. "If he's your best friend then why did he make you cry?"

"It's not exactly him who made me cry…" Her nervous smile appeared once more. "Every time I get done talking to him I always seem to break out into tears."

"Why do you always 'break out into tears' after you get off of the phone with him?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Huh?" She faced him looking taken back. "I-I really don't know to tell the truth." She put the tip of her finger on her chin, her eyes rolling up towards the sky. She then sighed, going back to her normal composure. "Wish I did though. Would solve me a lot of problems."

"It will most likely come to you in time," he answered, though he didn't look sure of himself.

"Maybe." She went back to crossing her arms behind her back, her face turned in concentration. "Maybe it's just one of those things I'm not supposed to know or understand…"

Yuki didn't answer, walking in silence with her towards school.

* * *

"What the…" Sonki cringed as a familiar black and white haired boy tread into view, his hands in his pockets as he looked back, just as surprised.

"This is a shock," Haru said nodding at Sonki as a sign of greeting and giving Yuki a quick smile.

"What…" Sonki said narrowing her eyes at him dumbfounded. "Me being at school this early or Yuki not being hunted down by his fan club?"

"Ah!" His eyes widened in realization. "That must be the reason I didn't hear either of you approaching! But to tell the truth, I was more surprised at the fact that you are here so early. Yuki's usually early, but you…"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" She waved her hand at him, trying to pass the subject.

"You seem to be going back into the same frame of mind that we first met in." Haru raised an eyebrow at her. "What's made you so angry?"

"Nothing, I'm fine!" She forced a smile on her face, her left eye twitching. "I'm _perfect_!"

Yuki shot her a sideways glance, his face taken with worry.

Sonki let out a deep sigh, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked Hatsuharu in the eye. "Kyo's gotten under my skin for once. He walked in on me crying this morning and then… made fun of me…"

"Why were you crying?" He frowned at her.

"It's nothing! I shouldn't have said anything at all!" Her arms lowered as she begun to quickly walk away from the two Sohma's. "I'll see you guys at lunch or something, alright? Bye!"

She dashed off, not giving them a second to reply.

* * *

Sonki flung her body around the corner of the building, coming to a halt a second later in order to catch her breath.

_Great! Just great! Now you've got two people who're going to try and pressure the subject out of you all day! _She frowned, now leaning back against the wall as she sunk to her knee's. _This was not what I was expecting when I came to Japan! I expected to at least make a handful of friends… But for them to go this extreme to worry about me! _She moaned in frustration as she pulled herself back up to her feet.

"This sucks…" Her eyes lowered.

"Only because that's the way you choose to look at it!" an angry voice said over her shoulder.

_No! Not him! _She slowly turned around, flinching as she meet Kyo's stare.

"What do you want…" Sonki growled at him.

"What's got you in such a bad mood…?" He took a step back from her, as though appalled at her mood. "You can't honestly be mad at that comment I made this morning."

"I AM!" Sonki screamed at him, her hands turning into fists at her side as tears stung her eyes. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE BEING A JERK!"

Kyo laughed, catching the wall next to him as he started to fall over.

Sonki regained her composure, now looking at him confused.

"Y-you're so… so funny when you-you get mad!" Kyo said, tears coming into his clenched eyes. "It'd-It'd suck to have you on my team if I was in a-a fight!"

"You are a jerk…" She frowned as she turned her back to him, starting to walk away.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Kyo shouted, grabbing her around the wrist.

She turned around, facing him, her face turning pink at the contact they were making.

Kyo stared down into her eyes. "I'm not going to apologize for what I said this morning. It's your own damn fault for being so depressed all the time. You act as though you like it, that consulting isn't going to help you. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't enjoy a comment to shift your mood into a deeper level?"

"You're stupid," Sonki shot at him, her temper starting to rise. "God! I don't understand how I can stand to be around you! I only get mad at one other person! But-but you…!" She glared at him.

"Who's is it that you only get mad at?"

"My brother."

"Stupid…" He let go of her arm, steeping away from her. His hands went back into his pockets as he turned his back to her. "Try being happy. I think you'll like it."

"I'm still mad at you…" Sonki hissed under her breath as he begun to walk away from her.

* * *

"Sonki!" Tohru cried out rushing into the classroom, stopping in front of Sonki's desk with a bright smile on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't walk with you to school this morning!"

"No," Sonki shook her head. "I left without _you_. I'm sorry."

"Would you rather walk to school alone?" Tohru's face twisted up in concern.

"No, Yuki walked to school with me this morning." She smiled. "I don't want to walk to school alone, I'd much rather be in your company."

"That's so nice of you!" Tohru answered smiling.

"Mhm." She nodded her head back, her eyes were already starting to slip out of focus.

"Alright! Take your seats!" the teacher bellowed walking into the room.

* * *

"Sonki!" Momiji cried out, throwing himself into her line of vision.

She looked up at him dully, her head resting on her open palm, which was propped up by one of the lunch tables. "Hmm?"

"You're really quiet today," Momiji observed, seating himself across from her. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Don't tell me…" Kyo began glaring at Sonki.

"You just be quiet, I'm not depressed or anything. I'm just thinking," Sonki answered, frowning.

"What could you be thinking about so hard that has caused you to lose focus in the world around you?" Haru asked, looking at her from the other end of the table. "You're thinking about that one kid… right…?"

"No." Her tone ended the conversation.

"Uh… Sonki?" Tohru asked, seating herself next to her. "I've got to go to work early today… You don't mind walking yourself home alone do you?"

"Yeah, whatever, that'd be okay," Sonki answered, nodding her head, though her eyes were still glued into space. "Thanks for telling me."

"Y-your welcome," Tohru answered, sounding unsure.

* * *

"Bye Tohru," Sonki said, giving her a short wave as Tohru dashed off in the opposite direction. She sighed as soon as Tohru's figure disappeared into the crowed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her skirt she started her trek along the sidewalk.

_I can understand Yuki having to stay behind today to help with the student council… But Kyo? What in all names of Hell could he be possibly doing… As far as I know he hasn't joined any clubs, and he doesn't seem to have any friends outside of the group I hang out with…_

She stopped as the cross walk signal started flashing.

_What a great and truly wonderful day this has turned out to be…_

She forced a sarcastic smile on her face as the people around her begun to walk forward, following behind.

_I should probably get a job too… _Her mouth turned back into a frown. _As soon as I buy everyone those stupid chocolates I know I'm going to be broke. I can't believe I even said to Tohru that I would buy her a mound of chocolate… I'm just going to turn out to be a liar when next week arrives… I guess this is karma, turning it's back on me once-_

Her thoughts stopped as she heard her name drifting through the air. She turned around to see Hatori.

"Hatori?" Sonki questioned, looking amused at the words that had come out of her mouth.

"Are you lost?" Hatori asked.

"Huh?" She looked around her surroundings and then laughed to herself. She'd lost her way while she was deep in thought, and had managed to walk her way to the front of the Sohma House. _Here again…_

"Unless you planed on visiting one of the Sohma family members today?" His tone was full of curiosity, she had come unannounced.

"No." She shook her head. "I got lost, just as you said. I was too far into my thoughts to realize where it was exactly that I was going. Sorry to be of trouble." She turned her back to him.

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuharu asked her, narrowing his eyes as he appeared in front of her, Momiji at his side along with a shy looking orange haired girl and a light brown haired boy who looked offended by her presence.

"I got lost," Sonki answered, adverting her eyes away from the new boy. _I can tell we're already going to get along perfectly…_

"Would you like me to walk you back to Shigure's!" Momiji asked, looking excited at the new arrival of time he would get to spend with her.

She shook her head. "No, that's alright." Her eyes cast down at the girl, she was stilling trying her best to ignore the boy who as still glaring at her.

"This is Sohma Kisa," Haru said ruffling her hair with the palm of his hand. "And the other one over here is Sohma Hiro." He pointed his thumb in Hiro's direction, not showing much affection.

"Nice to meet you," Sonki said giving them a quick bow. "My name is Moore Sonki."

"Why don't you come inside and get yourself better aquatinted?" Hatori asked, pushing the gate in front of him open.

"I… Thanks for the offer, but I didn't tell Shigure I was going anywhere today, so he might get worried if I don't show up soon."

"It's alright, I'll call him to let him know." It was the end of the matter.

* * *

Sonki sat down, her hands enter locked in her lap as she stared at the full cup of tea in front of her.

"What?" Haru asked her, slouching over the table to look at her. "Don't tell me this place makes you nervous. You're with friends, so I don't see why you're freaking out about this…"

"I'm not," she answered, turning her head up to look at him. "I'm still thinking…"

"If not about your friend in America then…" Haru trailed off, smiling at her.

"Haru?" Momiji asked, looking at him curiously.

"You're thinking about Yuki?" Haru finished, still smiling.

Sonki smiled nervously at him, shaking her head as it turned pink.

"What makes you think he'd like you?" Hiro asked, finally speaking. Kisa gave him an awkward glance as she took a sip from her cup. "You two wouldn't even look good together."

"Hiro!" Momiji glared at him from across the table. "Don't be so rude! You're hurting Sonki's feelings!"

"It doesn't matter," Sonki said waving the subject away. "I'm not going out with anyone, so it just doesn't… matter."

Momiji frowned.

"B-but you do like him?" Kisa asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

"I guess…" Her eyes darting sideways to the floor.

"I-if you told him…" She paused, still looking unsure. "Yuki might be happy."

"He likes Tohru." Sonki frowned. "So it's unlikely that he would just change his mind for me. I can just appear in the picture and automatically change his feelings. He looks as though… He's liked her for a long, long time." _Kyo too…_

Haru let out a deep sigh. "It wouldn't hurt to just try. As soon as the fourteenth comes up just suck it up and confess to him. It might even make you happy for a change."

"I am happy."

"No. You're not. If you were then I wouldn't have told you that you might be happy for a change if you went out with him. You're easy to read Sonki, the hard part is just getting you to talk about it. Tohru's been noticing your actions a lot lately, she looks as though she doesn't know if she should approach you about them or just leave you alone."

"I am happy." She repeated.

"Let's go and buy chocolate tomorrow Sonki!" Momiji cried out, trying his best to change the subject. "I want to get Tohru something great in return!"

"Yeah, why not." She didn't look enthused about it, but did manage to force a smile on her face. _Hooray for being broke!_

The shoji door behind them slide open. Hatori stepped through, a phone in his hands as he looked at Sonki.

"You're parents are on the phone Sonki," Hatori said.

Sonki stood up, frowning. She took the phone from Hatori's hand and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello," Sonki spoke in English.

"You're mother's very upset at that stupid stunt you've pulled," a male voice said through the phone.

Sonki didn't answer, her frown deepening. _I don't give a damn if she's crying! She's my mother! I don't need him to come and talk for her! She's always doing this! He's not my father!_

"Now listen, very, very carefully." His voice was taken with anger. "You're going to get on the next plane to California, it leaves at two forty-five. And when you get back we'll have a discussion about your punishment."

"No." Her voice was plain; her free hand was a fist at her side. "Do you honestly think that I would come home because of what you say? Nothing, nothing can make me want to come home now. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"_Listen to me you little shit, you're not going to put your mother through any more of this god damn bull that you enjoy doing. You're going to get on that fucking plane and come home now._"

"No." Sonki repeated. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!"

Everyone's eyes were glued to Sonki's shaking body.

"I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! YOU'VE DESTROYED ME! YOU'VE MANAGED TO TAKE EVERYTHING I CONSIDER IMPORTANT AWAY FROM ME! IF I COME BACK NOTHING WILL HAVE CHANGED! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER, SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I SHOULD LISTEN TO YOU! I'M TIRED OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH ALL OF THIS! I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY! BEING HERE MAKES ME HAPPY! SO JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"_DON'T RAISE YOUR FU-_"

Sonki pulled the phone away from her ear, pressing the off button. She handed it back to Hatori.

"Thank you," Sonki managed to say, switching back to Japanese. "But I think I should be going now…"

"Sonki?" Momiji asked, standing up. "Are you alright? What did… what did you parents want to talk to you about?"

"They wanted me to come home."

"Are you…" He trailed off, lost for words.

"I told them to go leave me the Hell alone and that I'll come home when I'm ready. I'm not leaving now. I'm not going back, not yet."

"Does everyone in America speak to their parents so freely?" Haru asked, looking across the room at her.

"No. To me I'd just be better off disowning them."

The room went silent.

"I've nothing left in America. If I really do have friends there then they'll come and see me, just as Emily, Calley and Maddy did. They proved to me that they really are as they say, friends. Other than that…" She forced a smile on her face. "I don't have any reason to go back."

* * *

Sonki bent over, slowly taking off her shoes as the conversation she had had with her step-father ran through her head.

_Maybe I wouldn't have been such a bitch if he'd just let me mother talk to me… Or even my father… At least then I could have been reasonable. He has no right telling me what it is that I should be doing._

"Sonki!" Shigure sung out, stepping into view as she lined her shoes up neatly. "Hari' called and said you were on your way!"

"That was nice of him," Sonki answered, smiling. "I'm sorry that I didn't call and tell you myself."

"You got lost on your way home?" Shigure questioned, ushering her out of the room and into another to have a seat.

"Yeah. I wasn't really paying attention to I ended up in front of the Sohma House. Haru and Momiji showed up and introduced me to Kisa and Hiro. So I ended up staying for a little while to talk to them." _And then… My parents called…_

"Oh!" Shigure said smiling at her. "Did you like them?"

"Kisa was very quiet and Hiro…" She paused, laughing a bit. "I don't think he likes me."

"He doesn't like a lot of people," Shigure said reassuringly.

"Sounds right, would fit his personality." She nodded her head. "No one else is home yet, then?"

"Kyo is…" Shigure answered. "Our flower still seems to be at work and Yuki is still at school."

"Does she need anyone to escort her home?" Sonki asked hopefully. _Maybe I'll get the chance to talk to Tohru about everything that's been going on with me…_

"Yuki said he was going to pick her up as soon as he was done at school," Shigure answered. "Besides…" He smiled at her nervously. "I don't think you know where she works… So it would be just a tiny bit bad if you got lost at night."

"You're right," Sonki answered nodding at him, smiling for real this time. "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"You're just being considerate."

"I guess…"

"Did you really get lost?" a voice asked over Sonki's shoulder, causing her to jump.

She turned her head around to face Kyo's blank stare.

"Y-you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Sonki gradually regained her normal composure. "You could seriously give someone heart failure."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so spaced out all of the time and pay attention to your surroundings for once," Kyo snapped back at her, seating himself to the left of the table. He sighed and then turned his full attention back to her. "You walk home with Tohru or that damn Rat everyday, so how did you manage to get lost?"

"I had a lot of my mind," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she attempted to glare at him, only to fail. His commit about how funny she looked when she was angry still seemed to faze her. The last thing she wanted him to do now was laugh at her.

"From now on wait for Tohru or Yuki to get done with what ever they're doing," Kyo answered. "And if you really must wait for me, one of us will walk you home."

"Kyo!" Shigure said looking at him shocked. "So you really do care about Son-"

"CAN IT!" Kyo roared at him, he was instantly silent though looking annoyed at Kyo's outburst at him. He whirled around, pointing a finger at Sonki. "If she gets mugged, kidnapped, run over by some stupid car then we're the one's that are going to have to pay for it! I'm just looking out for my own well being! I don't want to have to take Tohru to the hospital everyday just to visit her!"

Sonki blinked at him, her fell welling up as she could feel the laughter arising with her. "K-K-Kyo…" She began, only to get her words drowned out as she begun to laugh. Her eyes were tightly clenched together as she slammed one of her hands down on the table in front of her.

"Sonki?" Shigure questioned.

Sonki looked up at him, still laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kyo asked, his face twisting up in disgust. "You know that look really doesn't suit you."

"I-I…" She clutched her stomach, still laughing as her words failed to come forth, the tears now running down her face faster and heavier. "Th-th…"

"I'm back!" Tohru cried out walking into the room, she jumped back as she saw Sonki struggling for words as she continued to laugh. "SONKI!" Tohru was awash with panic. She shot a look at Shigure and then to Kyo. "Is she… Is she choking!"

"No, Tohru," Shigure answered, though he didn't look positive. "She's just… laughing…?"

Sonki squeezed her eyes shut once more, biting her lower lip as her laughter was gradually suppressed into a small fit of giggles.

"I-I'm so-so sorry!" Sonki heaved out, standing to her feet, her hands still clutched to her stomach, though she had now stopped laughing all together. "It's just what Kyo said was so funny!"

Tohru looked at Kyo questioningly.

"Thank you though." Her hands moved up to her face to wipe her tears away. She smiled at Kyo. "You've got a funny way of showing your affection. But I guess…" The room was now looking at Kyo horrified, as though what she was saying never actually happened. "It's you after all. I just hope next time you can be more straight forward."

"K-Kyo?" Tohru asked as Sonki walked out of the room.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" Kyo shouted out, his words ringing through out the house.

* * *

Sonki tapped her pencil on the desk, her head rested against her fist as she starred down at the Algebra problem in front of her.

_God I hate math… _She sighed. _Never has been my strong subject… As everyone seems to point out to me… To bad Tohru's not all that great in it either… I really do hate to bother Yuki about this stuff…_ She glanced at the clock on the corner of the desk; reading seven forty-five. _Yuki's late…_ Her eyes went back to the paper as she pulled a smile on her face. _Come on Sonki! You can do this! Yuki taught you all this last night! You've got to remember at least some of it…_

A soft knock was heard at the door. Whirling around in her chair she ushered a 'come in.'

Yuki stepped through the door, though reluctant to fully enter the room.

"Yuki!" Sonki said jumping to her feet, slightly blushing. _Isn't this just flipping ironic…_ "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No," Yuki shook his head. "I thought I might tell you that Miss Honda has finished preparing dinner." His eyes lingered over to the desk, catching her math assignment. "Are you doing better? Or would you like me to help you some more tonight?"

"No, that's alright." She smiled at him. "I'm pretty confident that I've got everything memorized that you taught me last night. And thank you Yuki… Thank you for putting up with my constant bother."

"Please Sonki!" Yuki said quickly, looking a bit scared, as if she might burst into tears. "Please don't worry about it, it was no trouble at all. If you need help you can always feel free to ask me, it doesn't bother me a bit."

"Thank you." She walked across the room, stopping in front of him, peering up into his eyes. _Should I?_

"Sonki…?" Yuki asked, his face turning red as his eyes caught her, he quickly flashed them away, gulping.

_My heart's pounding… _Her breath caught in her throat._ This is the same feeling… The same feeling I had when I was around Carson… No… Not now! I can't do this!_ She shook her head and then stepped past him.

"Yuki?" Sonki asked, noticing he was still standing in the doorway. "Dinner?"

"Oh, yes, right…" Yuki answered, turning around to follow her down the stairs. _What was that all about?_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 9 going to be posted next week! Hope you enjoyed reading this one! 


	9. Hot Spring Confession!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters relating to the manga or anime. All I own is the original plot and characters that do not relate to either genre's to the series. Also to more of the fact that I do not own _Haibane Renmei, _even though it is lightly mentioned in the Dream Seqance.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who Is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 9: Hot Spring Confession!

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"Sonki!" Momiji cried out, grabbing onto her arm as he dragged her in the direction of the nearest shop, decorated in white and pink. "We've got to hurry and buy our giri-choco's before everything gets sold out!"

"Momiji!" Sonki hissed at him, though a smile was on her face. "Don't cling! What if you transform!"

"Oh, right," Momiji said jumping away from her to walk at her side, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't worry about it," Sonki said, shrugging her shoulders. She entered the shop with Momiji at her side, the bell above the door jingling. _How much money do I actually have? _She reached into the pocket of her plain black pants, pulling out a small pink and yellow clothed coin purse. Unbuttoning the latch she peered inside… and her face dropped. She quickly buttoned it back up again. _Not enough…_

"Sonki…" Momiji begun tugging on the sleeve of her black shirt. "Are you alright? You look disappointed."

Sonki nodded her head. "I think I'm just going to stick to making people chocolate this year. I really can't afford anything at the moment…" _If Shigure started to ask me to pay rent… Dear God no…_

"Do you want to borrow some of my allowance?" Momiji asked, a finger placed on his chin as he smiled at her.

Sonki quickly shook her head. "I don't have a job Momiji! How could I manage to pay you back?"

"Oh." Momiji looked disappointed. "Then again…" A bright smile flashed upon his face. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the store, heading across the street to the super market. "I think I'd much rather spend the rest of today making chocolate with you!"

"Uh, thanks Momiji," Sonki answered, clapping her hand on the green floppy hat that was on her head, a smile on her face. _Though I can't cook to save my life…_

* * *

"Okay…" Sonki mused over the back of the box, her index finger running down the line of ingredients. She set the box down, Momiji at her side, a confident smile on his face. "You do know how to cook… right?"

Momiji shook his head, the smile still on his face.

_Great…_ She let out a deep sigh and pulled the strings of the yellow apron around her back, tying them. "Here goes nothing then…"

* * *

Sonki stared at the mound of chocolate in front of her. _Finished… Finally…_ Falling to her knee's on the floor, tears of joy springing into her eyes. "I've… I've managed to cook something and not burn the house down!"

"Eh?" Momiji said whirling around to face her, looking a bit scared. "Sonki… Is this the first time you've cooked something too?"

"No." She shook her head, drawing herself back up to her feet. "I made a grilled cheese sandwich once before I got all my cooking privileges taken away."

"Why were they taken away?" he questioned, his arms crossed behind his back.

"I lit the pan on fire." She grinned at him nervously, untying the strings to the apron behind her back. "I just recently got them back before I came here… Though I did still practice when my parents were away at work."

"What is this delicious smell that has been drifting through out the house all afternoon?" Shigure asked, sticking his head into the room.

All of the color drained out of Sonki's face as she spun around the face him, apron in hand. "NO! OUT!" She threw the apron at him, hitting him in the face.

Shigure stared at her amused as the apron hit the floor. "What are you trying to so desperately hide Sonki?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Though I'm afraid to say your height isn't much help…" The mound of chocolate rose over her head.

"It's for the fourteenth," Sonki muttered, looking embarrassed. "Please don't tell Tohru and the other's what we've been up to today. It supposed to be a secret."

"Yes, please Shigure!" Momiji whined, joining Sonki in her effort. "We want it to be a surprise!"

"Alright…" Shigure said shrugging his shoulders. "Though I do have to say your efforts were not in vain. I'm sure anyone who will be receiving your specially made chocolates tomorrow will be in great debt to you."

"No, no you're too much," Sonki said, her face going red as she waved her hand in front of her. "Please! Don't flatter me, I don't deserve it!"

"Oh but you do! You said that you weren't a good cook, how dare you tell such silly lies!" Shigure answered, stepping into the room.

"Who's ego are you trying to boost now?" Yuki asked stepping in behind him, looking agitated at the sight of Shigure. He turned to see Sonki standing in front of the counter, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yuki!" Momiji gasped out. "You're not aloud to be in here! You'll ruin everything Sonki's planning for you!"

"P-p-planning!" Sonki screamed, her face now a bright red as she stumbled forward, towards Yuki. "Y-Yuki! You can't be in here!"

He blinked at her as he saw her approaching him, confused.

Her hands made impact on his shoulder, pushing him out of the room. "You didn't see anything in the kitchen alright!"

"S-Sonki!" Yuki cried out, tripping over the table, landing flat on his back, Sonki falling down after him.

"Oh no…" Shigure said, heaving out a sigh.

Sonki let out a scream as her body made impact on top of his, a loud POOF was heard and a small gray rat poked his head out from inside of the collar of Yuki's blue shirt.

"NO!" Sonki cried out, holding her body up by her hands and knee's, still crouching over Yuki's transformed body on top of the table. "YUKI! I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN! I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SURE THE LAST THING YOU WANTED WAS COME HOME AND HAVE ME MESS UP THE REST OF YOUR DAY FOR YOU!"

"He's not going to stay like that all day you know," Momiji said nervously from behind her.

"And on the table of all places…" Shigure begun, laughing to himself as he ducked out of the room before Yuki had time to reply to the implications.

Sonki pushed her body off of the table, now standing in front of it as Yuki pulled himself out of his clothes to look up at her.

"It's really alright Sonki," Yuki began. "You didn't mean to. It was just a mistake. I'm sorry for walking in on something I shouldn't have."

"But I didn't have a sign up or anything! How could you have known! I should have prepared better! This is my fault!" She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry!"

"No really, it's alright. If anything… this has made my day more interesting and exciting. I never expected this to happen as soon as I got home." He walked forward, stopping at the edge of the table to look up at her.

She pulled her hands away from her face, putting on a small smile. "T-thank you for being so nice… Even though I messed up so bad."

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Yuki asked, trying to change the subject. "The house does smell really nice. I'm amazed to say this, but it does smelljust as good if not betterasTohru's cooking."

"R-really?" Sonki asked, her face back to it's bright red coloring.

Momiji smiled, stepping out of the room and back into the kitchen. _I hope she confesses to him soon… It would cheer them both up… But…_ His eyes fell. _Is he willing to give up on Tohru so easily?_

"It does." He nodded his head. "It really-"

He paused, another POOF sounding off as he sat on the table in front of her, stark naked.

"What the Hell's going on in here…" Kyo asked, walking into the room as Sonki screamed, falling over as she tried her best to figure out the quickest way to get out of the room. He frowned. "Stupid Rat! Can't you even manage to stop yourself from running into a girl!"

* * *

"Jeez, Sonki," Momiji said, smiling nervously as he looked at the mound of chocolate she had desperately tried to wrap up in perfection. "You're not very good at this are you?"

"Shush!" Sonki barked back at him, her index finger in front of her smiling face. "I think I did alright for a change. At least I managed to leave some tape left…" She laughed to herself, throwing the last box of chocolate on the counter. "Done! Finally!"

The sun was already setting.

"No one from the Sohma House minds that you're this late, do they?" Sonki questioned, looking a bit worried.

"No, I told Ha'ri that I was going to be hanging out with you today," Momiji answered, nodding his head approvingly. "But…" He smiled. "I guess I might as well tell you what I got for you for White Day…"

"Eh!" Sonki jumped back, looking shocked. "B-but how did you know I got you something?"

Momiji looked over at the mound and then back to her. "Sonki, you're a nice person. You've made enough for everyone in the zodiac, even though you haven't met all of us yet. Plus you've got enough left over to feed an army."

"I guess." She smiled at him, giving up. "But you didn't have to get me anything, how could you have been sure that I would have gotten you anything at all? I mean I did go shopping with you, so wouldn't it have ruined the surprise?"

"That's why I'm telling you now!" Momiji answered, grinning. "I've already taken Tohru, Yuki and Kyo… And since I don't think you've ever been to one…"

Sonki narrowed her eyes. _This had BETTER not be expensive… If he does something insane like Erick would…_

"I'm going to take you to one of the hot springs that the Sohma house owns! Of course I'm going to invite Tohru and everyone else along!" Momiji's smile nearly blinded her.

"B-but…" Her face begun to twitch. "That's expensive! How can you afford it!"

"I'm not the only one who's going to pay for it," he answered bluntly. He then sighed, as though he had not predicted so much trouble. "Everyone knows your just as nice as Tohru, if even at all nicer… So everyone's decided to chip in a bit to pay for the expense to get there. After all, wouldn't you like to remember going to a hot spring while you're here in Japan?" He smiled.

She nodded her head, though hesitantly.

"Hooray! I'll go and clue Yuki and Kyo in on the details!" Momiji exploded, smiling (if possible) happier than he was before. He marched out of the room, leaving a speechless Sonki behind.

* * *

_Falling… Falling… Falling…_

_Brown eyes shot open, darting around calmly in their sockets as the icy air slapped against her face._

"_This is just like Rakka's Dream…" She closed her eyes. _And if it's just like her dream… Than…

_Her eyes came open, meeting the outline of a black crow, circling around her._

"_If you are the someone, the someone she forgot in her dream…" she began, her eyes downcast. "Than you should know that you can't save me, that your efforts will be in vain… but," she smiled. "thank you."_

_The crow disappeared, leaving behind an echoing caw._

_She shut her eyes again. _I don't like this dream…

"_Alyssia…" a stern voice begun, causing her to advert her mind away from her thoughts and back into the dreams reality._

_A tall man stood in front of her, short brown spiked hair on top of his head, a agitated look on his face._

"_Erick?" she questioned._

"_I just wanted to let you know…" he gave her a faint unconfident smile. "that I'm leaving… I'm just going to disappear… I'm going to do what you've been trying to do for so long."_

"_NO!" she shouted, shaking her head, tears coming into her eyes. "Erick! Don't leave! I don't want you too! You can't-I… I…" Tears were running out of her eyes, taking flight in the wind that still slapped against her body. "I'm not around to find you! I can't go after you! Please, I begging you! Erick, please, please, please don't leave… Not yet…"_

_He shook his head. "I have to. It'll be like falling into a coma. At least then I'll be able to get some sleep."_

"_No… No…" She shook her head repeatedly, not stopping. "No… You can't…"_

"_Good-bye. You're a great kid, I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble, so much pain…" His figure began to fade in front of her, a real smile now on his face. _

"_NO!" She flung her arms forward, trying to grab a hold of his arms, only to find her fingers slipping through his transparent body. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! ERICK, PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! I'M ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOU! WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE I FEEL INCOMPLETE! ERICK!"_

"_Good bye…" His body vanished from view._

_She breathed in and out deeply, tears appearing faster. _

"_No… No… NO!" She screamed, her voice floating around her._

* * *

Sonki flung herself out of bed, her arms reaching in front of her wildly. _It was… Just a dream…_ She fell back down onto her pillows. Reaching up to her eyes she felt the tears that had stained her face. _I'm still crying… Even now…_

She rolled over, sighing as she faced the window, the sky was still dark.

_Am I… Making a habit of getting up this early… Or is it just because I'm growing accustomed to living here? That their habits are rubbing off on me… Forming me into a new character…_

She pushed her body up with her arms, rising from the bed.

_Today is Sunday… The fourteenth…_

She walked over to the closet, sliding the door open. Reaching inside she pulled out plaid blue knee length skirt, a plain long sleeve black shirt following behind it. Her eyes drifted back over to the dark sky and then laid themselves upon the clock on the desk.

_Six fourteen… _Her eyes went back to the window. _It's still so dark outside, by at least now the sun should have begun to rise… Maybe… Maybe it's going to… snow?_

She turned back to the closet, reaching onto one of the shelves to pull out a pair of black stockings and her black hooded jacket.

_Best not to get sick…_

* * *

Her head pocked around the corner of the stairs, looking into the kitchen. _I guess Kyo's not up yet…_

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from behind her.

She started to scream, only to get cut off by a hand slapping over her mouth.

"Idiot! Do you want to wake the whole house up!" Kyo roared at her, releasing his hand from her mouth. "Be quiet!"

"Then don't sneak up behind me!" she hissed at him. "And besides! It's Sunday! Why are you up so early?"

"I could be asking the same…" His eyes narrowed at her.

She grinned. "I have an excuse."

He raised an asking eyebrow.

"Bad dream…" Sonki said nodding her head, her arms crossed over her chest. "And you?"

"_I always get up this early. I've told you this before…_" He snapped back at her.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't have thought you would have done this everyday of the week…"

He brushed past her, annoyed.

_Might as well give it to him now before he embarrasses me in front of everyone else in the house…_

She dashed back up the stairs, sliding into the room she was sharing with Tohru quietly. Rushing over to the closet and opening the door once more, she flung an open hand into one of the few bags sitting on the floor. Pulling out a mound of wrapped chocolate (about the size of a tennis ball) she dashed back down the stairs.

She let out an angry growl as she noticed Kyo had left the room. _Stupid kid… Didn't he notice me dashing back up the stairs… Would have figured he would have thought it was something for him… Since it IS the fourteenth. _

She marched through the kitchen and flung the shoji door open. Kyo was standing a few feet away from the deck, throwing punches into the air.

"Hey…" Sonki begun, walking out of the house, closing the shoji door behind her. "Look, I thought I'd be polite, even though we have our differences and everything…" She stopped walking when she was right in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, sounding curious.

"Here…" She grabbed his hand and opened it, setting the chocolate in his hand. "Happy fourteenth for all it's worth. Thanks for at least trying not to pick on me every day…" She gave him an uncertain smile.

"I never asked you too get me something…" he answered, his face glowing as he turned away from her.

"You're not supposed to from what I understand…"

"And I didn't get you nothin' either if that's what you were expecting…"

"I forgot last month on the fourteenth so this is my make up. You weren't supposed to get me anything in return… Besides…" She smiled. "I like it better this way, I'd rather have not gotten anything from anyone in return."

He frowned, his face still turned away from hers. "I'll pay for part of that stupid trip that that Rabbit is planning… I'll even go if it doesn't bother you…"

She laughed. "You're a dork. If you wanted to go you don't have to use this excuse to cover for you."

"Who ever said I wanted to go! I'm just doing this for you because I don't have anything else to give you in return!" Kyo roared back at her, his anger rising as his hands turned into fists. "If it bothers you this much than I take it back! I won't go!"

"Why are you yelling at Sonki this early in the morning?" Shigure asked, his hand in front of his yawning face as he stepped onto the porch. "She can't have possibly done anything to offend you…"

"Shut-up!" Kyo roared back at him. "She doesn't need you to defend her!"

"Thank you Kyo," Sonki said smiling brightly at him. "I do hope you do come with us today, it will be more enjoyable!" She turned his back to him, rushing over to Shigure. "Shigure! I have something for you!"

"Oh, do you now?" Shigure questioned, smiling as she nodded her head.

"Idiot…" Kyo said under his breath, smiling.

* * *

"Please Yuki!" Sonki whined, her fingers interlocked with each other in front of her face. She was on her knee's begging him now. "Please, please, please!"

"Why don't you ask Tohru to go with you?" Yuki asked, cringing as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Tohru went over to the Sohma House to pick up Momiji and Hatsuharu…" Sonki answered. "And I really wanted to give my chocolates to Ayame and Mine today before we left… I'm afraid that if I go to Ayame's shop by myself I'll get lost…" She sniffed, tears coming. "If I got lost then you guys might leave without me…"

"We wouldn't leave with out you," Yuki said shaking his head, smiling to himself.

"Then I would be wasting all of your time while you were out trying to find me!" Sonki answered. "Please Yuki! I swear I'll never ask you to come over there with me again! Just for a few seconds! I won't stay long! Please!"

"Alright, alright," Yuki answered, now starting to look embarrassed. "Just please stand up and promise me that you won't beg like that again…"

"Excellent!" Sonki shouted, shooting to her feet. "Hold on a second… I'll be right back!" She dashed out of the room and up the stairs into the room her and Tohru were sharing.

"Yuki!" Shigure gasped out walking into the room, his hand over his mouth. "I can't believe you let Sonki get down on her knee's like that and beg you to come along with her! Either you're giving up your talent for being a gentleman or you were enjo-"

"Don't be so vulgar, even I wouldn't have thought you could sink this low," Yuki growled out as he silenced Shigure with a slap to the back of the head. "Even you know that I wish not to spend my free time around _him_."

"But Yuki!" Shigure begun, his hand rubbing the back of his head where Yuki had slapped him. "If you don't-"

Sonki barged into the room, leaving Shigure cut off once again.

"I'm ready Yuki!" Sonki called out running past the door and out into the main entrance of the house.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself…" Yuki said walking past him. "For once."

Shigure let out a sigh as Yuki disappeared from the room.

"So cruel…" He said to himself.

* * *

"Thank you again!" Sonki proclaimed for the seventh time. "I know you didn't want to come… but… it means a lot to me." She flashed him a smile before returning her vision to the sidewalk.

"It's not a problem," Yuki answered, forcing himself to say something about the situation he had placed himself in. "Not a… problem."

"There it is!" Sonki exclaimed. She rushed forward, stopping in front of the sign that read 'Ayame'. "You don't have to come in with me if you don't like. It'll only take me a few minutes…"

"It's…" His eye begun to twitch. "Alright… I'll come in… with you." _He'll manage to trap her in there for the rest of the day until I come in to save her from him…_

"Hello!" Sonki called out.

"Just one minute please, I'll be right there!" Mine answered. A few seconds latter she appeared from the back of the store. "Sonki!" Her eyes drifted to the boy at her side, she let out a small gasp before saying his name. "Yuki! What a pleasant surprise! What do we owe to your visit?"

"Nothing," Sonki answered shaking her head happily. "Ayame wouldn't happen to be here would he?"

"Here, I'll lead you back to him," Mine said, waving them in her direction.

She ushered them through the red curtain blocking the entrance to the back room of the store.

"Hello!" Sonki called out seeing a wave of silver hair rush past her.

"Isn't this just a surprise!" Ayame called laughing to himself. "Yuki! This is a rare visit from you that I will have to cherish for eternity!"

"Please, stop," Yuki said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't exactly come here because I wanted too…"

Sonki frowned, sighing. "Ayame, Mine…" She reached into the black and white bag that was hanging around her shoulder and pulled out chocolate that was identical to the one she had given Kyo that morning. "Happy fourteenth!"

"Oh!" Mine said looking surprised. "Thank you so much!"

Sonki nodded her head, smiling at the both of them.

"You really are to nice," Ayame coursed, a sly smile sliding onto his face as he inched his body nearer to hers. He took one of the packages from her hand and held it in his delicately. "What can I possibly do for repayment to such kindness?"

"Um… nothing," Sonki answered nervously, her face growing red at the attention he was giving her.

"Surely that can't be true," Ayame said, drawing nearer. "There must be _something_ that you can think of…"

"Alright Yuki…" Sonki said laughing nervously. She walked over to Mine and placed the box into her hands. "Thank you Mine for being so nice to me when I came here…" She bowed and then turned over to Ayame, quickly bowing. "Thank you for letting me try on clothes." She turned around, now facing Yuki, her body shaking. "Alright lets go… Tohru must be back at Shigure's by now…"

"How about a kiss?" Ayame asked, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

"Ah-ah-ah…" Sonki's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Ayame grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"_We're leaving_," Yuki hissed out grabbing Sonki by her other arm, jerking her out of Ayame's grasp.

"Bye-bye," Sonki said waving over her shoulder as Yuki drug her out of the store.

* * *

"He was just joking right?" Sonki asked laughing, her face still red. "He wasn't actually gunna.. you know…"

Yuki didn't answer, his frown deepening.

"Seriously!" Sonki exploded, taken back. "He was seriously going to kiss me!"

"I don't know," Yuki finally answered letting out a sigh. "That is one of the many reason's why I wish not to spend my time around him… He doesn't exactly do a lot of things that I could want and would be proud of."

"Ah," Sonki answered solemnly, her eyes now darting to her feet. "I'm sorry then."

"What for?" Yuki asked, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"That you don't have a very good relationship with your brother…" She smiled, now looking up at his face. "I don't have a good relationship with my brother either, even if we do live under the same roof. But even so, there is a difference between us…"

Yuki blinked at her, as if asking her to explain.

"I hate my brother." Her smile deepened, just proving how nervous she was. "You at least are willing to try and build some sort of relationship with him… To at least give things a chance. But me…" Her face fell. "I hate him with everything I have. I'm not willing to give it a try, I just want everything to end. It wouldn't even bother me if I never saw him again." She looked up at the sky. "I guess that is one of the reason's why I like to be around Erick so much… He has a really good relationship with his brother…"

Yuki turned away from her, the sorrow in her voice over welling him.

"To tell the truth I'm really jealous of him because of that fact. He loves him so much… It would be a pity if his brother didn't even realize that… but…" Her eyes narrowed. "Every time I think about their relationship I can't help but wonder that if by just some cruel twist of fate… What would happen if he had to chose between me and David… Would it be me or… his brother?"

"Why do you think about such things?" Yuki asked, his own tone melancholy. "What good will it bring to you if you continue to think so negatively?"

"That's what Kyo tells me," she answered laughing. "I don't know why I think of these things, I don't even know where they come from. But I do… It's just a part of who I am." She faced him again smiling. "But the time I've spent here… It's helping me to think more positively about myself, to change my outlook on life."

Yuki turned his eyes, now starring into hers, surprised again. "I'm glad."

She nodded her head. "So am I."

Her face flushed, the air getting caught in her lungs. "Yuki I…"

"Sonki!" Momiji yelled, charging at the two of them. "Hooray! We can leave now! I was afraid that you weren't going to show up!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sonki said, horrified at what he had just said to her. "It would take a million armies and then some to stop me from attending something that you've planned for me!"

Momiji laughed.

"Come on! Everyone's waiting for you two inside!" Momiji called, waving at them to follow.

Sonki looked over her shoulder, smiling at Yuki. "This can't be to bad, right?"

Yuki smiled back at her.

* * *

"Here you go, Momiji, Hatsuharu!" Sonki said standing up from the seat of the bus she was riding in with Tohru and the Sohma members. "Thank you for hanging out with me at school and being so nice to me since I've come here to Japan!"

"Thank you Sonki!" Momiji cried out, grabbing her hand in his after he took his box. "Even though I helped you make this I'm still glad to have received something from you!"

"Heh." She smiled at him.

"Yeah… Thanks," Haru answered, taking his own box. He then raised an eyebrow at she held out a bag to him.

"Please, if you would…" She flashed him a nervous smile. "I'd like it if you could give one of these to Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, Akito and all of the rest of the zodiac members that I haven't met yet. Please, but if you don't want to I understand."

"Alright," Haru answered, taking the bag out of her hand, looking uncertain. "You're sure about this?"

She nodded her head. "It's polite, right? Or am I doing something I shouldn't be? It's just that I know I won't be around for another White Day, so I thought I might as well take full advantage of this one…"

He nodded his head again as she sunk back into her seat.

"Oh and lastly but not least!" She picked up the last bag on the floor, a bright smile on her face. "This is all for you Tohru! I told you I'd get you a huge mound!"

"You didn't…" Tohru stopped lost of words, her face turning red. "Thank you so much Sonki!"

"No problem." She grinned back at her. "I'm just sticking to my word."

Kyo narrowed his eyes at Sonki from the other side of the bus. "Are you trying to make the rest of us look bad?"

Sonki stuck her tongue out at him. "No."

Kyo rolled his eyes.

* * *

"How wonderful it is to see the young masters again," a shaky looking old woman in a green kimono said, peering around the corner of the gate, she was clutching onto the wood of the gate in order to keep her body up right.

"Hello Hot Spring Lady!" Momiji said smiling happily at her.

"That's rude," Kyo hissed at him.

"Please, come right this way," she said holding her hand out to her side, ushering them to follow. "It is nice to see you again Miss Honda. How are you fairing?"

"Good thank you…" Tohru looked at her nervously. "Is being here at the hot springs helping your health?"

"Very much so."

She lead them into the main building and down a hallway, finally opening up a shoji door she ushered them into one of the rooms they were going to stay in.

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes, if that is no trouble?" she asked.

"No, none at all thank you," Tohru answered happily.

She turned and pointed at the end of the room. "Through this doorway the young mistresses will be staying…" She turned to point at the other doorway in the room. "And the young masters will be staying in that room…"

"I have to sleep in the same room as that damn Rat is again!" Kyo roared, his face convulsing in a spasm of twitches.

"What… You want to share a room with me or somethin'?" Sonki asked narrowing her eyes at him, laughing to herself. The laughter stopped as she caught Tohru's horrified face out of the corner of her eyes. "Tohru! I was just kid-"

"AGAIN!" the woman roared. "EVEN IF YOU ARE THE CAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE SUNK SO LOW! TO SHARE A BED WITH A WOMAN AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!"

"Uh…" Sonki begun, her hand reached out to only clasp in air in front of her. "I was just joking… please calm down..."

"I'M SORRY!" the woman yelled turning around to face her. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE YOU'RE JOKE SO SERIOUSLY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Please…" Sonki begun looking really nervous. "Uh… It's alright. Um… Thank you for showing us the room. I'm sure we'll be quite comfortable now… Thank you…"

"Ugh…" the lady said, still looking extremely horrified at the actions she had just taken. She stepped back, exiting the room. "I shall bring you your dinner in a few minutes."

"Thank you!" Sonki called after her, as soon as the door closed she whirled around, facing Momiji. "Is she alright!"

Momiji nodded his head. "Ritsu's mom is sick most of the time, that's why she's in charge of this hot spring, for her health…"

"Maybe she should soak more…" Sonki muttered to herself. She let out a sigh and then collapsed to the floor. "I'm so beat… Glad we don't have school tomorrow…"

"You didn't do anything today," Kyo snapped back at her.

"Eh…" She shrugged her shoulders, everyone seating themselves around her. "I know I didn't do a lot of actual movement but a lot of things did happen today…"

"Really?" Tohru asked, her expression begging Sonki to continue.

"Another day's story," Sonki muttered, her face going red as she turned to look out the opened shoji door to her left. "It's so beautiful here."

Tohru nodded her head. "We stayed in this exact same room last time Momiji brought me here for White Day." She smiled. "They even tried to convince me that people got lost when they went out to explore all of the estate that surrounds the hot springs."

"Whoa! Seriously!" Sonki cried out, flipping around to face Tohru.

"Are you stupid?" Kyo questioned, eyes narrowed. "She just said 'tried to convince'! Did you miss that!"

Sonki stuck her tongue out at Kyo again. "Don't be so mean! I got you something for the fourteenth, the least you could do was control your anger towards me fore a few minutes."

Kyo snapped his mouth shut, blushing angrily.

"We should go into the springs together after dinner Sonki!" Momiji cried out, leaning on his hands to get closer to her.

"Uh…" Sonki's eyes grew. "Mo-mi-ji…" She looked around nervously and then coughed into one of her hands that she had formed into a fist. "Maybe another time…"

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Kyo roared, slamming one of his hands on Momiji's head. "You couldn't last time! What makes you think you will be able too now!"

"I just figured you wouldn't mind since she wasn't Tohru!" Momiji whined at him. "You don't mind do you Sonki!"

"Uh…" She stopped, unsure about what to say. She coughed again.

"Don't you think you're a little to old for these sorts of things now Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"I guess…" Momiji answered looking disappointed. "But as long as I get to sleep with her and Tohru I won't mind!"

Sonki slammed one of her hands down on the ground at her side, choking on her spit.

"Sonki!" Tohru cried out rushing to her side to pat on her back.

Sonki took a breath of fresh air and then turned to face the Sohma boys, the color drained out of her face. "Is this… normal in Japan?"

"No," Haru answered for them, his arm resting on a cocked up leg. "This is just Momiji."

"I can't?" Momiji asked, tears coming into his eyes.

"Dinner is ready," the woman in green said entered the room once more. "Unless you would rather have it served later…"

"No! Now is good!" Sonki said jumping up, she rushed over to the woman's side. "Would you like me to help you with anything!"

The room went dead silent, all Sohma's and Tohru now focused on her.

"NEVER IN ALL OF THE YEARS THAT I HAVE WORKED HERE HAS ANYONE ASKED TO HELP ME WITH THE TASKS I MUST PERFORM! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" she bellowed.

"Uh…" Sonki said twitching as she backed away from her. "I'm sorry… I just thought I'd be polite and help. I'm sorry if I've offended you…"

"NO I'M SORRY! YOU'RE JUST BEING COURTEOUS! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

"Heh… Heh…" Sonki drew away from her, baking away to the table until she was seated in between Yuki and Momiji. _I've already offended her twice… What else can I do to ruin tonight…_

* * *

"This was wonderful!" Sonki exclaimed as she finished her last bite. "I haven't tasted anything this great in such a long time! I never knew Japanese food could be this good!"

Tohru nodded her head unsure as Sonki continued to muse with herself as she stared at the chopsticks in her hands.

"Thank you," everyone proclaimed as the table in front of them was cleared by the members of the Sohma family that worked and ran the hot spring.

"We should go into the hot spring before it gets to late," Haru said standing up.

Sonki twitched, rising to her feet. "So how does this all… work…?"

Tohru grabbed Sonki's hand, rushing out of the room, leaving the Sohma boys behind.

"I'll show you! Nothing to worry about!" Tohru proclaimed happily.

* * *

"Ah… So this is a hot spring," Sonki said nervously, her hands clutched to the town wrapped around her body. "It's… nice."

She followed Tohru into the water, not daring to remove her towel. She let out a sigh as she noticed Tohru still had hers on when she sat down. She sat down, breathing in the steam.

"It really is nice," Tohru said happily.

Sonki nodded her head. "Relaxing… We have these back in the States… I've never been to one… But I'm sure none of them are as authentic as this one…"

"If you want to go to a hot spring, you should go to one in Japan!" Tohru pointed out happily.

Sonki nodded her head again, letting out a deep sigh as she sank deeper into the water. "Tohru…?"

"Hm?" Tohru asked, her full attention on Sonki now.

"Am I doing anything wrong?" Her eyes adverted away from the water and over to Tohru's face. "I get this bad feeling that I'm doing something that I shouldn't be doing…"

Tohru shook her head, concerned. "You're fine Sonki. You've done nothing wrong. We all enjoy having you here in Japan."

"I know…" Her eyes were now back down, starring into the ripples that coursed through the water around her. "But I can't help but get this bad feeling that I'm doing something wrong. Kind of like I forgot something…"

Tohru frowned, going into concentration. "Forgot?"

Sonki nodded her head.

"I'm sure it will come to you. Just keep thinking about it."

"Of course."

She sighed, slipping back into her realm of thoughts.

_That dream… What did it mean exactly… Is Erick really leaving? Or was it just as it was… a dream? _She frowned. _He wouldn't dare… I know he wouldn't. Not without consulting me first… I know how he is… He won't… He won't Sonki…_ She gasped, her hand at her mouth.

"Sonki?" Tohru questioned.

_Sonki! That's not my name! I'm Alyssia! _She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. _Am I really starting to become more a part of this life than the one I've left behind in America! I don't want to forget it, I don't want it to disappear… Even if I say so! I don't mean it! I don't want them to forget me!_ She jumped to her feet. _Calley… Erick… Emily… Maddy… I don't want them to ever forget me… Never…_

"Sonki!" Tohru questioned again, her voice louder this time. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm just getting a little dizzy," Sonki answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tohru asked on her feet also.

"No." She shook her head. "I'm fine. I think I'll just go lay down for a while. Please stay here and enjoy the hot spring Tohru. Don't worry. I'm fine, just fine."

Tohru nodded her head, though still unsure. "I'll come in to check on you in a while."

"Alright, thanks Tohru. Really…" She stepped out of the water, entering through the door in front of her and closing it sharply behind.

_Dammit Alyssia… Don't you DARE ruin this trip for them because of your petty moods. They don't deserve this. They all paid for it and invited you, you better damn well show your appreciation for it by not ruining this for everyone._

She sighed again, tying a blue light kimono around her body as she placed her town in one of the baskets that surrounded the room. Forcing a smile on her face she exited, following the way down the hallways and back into the room they had first been introduced too.

She turned around as soon as she had finished closing the door, letting out a short gasp.

"Yuki!" Sonki exclaimed, her hand at her chest. "You scared me! I didn't expect anyone else to be in here!" _Dear God…_ Her eyes shifted down to what she was wearing. _Why… Why… Why! I'm so screwed!_

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked, rising to his feet.

"F-fine!" Sonki answered as she begun to laugh. "Perfect! W-why do you ask?"

"You look a bit pale," he said, stopping in front of her, his eyes narrowed in worry. He glanced over her shoulder. "Where is Tohru?"

"She's still in the spring," Sonki said, taking a step away from him. "I-I got a bit dizzy so I thought I might get out before I fainted…" She laughed. "That would be pretty bad for my first time in a hot spring… It would be so embarrassing!"

Yuki nodded his head unsure.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Sonki asked, her eye brows twisted in confusion.

"I didn't feel like going in right now," Yuki answered, he was still standing in front of her.

"Oh, o-okay." She nodded her head. She frowned again, gulping. "I uh… Do I… h-have something on my face?"

Yuki stepped back, shaking his head. "No, sorry."

_He sounds disappointed… What did you do Alyssia? What did you do!_

"So Kyo actually agreed to go with Haru and Momiji?" Sonki asked, hoping to start up another conversation.

"If it was only to get away from me." He was frowning.

_What did you forget! What did you forget… forget… Dear God no… HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!_

Her eyes lit up.

"I'm sorry!" Sonki screamed out, causing him to jump.

Yuki turned to face her, looking extremely shocked. "Sonki?"

"I'm so stupid! I'm sorry! I forgot to give you something! I'm so sorry if you felt left out! I honestly didn't mean to!" Sonki shouted, her hands fists at her side as she rushed into the room she was staying in.

_Bag… Bag… Where are you…_

She spotted it on a table, reaching inside she pulled out a box, equivalent to the size of a shoe box. Slowly she walked out the room, looking extremely nervous.

"I'm sorry I forgot to give you yours," Sonki said, presenting it to him.

Yuki blinked as he looked down at the box and then back up to her. "It's…" He trailed off, not sure he wanted to finish his statement.

"I know… it' big… but…" She gulped, thrusting it into his hands. "Yuki I… Last night when you came into the room Tohru and I were sharing I realized a lot of what's been bothering me…"

He kept quiet, waiting for her to finish.

"I don't exactly know how this custom of yours works or anything, I've watched enough anime to get the gist of it… But then again a lot of it is fictional… So I'm sorry if I offend you but I…" She gulped. "I haven't felt this way in a long, long time… I…"

His hands gripped the box tightly as he waited for her reply.

"I guess I'm confessing my feelings for you…" She laughed. "I don't know if this is love but I wouldn't mind having you in my life as a boyfriend… To only have eyes for you… To have you be the only guy in my life that I could care for like this… If this is love Yuki…" She looked up into his eyes. "Than I'm in love with you."

His eyes downcast to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have planned this out this way… That I shouldn't have developed these feelings for you…" She laughed. "Emily's going to kill me for this you know… She got the biggest crush on you when she came over from America…" She stepped back. "But I…" She frowned. "I know you like Tohru, and if you just want to be friends with me I'll get over my feelings and just continue to do so. I didn't mean to put you in this situation, and I'm usually not this straightforward with the way I feel about people… but I thought… Just maybe… Maybe you would like me, that I might have a chance… I'm sorry to say that I don't want to wait around for an answer, for you to decide between me and Tohru, or even if you like me as more than a friend… I'm willing to be your friend _still_ even if things don't work out exactly as I'd planned them…"

She let out a sigh, a small content smile on her face. _At least now he knows… At least now you can know your answer to the reason why you have such a strong heartbeat when ever your around him… To truly know if it is possible for someone… Someone as good looking as him too like you. You of all people._

"Even though I'm part of the zodiac it… It doesn't disgust you?" Yuki questioned, his voice mournful, he wouldn't even dare turn his head up to look her in the eyes.

"If it did than what kind of person would I be? I would be standing here making a fool out of myself as I confessed my feelings for you." She smiled nervously. "It really doesn't bother me at all… To tell the truth it's just something that I could love about you more."

"Even if it could only be for a short while…" Yuki pressed, his voice unsure. "Even though you know you have to go back to America…"

Sonki's eyes welled up with tears. "I know… I know I have to go back… But even if it's for a short while… Even if it was for a day… I'd be willing to sacrifice everything for it."

"I don't know if I'm in love with you…" Yuki said, now looking up, his grip loosening on the box as a smile slid onto his face. "But I'm willing to give it a try."

"Even though you still like Tohru?"

"I don't know, everything inside of me is just mixed up. I'm having a hard time telling one feeling for another."

"We don't have to do this… You can just forget this every happened. I'm sorry Yuki."

"I'm willing to give this a try," Yuki repeated, smiling at her as he stepped forward. "It won't be a bad experience."

"Even so…" She frowned, now looking up into his eyes. "If you ever decide that you truly love Tohru, that you'd want to be with her for the rest of your life. Tell me. I want to know. Don't leave me in the dark… It's happened to me once before, and I don't want to feel that way again. I won't get mad, I'll understand. You liked Tohru before I even appeared on the scene." She smiled at him, her face turning red as she stood on her toes, reaching her face up as she kissed him on the check. "I promise I won't hold a grudge against either you or Tohru."

"I…" He disappeared from view, falling to the floor in the form of a gray rat.

"I'm sorry!" Sonki screamed dropping to her knee's to become eye level with him. "I'm sorry I did such a stupid impulse! I won't do it again I'm sorry!" She banged her head against the floor. "I'm so stupid! I've made you transform twice! Two days in a row! I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"It's alright…" Yuki sighed out, walking forward to place one of his pawns on her spread hand. "It's not your fault that I have this 'condition'."

"But I shouldn't have acted on impulse," she retorted, her face growing red. "I should have thought about what might happen to you…"

"I said I was willing to give this a try. So don't… Don't stop being yourself. Even if it's something I'm not used to. It's all a part of who you are."

She nodded her head. "Thank y-"

The POOF exploded in the room.

"NO!" Sonki screamed out, her hands flinging over her eyes as she buried her face into the floor. "I can't see anything! I can't see anything! I can't see anything!"

"Sonki I…" a voice begun. A shrill scream was followed shortly behind it.

"Tohru!" Sonki questioned, though she didn't remove her face from the floor.

"What the Hell's going on in here!" Kyo screamed running on scene, Haru and Momiji following shortly behind him. He frowned as he saw a half naked Yuki in front of him. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMMIT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING AROUND HALF NAKED! OR DID YOU CRASH INTO ONE OF THEM AGAIN YOU STUPID RAT!" He pointed at Tohru was facing the other direction, mortified and then to Sonki who still had her head to the floor.

Yuki shut his eyes, ignoring all the questions that were being thrown at him. "You can look now Sonki."

Sonki drew her face away from the floor, a red mark on her forehead from where her face had made impact with the floor first.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have acted so stupidly…" Sonki begun. "I'm sorry…"

"It's perfectly alright," Yuki answered letting out a sigh as Kyo threw another horrid of remarks at him. He held out his hand. "Here…"

She took it, looking slightly embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Sonki?" Momiji asked, holding up the top of a box, a smile on his face. "I didn't know you wrote that on there…"

"No! Momiji!" Sonki screamed out, trying to throw her body at him. "Don't read it!"

"Read what?" Kyo asked, marching into the room.

"No!" Sonki started again, her face going red.

"Move it! Stop blocking it!" Kyo said grabbing the top of Sonki's head as he detached her from his line of view. A wide grin spread across his face as he turned around, Yuki and Sonki now in his full line of vision. "So you confessed to this idiot?"

"C-confessed?" Tohru asked, her face going red.

"I knew this would happen…" Haru said, the palm of his hand running down his face as he sighed. He then looked at Sonki. "This doesn't mean I'm going to give up on Yuki, he was my first love and will continue to be…"

"Uh… Alright…" Sonki said laughing. _Where the Hell is Calley when you need her to scream so happily?_

"What did he say! What did he say!" Momiji shouted, looking to excited for words.

"He… He said… um…" She stopped, too embarrassed to continue.

"I said I'd give it a try."

The room was dead silent, all eyes were glued on the pair.

* * *

A/N: Chapter ten posted sometime next week. 


	10. Because I’m Your Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters relating to either the manga or the anime. All Iown is everything that does no concede with the anime or manga.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who is Godess Of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 10: Because I'm Your Best Friend

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

_Cold… Cold… Cold…_ Sonki narrowed her eyes as she sucked in a cold breath, her arms wrapped tightly around her body.

"Are you sure you don't want to stop somewhere for a while?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mind. It's not as though anything else was planned for today."

"Heh, right!" Sonki answered nodding her head, blushing. "Uh…" Her hands fell from her frame, dropping to her sides. She smiled at him nervously. "Can I uh… You know… Hold your…"

Yuki smiled at her, his hand entwining with hers. "I never would have taken you to be this shy."

She narrowed her eyes. "And I wouldn't have taken you to be so impulsive Prince Yuki."

Yuki turned up his lip, now facing the other direction as his face took on a pale pink hue around the cheekbones.

"I'm just joking," she said, moving her body in front of his so she was now walking backwards, facing him. She smiled at him, gripping his hand tighter. "You know I don't mean to embarrass you. I just find it amusing that people _actually_ call you Prince Yuki." She frowned, letting out an angry sigh. "They won't start calling me Princess or any of that crap right?"

He looked at her eyebrows raised at her, smiling.

"I know, I know!" Sonki answered stepping back to walk side by side with him again. "They would rather _kill_ me than call me that. Besides, I don't have looks as great as yours…" She frowned, now swinging their interlocked hands. "I'm not even cute… Just plain… Yuck…" She sighed, as if signaling she had more to say. "I'm not as smart as you, I'm not even a good athlete, and besides! The world would end before anyone elected me as a student council member! I'm not a good leader, my grades suck…" She poked her stomach with her free hand and then laughed nervously. "I'm kinda fat to… Makes me wonder why you even agreed to at least giving this a try… It's already April and you're still going through with it?"

Yuki shook his head, sighing with disbelief. "There's nothing wrong with you. If I didn't like you, or would have just rather continued being friends with you I would have said so by now, wouldn't I? You said I was straight forward… Why would I hold back now?"

"Cause you're a nice guy," Sonki answered softly, smiling as she stopped the swinging of their hands. "Because you don't like to see anyone cry, let alone be the reason for why they are crying."

"Why don't we head back to Shigure's now?" Yuki asked, smiling at her as he ignored the words. "I'm sure it will be much warmer in there."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sonki answered yawning, her free hand over her mouth. "That would be good."

"Are you tired?" Yuki asked.

"No…" She shook her head. "Not really that is… A bit but I'll get over it soon."

* * *

"Hey Yuki?" Sonki questioned at he opened the shoji door for her.

"Yes?" he answered stepping in behind her and taking off his shoes.

"Uh, do you think that, possibly, you might be able to help me a bit more with my algebra work? Yesterday we started something new… And well, as usual… I'm not really getting the hang of it…" She grinned at him nervously. "But if it's too much of a bother… Just for get it. Maybe Tohru could help me or something…"

"I don't mind," Yuki said inching closer to her, smiling. "It's really not a problem. I wouldn't have told you to ask me for help if I didn't want to."

"Uh…right." She nodded her head, her face tingeing pink as she noticed how close he was. "Y-Yuki… Uh…" She gulped.

"Don't you start snogging in here!" an orange head roared from around the hallway, his body appearing seconds later. "No one wants to walk in on that bullshit! Go do it in one of your rooms or something!"

"What you jealous?" Sonki questioned, narrowing her eyes at him, grinning. "Kagura not satisfying you? And where did you learn that interesting term? Snogging…hmm…"

"SHUT-UP!" Kyo screamed back at her, his face bright red as he stomped out of view. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

Sonki laughed to herself as she began to walk out of the main entrance. "Hold on a second Yuki, I'll go and get my book…" Her hand was up by her mouth as she continued to laugh.

"Why don't I help you in your room instead?" Yuki suggested cautiously.

"Uh…" Sonki stopped dead at the foot of the stairs, turning around to face him, taken aback. "Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? As I said, wouldn't it be quieter?" He blinked at her, innocently.

"Heh, right!" She nodded her head again, blushing madly. _He'd better not just be playing dense… Oh no… I mean come on… Sure we've well…_ She gulped, her face growing redder. _Stop being a pervert Alyssia! You wonder how you get yourself into these situations! All you have to do is say no! But then again… He is a nice guy… It's not like he's going to… Yep! Algebra! ALGEBRA. We're going to work on ALGEBRA YOU DOLT!_

"Sonki?" Yuki questioned from behind her. "Are you alright? You're body seems to have raised in temperature based on the color of your face… You don't have a fever do you?"

"Nope! Don't worry I'm perfectly fine!" She grinned at him over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs and towards the door to the room she was staying in. "Now lets get started on that Algebra right!"

She whipped the door open, laughing to herself as she stepped into the room.

"You're in a good mood. How was your date?" a male voice asked.

"No…" The smile vanished from her face as she turned to look at the male figure that was sitting hunched over on the edge of her bed. His brown hair was spiked up, his brown eyes boring into hers as he grinned widely at her. "No way… This can't be…"

"Don't pass out on me kiddo, you're face is starting to turn a nice shade of white…" He laughed, standing to his feet, walking over to her. "Why don't you just be normal for once and great me with a hello like friends usually do?"

A smile captivated her face as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't you dare cry on me Jerk Face! I didn't come here just to make you depressed… But I guess if I am making you sad I might as well just leave…" The grin on his face widened.

"ERICK!" Sonki finally screamed out, throwing herself at him, arms wrapped around his body. "Why are you here! Why didn't Shigure, Kyo or someone else tell me you were here! God I've missed you! I could hardly remember your face! I'm sorry!"

"Cause I told them not to," he answered calmly as her grip around his middle tightened. "Besides, thought this might coincide with my Evil Plan."

She looked up at him through teary eyes. "Stop being so… so mean!"

"So then it was bad of my to spend all this money to come here?" He questioned, still smiling at her, now hugging her back. "You didn't want me to come?"

"Of course I wanted you to come!" Sonki screamed out, tears running down her face faster. "I've missed you so much that's it's become unbearable! You're my best friend! To be separated from you, to not be able to talk to you every day is like be suffocated! I didn't know what I was going to do!"

"Write me? I dunno. You're a creative person. You'd find a way." He shook his head, his arms dropping to his sides as he stepped away from her. "Don't worry about it kiddo. Besides, you're my best friend so there's nothing to worry about. It's not like I could forget you, no matter how much I wanted to."

She sucked in a breath, hands raising to her eyes to dry the tears. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act this way… It was rude of me. I should be happy! I'm so sorry!"

He let out a shuddering sigh, arms crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes. "If you don't stop saying I'm sorry I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day."

"I… Alright." She nodded her head. "I won't then."

"Good!" He exploded, his eyes flashing back into view as he grinned victoriously. "So…" His eyes fell over to the figure that was still standing in the door way, looking bemused at the scene that was being placed before them. "That your uh… date?"

"Boyfriend," Sonki said in English, her face glowing red. She coughed, switching back over to Japanese. "This is Sohma Yuki." She stepped back so both of them were now in her view. "Yuki this is Askim Erick."

"Oh!" Yuki cried out, taken aback. "Eri'ksu!"

Erick nodded his head, unsure. "Yeah… Erick. You're uh… Yuki? Her… _boyfriend_?"

The two of them blushed.

"So you've finally found some one!" He patted Sonki on top of the head. "Good for you Alyssia. Though I didn't know he was going to be quiet so… girlie?"

"Don't be mean!" Sonki retorted, looking a bit hurt. "Don't tell me you don't like him!"

"Never said that." He grinned rolling his eyes. "I'm glad." He held out his hand in front of Yuki. "Hope you're nice to her, otherwise I might have to tie you to a telephone pole by your intestine and charge people 50 cents to throw bricks at you."

Yuki shook his hand uncertainly.

"No, he beats me every day." She nodded her head, looking certain of herself.

Yuki's eyes bulged out of his head as he took a step back. "Sonki!"

"Joking, joking!" Sonki answered laughing at the look on Yuki's face. "I'm sorry alright! I didn't know you were going to take me seriously. It's just that when ever I'm around this guy I can't help but not be serious! I'll try to tone it down alright? I didn't mean to be mean! Sorry, sorry!"

Yuki shook his head, smiling at her nervously. "It's alright. You shouldn't change the way you act just because I'm around. "He took a step back, his hand on the door handle. "I'm sure I can help you later on tonight? You haven't seen your friend for a while, so I wouldn't want to be an intrusion. I'll leave you two too yourselves for a while." He closed the door.

"No, wait… Yuki!" Sonki said reaching for the empty space he once stood. She let out a sigh as she sunk towards the back of the room, turning around the chair in front of the desk to sit in it. Resting her arms on the top of the back rest her head dropped into them.

"He alright?" Erick asked as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed once more. "I didn't offend him or anything did I?"

"No." She shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong. He might just be shy… That's probably it. Doesn't want to be a bother because I haven't seen you in a while, or something weird like that. Though… I wouldn't have minded if he stayed. Would you have?"

"No. Probably would have been a better chance for me to realize why you were going out with someone who looked so much like a girl. Scared me for a second, made me wonder when you stopped being straight and never told me." He grinned at her playfully.

"Like I'd never tell you something that important." She grinned back.

"You never know." He fell back on the mattress, starring up at the ceiling. "So how have things been going for you here? There still treating you right since the last time I talked to you, right?"

"Course they have been." Her eyes shifted towards her feet that were besides the back legs of the chair. "I would have… let you know some how."

"Mhm." He nodded his head. "How have you been feeling since you got here?"

She frowned, this was the last subject she had wanted to come up in the first ten minutes that she was talking to him. "I've been depressed a lot since I've come here, as to have been expected. But, I have been in good moods occasionally. Nothing less than what I was like when I was still in the States."

"What does your family have to say about your negative moods?" He turned his head to look at her. "I don't like it when you're not happy."

"I know… I know you don't. But it's how I am. I can't help it. I'm so far away from everyone I care about that I… I just can't be anything else. Shigure, Tohru, Yuki and even Kyo do try and cheer me up for the most part. It's not as though they just continue to let me by sad… They try there best. But I guess it's just me who's not willing to make the other half of the effort."

"Why don't you come back then? If it's making you so depressed to be here… Why don't you come back with me tomorrow?"

"You're only here for today?" She blinked at him surprised, though her face showed suffering. "I would have thought you would have decided to stay longer."

"Sorry, I just don't have the money. It was tough enough saving up the fair to come here and back." He grinned at her mournfully. "I'm sorry. Maybe next time."

"No. It's my fault. Don't worry about it. You shouldn't have wasted your money coming here to check up on me. I don't deserve it. I'm not even being grateful."

He sat up, frowning at her. "If you don't start acting happy I might as well just add a few more things that'll be waiting for you under your bed when you get back. You want another eyeless clone?"

She shook her head, smiling for real this time. "How long did you have to wait before I returned?"

"About an hour or so…" He looked up to the right of the room, going into thought. "I did get to meet this _Kyo_ guy. He was the one who told me to come up here and wait for you. Said it might make you happy. Or something like that."

"Orange haired guy?" Sonki asked in disbelief. "He say anything else?"

He grinned at her evilly. "Other than how much you talk about me, miss me and compare everything to things that relate to me, no not much else." His face then twisted up in frustration. "Does he really remind you of me?" He flipped at the hair on his head. "Come on, I don't have orange hair, or red eyes. Though that would be neat."

"More like his personality," she answered, grinning at him from her arms. "You're both a bit stubborn. When I'm around him I don't miss you as much."

"Got yourself a love triangle do you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Never would have taken you for the type." He then frowned. "My little devious sister… Now that's interesting."

"Do not!" she answered hurt. "Do you honestly think I could be that cruel? I'm Yuki's and Yuki's only!"

"I dunno… I already did set you up with this one homeless guy I know. Don't you want to be married to a homeless guy? All you have to do is loose a few teeth and you'll fit in perfectly. I did manage to find you one that at least took a bath once a week." He stood on his feet, stretching. "Or do you like being with pretty boy more?"

"Can't you just call him by his name?" She rolled her eyes. "You're not jealous or something are you…"

"No… I just never took you to be the type of person who would go out with someone so… I dunno, beautiful?" he questioned, though looking confused at the words that came out of his mouth. "Not to say that you're ugly! It's just usually aren't those people superficial or something? You're cute as a button as my mom says, but wouldn't he want someone who was well… on fire?"'

Sonki shrugged, letting out one of the many yawns of that day. "I dunno. I question that point a lot. But then again, if he wanted to dump me he would have. He isn't like me. He just doesn't hold on, even if it will crush someone. No matter how much he'll hate it, how much it'll hurt him, eventually he'll have to come to face the problem in the end."

"Better than me I guess…" He frowned, now looked at the door. "What are you doing for the rest of today?"

"Nothing. I was supposed to be studying with Yuki, but I guess this is alright too…" She stood up stretching. "You wanna go out for a while? It's still light out, I'm sure Shigure won't mind if I stay out late one night… After all it's not going to be very often that you'll just show up randomly…" She smiled at him. "Sound like a plan?"

"You're getting better kiddo!" he shouted happily, grinning. "I'm glad you're finally getting out of being so indecisive! Sounds like a good plan to me." He nodded his head. "Gunna check and make sure right? The last thing I want to do is get on you family's bad side…"

"Right…" She grinned shaking her head. "Come on then…" She opened the door, Erick following closely behind her. Nearly jumping down the flight of stairs she managed to get herself safely into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why do you look like that?" Kyo asked narrowing his eyes. "It's only a _bit_ creepy."

"What?" She rolled her eyes. "Is it wrong of me to be happy for once?"

"So you start acting happy because he showed up!" He pointed behind her. She turned around, Erick was seen standing in the doorway, looking a bit nervous.

"Course!" She nodded her head looking positive. "How could I not be? He's my best friend after all!"

"Whatever…" He shrugged. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering if you could point me in the direction in which Shigure is residing?" She raised an eyebrow. "Unless that's to much for you…"

"He's in there." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the dining area. "Him, Tohru and that stupid Rat are in there eating…"

"And you're in here because?" She smiled.

"None of your damn business!" He marched out of the room, ignoring Erick as he passed him by.

"What was that about?" Erick questioned stepping into the room looking confused.

"Him and Yuki probably had a fight," she answered smiling. "The usual. They always fight."

"Oh." He still looked unsure.

Sonki stepped into the next room, looking a bit nervous.

"Sonki!" Tohru cried out as she noticed her presence, a smile on her face. She arose from her seat.

"No you don't have to get up!" Sonki cried out flailing her arms in front of her. "I was just going to talk!"

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't think you would want to come down to dinner because you're friend was here! I put all of the extra food on a plate for the two of you for later! I'll go and warm it up straight away! I'm so sorry to have not thought clearly!"

Yuki and Shigure looked at her nervously.

Tohru rushed forward, grabbing Sonki's hand.

"I'm so sorry!" She repeated.

"What the--!" a voice cried out from behind the two.

"Eh?" Tohru questioned looking over Sonki's shoulder at Erick.

"You didn't tell me you have a clone Alyssia," Erick said frowning at her.

"What are you talking… Oh…" She frowned back at him. "Don't be a weirdo! Of course I don't have a clone! Erick, this is Honda Tohru! Tohru this is Askim Erick!"

"I'm so glad to meet you finally!" Tohru exclaimed a shimmering grin on her face a she bowed. "Sonki talks so highly of you! I was wondering when I was going to be able to meet you finally!"

"Mhm." He nodded his head, looking more unsure than he had all day. "Alright."

"Uh, Shigure?" Sonki questioned before any more conversation came up, stopping the plans she'd made. "I was wondering if you'd mind if I went out for a while with Erick… I have money to buy dinner and everything… I was wanted to show him around a bit before he had to go back tomorrow…"

"I don't see why that should be a problem," Shigure answered leaning on an open palm supported by the table. "Just make sure not to stay out to late."

"Of course!" Sonki answered bowing with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much!" She turned to leave.

"Oh!" Shigure called out to her.

She stopped. "Yes?"

"Do make sure to eat? It's not good for your body to skip meals."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." She nodded smiling at him.

* * *

"So? Where do you want to go?" Sonki questioned stopping at the edge of the crosswalk, waiting for the music and crosswalk signal to signal for them.

"Not for me to decide. You know this place better than I do." He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "So where are you taking me?"

"Uh…" She nearly fell over. "You've got to be kidding me. No matter where I go you're always going to make me decide everything, aren't you?"

"Course!" He shot her a smile. "Would you have expected less of me?"

"No." She shook her head. "But then again…" She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe you're the indecisive one."

"That's not for you to decide." He continued to smile at her. "So! Where are you taking me!"

"Hmm…" She tapped her index finger against her chin. "I wonder…" _Would they still be open? This would be just to great if it was true… I could scare him pantless for once!_

"What are you grinning like that for?" he asked looking a bit nervous. "That looks doesn't suit you."

"Come on! I'm gunna take you somewhere… uh… _unique_. It's not a restaurant but you've got to check it out anyway!" she exclaimed, grinning. "It'll be fun!" She reached over, grabbing his hand as she drug him down the sidewalk.

"Here it is!" Sonki shouted out, her hand extended in the direction of a sign.

"Why does that sign 'Trust Comes First; Ayame; Value From the Heart?" he asked raising both of his eyebrows. "What the hell kind of store did you drag me too?"

"Don't question! It's a surprise! You'll like it, trust me! Besides I know the owner! He's a nice guy!" _More like a flamboyantly nice guy who's to full of himself to notice the horrified expressions on the people around him._ She forced a smile on her face. Pushing the door open she dragged him in side behind her.

"I'm sorry!" a voice called out from the back of the store. "But where closing!"

"Oh, that sucks," Sonki said looking a bit mournful. "And I really wanted you to meet him too…"

"Sonki!" Mine cried out revealing herself. She came bounding forward in a soft pink nurse's uniform, her hair in it's normal braids and a hat with a cross on her head. "I wasn't expecting you! I guess we can stay open a little longer for you! Oh!" She noticed Erick at her side and frowned. "Yuki isn't with you?"

"No." She shook her head. "He's at home eating." She held her hand out in Erick's direction. "This is AskimErick, my best friend from America. He came for the day, he's leaving tomorrow, so I thought I might as well show him this shop before he left! I Thought he'd enjoy it!"

Erick blinked.

"Why is she dressed like that?" He asked in English.

"Because it's how she dresses!" Sonki whispered to him in English. "Don't question her motives… Just go with it… She's a bit weird, but she's nice."

Mine cocked her head to the side looking a bit confused.

"I'm sorry!" Sonki answered bowing to her. "I didn't mean to be so rude! How are you?"

"I'm good," Mine answered looking unsure. "Have you come to see Ayame?"

Sonki nodded her head. "If that isn't a problem. I thought Erick might want to meet him. They seem as though they'd get along." _Oh please God, please let him be wearing something ridicules as he comes out! I don't care what it is! It can be anything! Just please, please let him scare the living day lights out of Erick!_

"Mine!" a voice called from the back of the store. "Who is it? Tell them were closing!"

"It's Sonki boss!" Mine called back to him. "She brought a friend who'd like to meet you!"

"Really?" Ayame asked, his head popping out from behind the door frame. "Oh! It is you! How nice to see you again!" The rest of his body materialized wearing a short girls school uniform. He bounded forward, stopping in front of Sonki with a smile on his face, his hands interloped with her. "And what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"Nothing," she answered shaking her head. _Thank you! Thank you so, so much!_

"Nice uniform," Erick said from Sonki's side. He looked Ayame up and down as though critiquing. "So this is what you do?"

"Is this your friend?" Ayame asked looking back at him.

"This is Askim Erick and this is Sohma Ayame." She pointed at both of them.

_What's going on! He doesn't look horrified at all! He acts as though he's amused! Why do all my plans backfire on me!_

"It's amazing that you can fit into that," Erick said still looking at Ayame's uniform.

"I am amazing!" Ayame called back laughing to himself. "So how is it that you know our lovely foreign exchange student?"

_Lovely?_ She cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you brother and sister?" he asked.

"Not exactly. I'm her friend from America," Erick answered nodding his head.

"Oh? Is that all?" He turned to Sonki, staring down into her eyes. "No hidden lusts for each other?"

Sonki's face instantly turned red. "What are you talking about! I'm dating your younger brother for crying out loud! I wouldn't even dream of two timing him!"

"He does come from my family," Ayame said nodding his head as he backed away from her. "It can't blame you for being sucked into his personality, the time he's been spending with me must be rubbing on to him. Of course you would never dare dream of doing something so despicable!"

"Right…" She nodded her head, laughing to herself. "Well I'm sorry to cut things short, but I do think we should be going now… We still have to eat dinner…" She stepped back.

Ayame lunged forward, taking her hands into his once more. "Why don't the two of us dine together in your company? You can think of it as a secret side date…"

"How about not…" she answered narrowing her eyes.

"But of course!" he sighed, dropping her hands as he walked away into the back room.

"I like this guy," Erick said nodding his head, his eyes in the direction Ayame had disappeared.

"Really?" Sonki questioned looking exhausted.

"He's interesting enough." He turned smiling at her. "I'm glad you did drag me here! Even if this shop is a bit…" He paused, as though he couldn't find the right word. "Homo infested I think I'll live with it for the moment… His charisma is something else…"

"Mhm." She nodded her head, sinking into a crouching position. "Sure is…"

"Well then!" Erick said smiling at her brightly. "Let's go!"

"Course," Sonki moaned out standing to her feet looking drained. "What ever you say sir…"

"You know what," Erick said smiling to himself as he walked at Sonki's side.

"What?" Sonki asked keeping her eyes glued to the sidewalk, still exhausted.

"I think I will come back to Japan again soon. I wouldn't mind getting to know Ayame more… He's good to converse with." He nodded his head grinning to himself. "I think you'll probably be fine with him around…"

"Are you kidding me!" Sonki exploded looking at him shocked. "You don't honestly mean that do you!"

He looked at her confused.

"Not to say he's a bad guy… But I mean come on! The first time I went to his shop they dressed me up in some gaudy outfit, complete with ribbon and frilly material! It was hell! Then Yuki walks in and the rest of my day was completely awkward when I was around him! That man's already swindled me into wearing all of these weird costumes when ever I come to visit!" She looked at him horrified.

"It's your fault for not saying no…" He hit her on the back of the head lightly. "You're just scared of him, aren't you?"

"Course I am! Everyone in the right state of mind would be!" She sighed, sinking back into her exhausted mode.

"When have you ever been in the right state of mind… You're a bit freakish your self…" He smiled at her.

"Whatever you say sir…" She sighed again, yawning.

"Tired?" He looked down at her.

"Yep… Been a long day… I'm just glad school's over with for the week. I'd have went into convulsions if I had to go to school tomorrow…" She yawned.

"Here…" He directed her over to a bench, making her sit before he did. "We can just sit here for a while and talk or something alright?"

She nodded her head leaning back on the bench, her head looking up at the darkening sky. "It's kind of late out…"

"Eh, not a problem, he won't mind will he?"

"No…" She shook her head as she turned to look at him, her head still being supported up by the bench. "Shigure won't mind… Just as long as I'm back before midnight he won't start to tease me…"

"Tease you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"He's a bit of a pervert… Always jumping to the worst conclusions…" She laughed to herself. "He doesn't try to hit on me if that's what you're thinking. He knows his place…" She yawned again, her hand up in front of her mouth.

"D-don't do th-that!" Erick said yawning after her.

"S-sorry…" She yawned again, falling to her side so her head was rested on his shoulder. "I don't know why I'm so exhausted… I didn't do anything to enthralling today… I think the most active I've been is when I was walking around with you…"

"PE not that bad then?"

"Nope. A bit more running than in America but overall it's better for me… At least now I'm actually doing something for once, right?"

"Sure… why not…" He looked down at her. "Maybe we should head back if you're tired?"

"Where are you staying?" she questioned, her head still resting on his shoulder.

"I was just going to check into one of the hotels in the area…"

"Why don't you come back with me and stay at Shigure's for the night… I'm sure Yuki or Kyo wouldn't mind sharing a room with you for one night… Not like it's a big deal…"

"Maybe… I don't want to be a hassle…" He sighed. "I'm sorry I have to leave tomorrow… I really wish I could stay here longer with you… I know it must be disappointing."

"It could be worse…" Her voice was already starting to quiver as she felt tears spring into her eyes. "You could have never have come to see me in the first place…"

"No… No…" He whispered to himself smiling sadly. "Don't cry! Please don't start crying Alyssia!" He sat up, putting his arms around her, burying her face into his chest. "Don't worry about it! I'll be back! Alright? It's not like you're never going to see me again! I have to come back to see you! You're my best friend!"

"I-I know…" She hiccuped. "But being so-so far away is just so-so nerve wra- wracking! I don't know how much longer I can-can last!"

"You've made it this far… You'll be fine… Trust me with this. When have I ever proved to be wrong?"

She sniffed and continued to cry.

* * *

"Mhm?" Sonki asked rubbing her eyes as she headed into the kitchen, still in her pajama's. "Everyone still asleep?"

"No…" Kyo said frowning at her. "It's noon if you haven't noticed?"

She looked through the window above the sink. "The skies all dark… It's gunna rain, isn't it?"

"So what?" he questioned sounding annoyed.

"I like the rain." She smiled.

"You know you're friends left right?" he asked frowning. "He didn't even say good-bye to you. He just walked out."

"I know." She looked a Kyo with a small smile on her face. "He didn't want it to be a tearful good-bye…"

"Selfish if you ask me… He should have at least written you a note or something…" He continued to frown as he leaned up against the wall.

"I guess…" She shrugged. "He is how he is and I'm not going to ask him to change it."

"Then don't start crying about this latter, alright? You said it doesn't bother you, so don't change your mind and coming running to me with tears in your eyes…" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Only cause you don't like dealing with crying girls…" She grinned at him. She then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Tohru and that damned Rat went out to get the groceries for tonight's dinner… The perverts doing manuscripts…" He looked down at the floor.

"So it's just you and me then?" Her grin widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

She stepped forward, stopping in front of him, her face a few inches away from his. "That it's just the two of us alone… together… Is there anything special you want to do Kyo?"

"What the hell…" He plastered himself to the wall, his face turning red. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING OUT WITH THAT DAMNED RAT!"

"I am!" she answered laughing as she stepped away. "I was just messing with you! I can't help it!"

"Just get away from me!" he shouted at her stepping away from her. "I've had enough of you always picking on me! It's just not right!"

She grabbed his arm, stopping him front exiting the room.

"What?" he asked wincing at her, her hand was touching his bracelet.

"I was wanted to say thank you…" she answered looking worried. "That I'm really happy that you didn't argue with me when I asked if you would let Erick stay the night in your room so he didn't have to go out and find a hotel that late at night… It was nice of you."

"Yeah, whatever…" he snapped jerking his arm from her hand. "Don't expect me to do it again, once was enough…"

"Did he say something to you?" she asked. "He said something to offend you didn't he? I'm sorry if he did! You can take it out on me if it will make you feel better, since I doubt you'll ever see him again…"

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his anger rising. "Don't act so timid! Just because he did something that I didn't like doesn't mean it's alright for you to take the blame! You have nothing to do with this!"

"What happened then?" she questioned.

"Nothing." He frowned, looking away from her. "He just asked me to make sure you were happy…"

"Sounds like something he would say…" She smiled to herself. "Are you going to try?"

"I promised didn't I?" He shot back at her as he exited the room.

Her smile widened as she sank down to the floor, her hands rubbing her eyes. "Thank you Kyo, for at least trying to make me happy."

"Yuki!" Sonki exclaimed as she jumped up from her spot on the porch, a smile on her face as she ran to greet him. "Where's Tohru? Kyo said you went with her to buy groceries for tonight's dinner!"

"We ran into Momiji and Hatsuharu, they're helping her for now. I wanted to go on ahead…" Yuki answered staring down at her happy face.

"Oh?" she said looking a bit confused. "What for?"

"We need to talk…" he answered looking at her sadly.


	11. One Rainy Night and One Depressing Morni

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters that relate to the anime or manga series. All I own is the original plot and all of the characters that do not show up in either the anime or manga series.

* * *

Beta Read by: She Who is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 11: One Rainy Night and One Depressing Morning

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

A soaked female figure stood in front of the Main Sohma House gates. She looked up at the dark clouds hovering above her, her face contorted with anger. Moving her head down she faced front, her eyes locked with the huge gates that stood in front of her.

_Dammit! Why the Hell did that bastard have to go off and start stupid rumors like that! Why does everyone automatically always assume that there is something more than just friendship going on with me and him? I'm his best friend! He's my best friend! What the Hell could you expect from us! We're going to act just a little odd! We consider one another brother and sister! I'm going to care and talk about him! I'm going to run crying to him! _

"Sonki?" a confused voice asked from her side.

She looked down, Kisa and Hiro coming into her line of view.

"Oh… Hello Kisa." She forced a herself to smile. Her hand moved up to her face, moving her limp hair behind her ear. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"You…" She looked afraid to speak. "You don't have an umbrella…"

"No… It seems I do not…" she answered crouching down, sighing.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked frowning at her. "Don't expect Hatori to see you if you get sick, it's your own stupidity."

"I know." She frowned at the boy. "I'm not here to see Hatori, I want to speak to Hatsuharu."

"I'll go and get him," Kisa answered rushing forward, the gate opening for her.

"Wait Kisa!" Hiro called, running after her.

Sonki walked through the open gates hesitantly, as though it was a crime. _Should I have even come here? I could have waited until tomorrow… I would have seen him during school…_ She shook her head. _No… It wouldn't be right to do this at school… I have to do it now, I don't want to wait._

Kisa appeared in front of her again, Hatsuharu at her side, sharing an umbrella with her.

"Sonki?" Hatsuharu questioned, as though she wasn't standing before him. "Why are you here? And without an umbrella? You're going to get sick… You'll make Tohru and everyone else worry…"

"Why didn't you say Yuki!" she shouted at him, her hands turning into fists at her side. "Why did you say Tohru and everyone else!"

Hatsuharu frowned at her. He handed the umbrella into Kisa's hands. "Kisa… Go play with Hiro, me and Sonki have to talk about some things… I'll have her come inside and dry off in a little while…"

Kisa nodded her head, walking off hesitantly.

"I won't get sick!" he called after her disappearing figure.

Her body rushed forward, her hand raised, slamming itself across Hatsuharu's face with a 'smack!' that echoed over the empty gardens.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed, tears running down her face, mixing with the rain water that soaked her features. "I HATE YOU FOR TELLING YUKI ALL THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS!"

Hatsuharu blinked, staring at the plants that were now in his line of vision.

Slowly his head turned around, his face twisted up in anger. His hand shot forward, snagging her wrist. "YOU WERE TWO TIMING HIM WITH THAT IDIOT FROM AMERICA!"

"I WASN'T TWO TIMING HIM!" She screamed back, crying harder.

"He had his arms wrapped around you like the world _was_ going to end!" he hissed at her. "If that isn't two timing, than what is!"

"I was crying! He was trying to comfort me!"

"What reason did you have to cry!"

"HE LEFT TODAY! MY BEST FRIEND THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN IN OVER SIX MONTHS LEFT TODAY! WHAT REASON WOULD I NOT HAVE TO CRY!"

He dropped her hand, stepping back, his other hand running down his face. "He shouldn't have held you like that…"

"He's my best friend! It doesn't matter how he holds me, nor does it matter to you!"

"He's in love with you!"

"IDIOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her hands turning back into fists, her tears turning into sobs. "You're as bad as my parents! He's not in love with me! If it wasn't for our difference in blood we would be brother and sister!"

Hatsuharu twitched. "I won't let you get away with this. I won't let you break Yuki's heart."

"Why would I want to break his heart! Why would I want to hurt him at all!" She was now in his face, clutching his soaked shirt between her fingers. "What reason would I have to do so!"

"If he's not in love with you than you're in love with him… You're eyes tell the whole story! The way you act around him expresses it all!"

She slapped him again. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YUKI!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" He roared back at her. His hands flinging forward as he shoved her body into the gate behind her, causing a loud cracking as her back made contact. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! STOP PRETENDING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE HIM THAN JUST BREAK UP WITH HIM AND CONTINUE TO GO OUT WITH YOUR STUPID FRIEND FROM AMERICA!"

She coughed, her hands clutching at her chest.

"He's not… he's not stupid…" she gasped out, her eyes bulging out of her head. "Erick's not… stupid…"

"Sonki?" Hatsuharu questioned, his voice full of fear.

"You don't… you don't know him at… at all…" She coughed again. "I can't… I can't breath…"

She fell forward, her head on the ground, her hands still clutching at her chest.

"I can't… I can't…" She gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. She looked up at Hatsuharu pleadingly, her vision sliding into and out of focus. "W-why…?"

"Sonki?" Hatsuharu asked again, a hint of panic in his voice as her face fell out of his view. "Sonki!" He rushed forward pushing her body up, her pale face looking up at him, her eyes motionless.

* * *

"Mh…" Sonki mumbles as she opened her eyes, Hatsuharu's face hovered over hers.

He drew back away from her, watching as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, her hands holding her head. "Are you alright?"

"Where am I?" she asked, drawing her hands away from her face to look around the room she was in.

"The building that I live in, in the Sohma House," Hatsuharu replied falling back, his arms now holding his body up. "You stopped breathing… I had to use artificial respiration to get you breathing again… Once I'd managed that I brought you here out of the rain…"

She sneezed.

"And now it seems that you're sick…" He looked at her hopelessly. "I'm sorry for showing you my Black side."

"Black side?" she asked looking confused.

"When ever I get mad… my Black side comes out… I'm surprised you've managed to pass by seeing it until now…" He stared at her. "I shouldn't have pushed you into that gate…"

She shook her head. "No. I deserved it, I slapped you, it's just karma."

"You're back is going to bruise… Is it sore?"

"A little…" She shrugged. "I've gotten into worse fights with my brother…"

"Has he ever made you lose consciousness?" he asked desperately.

"No…" She turned her attention to the floor. "No matter how hard we fought against each other we never seemed to push ourselves to that limit."

"I shouldn't have done that… I shouldn't have gone Black!" he yelled out, frustrated.

She looked up, meeting his mournful eyes.

"Are you going to tell Yuki what I did?" he asked, his hands clasped around his head.

"Yuki doesn't exactly…" Her eyes glossed over. "Want to talk to me right now…"

"Is it because of what I said?"

She nodded her head. "That and we had an argument. He didn't want to believe me when I told him that me and Erick are just friends…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Why would you tell him something like that Hatsuharu? Why would you try and convince him that I was cheating on him? With my best friend of all people?"

"You were just acting a little overly friendly with him…" He frowned. "I guess I got scared… My mind just told me that you were cheating on him with your friend… It was the only reasonable conclusion I could come too…"

"But you didn't see me crying…" She bent her head down, frowning as she pulled her knee's up to her chest. "You didn't see the whole picture… You left out the most important thing when you went and told Yuki what happened… And now he's mad at me…"

"What did he say to you?"

"He said it'd be better if we were just friends. That maybe it should have never come to this…" Her face fell into her knee's. "Then I ran off…"

* * *

"_What do you mean talk?" Sonki asked frowning at him confused. "What happened Yuki?"_

"_When I ran into Hatsuharu… He told me that he saw you and Erick downtown last night…" He looked at her painfully. _

"_Yeah…" She nodded her head, still confused. "What'd he say?"_

"_He saw you two hugging each other…" He looked as though he was about to cry, though no tears were in his eyes. "He said you were holding each other in more than just a friendly matter…"_

"_What are you… No!" She frowned, shaking her head, now starting to get angry. "Don't you start thinking like my parents Yuki! I'm tired of everyone always automatically assuming that me and him have more of a relationship than what we show. We're best friends, we act like brother and sister… Period. That's how we act, of course we're going to hug each other! That's what friends do!"_

"_Are you in love with him?"_

"_No! I love him to death but I'm not in love with him! He's like a brother! I can't fall in love with him!"_

"_What do you mean you can't?" he asked stepping back. "You act as though you're forcing yourself not to fall in love with him."_

"_Of course I am!" she shouted back, her hands now fists at her side, frowning. "I can't fall in love with him because we would no longer be friends! That's the last thing I want to happen!"_

"_Maybe you should rethink your relationship with me…" He sighed. "Maybe it would have been better if we had just continued being friends… That you shouldn't have confessed to me… Then you wouldn't have these mixed feelings…"_

"_I don't have any mixed feelings! I'm in love with you Yuki!" she stepped forward, taking his hands in hers. "I'm in love with you, and only you!"_

_Yuki jerked his hands out of her grasp._

"_Are you really in love with me Sonki? Do you believe your own words?"_

_She stepped back, shaking her head._

"_What are you saying Yuki? Do you not believe me?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the rain softly came down upon the two of them. "Do you think I'm lying to you!"_

"_I don't…" He looked down at the puddle forming at his feet. "I don't know."_

_She turned, running away from him, tears running down her face._

* * *

"Haru?" Sonki asked finally looking up at him, breaking the silence that they had created to listen to the rain slap itself against the roof.

He looked up at her quizzically.

"Um… Do you not want me to call you Haru?" she asked nervously.

"I don't mind…" He shook his head. "I was just surprised that it took you this long to call me that… I thought you would have just followed suit with everyone else."

"I like your name." She smiled at him. "But what I was going to ask you was…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here for the night, and then just went with you and Momiji to school tomorrow?" She laughed to herself nervously afterward. "But then again that probably isn't right, right? I shouldn't be asking stupid things like these…" She stood up clumsily, nearly falling back to the floor. "I'm sorry… I'll go back to Shigure's now…"

"It's still raining," Haru answered. "You'll get a fever if you go back now… You're already getting sick as it is…"

She nodded her head.

"I'll call Shigure," Haru said standing up, he then sighed. "I'll have Tohru bring your uniform to school tomorrow, you can change there, alright?"

She nodded her head and then sank back to the floor. "Thank you Haru."

"It's not a problem…" He left the room.

* * *

"Sensei?" Haru asked into the phone.

"Haru! What a surprise calling this late at night? I assume you wish to speak to Yuki or Kyo?" Shigure fired back at him through the phone.

Haru pulled the phone a few inches away from his ear. "You need to learn how to talk quieter on the phone Sensei… But no I didn't call to talk to Kyo or Yuki. I want to talk to you."

"Fire away."

"Sonki's going to stay the night…" Haru answered frowning at the wall in front of him. "I wanted you to ask Tohru to bring her uniform to school with her tomorrow… So at least then she won't get attacked by a school officials for wearing something inappropriate during school hours…"

"Why is she over at the Sohma House?" Shigure questioned, sounding a bit frustrated. "I knew she ran out into the rain, but what led her to come to the Sohma House, and to you for the most part?"

"I told Yuki something I shouldn't have…" Haru answered, now getting annoyed.

"Oh! What was it?"

"None of your business. Just ask Tohru to bring her uniform tomorrow."

"What if I don't like the idea of someone so pure and innocent as her to be spending the night with someone so brutal and cruel like you? Don't you think this would just make it worse for Yuki? He's already sunken into a state of depression, he been looking out the window all night, like a love sick dove."

"Than tell him she's staying the night at my house…" Haru answered, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Can I talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?" he whined back.

"Because the last thing she needs to do right now is talk to anyone who's not going to consol her the way she needs to be consoled."

"And you've managed to master this lost girls heart?"

"Are you going to tell Tohru or not?"

"Of course, of course," he answered defeated.

"Good bye then."

"Is she going to come back here tomorrow?"

"How should I know? It doesn't bother me having her here… She can do what she likes for all I care…"

"Do you think Akito will do when he finds out that she was here, right under his nose?"

Haru pounded the dial button, disconnecting himself from Shigure.

"Idiot…" He muttered placing the phone back in it's holder as he walked back to his room.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you?" Sonki asked sitting on the edge of his bed, plucking at the shirt she was wearing. She then narrowed her eyes. "Isn't this Kyo's shirt?"

He shrugged, smiling at her as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing, tossing it on the floor as he reached into the middle drawer of his dresser for a new one.

"What do you mean what's the deal with me?" He asked beginning to unbutton his pants.

"Do you honestly have to do that right in front of me!" she screeched out, flipping her body around.

"I didn't think you'd be so modest," Haru answered sounding amused. "You've seen Yuki and Kyo naked dozens of times, haven't you?"

"Not on purpose!" she yelled back, her face glowing.

He laughed.

"Well what I was asking was… if you're gay or not?" she said frowning.

"What do you think?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her. "Do you think I'm gay?"

"You're talking to the kid who thought Yuki was a girl." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm pretty dense."

"You're not that dense…" he answered knocking her lightly on the head before he fell backwards on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Does it honestly matter? If I see something I want I'll go for it… Yuki was my first love but I'm still…" He paused, frowning at the words that he had let escape from his mouth.

"Who are you still in love with?" Sonki questioned looking at him blankly.

He didn't answer her, continuing to stare at the ceiling.

"If you don't want to tell me it doesn't matter… It's not like I'm going to force you into anything. You can do what you want around me… Even if it is embarrassing…" She gulped, her face turning red. "When I first met you the first thoughts that ran through my head were 'he's cute'. I even have to admit that I did have a slight crush on you… Even though I acted like a jerk."

"Do you still have a _crush_ on me?" he questioned turning his head to face her, a devious smile on his face.

"No. When you love someone I don't think it's right to have crushes on other people… You should be dedicated as a whole to them and no one else." She smiled at him. "After all they are the person you love right?"

"Sohma Isuzu…" Haru sounded out, as though the name confused him.

"Will I ever meet her?" Sonki questioned dreamily. "This girl who has captured you're heart."

He shook his head. "No, you most likely won't. She's in the hospital right now… But… She broke up with me, she was tired of me…" He laughed to himself, amused. "Why am I telling you this? You of all people?"

She shrugged. "Because you're bored, because I asked? Does it really matter when it comes down to it? Doesn't it feel better to let the things inside of you out? Instead of keeping them locked up inside of you?"

"You keep everything to yourself." He rolled over, his head resting in the crook of his arm. "You won't even take your own advice."

"It's because I'm stupid," she said bluntly.

"Do you just take what people throw at you… When they call you names you just shrug it off, accepting their truth?" He frowned. "Do you enjoy being such a push over? To have everyone walk all over you all of the time? Doesn't it get annoying… to be so timid?"

She yawned, falling backwards beside him. "I'm tired, lets go to sleep, alright?"

"Right here?" he asked rolling over to face her.

"If you want me on the floor I'll go to the floor, it doesn't bother me…" She smiled at him. "I've slept on worse. Once at my friend Emily's house on her birthday I ended up sleeping on an air mattress, but when I woke up in the morning I had been dead asleep on her cement floor… A carpet's not going to kill me."

"But aren't you afraid I'm going to do something to you while you're sleeping?" he questioned looking innocent. "Do you really feel that safe around me?"

"You're like Erick I guess…" She yawned again. "You're scary on the outside but once I get to know more about the inside you I change my thought process… and realize that you're not such a bad person after all…"

He shook his head as he flung his body off the bed and onto his feet, leaving the room to only come back a few seconds latter with a blanket in his arms.

Laying it across the middle of the floor he got under it, staring up at Sonki as he got positioned. "You want to get the lights? It's late as it is and once Momiji finds out that you spent the night here he's going to throw a fit."

She shrugged, getting up to turn off the lights. Slipping back into his bed she begun to speak, "I'm sorry for taking your bed… I'll try my best not to argue with you anymore, but then again that must be a real accomplishment… I don't argue with many people…"

"Whatever…" he answered, his hands crossed behind his head. "It doesn't matter… Do what you want."

"Haru?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"What?" he answered, trying his best to keep his voice plain.

"Is Isuzu in the hospital because of Akito?"

He didn't answer her straight away, as though going into thought.

"I don't know…" He finally answered, his voice pained. "I honestly don't know…"

* * *

"You spent the night with Haru!" Momiji yelled out, fake tears in his eyes as he stood outside of the Sohma House, Haru and Sonki at his side. "Why didn't you come and say hello to me?"

"It was late," Sonki answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Why are you in Haru's clothing? Where's your uniform?" Momiji questioned suspiciously.

"I forgot my umbrella when I came over…" she answered, starting their trek towards the school. "So my clothes are still wet and I had to borrow some of Haru's. And my uniform… Tohru's bringing it for me since I didn't exactly know for sure when I came over that I would be spending the night."

"Oh," Momiji answered, though he didn't sound satisfied. "But next time you come over you promise to come and see me right?"

"Course!" She nodded her head happily. "I promise! Wouldn't break it for the world."

Momiji grinned at her happily.

"But isn't that Kyo's shirt?" Momiji asked plucking at the shirt she was wearing.

Sonki narrowed her eyes at Haru. "I'm not the only one who's noticed…"

Haru shrugged the accusation away once more.

* * *

"Sonki!" Tohru called out as soon as the trio had stepped into her line of view, Kyo was at her side.

"Good morning Tohru!" Sonki called back to her, rushing over with a smile on her face. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine," Tohru answered looking confused. She then presented her uniform to her.

"Thank you so much Tohru," Sonki said throwing her arms around Tohru's shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

Tohru blushed as Sonki pulled away from her.

"Sorry," Sonki answered looking at her nervously. "I know I've never hugged you before, but I thought I might as well start now… I usually hug one person every day in America… It kind of felt lonely not being able to do it anymore…"

"Feel free to hug me anytime!" Tohru answered looking at her determined. "If it makes you feel comfortable then you can hug me as much as you want!"

"Right!" Sonki answered nodding her head smiling.

"Hey… Isn't that _my_ shirt?" Kyo asked raising an eyebrow at Sonki. "Since when have you been stealing my clothes?"

"I wasn't," Sonki answered narrowing her eyes. "And don't you dare start accusing me of snooping around in your room. Haru let me borrow this shirt as a matter of fact."

Kyo twitched.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed. "This is the shirt you let him borrow when I first met him!" She smiled as the memory came back to her. "So he never gave your clothing back?"

Haru shrugged his shoulders walking away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going!" Kyo called after him.

"I have something I need to do before school starts…" Haru answered emotionless, not even bothering to turn around to talk to him as he walked away.

Kyo let out an angry sigh. "He's rude this morning."

"Probably annoyed because he had to put up with me all night…" Sonki said looking guilty as she begun to walk down the hallway. "The girls locker room is open right Tohru?"

Tohru nodded her head. "If it's not to much trouble Sonki…" She looked hesitant. "I would like to go and visit with Uo and Hana for a little while before school starts… I wasn't able to see them this weekend so I'm feeling a little guilty…"

"I don't mind," Sonki answered shaking her head as she stopped in the doorway of the room.

Kyo frowned, leaning against the wall as Tohru walked off, looking a bit nervous.

"You don't have anywhere you need to be?" Sonki asked him before she entered the room.

"Hurry up, I don't want to wait here all day," Kyo answered frowning at her.

She smiled at him as she entered the locker room.

"Took you long enough," Kyo said pushing himself up from the wall as she stepped out of the locker room, her clothes in her arms. "Come on then…"

"Where are you going?" Sonki questioned, following behind him.

"To you're locker so you don't have to carry those damn clothes around with you all day," Kyo snapped at her, his pace quickening.

"Why are you being so nice to me today?" Sonki questioned nearly in a run to catch up with him.

"I'm not being nice to you for any reason! I'm acting like I act everyday!" He frowned to himself.

She sighed, having no choice but to follow behind him.

She slipped her clothes inside of her locker when they arrived in front of it, pausing in front of it as she locked it.

"What are you waiting for?" Kyo asked annoyed, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Does Yuki know that I spent the night at Haru's?" Sonki asked, her eyes on the lock, her hands falling to her sides. "Is he still mad at me?"

"How should I know!" he snapped back at her.

"Oh okay. Sorry to bother you then…" She stepped away from the locker, a grim look on her face.

"He's still depressed…" Kyo said frowning. "He hasn't smiled since you guys had that stupid argument… What the Hell did you manage to do to make him so unhappy? He wouldn't even talk to Tohru when she tried to consul him last night!"

"Haru saw me hugging Erick and automatically jumped to the conclusion that I had feelings for him… He told Yuki and Yuki seems to be thinking along the same lines…" she answered mournfully. "So now he's mad at me and thinks we shouldn't be going out anymore because I have feelings that I still need to work out I guess…"

"That's stupid!" Kyo said, anger starting to build. "That's what he's so depressed about! He's caught up in some stupid little petty argument over your friend?"

Sonki nodded her head, confused. "Why is that stupid? Wouldn't it bother you if Tohru'd been hanging out with a best friend that was a boy and they were hugging each other and stuff?"

"It's obvious that you two treat each other like siblings…" Kyo said huffily towards her, his face twisting up in frustration. "I knew the Rat was stupid! But this stupid!"

"So you don't think we have a secret thing for each other?" Sonki asked hopefully.

He frowned, hitting her softly against the back of the head. "Of course not. It's obvious about how he feels about you, he doesn't need to spell it out."

She smiled at him. "I would give anything in the world just so I could hug you right now!"

He frowned rolling his eyes. "And I would give anything in the world just to get away from you right now."

"You can leave if you want… I'm sure all the people who enjoy calling you Kyon-Kyon would love to be in your company right now." She smiled at him.

"And I would love to shove you into one of these lockers." He narrowed his eyes at her.

She laughed tears springing to her eyes, a few seconds latter she was crouched over, sobbing into her hands.

"What the Hell's happening with you!" Kyo yelled out looking at her shocked.

She looked up at him, her hands rubbing against her eyes as she tried to dry her eyes as she stood back up. "I… I need to talk to… Yu-Yuki!"

He grabbed her arm, frowning. "Come on!"

He then begun to drag her towards the Student Council Meting Room.

He opened the door, startling Yuki and the two other Student Council Members.

"Son…" Yuki started before he stopped himself, he looked pale.

"Talk to him already," Kyo grunted slamming the door shut behind her, causing her to jump.

Sonki gulped stepping forward, opening and closing her mouth several times as she tried to find the right words to say.

She stopped in front of him, looking up into his eyes.

"Yuki I wanna say something…" She flinched. _What the Hell was that Alyssia! 'I wanna say something'! Isn't that obvious!_

Yuki nodded his head slightly, looking down into her eyes surprised.

"I've figured out what my feelings are, even if you don't believe me." She gulped, shutting her eyes, her hands clasped tightly together. "I know you don't believe me when I tell you that I'm not in love with Erick, but really… I'm truly not. I'm in love with you Yuki! You and only you! When you love someone you shouldn't have crushes on other people! So I've devoted myself to you Yuki! No one else can catch my eyes but you! I'm in love with you!"

She opened her eyes, looking up into his blank face.

"Oh?" the other male Student Council member asked raising an eyebrow at the situation that was happening in front of him. "Isn't this a change of events? Yuki, you didn't tell us that you'd had a fight with your little _girlfriend_." He pronounced the word with venom.

Yuki frowned, ignoring him.

He reached out with his own hands, shaking, taking hers into his. His lips briefly met hers, both of them blushing a light tinge of pink.

"Even if I don't have a full understand on what you mean… That I still believe you have feelings for him… I don't want to think like this, I want to think that you are completely in love with me… But I can't… You act so close around one another, I can't help it." One of his hands reached up, caressing her face, a smile on his lips. "But if you say that you are in love with me, and that you don't have a crush on anyone else… I'm willing to believe you… I'm willing to believe that you really are in love with me, and only me."

He kissed her again.

"And I'm in love with you."

* * *

Sonki laid down on the deck, Yuki beside her, their hands holding one another.

"Are you mad at me for doubting you?" Yuki asked breaking the stillness and quiet of the night.

She shook her head. "No. I can't blame you for being who you are. Not everyone is going to see things the exact same way as another person. I just thought… That maybe you wouldn't take things the way my parents did… The real reason I came here to Japan was to get away from them as you know…"

"What did they do to make you want to get away from them?" Yuki questioned, staring up at the sky.

"They took everything that I held dear to me away." She sighed. "Erick's my best friend as I've told you a million times already. They took him away from me, telling me I could no longer be around him, that I could no longer visit him or even talk to him on the phone… I didn't know what to do… So instead of having to face my problems and tell him the situation that they had placed me in… I ran away, hoping that he would forget me and neither of us would have to suffer anymore…" She smiled to herself. "But in the end that didn't happen, on the day that I had to leave I called him…"

She turned her head to face him.

"Of all people I could have called at the airport, an hour before I had to leave… I called him, spilling everything that I had tried to keep to myself because of him to him. He was disappointed in me for having so much doubt in me… But he forgave me as friends do." The smile vanished from her face as she turned to look back up at the stars. "Even know I still wish that he had forgotten about me, that this feeling would go away, that I would no longer have to worry about him constantly. Things never seem to work out the way people want them to, so you just have go flow with it and hope things turn out for the best."

"You'd rather never see him again?" Yuki questioned, shocked.

"For him to never have to worry about me again would be a nice change for him. He might even be happy, but it won't work that way. I'm to selfish to want to give up our friendship, even if it meant my life I would still continue to be friends with him. I came to Japan hoping that he wouldn't get mixed up in this mess inside of my head.

"In the end he was just able to dig himself deeper inside of it. Proving to me that this is what friends do for each other. That he wouldn't leave my side, even if happiness would have been presented before him."

"I would give up my life to see you happy," Yuki said softly. "To see you smile everyday and worry no more about things like this."

"But I am happy!" She rolled over, kissing him on the check. "I've been happy everyday that I've been able to spend with you! Nothing else could give me this much joy! Being with you makes me happy, and nothing is ever going to change that."

"You promise?" He asked turning his head to face her.

"I promise," she answered kissing him again.

He drew away, now looking at her seriously. "What caused you to spend the night with Haru?"

She grinned at him guiltily.

"I kind of went out in search of him for revenge… I ended up slapping him and finally caused him to go Black…"

He blinked at her, horrified.

"He didn't hurt you did he!" he exclaimed, his eyes now concentrating on all of her skin that was showing, looking for any sign that would have indicated a healing wound.

She sighed looking disappointed with herself. "I said I wouldn't tell but I am… Just promise me that you won't get mad at him."

He nodded his head.

"He ended up slamming my body into the main gate. I'd lost my breath and then finally passed out because I couldn't get oxygen into my lungs… When I woke up again I was in his room and he was White Haru once more… He apologized and I know he meant it…"

"Do you have any bruises?" he questioned, now sitting up.

She nodded her head. "On my back, he told me it would bruise, but I never got a chance to look at them, in fact I'm a little scared to see them."

"Let me see them." He pushed her up from the deck, his hands at the bottom of her shirt, waiting for her reply.

"Fine I guess…" She frowned to herself. _What are you doing Alyssia? You've never showed this much skin to anyone before… Not even in PE._

He lifted up her shirt, his eyes catching the green and purple skin that ran down her back in two thick lines.

"How is it?" she questioned, her back shivering from the cold.

She jumped as he kissed her back before allowing her shirt to cover up her exposed skin.

"What was that for?" she questioned looking at her, her face bright red. "Is it that bad?"

"They say that if you kiss it it will make it feel better," He smiled at her.

"Creepy…" she answered stretching out the word, her eyes narrowed. "But I guess that gives me all the more reason to like you!" She leaned forward, kissing his forehead. "Just promise me you'll do more of that weird stuff latter on down the road, alright?"

"I promise," he answered taking her hands in his once more, his head moving forward to meet another kiss.

* * *

A/N: SorryI didn't update soon enough and thank you all for the encouraging review. Next update sometime next week, hope you all are anticipating it! 


	12. Bremen’s Number One Fan

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the character relating to the anime or manga series. All I am in possession of is the characters and plot that does not relate to the anime or manga series. And last but not least I definitly do not own Bremen in any sort of way or form.

* * *

Beta Read by: The Phantom Sandwhich and She Who Is Goddess of All

* * *

Fruits Basket

Chapter 12: Bremen's Number One Fan

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"What the Hell is this!" Kyo screamed out, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he ripped the headphones off his ears. "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF!"

"What?" Sonki asked him looking slightly hurt as she retrieved the headphones from his grasp, fearing that he would crush them. "You don't like American Metal?"

Kyo twitched, shrinking away from her. "_What do you think!_"

She sighed, closing her eyes as she fell backwards, landing on her back. She rested her arm over her forehead as she stared up at the sky.

"Where's that stupid Rat at?" Kyo asked pulling his knees up so he could rest his arms on them as he stared a pit into the ground near his feet.

"Student Council Meeting," Sonki answered yawning, her hand over her mouth. "But seriously…" She looked up at him from the ground, still hurt. "You don't like my taste in music?"

He blinked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Fine, fine." She shook her head smiling. "Not a lot of people like Opeth so I guess I'll let this one slide…"

"When's Tohru supposed to get back?" Kyo questioned, trying to change the subject.

"When ever she gets the bread…" She rolled over, resting her head on her hand. "What? You already tired of being stuck with me?"

He frowned, not sure how to answer her question.

"And what exactly are you two doing _alone_ together?" Hatsuharu asked, his hands dug deep in the pockets of his pants as he gradually made his way over, his eyes narrowed. "I thought Little Miss Princess would be with the Prince."

"Stupid council meeting," Sonki answered sitting up to look at him. She peered around at his sides. "No Momiji today?"

"We seem to have separated in the wild amiss of this school…" He shrugged, taking a seat next to her.

"You mean you lost him…" Kyo snapped back.

Haru shrugged again. "He'll come back… If not than I'll see him in class."

Sonki sighed, leaning back on her hands as she shut her eyes. "I can't believe this…"

Haru cocked an eyebrow at her. "Can't believe what?"

Sonki opened her eyes, interlocking them with his. "You have such bad luck with direction… Remind me to _never_ go camping with you."

"And remind me to never get caught up with you on a rainy day…" He flashed her a smile before letting out a long yawn.

"I got them!" Tohru screamed out appearing on scene, a bright smile on her face as she trudged forward, bread bared in her arms, Uo, Hana and Momiji following closely behind.

"Excellent!" Sonki exclaimed jumping to her feet as she rushed forward. "Super spicy curry bread! Always wanted to try this!"

Kyo stared at her, his mouth slightly open as he walked over, horrified. "You _know what_ that stuff is right?"

"Course!" Sonki said taking a huge bite out of it, she chewed it slowly, keeping her eyes locked with his. "It's de-li-ci-ous…"

"Moron…" Kyo answered, still staring at her. "I don't understand how the Hell you can manage to do the things that you do…"

"And I _still_ can't understand how it is that when you _are_ a cat _you're_ still annoying!" Sonki shot at him.

"When you're a cat?" Uo questioned confused. "Don't tell me that moron's got a secret identity!" She laughed to herself. "You really are a cat lover!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID YANKEE!" Kyo roared at her, smashing the bread that was in his hand to a pulp. "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINIONS!"

"Eh," Sonki shrugged, a smile on her face. "Can't keep it bellow the radar forever Kyo. Might as well come out and say how much of a cat lover you really are. I mean honestly! I can't even walk home with you and not be trailed by at least five or six cats? Carrying cat nip or somethin'?"

"What…is…wrong…-" He stopped, looking confused as Sonki slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Yuki! You're early!" She called out, rushing forward, removing her hand from Kyo's mouth to greet him. "What did you guys talk about today?"

"Nothing really," Yuki answered shrugging as she took his hand in hers. "We're still discussing what we should do for the class trip this year. We can't seem to decide."

"Why don't we do a dance or something?" Sonki asked, as she sat down after her, their hands still interlocked. "We always did stuff like that at my school…" She then look skeptical. "Though I never did attend… But that might be because I never had a boyfriend… Or maybe because…"

"We get the picture…" Kyo answered ripping into his flat bread. "You don't need to go into another pointless spiel about your life!"

"Fine, be that way then…" She yawned again.

"Tired?" Yuki asked her, confusion spreading into his features. "I thought you said you were going to turn in early for the night."

"I did…" She nodded her head, only to yawn again. "Probably because I'm anemic or somethin'…"

"Don't you need to take something for that!" Tohru exclaimed looking horrified. "Don't tell me you're going to die! Should you go and see a doctor! I don't think Hatori would mind, maybe we should go and see him after school!"

"No way! Doctors are scary!" Sonki answered smiling at her nervously. "I'm fine! I'm not going to die alright! I just need to start taking my iron pills again… I just kind of forget to sometimes…"

"You really are stupid…" Kyo said, sounding amazed at his own words.

"You should really keep your mouth shut you stupid Cat," Yuki spat at him looking disgusted.

"Don't tell me you're all pissed because I told her the truth? Defending her?" A smile cracked onto his face. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sonki rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from Yuki's as he stood up. "Don't worry about it… It's no big deal."

"But it is, he's never said anything nice to you. It's a bit of an annoyance to be around someone so negative all of the time." He frowned at Kyo. "You should apologize!"

"Make me! She said it wasn't a big deal!" He roared back at him, now on his feet, glaring daggers at him.

"Maybe I will. It's been a while since I last smeared your face into the ground." He smiled, loosening the tie around his neck. "But then again maybe the ground wouldn't like such an idiot fool having his head thrashed into it…"

"Do you want me to kill you!"

"Go ahead. I'd gladly like to see you try it!"

"Maybe I will!" He held a fist up in front of his face.

"Stop saying what you're going to do and do it for once you stupid Cat!"

"I AM!" He threw the first punch.

"N-no!" Tohru yelled, now on her feet, panicking.

"Go for it orange top! Though it is a disappointment that you'll never be able to beat the prince!" Uo called out laughing.

"Such strange vibes…" Hana exclaimed, a hand up at her face as she surveyed the battle.

"Tohru! Don't get in the middle! It would be horrible if you ended up getting hurt!" Momiji yelled out, grabbing Tohru arm as he pulled her back to his side. "It'll be over in a minute…"

"YOU'D BETTER BE READY TO CRY YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled out, throwing one of his several attempts of blows at Yuki.

"Idiot…" Yuki breathed out blocking it as he'd done before.

"No way…"

"Eh?" Tohru turned, facing Sonki who was staring into her hands horrified, tears coming into her eyes. "Sonki?"

"W-where did you get this?" Sonki asked looking over at Haru who was smiling at her. "H-Haru! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SCORE BREMEN TICKETS!"

"A friend…" He shrugged.

"What?" Kyo said, his fist dropping.

"Bremen?" Yuki questioned stepping away from Kyo to stand over at her side.

"Get back here!" Kyo roared at him. "I'm not done yet! You're still standing!"

"Get over it you stupid Cat, I'm tired of fighting such an outclassed person as yourself… You _were_ losing…" He sighed.

"BECAUSE YOU KEPT BLOCKING!"

"Who's Bremen?" Yuki asked blinking at Sonki, ignoring the threats that Kyo was now screaming at him.

"Only the best Japanese Rock band I've managed to stumble upon in my life time!" Sonki exclaimed, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again.

"So that means you'll go with me right?" Haru asked smiling at her.

"Seriously?" Sonki asked, horror striking her face. "You're seriously going to take _me_?"

"Something wrong with that?" Haru asked, his brow furrowing. "Do you not want to go?"

She shook her head viciously. "I'm just…" She gulped. "In shock. You asking me of all people…" She then frowned. "How did you know I liked Bremen?"

"A stray cat told me…" Haru answered, ignoring Kyo who was attempting to burn holes in the back of his head with his gaze. "So I whisked myself away and wound up with two tickets to there amazing show for tomorrow night…" He smiled at her. "Unless that is you would rather go with Yuki?"

"Uh…" She blinked, looking up at Yuki with a nervous smile on her face. "No offense Yuki… But…"

He looked down at her confused.

"The idea of you decked out in leather is a nice one… But more of the thought about all of the people who _are_ going to chase you around trying to get a hold of your number is just a bit horrifying… Then there's the thought of you getting smashed into a pancake in the mosh pit, and to top that off you'll probably get a severe headache from the loud music… Unless that is that you like hard rock?" She smiled at him, trying to keep her face from going into panicked convulsions.

"Then I won't go." He kissed her forehead. "I'd rather you go with Haru, since this is something that you seem to really like. The idea of spending more time with you possesses me a bit, but I don't want to be in the way."

"It's not like you'd be in the way, or that you'd embarrass me…" Her face welled up in pain. "It's just that I don't want you to end up going to something that I don't think you'd enjoy, even if it does mean spending more time with me."

He shrugged, pulling himself up to full height. "I hope you have a fun time."

"Thank you." She nodded her head. "We'll do something together next Sunday, okay? Just the two us!"

"You don't need to make up for something that you never canceled out on in the first place…" He smiled at her nervously. "You haven't done anything wrong…"

"No! I want to spend time with you, just me and you alright! Next Sunday!"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Kyo moaned out shrinking away from the group, making gagging sounds.

Yuki smiled at her. "Alright then."

* * *

"Sonki?" Shigure questioned. "You know you're shaking right?" He frowned at the composure she was holding, seated across the table from him. "You're not sick are you?"

"NO!" Sonki yelled out, jumping. "I'm just excited! I don't think I can stand waiting any longer! This is just so nerve wracking! I want to be there already! I want to be caught up in the adrenaline rush of Fuji Ran's bass!"

"What is it exactly that you're going to again?" Shigure asked smiling at her nervously. "Haru is taking you to…"

"The best concert I'm going to ever go to in my whole life! Let alone the ONLY concert I've ever been aloud to stay until it was entirely over!" She grinned at him widely, still shaking.

He nodded his head. "Mhm…" He frowned. "You will come back to us alive tonight won't you?"

She nodded her head viciously again.

"But what's really racking my brain… Is why you are dressed like that?"

"Eh?" Sonki asked looking at him confused. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Do people usually dress in so much black when they go out to these gatherings?" Shigure questioned raising an eyebrow. "Or is this some sort of funeral?"

"Don't play old man with me…" She laughed at him. "You're acting like a parent! Besides Shigure! You're not that old, don't start getting all maternal on me now!"

He shook his head. "Someone has to look out for you…"

"That's what I've got Yuki for!" Sonki said jumping to her feet as purple flashed into her line of view.

"You're…" Yuki paused, looking confused at the girl that came rushing at him. "Going to a funeral?"

"Nice outfit," Haru said appearing behind Yuki.

Sonki smiled at him. She was wearing a black tee-shirt with the logo of 'Kill the Pop, Kiss the Rock' blaring across the front of it. Skin tight black pants were revealed under her knee length plaid blue and black skirt and black boots ran up to her knees. Her brown hair hung around her shoulders plainly, parted to the left.

"Nothing to great about me, I don't know what everyone's freaking out about…" She smiled shaking her head. "Your outfits a whole lot better."

He shrugged. A long white coat, outlined with tan fur hung around his shoulders. A black long sleeve turtle neck clinging to his chest. Dark blue pants covered by black leather chaps running down his legs and over the high risers of his black boots.

"How exactly are we getting there?" Sonki questioned, now looking out the window. "The show doesn't start until like six or somethin' right?"

"Don't tell me you…" Yuki stopped himself to sigh, now running his hand down his face. "You rode your bike?"

"Is that bad?" Haru questioned looking at him bemused. "You only live ten minutes away from the city… Twenty from the Sohma house."

"Whoa! Serious!" Sonki cried out, excitement flashing across her face. "So we'll be arriving in style! Nice going Haru!"

"Are you insane!" a voice screamed out behind them. "It's almost dark as it is! Do you want to get mugged on your way home!"

"Oh Kyo! When did you show up?" Sonki questioned as she turned around to face him, still smiling. "I didn't know you were so worried about me!"

Kyo frowned at her, his eye twitching. "I'm… not."

"Well than we should probably go… Right Haru?" Sonki answered quickly turning away from Kyo looking annoyed.

"We probably should get there early… _and_ I do need to find a place to chain my bike too…" he answered, musing on the thought, his thumb placed against his chin. "That _could_ be a problem."

"Wait, chain your bike up?" she asked in disbelief. "You mean you don't have a motorcycle?"

"He's only just turned sixteen you moron!" Kyo screamed back at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Have fun getting to your stupid concert in _style_. And by the way… You look like your going to a funeral! Thank God they make you wear a uniform! You're almost as bad as that stupid Psychic Girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Sonki said shaking her head as she let out a big sigh. She stepped towards Hatsuharu and grabbed his hand, turning she faced Yuki.

She coughed into her hand. "Yuki… If I don't…" She stood on her tiptoe, planting a kiss on his mouth. "If I don't make it back alive tonight… You can have all my possessions… And make sure to tell Erick that I died in the line of music…"

"If you don't make it back alive!" Yuki yelled out looking at her horrified. "What do you mean 'if you don't make it back alive'!"

"I could get thrown into another pole again if I crowd surf… I'm just making sure I cover all the bases before I leave…" She kissed him again. "Alright? I'll see you when I get back alright?"

He shook his head, letting out a heavy sigh. "You're too much sometimes."

Turning once more she faced Shigure and bowed to him. "Thank you so much for letting me go! You're the best substitute guardian I've had yet!" She then treaded towards the door, dragging Hatsuharu behind her. "Ready than!"

"Hey-wait!" Yuki called after her. "Be careful! I'm trusting you Haru!"

"I know!" Haru called after him as the shoji door was slammed shut in his face by an earnest Sonki.

"Trusting you?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow at him, she then looked around, nearly falling over as she spotted his bike.

"Yep," Haru answered jerking his hand out from her grasp as he walked towards his black bike, a basket in the front. He picked up his goggles that were hanging on one of the handle bars and slapped them on. He then turned to face her as he mounted the bike with a serious look on his face. "Anything happens to the Princes…honey bunny," he grinned at her evilly, "than I get a one way ticket to Hell."

"Don't you…" She stopped in front of the bike, looking at him horrified. "Ever utter those words again! That's just not you at all Haru!"

He shrugged and then jerked a thumb behind him at the stand that was hooked up behind his seat. "That'd be where you're sitting. Don't fall off because I'm not stopping to let you get back on."

"You're mean," Sonki whined as she sat behind him, one hand holding onto his shoulder as he began to peddle the bike away from Shigure's house. "Would you honestly leave me to chase after you?"

He shrugged again. "Depends on what kind of mood I'm in. By the way, where did you happen to come across that divine shirt of yours?"

"Made it myself," she answered grinning. "Nice isn't it?"

"Nope. Makes it sound as though you'd rebel to anything."

* * *

"I… Hate you!" Sonki screamed as she slammed a foot into Haru's back as he bent over to chain his bike to a nearby lamp pole. "I can't believe you didn't stop and wait for me when you hit that stupid curb and caused me to fall off!"

"I told you I wasn't going too…" he answered standing up, his left eye twitching. "I wasn't riding _that_ fast… You ran and caught up… Now you have an interesting story to tell your friends when you go back to America, right?"

"Shut up!" she screamed back at him as her hand begun to fish around in her left boot only removing it when she successfully pulled out her own ticket. "What would I have done if you were riding down a hill! There's no way I would have caught up to you than!"

"Well I wasn't and you did catch up to me… So there's no problem with that, is there?" He raised an eyebrow at her, smiling as he caught her annoyed face.

She let out a deep sigh, her arms crossing over chest as she clamped her eyes shut tightly. "Thank you though… For inviting me. It means a lot."

"Whatever…" he answered walking towards the line of people that was beginning to form.

"No it's not!" Her hand jerked his head back into her view as she caught up to his side. "Thank you Hatsuharu. This _is_ the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, and I'm not going to forget it for as long as I live."

He sighed, shaking his head. "As I said. It's not a big deal. I thought I might as well do something nice for you."

"Why?"

The line slowly pressed forward.

"It's only two more months until the school year ends…"

She blinked, turning her gaze to the ground, a mournful look possessing her. "Right. Only two more months."

"Cheer up already…" Haru said sighing as he clapping a hand on her shoulder. "We've got two of the one hundred and fifty tickets that were sold."

"Aren't you worried about bumping into any girls?" Sonki asked looking at him confused as she brushed his hand off her shoulder. "Transforming here would be a hassle."

He waved his hand around in front of him, gesturing to the people around. "There aren't many girls here, are there?"

"I guess you're right." She forced a smile on her face.

"Keep that smile on you're face for the rest of the night Princess. You shouldn't be depressed when you're at the best concert of you're life." He smiled back at her.

"Only if you stop calling me Princess. It just sounds wrong coming from your mouth…" She narrowed her eyes at him, the smile still on her face.

"What ever you say…"

"Hey… Haru?" she asked, walking forward to fill in the space that the man in front of her once stood in. "Why were there only one hundred and fifty sold? Aren't they usually into more larger spread concerts? So they can really get into the music?"

"What? You didn't hear about what happened at their last one?" the man in front of her asked looking at her in disbelief. "And you call yourself a Bremen fan!"

She shook her head, looking at his red mohawk nervously.

"Some kid got himself into the mosh pit and was hospitalized after severe injury… It was a miracle that they were aloud to even play this one after what happened at the last…" the mohawk answered frowning to himself. "To bad though, it's going to be on their record forever, wouldn't be surprised if this limited where they would be aloud to play."

"Yeah… That is too bad," she answered as he turned away from her. She frowned and then nudged Haru in the side, waving her hand at him so he would lean closer. "Haru," she whispered. She pointed at the man in front of him. "He looks nothing like Reiji… Can't believe he's trying to copy him… Outfit and everything…" She laughed to herself quietly, expecting Haru to join in, though she heard nothing. She looked up at him confused. "Haru?"

"Who's Reiji?" he asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed, her hands grabbing onto either side of his jacket as she shook him back and fourth. "HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE BAND YOU'RE GOING TO BE LISTENING TO!"

* * *

"Hey Haru…. When's it going to-" She was cut off as a body was slammed into her shoulder, screaming was now signaling the arrival of the band members appearing on stage.

"You alright?" Haru asked holding her up right by her shoulders.

"Guess the shows finally started," she answered smiling as her composure was gained. "But thanks."

"No problem," he answered, the first cord striking in the background.

* * *

"Hey! Haru!" Sonki called out, her voice barely being heard over the roar of the crowd. She signaled at him to move closer towards her.

"Watch it!" Haru screamed out, slamming his elbow over his shoulder and into the man in back of him as he fell forward, his other hand grabbing onto Sonki's shoulder before he managed to make contact with her body. "What!"

"I'm gunna move closer!" she yelled back at him, jerking her thumb towards the stage. "I want to at least see their faces before the concerts over! This is a once and a life time thing you know!"

"Alright!" he shouted nodding his head at her with a wide smile on his face. "Leave it to me!" He grabbed her hand and begun to push his way through the crowd in front of him, not missing the chance to kick or shove anyone in his way.

"Awsome!" Sonki screamed out as she caught the metal bars in front of her that separated the crowd from the stage. She looked at the bouncers on either side of the stage, the crowd at her sides and smiled. _This is what a concert is supposed to be like! This is what I've been waiting for my whole life! Erick's going to be so jealous of me when I tell him Haru scored me a ticket for Bremen!_

"Hey, Haru!" she screamed whipping her head around to find him, her bright smile still on her face. "Look-" An elbow was slammed into her stomach as man tried to force his way next to her, she coughed, the air getting knocked out of her lungs. Her hand shot out widely for the metal bars that were in front of her, instead she caught a hold of the man's shirt who had elbowed her before.

"Dude, watch it!" he screamed at her angrily, ripping her hand away from his shirt and throwing her back.

She gasped out as she lost balance, falling to the floor. She jerked her leg forward, narrowly missing someone's foot to have come slamming down upon it. _Lucky… Now all I need to do is stand back up…_

Her hands were set on either side of her as she begun to push herself up away from the ground. She shakingly stood to her feet, a successful smile on her face only to have been drained away as her body was once more slammed to the ground, people rushing past her to try and create another empty spot.

_Shit!_ She clenched her teeth together, trying to ignore the pain._ Today isn't my lucky day after all! If this keeps up I'm not going to be able to find Haru until the show is over, let alone come back home unbruised! _A foot slammed into her back, pinning her to the ground as the bass picked up, Romio's screams becoming louder. People begun to rush forward, their own screams trying to surpass the lyrics.

She begun to cough again as the air was cleared from her lungs once more. Pulling herself into a ball on the ground she clamped her eyes shut, now managing to bring air back into her lungs. _I need to get up!_ Someone tripped over her, slamming into the person at her side, causing her to spread back out across the floor. A foot came crashing down into her stomach, several slamming into her arms.

Tears begun to roll down her face as she screamed out. A few people quickly glanced down at her before they still pressed forward, seeming as though they thought she would get back up herself.

_Dammit!_ She tried to push herself back up again only to be knocked back, her head slamming against the ground. She gasped out as she shut her eyes tightly, the room around her was starting to blur. Someone else stepped on her stomach once more and she screamed again.

The bass and vocals stopped, the crowd slowly quieting.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" a white haired man screamed out in English as he punched the first guy in the way. "What the Hell do you all think you're doing!"

Sonki opened her eyes as the voice blared above her, the room was spinning. "Shit…"

"Oi! You okay kid?" the white haired man asked leaning down at her side, still in English.

"Hey! You punched me in the face you dick!" a man screamed out angrily. "I don't care if you are the singer! I'll kill you!"

"Well you were in my way! You should've moved!" Romio screamed in Japanese as he bared his teeth at the man, his hands fists. "Besides! You probably stepped all over this girl you sick fuck! Didn't you hear her screaming!"

He turned his attention back towards the girl, frowning at her. "I said are you okay!" He was back in English.

Sonki nodded her head, the room had finally stopped spinning and her savior was coming into view. "R-Romio?" Her eyes nearly jumped out of her forehead.

"Get up!" He stood to his feet, his hand wrapped around her wrist as he jerked her to her feet. "What the hell were you doing on the ground!" He begun to drag her towards the stage, stopping in front of the metal bar that ran up to his waist. Frowning he stopped, causing her to slam into his side. "Don't move!" He dropped her hand, turning around to face her. He bent forwards, picking her up to sling her across his shoulder. "I'm lucky you're so small for an American!"

"H-hey!" she screamed flailing, causing him to grip her tighter. "W-where are you taking me!"

"Out of here! You can wait back stage until the concerts over so I can ream your ass for being in the mosh pit!" he yelled, his frown increasing. "You're stupid ass tried to screw us over good!"

He climbed up onto the stage, glancing over at the red mohawked guitarist who was looking at the two worriedly.

"START IT UP!" Romio screamed at his band members. He walked towards the side of the stage, stepping out of view. He set Sonki down and glared at her furiously. "Don't you move a damn inch! I'll be back after were done!"

"I…" she looked up at him, her eyes full of worry. "I'm… I'm sor-"

"What's your name!" He was still glaring down at her.

"Sonki…" She looked away from him nervously.

"You're Japanese?" he asked in disbelief. "Don't look it."

"Alyssia Moore," she answered turning back to face him, a frown now on her face.

"Like I said. Don't you move a damn inch!" He stormed away from her back to the front of the stage, his band members playing the opening of their next song on a loop.

"Th-thanks…" she whispered to herself, her eyes downcast. "For saving me…"

"HEY ALL YOU ASSHOLES! THIS NEXT SONGS FOR ALYSSIA! THOUGH YOU ALL SHOULD BE DEAD FOR ALMOST KILLING HER!"

The crowd roared back at him in a deafeningly silence, Romio screaming his lyrics back at them through his mic.

Sonki fell backwards, the world around her fading out of sight.

* * *

"What the Hell! She passed out! That moron!" a voice said making it through the haze of Sonki's mind as she slowly opened her eyes. "To bad she's got such a small chest…She might have been a good take too…"

"How can you say that Romio! She looks like she's twelve! Besides! After taking all those hits I'm surprised she didn't pass out earlier! We're just lucky Ran was able to hear her screams before she got hurt any further!" another voice cried out appalled.

"She can hear you…" a third male voice said annoyed.

Sonki sat up, looking at the four band members that stood encircled around her.

She sucked in another breath, her eyes becoming huge once more.

"Hey! Don't you dare pass out on me again!" Romio exclaimed grabbing her around the shoulders to give her a quick shake. "I don't want to wait around any longer!"

"He… He…" She blinked, turning her head to meet the eyes of Hayama Ryo.

"Hi," she said giving her a quick smile. "How are you feeling?"

"You're friend's waiting for you in the other room," Ran said, now catching her attention. "He's really worried about you…"

"Haru…" she breathed out jumping to her feet surprised, she could feel the whole room spinning once more.

"Over here…" Reiji said opening a door.

"What the Hell happened to you!" Haru screamed out throwing himself into the room, ignoring the surprised faces of the band members. "You were standing right next to me a few moments ago and as I turned around to ask you what you thought you were gone! The next thing I know I'm going around screaming out your name and then she approaches me…" He points at Ryo. "Asking if I'm looking for some brown haired girl in a 'Kill the Pop, Kiss the Rock' shirt!"

Sonki blinked at him, then cocked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes. "Before I explain anything else to you… Answer one question for me…."

"What?" he asked now annoyed.

"What the Hell did you come to a Bremen concert for if you know nothing about the band?" Sonki screamed at him furiously.

"What are you talking about? I'm worried about you and this is how you treat me!"

"Ryo's a _man_!"

"Seriously!" Haru cried out, his eyes now snapping over to Ryo who as looking at the two frustrated, his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you were a Bremen fan you would have known that!" Sonki cried out, now laughing to herself. "I can't believe you dragged me to a concert that you knew nothing about! What if you didn't like them? Than you would have spent all this money on tickets that you didn't even like! Than I would have to feel guilty for the rest of the night for having dragged you into a event that you wouldn't have even cared about in the first place!"

Haru blinked at her. "What happened to you? You were there one second and then the next you were gone… Why didn't you grab onto me or somethin'?"

She lowered her eyes, disappointed. "I dunno. I didn't even know you were gone either until I looked over my shoulder to tell you to look up at Reiji. Someone slammed me in the stomach with their elbow and caused me to lose balance. You can probably guess the rest after I hit the ground…" She glanced at her discolored arm, her face welling up. "They're going to kill me…"

"No they're not… Just blame it on me alright!" Haru said, his hands turning to fists at his side as he stared down at his feet angrily. "This is all my fault! I was supposed to protect you and a failed perfectly!"

"No… I…" She fell silent, depression hitting her hard. "Haru… I'm sorry."

He shook his head vigorously. "No. Don't. It's my fault."

"Damned right it is," Romio said sneeringly at him, his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes. "You must be one hell of a stupid boyfriend, she's not that tall or big couldn't you have just handcuffed her to your wrist? Seems like she already knew how crazy our concerts got…"

"Whoa…" Sonki said, looking up at him amazed. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Really?" Romio asked doing a double take on Hatsuharu and then her. He then shrugged. "Too bad. Maybe if you were a bit bigger busted I'd let you go out on a date with me just once…"

"Idiot!" Reiji screamed slamming his fist over his head. "You're called a pedophile! You can't hit on twelve year olds!"

"Hey! I'm not twelve! I'm sixteen!" Sonki cried out in defense. "He's only a year older than me so it wouldn't be bad!"

"And you _want_ to go out with him!" Ran asked looking horrified. "Aren't you a first!"

"No way! I'm already seeing someone!" she called back waving her hands in front of her furiously. "No way I'd cheat on Yuki! I was just making a point!"

The silence erupted.

Reiji coughed into his hand, looking a bit nervous. "D-did you come all the way from America just to see our show?"

"Eh?" Sonki asked turning her head to look at him confused. "Oh. No, no I'm staying in Japan until my Junior year is over." She nodded her head, then furrowed her brow. "How'd you know I came from America?"

"You don't think it's obvious?" Haru asked her amazed. "You _are_ American, and have absolutely no Japanese traits to you."

She shrugged. "You never know."

"We've done a couple of big shows in America," Ran said smiling to himself. "America crowds are always different, as though they're on fire."

"I thought it was pretty tough here…" She narrowed her eyes, now starring at the floor. "But yeah, I never exactly got the chance to come to any of your shows in the States, otherwise I would be sitting her annoying you with all of the small things that happened during them."

"School harsh there or somethin'?" Ryo asked smiling at her confused.

She shook her head. "Nope. My parents don't let me go to concerts unless I'm under the supervision of adults that they personally know, and I'd never get the chance to be up as close as I was today to the stage."

"Sucks for you," Romio said crossing his arms over his chest, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah…" She fidgeted around, messing with the watch on her left wrist. She then bit her lower lip, looking worried. "Haru… It's past midnight, we should probably go back to Shigure's before he calls the police or somethin'…"

"It was nice meeting you… uh…" Reiji paused, his hand extended in front of him.

"Moore Sonki." She met his hand, shaking it. "Or Alyssia as they would call me back home."

"Nice meeting you, Arisa," Ryo exclaimed shaking her hand next. "I hope you have a nice rest of the year here in Japan."

Sonki nodded her head, shaking Ran's hand next.

"That would be great. I have been so far." She smiled, stopping in front of Romio, he didn't have his hand extended towards her, but instead was starring down at her intensely.

"Yeah?" she questioned staring back at him confused.

"How'd you know Ryo was a man?" he asked, now frowning. "That's not exactly public knowledge, at least anyone who hasn't gotten close up and personal with him wouldn't know that…"

She grinned, her hands now on her hips. "I'm your number one fan back in America!"

They all blinked at her.

"Wait! You're _that_ kid!" Romio screamed out in horror. "The one that keeps sending us all those _really_ long letters and all those crappy drawings, asking us to put them on our albums!"

"Yeah…" She grinned at the group nervously. "That'd be me."

"I didn't think her drawings were crappy," Reiji answered crossing his arms over his chest, frowning. "I still think we should have used the one with us as animals for one of our album covers, fits everyone perfectly."

Sonki nodded her head vigorously, smiling at him brightly. "Yeah, yeah! I based it off of the legend of Bremen! You guys all look like the animals in it!"

"I don't look like a horse!" Ran screamed mortified.

"Yeah. You do," Romio said bluntly, looking at him surprised.

"Go to Hell!" he shouted back, slamming a hand across the back of his head.

"Sonki…" Haru asked, causing the fight between Ran and Romio to stop, all eyes were now glued on him. "It's almost one, shouldn't we be leaving now? I'm sure Sensei is going to ream me enough when I bring you home as it is… Can we at least try and stop him from doing it all morning?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, sorry. But aren't you tried? Want me to ride instead with you on back?"

"You can't be serious…" He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're covered in bruise's, and who knows what's not sprained and broken… I can't let you peddle all the way home.."

"You rode a bike to our concert!" Ryo asked, a hand covering his mortified face. "You two really are dedicated!"

"He doesn't even know who you are!" Sonki hissed pointing a shaking finger towards Haru.

"I'll give you a lift home than…" Ran said letting out a deep sigh. "It's late enough as it is…"

"Really!" Sonki screamed, everyone almost going deaf. "SERIOUS!"

"Shut up already," Romio hissed at her. "Just be thankful I decided not to give you a lecture about you almost ending our careers."

"_You_ lecture _her_?" Reiji asked laughing to himself. "You are an idiot!"

* * *

"Thank you very much for dropping Haru off and giving me a ride home," Sonki said bowing deeply to the band members as she stepped out of Ran's car.

"Hey! Make sure you keep an update about our next concerts in America…" Reiji called after her as she shut the door. "If we get the time we'll try and respond to your letters too for being such a good fan."

"Stop trying to hit on her!" Romio screamed out. "Big chests remember!"

"That would be great," she said smiling happily.

The back window rolled down, Romio's face appearing before her.

She looked at him surprised.

"Next time we'll let you on stage with us." A grin spread across his face. "Than you call tell all your little friends that you got to be on stage with the God of Rock."

"Course!" She smiled at him, finally disappearing from view.

* * *

"You do know what time it is right?" Shigure questioned, leaning out from behind the door way so he could talk to Sonki as she peeled off her shoes in the entrance hall. "It's past midnight…"

"I know, I'm sorry," she answered, her shoes finally off. She looked up at him blankly. "I got to meet the band, that's what took so long."

"Why… Are you covered in bruises than?" Shigure asked her mournfully. "I thought you weren't going to get hurt and return to us safely.

"I…" She down cast her eyes and let out a big sigh. "I got beat up in the mosh pit… Someone pushed me down and then everyone just trampled all over me…" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry! But please don't blame it on Haru! It's my fault we got separated! He's already beating himself up for this!"

Shigure frowned. "Alright. I won't take this out on him. But this…" He trailed off, unsure how to finish his thoughts. "Why… You could have seriously gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry!" She bowed deeply. "I'm not going to do anything this risky again! I promise! From now on I won't go anywhere! Just school and then back here! That's it! I can't ask anything more of you!"

"Sonki… You're fine… Just…" He sighed. "Go to bed alright? I'm sure you're tired."

She nodded her head. "Thank you Shigure and… I'm sorry again." She rushed out of the room and up the stairs, heading towards the room she and Tohru shared

Opening the door she stared in, no one there to greet her. "Right, Tohru's over at Hana's tonight… I forgot."

A knock was heard at the door, causing her to jump.

"Can I come in?" Yuki asked sounding worried.

"Yeah… sure." She opened the door hesitantly, her eyes meeting the floor.

"I overheard the conversation you and Shigure were having…" He looked up at her briefly, his eyes fully of worry. "You could've gotten…" He trailed off, his eyes looking down at her feet, to flushed to continue what he was saying.

"I guess," she answered shrugging. "But I didn't. I'm not to happy that I could've gotten sent to the hospital, but Romio jumped in and saved me at the right time, otherwise I might have a broken arm or leg right now." She laughed to herself.

"Where was Haru?" He frowned, his face furious. "Why wasn't he with you!"

"Cause we got separated in the crowd," she answered rolling her eyes, an action he didn't see. "It's not that uncommon. I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier, even if there wasn't a bunch of people there the area we were standing it was jam pack."

"Didn't anyone around you try to help!" he said, his voice rising as he looked up into her eyes. "Didn't you scream for help… anything!"

"What do you think!" she answered angrily, her mouth curling up into a frown. "That I just sat there the whole time! Saying nothing in my defense! Of course I screamed for help! People don't listen! It's just how life goes! They'd rather look out for themselves fist! That's how it's been and always has been!"

"Your mad at me…" He narrowed his eyes at her.

She let out a heavy sigh, sinking back further into the room until she collapsed on her bed, hands holding her head.

"No, no…" She shook her head in her palms. "No… I'm just frustrated… I can't believe no one helped me either… But whatever I guess… It's done… It's over with, I don't need to think about it anymore. I got to meet my favorite band because of it… It really doesn't matter anymore."

"But it does," he answered sitting down beside her, his hand gripping her shoulder, his face inches away from hers. "It _does_ matter. You keep things locked up inside of yourself, you don't talk these things through… There just going to sit inside of you until that one moment that they explode… Then you're really going to regret that you'd never spoken about them sooner."

"What about you?" she questioned, sighing again, rubbing the palms of her hands in circles around her closed eyes. "What about you? You do the same thing…"

He frowned, unsure how to answer.

"You expect me to talk so freely about myself in front of you… yet you don't talk freely in front of me. I can tell you're still hesitant to tell me what's on your mind, even with Tohru and you've known her longer. Why is it that you can't tell me what's wrong with you? You're feelings?" She removed her hands, looking into his eyes.

"Right now…" His eyes darted away from hers, focusing on the dark sky behind the window. "Right now I'm scared. Something horrible almost happened to you, and yet you're not seeing it to it's full picture… You push it aside, acting as though it's not a big deal… Is it really not a big deal to you… Sonki?"

"It _is _a big deal…" She frowned, staring at his hurt face. "But I choose to push it away, I want to push it away so I don't have to deal with it. I don't want to deal with it to tell the truth. I'd rather focus on the good thing that came out of it. You guys have been telling me that I need to focus on being more positive."

"Don't act as though you don't know the true intentions of those words." He frowned.

"Look… I…" He turned to look at him, his face blank. She gulped. "It's not as though I don't see it as a big deal… But I'd… I'd rather not think much of it, I don't want to dwell on it… It's just going to make everyone concerned about me… I don't want pity I just want people to forget it even happened in the first place…"

He sighed, tilting his head back so he could look up at the ceiling. "Are you not just emotionally prepared about this? I know you must have been scared, but why? Why won't you talk to me about it? Do you think I don't care?"

"Because I don't want to!" she screamed out, tears welling up in her eyes.

Yuki looked at her shocked, this was the first time she had raised her voice at him.

"Because I just don't want to talk about it! Like I said! I don't want people to pity me, I just want everyone to forget this even happened to me! Why can't you understand that?" She bit her lower lip, jerking her eyes away from his face and to the floor.

"Maybe… You need some time alone to think about this. When you're ready to deal with your problems come and talk to me about it. I don't want to leave you in the dark forever Sonki. When you realize I'm worried about you… Just… Come and talk to me about it?" He looked over his shoulder at her hesitantly before he opened the door. "Can you at least do that for now?"

"Yeah… sure," she answered weakly, the tears coming. "I… I can do that. Th-thanks…"

He shut the door behind him, breathing out a heavy sigh. "This… This isn't going to turn out good."


	13. Hello Darkness, My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. All I can say I own is the plot that does not relate to either the Manga or anime series and all of the characters that do not show up in either the anime or manga series.

Beta Read by: She Who Is Goddess of All

Fruits Basket

Chapter 13: Hello Darkness, My Best Friend

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

"Sonki?" Tohru questioned, her voice high pitched with worry.

"Hm?" Sonki asked, her head rested on her hand as she continued to stare out the window to her left.

"Are you alright?" She frowned, becoming more worried. "You haven't been acting like your usual self lately… Do you miss Ericksu?"

"Who? Oh… no…" She frowned. "Not really… I was able to talk to him yesterday for a while."

"Is there something else that's bothering you?" She gulped. "If there is… I-I don't mind if you talk to me about it. I want to listen! I want to know what I can do to help you!"

"I know." She smiled, turning her head to face Tohru. "And I thank you for it. But really, there isn't anything wrong… It might just be the weather that's affecting me."

"Does rainy weather drain you too?" Tohru asked looking amazed.

"No…" She shook her head confused. "It doesn't drain me, it just makes me calm… Kind of like I don't have to care about anything…" She then frowned, looking more confused. "Who does it drain?"

"Kyo." Tohru smiled at her. "That's why he's been acting so moody lately."

"Ah…" She nodded her head. "That explains why he tried to kick me this morning." She smiled at Tohru's worried face. "Didn't know that about him… Is it because-"

"Tohru!" Uo called out, a smile on her face as she walked over. "You want to come with me and Hana today after school?"

"Oh, where are you going?" Tohru asked smiling.

"We're going to shop for swim suits…" Hana answered staring at Tohru, she blinked, and focused on Sonki.

"It's raining…" Sonki said narrowing her eyes as she pointed to the window. "Do they even sell bathing suits when the weather's like this?"

"What does it matter?" Uo asked shrugging her shoulders, her hands in the pockets of her skirt. "I mean honestly, summer's going to be here before we even know it, right?" She grinned to herself. "Besides! They've got to be having sales right!"

"Always thinking so far ahead Arisa…" Hana said, a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"Oh? Where's carrot top?" Uo asked peering around the two girls. "I haven't seen him much at lunch lately… He just disappears before anyone can put a word in…"

"He's probably off sulking some where…" Tohru said smiling nervously.

"Sulking?" Uo questioned.

"I think I'll go look for him," Sonki said standing up quickly before Tohru had a chance to answer. "I haven't actually talked to him in a while…"

She turned, walking out of the room.

----------

"On the roof?" Sonki asked rolling her eyes as she peered around the corner of the wall in front of her. "Honestly Kyo… Tohru said you get drained when it rains… So why are you sitting under the hangers out in the rain?"

"What's it to you?" Kyo questioned, frowning as he continued to stare forward. "Why'd she have to go off and tell you that anyway…"

"Cause I asked." She sat down next to him, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"You shouldn't sit like that…" Kyo said frowning.

"Shows to what gutter your mind operates in." She grinned at him.

"Don't be stupid… It'd just be awkward for you if someone came up here and stood in front of you…" His frown deepened.

"I've lost enough weight, so I don't think it matters much anymore… Unless you think I'm fat?" Her grin widened.

"W-why are you asking me?" He turned his head away from her, slightly blushing. "I don't want to answer a stupid question like that…"

"Oh!" She blinked surprised. "So you do think I'm still fat!"

"I didn't say that!" Kyo yelled back at her, whirling his head around to face her. "Don't say stupid things like that!"

"I was just joking… Jeez…" She let out a sigh, letting her head drop onto her knees. "You don't have to get so offended… When ever I talk bad about myself I'm always joking… I thought you knew that by now… sorry…"

"You shouldn't say things like that…" he answered, turning his head to look out into the rain that was coming down. "Someone's gunna think you've got some severe low self esteem or somethin'."

"And you care why?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He didn't answer, and continued to stare out in front of him.

"Why have you been caring so much about what happens to me lately?"

"If it bothers you I'll just stop." His frown deepened.

"I was just asking why…"

"Well I don't want to tell you!"

"Why not?" She growled at him, her temper rising. "You're acting like a kid!"

"Because I promised your stupid friend that I would look out for you here because he couldn't!" Kyo yelled back at her. He was now facing her, his brow furrowed up, a slight tinge of pink coming across his face. "Is it that big of a deal!"

"I'm sorry…" Her face welled up, tears stinging her eyes.

"What are you sorry for? Don't be stupid…" He frowned, unsure how to proceed. "Don't start crying… You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm not going to cry!" she fired back trying her best to frown.

"What's wrong?" he groaned. "Why are you upset _now_?"

"Because he shouldn't have asked you to do that… He shouldn't have asked you to look after me…"

"Why not?" He raised an eyebrow, confused. "That just shows how far he's willing to go to make sure you're happy… Isn't that a good thing?"

"It makes me feel like he's going to disappear from my life… Like I'm never going to see him again… He always does stupid things like this… He always makes me think that I'm just going to wake up one day and never be able to see him again!" She sniffed, forcing the tears back.

"Don't you…" He smiled nervously, becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm not going to cry!" She yelled back at him, her face wincing up more. "I said I wasn't going to cry and I'm not going to cry!"

He frowned, turning away from her again. "Where's you're stupid boyfriend at?"

"Student Council Meeting…" She sighed. "You know… The usual."

"Doesn't that ever bother you?" He frowned. "You guys haven't been spending a lot of time together…"

"Don't tell me you're watching us…" She laughed, trying to force a horrified look on her face.

"You're not the only one he calls…" He frowned. "It's annoying to have to talk to someone all of the time when you can barely understand them… All of your friend's Japanese is so horrible… I'm surprised they even bothered learning it…"

"Because they wanted to visit me?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "If you had a friend who was America wouldn't you want to learn English so you could go and visit them?"

"No. I wouldn't have a friend that was America to begin with. I don't plan on leaving Japan." He frowned. "Besides… If someone wants to be friends with me than they'd have to work on being able to communicate with me."

"What ever you say, sir." Her grin widened as she turned to look out at the rain, now slapping itself against the roof. "Why do you get so exhausted when it rains?"

"I just do." His face twisted up into his frown. "Besides it's none of your business, so stop asking all these questions that I don't want to answer."

"Is it because you're the cat?" She looked up at him.

"Will you just stop asking me about it!" he roared at her, his face contorting up into anger. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"I'm sorry…" She cringed, shrinking back away from him.

"Look…" He sighed, his face aging. "Can you just go away or somethin'? I'm sorry I yelled at you… This weather's just making me so annoyed that I can't concentrate… My head's all fuzzy and I'm just going to keep yelling at you… So just leave alright?"

"Can't…" She stood up, stretching as a huge yawn seized itself to spring forth. "When people tell you to go away it's when they need someone most…"

"Who ever came up with that concept must be some moron…" He grinned.

"Of course."

"I was just joking…" He frowned.

"I know." She nodded her head. "Look…. Are you sure there isn't anything that you want to talk to me about? As I've said before… I want to listen and I will listen when ever you need me to."

"I know… Stop telling me that all the time." He sighed, looking up at her.

She shrugged. "If I stopped telling you that you might forget… Than you might really feel alone, right?"

"What ever you say…" He turned away from her, the rain catching his attention once more.

------

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo questioned looking around him annoyed.

"She went bathing suit shopping with Uo and Hana," Sonki answered, her grip tightening on her umbrella as the wind blew against them.

"It's raining…" Yuki said from her side, looking confused.

"I know…." She laughed. "I pointed that out to but Uo claims that a sale must be going on because of the weather."

"Idiots…" Kyo muttered.

"Why's that?" Yuki questioned narrowing his eyes. "Can idiots really have the knowledge to call other people idiots?"

"Just be quiet!" Kyo shot at him, sounding exhausted. He then looked at Sonki. "They didn't even ask if she wanted to come with them!"

"I ran away to look for you before they could ask," Sonki answered smiling guiltily at him. "Besides bathing suits aren't really my thing…"

"Do you not like the ocean?" Yuki questioned.

"More like the entire process of swimming." Her guilty smile widened. "Swimming has never really been my thing… Even if it is over a hundred degree's outside."

"Let me guess… To much skin, right?" Kyo asked rolling his eyes.

"Right!" She nodded her head enthusiastically at him. "What other reason would I have? Emily swims though…I think she's crazy but she likes it so…"

-----

"Oh?" Shigure looked up as the three teens arrival to the entrance hall. "Our flower is not with you today?"

"Went bathing suit shopping with Uo and Hana…" Sonki said, throwing off her shoes.

"Bathing suit shopping?" He raised an eyebrow. "Something that should be pleasant to inquire on…"

"Don't be such a pervert…" Kyo growled at him, passing him by as he left the room.

"Honestly Shigure," Sonki said smiling at him as she walked by. "You just might get arrested someday! But seriously if you go on bail give me a call! I'm sure I'd be able to get you out somehow…"

"How nice our transfer student is," Shigure answered, his hands together as he smiled.

"Don't you dare say anything else to ruin the evening…" Yuki said leaving him alone in the room.

"Always so cruel to me Yuki!" Shigure whined.

-----

"Sonki!" Shigure called, leaning over the railing of the stairs. "Sonki!"

"Yeah?" Sonki questioned appearing at the top, a confused look on her face.

"You've got a phone call…" Shigure answered looking just as confused as she was. "Haru wants to talk to you…"

"Really?" Sonki answered raising an eyebrow as she reached the bottom of the steps. She walked over and picked up the phone, muttering her words of thanks to him. "Hello?"

"Sonki?" Haru questioned from the other end.

"Yeah? It's me, what'd you call about?" she answered leaning back against the frame of the stairs, staring down at her feet, phone pressed up tight against her ear.

"Are you busy after school tomorrow?" he asked, his voice sounding strained.

"No… Why? You want to do somethin'? Don't tell me you got another set of tickets to Bremen…" She grinned to herself.

"No, not this time… It's not really me who's inquiring for your schedule…"

She could now hear the panic leaking into his voice.

"What's wrong?" She frowned in frustration. "Are you alright? Don't tell me something happened to Momiji…"

"No… That's not it…"

"What's wrong then?" Her face welled up, afraid at the news that was going to unfold for her.

"Akito wants to meet with you tomorrow after you get out of school…

"Why…" Her frown deepened.

**_Your presence is a burden, did you know that?_ **

"He wants you to bring Kyo with you… After school… Just… Please don't forget or make other plans… Don't make Akito mad…" His voice shook as he spoke.

"Why does everyone in the Sohma family fear Akito so much?" she questioned, trying her best to ignore his terrified voice.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself… But you will get Kyo to come along with you tomorrow after school, right?"

"Course… I won't forget." She nodded her head, confused.

The phone hung up. She sighed, placing her phone back on the hook.

_What the Hell's going on here…_ She stared up at the ceiling

-----

"Are you serious?" Kyo questioned looking at Sonki disgusted. "You honestly expect me to listen to that moron?"

"Haru told me to bring you…" Sonki answered looking at him a bit hurt. "I'm sorry I waited until after school to tell you… I just never found the right time to ask you before now…"

"I won't go." He frowned looking disgusted. "I don't have any reason to go back to Sohma House."

"Kyo… please…" Her face welled up. "Why won't you come with me?"

"Because I don't want to!" he yelled back at her looking offended. "Why does that idiot expect me to come and listen to him yak away about how horrible I am! How disgusting I am because I'm the cat! I don't want to listen to that bullshit!"

"You think I want to sit alone in a room with someone who hates me too?" Sonki asked him frowning at the ground. "It's not the most comfortable thing for me either Kyo. Haru told me to bring you and I said I would. So I have to stick with my word."

"You're not going with Shigure or something?" Kyo asked, his tone changing.

"No. Haru told me to come over to the Sohma House with you only after school… So I am." She stopped in front of the Sohma Gate. "So it's up to you now if you're going to come with me or not."

"That idiot…" Kyo growled.

"Kyo?" she questioned.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone." He frowned. "Even if I don't want to be in there myself I can't expect you to just go in there and face that bastard alone."

"Kyo?" she asked again, fear now in her voice. "Why… Why is everyone so terrified of Akito? What's wrong if I went in there alone, even if I don't want to?"

"He'll tear you apart," Kyo answered reaching his hand out to push the intercom button. "He'll make you feel as though you're the worst person in the world. He'll convince you that you never deserved to live in the first place…"

"Why would he do that?" She stared at him as the gates in front of them opened.

"Because Akito won't live past thirty…" Kyo answered, frowning as he begun to walk forward, Sonki sticking close to his side.

-----

"Why did it take you so long to arrive?" Akito asked, his voice emotionless as he spread himself out on the floor.

The shoji door was open, revealing the rain that had just started to sprinkle down upon the earth.

"I'm sorry," Sonki answered, her hands already tightening into fists in her lap. "I'm sorry I took so long to come here. I should have been quicker."

Akito narrowed his eyes, his frown carving itself into his face. "_I didn't ask for an apology._ Why did it take you so long to answer my call?"

_Because I spent most of the time trying to convince Kyo to come…_ Her eyes feel to the floor, her breath caught in her throat.

"She was trying to talk me into coming," Kyo said for her, he looked sideways, avoiding both of their looks, surprise and disgust.

"I wasn't asking you," Akito hissed, disgust dripping from his voice. He ran his nails along the floor the sound causing both of them to sit erect and to become more alert. "But due to such lacking of directions I applaud you on making it this far…"

"I…" Sonki begun, only to quickly shut her mouth as Akito moved to his feet. She could see Kyo staring at her horrified from the corner of her eye. Akito begun to walk forward, stopping when he stood before her.

"Did you honestly think that I'd let _you_ get away with what you're doing?" His face contorted up in anger, his hands forming fists at his side. "_That what was happening right under my nose… would go unnoticed?_"

"What are you…" She stared up at him confused, her eyes full of fear.

"Don't get conceited you bitch!" he screamed out, his hand slamming across her face. She cried out and fell to the floor, only to have her head jerked up as he took her hair in his fist. "DID YOU THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Let her go!" Kyo shouted, though he was frozen with fear. He was now standing on his feet, his hands fists.

"Get any closer and I'll lock you up right now! You're only running lose because I haven't locked your door yet! You're free because of _my _decision!" Akito roared at him, his grip tightening, causing Sonki to scream out again. "I'll make sure you never see her face again!"

Kyo gulped, sucking in a breath as he stopped.

Akito's lips curved into a smile. "Good…" He turned back to Sonki, the wicked smile fading into a disgusted frown. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I… I don't understand w-what's going on!" Sonki cried out, her hands holding on to his arm. "W-why are you doing this! What have I done to offend you! I can't remember if I done anything or not! I'm sorry for what I did! Please, just stop!"

"Why should I!" Akito screamed at her. "What gives you any authority to tell me what it is that I can and can not do! You still staying with the Sohma's because I am allowing you to! Do you think that that gave you a right to take advantage of this situation!"

"I-I… I'm not! I'm not trying to take advantage of your generosity!" Sonki cried out, tears stinging her eyes. "Please! Can't you just tell me why you're doing this!"

He slammed her body to the floor, his upper lip twitching as she didn't cry out, only breathing heavily as she stayed were she was.

He stepped towards her, stopping by her head. He bent over, grabbed her hair once more and pulled her head up until they were eye to eye. "Did you think I would allow you to have a relationship with him? That you could just get away with it right under my nose? That none of this concerned me at all?"

"No… I…" Tears sprung from her eyes. "I didn't…. No…"

He threw her head back to the floor, enjoying the loud smack it made against it.

"STOP IT!" Kyo screamed, rushing forward.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ MOVE!" Akito roared, whirling around to face him, his face pale.

Kyo stopped inches away from her body.

"If you dare move… I'll break every single bone in her body… I'll make it so she can never walk again…"

"Bastard…" Kyo hissed at him, narrowing his eyes. "You won't get away with this…"

"Who's to stop me?" He laughed. "I'm the head of the Sohma family! No one can go against me!"

"What… What happens when you die?" Sonki whispered, squinting her eyes as she looked up at him. "What's going to happen after you die?"

"What was _that_?" Akito hissed as he turned around to face her. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you. I could easily send your broken body back to your horrid little country."

"Than why don't you!" Sonki gasped, sitting up, her arms holding up her body, shaking like a leaf. "I'm still here am I not! I don't honestly believe that you've just found out about the relationship between me and Yuki! Yet you've waited this long to confront me about it!"

"SHUT-UP!" Akito screamed, his foot slamming into her face. "DON'T YOU DARE CRITICIZE MY ACTIONS! I AM GOD TO THE SOHMA FAMILY, WHICH YOU ARE CURRENTLY STAYING WITH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"Sonki… stop…" Kyo muttered to her, his eyes full of fear. "Don't say anymore… Just be quiet…"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU'RE JUST A DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR LIVING! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE IN MY AFFAIRS!"

Sonki gasped as she stood to her feet, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she hunched her body over, still trying to stay standing.

"Don't… Don't talk to… to Kyo like th-that!" she gasped at him, tears threatening to come rolling down her face once again. She bit her lower lip, the pain surging through her body. "He doesn't deserve to listen to you of all people… tell him what type of person he is!"

Akito's eyes bulged out of his head, quickly moving forward he pinned her to the wall, his hand gripping her neck tightly.

"I _can_ talk to any member of this family how ever I want… Who are you to tell me what it is that _I_ can not do!" He moved his face forward, inches away from hers, staring into her eyes. "You don't belong here. You _never _did."

"So… So what? I probably d-didn't…" She gasped for air, her hands gripping his wrist, trying to lessen some of the pressure he was applying. "Even so… It doesn't really matter any-anymore. But still… th-that doesn't give you any reason to talk to Kyo like that!"

She gritted her teeth, glaring back at him. _This is it… He's going to crush my neck right here… I'm only sixteen and yet here I am… dying. I never got married… Let alone…_ She fought against the tears dwelling in her eyes. Her nails dug into his skin, her eyes invoking the wrath she felt. _I never got to say good-bye to anyone! I didn't even make up with Yuki!_

"What is it that you're thinking?" Akito cooed at her, a wicked smile placing itself upon his lips. "I can see the anger, the fear in your eyes… How much you desperately want to plead for help, the life draining out of you…"

"Shut up…" she growled, her teeth clenched together. "You don't know _shit_ about me." She drew in a hollow breath, catching it in her lungs. "_You_ are no worse than what you call Kyo… If he is indeed this 'disgusting excuse for life' than what are you? A living corpse playing out life until it runs dry! Everyone member of the Sohma family that I've managed to meet is terrified of you, you can tell just by looking at them… The way they talk about you… You are no God."

A smile curved around her face as she narrowed her eyes at him, trying to read his blank expression.

"You're just a sick adult who's to caught up in the fact that their not going to live past thirty… That because you're going to die at an early age, you _have_ to take it out on the family members that could have loved and cherished you. _You_ made things the way they are."

He shut his eyes, drawing in a deep breath. The grip around her neck steadying as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Get over here Cat…" he hissed, his eyes still locked with Sonki's.

Kyo stood motionless.

"If you don't move this instant I'll crush her wind pipe and let you watch her struggle to breathe as she lies dying on the floor."

Kyo moved forward, stopping at Akito's side, his body now shaking as he looked at Sonki pathetically.

Akito leaned forward, his mouth meters away from her ear. "_I will make you suffer… I'll have you sitting on the floor begging me to forgive you. But I won't… I'll make sure to send you back to America in a devastated condition. I'll make it so you will never be happy again._" He smiled. "_While you are here, staying with the Sohma family… I am God._"

He released his grip around her neck, stepping back, letting her body slide down the wall and onto the floor.

"Take it off," he hissed at Kyo, his eyes never leaving Sonki's face. "Take it off and don't you dare run away. I _will_ kill her in your absence. She is under my rule."

"Kyo…?" Sonki asked, looking up at him horrified, her mouth curving into a fearful smile.

"TAKE IT OFF! I WILL NOT BE PATIENT ANY LONGER! HER LIFE IS INCHES AWAY FROM DEATH!"

Kyo sucked in a breath, his right hand removing the black and white bracelet off of his left hand.

"What's…" She stopped herself, her eyes growing as she watched Kyo transform in front of her.

Akito sneered at her, his eyes brimming with joy.

Her mouth hung open, trying to sound out his name.

"A sickening smell isn't it?" Akito asked, his eyes taking in Kyo's true form. "Like the rotting corpse he truly is."

Kyo looked away from both of them, breathing deeply as he forced himself not to move. _She should have never seen me like this… This should have never happened!_ He growled, his hands becoming stiff, eyes narrowing. _She doesn't deserve this! He's going to destroy her life forever! She'll never look at me the same way again! She's terrified!_ He swung his head in Akito's direction, teeth blared. _I'll kill you, you bastard! For doing this to both of them you need nothing more than a painful death!_

"You're forgetting I still have the upper hand…" Akito cooed at him, satisfied. "You already know that I won't hesitate…"

Kyo's body shrunk back.

"K-Kyo?" Sonki asked, the words finally forming in her mouth. "Kyo!"

He stepped back.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!"

He stopped.

"Is this…" Her eyes filled with fear, her face squinting up. "You're true… form?"

He stared down at her, saying nothing.

She fell forward on her hands, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Put it back on and leave," Akito muttered, satisfied.

Kyo slide the bracelet back on his hand, shrinking back to his human form, walking out of the room, his feet barely brushing across the floor.

-------

Shigure groaned angrily. "Kyo! Go get the door!"

No answer was heard.

Shigure stood up, expressionless as he walked out of the room, moving towards the front entrance.

The rain had just started to come down.

He pulled the shoji door open, confused at the sight before him.

"K-Kureno?" he asked, disbelieving his own words.

"She needs to go to the hospital…" Kureno answered, a frown on his face. "She spoke against Akito…"

"Sonki…?" he asked, still not believing his words. "She… She spoke out against Akito?"

"He showed her Kyo's true form…" Kureno met Shigure's eyes.

A loud thud was heard behind them, both men staring at the figure behind Shigure.

Yuki stared back at them, his face taken with horror as he saw Sonki in Kureno's arms. An umbrella lay on the floor in front of him.

"I was just going too…" He stopped himself, words failing him.

"We're going to the hospital…" Shigure said picking up the umbrella. "It seems Akito got a little carried away…"

"Where's Kyo!" Yuki blurted out.

"He's probably off in his room sulking…" Shigure smiled at him nervously.

Sonki lay in Kureno's motionless. Her wet, tangled brown hair plastered to her forehead, blood and bruises covering her skin.


	14. I’m Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. All I can say I own is the plot that does not relate to either the Manga or anime series and all of the characters that do not show up in either the anime or manga series.

-----

Beta-ed by: my wonderful friends The Phantom Sandwich and She Who Is Goddess of All, whom I adore beyond all reason.

-----

Fruits Basket

Chapter 14: I'm Sorry

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

_Sonki opened her eyes, finding a black abyss. She stood, gazing around the room. There was no up or down, just a never ending darkness._

"_Another dream?" she asked herself coldly. She sighed and sat back down, her knees bent, arms resting on her them as she stared out in front of her. "Another dream… Well, what's going to happen this time? Is someone else I care about going to leave me! Is something else that's to screwed up to mention going to happen!"_

_Her voice echoed through the room, darkness surrounding her._

"_I want out. I want to wake up." She narrowed her eyes, a frown setting upon her face. "Why is this happening to me! Where am I at right now? Where is my real body?"_

"_You're dead," a surprised voice told her._

"_What?" she looked over to her right, Akito appeared before her._

"_How could you have not known that?" He laughed at her coldly. "But then again, how could I have forgotten that you were such an idiot! Of course you wouldn't have realized that I've killed you with my own two hands!" He smiled at her viciously, teeth showing. "How does it feel to have been killed by my hands Sonki-sama…"_

_She looked away from him, covering her face with her hands, shutting her eyes tightly. "Shut up! Go away! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!"_

"_Oh, but I beg to differ Sonki-sama," he answered mockingly. "I remember taking you from _that_ world."_

"_SHUT UP! I'M NOT DEAD!" she screamed, whipping her head up to face him. "I'M NOT DEAD!"_

_But Akito was gone, leaving her with the darkness._

"_I'm not…" She stood hesitantly, narrowing her eyes. "Am I? Is this purgatory?" _

"_Purgatory?" a voice asked, sounding out the words with difficulty._

"_What exactly _is_ purgatory?" another voice asked._

_She turned around, facing Calley and Emily._

"_No, this can't be purgatory," called another._

"_Of course! Because we're not dead," another answered happily._

_Turning again she faced Maddy and another one of her friends, Lynda._

"_Why are you guys here?" she questioned, stepping back so the four of them could be within her view. "Are you guys dead to?"_

"_I told you! We're not dead!" Lynda answered, frowning at her and crossing her arms over her chest. "Why would you think that! Obviously you're in a dream."_

_"Yeah Alyssia, and besides, you're way to sweet of a munchkin to be sent to hell." Emily smiled at her kindly._

"_You're right, I'm not dead than…" She smiled to herself, looking down at her hands nervously. "Than why are you guys-" She cut herself off, the four of them had disappeared._

"_What's the point of this?" She whirled around, emptiness flashing before her. "What would happen if I started walking straight? Would I meet anything… anyone?"_

"_Why… did you have to bring me?" the voice asked mournfully. "Why did you force me to come with you?"_

"_Kyo?" she asked in disbelief. She looked around wildly, he was nowhere in sight._

"_You saw something you shouldn't have… You already know enough about the Sohma Curse… But why? Why do you keep on pressing further? I… I didn't want you to see me like that! I didn't want you to know!"_

"_Kyo?" she called out, her voice panicked. "Kyo? Where are you? Why won't you come out?"_

"_Because I don't want you to see me," he answered. "Because you've already betrayed me enough. I have to constantly look after you… I have to constantly make sure you're alright, that you're happy…"_

"_I never said you had to do those things!"_

"_But you're friend asked me too."_

_Her body tensed up, her eyes wide with fear._

"_But you didn't have to listen to him. You didn't have to Kyo!"_

"_Stop… Just stop saying my name. I'm tired of this… I'm tired Sonki. Just leave me alone. I don't want you pushing yourself into my life any longer. You've already shown me that you can't keep up a decent relationship long enough… Even I've noticed that the he's becoming more and more depressed lately… Just what… what did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything!" she called back fearfully. "I didn't do anything at all!"_

"_But that's not true. You've had to have done something, anything."_

"_No… I…" She fell to her knee's, hands over her tightly shut eyes. "It was just a petty argument! It doesn't mean anything at all! We're still talking, even though he's still waiting! We're still talking to one another!"_

"_Why are you still here?" Yuki asked, standing before her, an arm stretched out in front of him to take her hand. "Why don't you just wake up?"_

"_Yuki?" she asked, opening her eyes, lifting her head to face him. "I… I'm sorry!"_

"_Wake up Sonki. You don't need to be here." He smiled at her._

_She took his hand, moving to her feet. "I want to wake up. I want to."_

"_Please do." His smile changed to worry. "I'm afraid I might leave you too."_

_Kyo stood in back of Yuki in his transformed form, decay filling the air. His claw like hands reaching forward, grabbing Yuki by his shoulders and pulling him into the darkness._

"_Yuki?" she whispered._

_No reply._

"_Kyo?"_

_No reply._

_Falling to knee's again, tears streaming down her face, she screamed._

-----

Sonki flung her body upwards, eyes shut tightly, tears streaming down her face as she screamed mournfully.

She felt someone's hand clamp down upon her shoulders, her name sounding off in the distance.

"Alyssia!" the voice was stern, filled with worry.

She stopped screaming and hesitantly opened her eyes, the worried face coming into her view.

"Erick?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. "What are you…"

"Lay back down," his eyes moved away from her face quickly as he pushed her back onto the hospital bed. "Don't move anymore, alright? You might hurt yourself more."

"Hurt myself?" Her eyes took in his darkened expression. The pain coursed through her body, her eyes shut tightly. "Oh, shit."

"You've got three broken ribs, a sprained arm and your knee's all bejangled, not to mention the cuts and bruises you're covered with," he answered mournfully, his face turning away from her completely.

She bit her lower lip and opened one of her eyes. "Be-bejangled? You're still yourself I see…"

He smiled at the window he was facing.

"E-Erick?" The pain slowly begun to subside as she forced her body to stay still, only her eyes moving to face him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"No reason," he answered, still facing the window.

"Erick?" She sat up, gasping from the pain.

"Don't do that!" He shot up from his chair, his arms hovering over her shoulders, debating wither or not he try and force her to lay back down. He bit his lower lip, his eyes moving away from her worried face and then back again. "I'm pissed, alright?"

She looked up at him, waiting for more of an explanation.

"I… I can't do anything. They won't even tell me who did this to you." He fell back into his chair, arms resting on his knee's as he looked at the ground. He looked up at her, hurt in his eyes. "Someone fucked you up really bad and no one's even giving me a damn choice to do anything about it!"

"Well yeah, you can't." She smiled at him, her hands gripping at the white sheet that covered her lower torso.

"Alyssia! Have you even looked at yourself! Do you understand what hell this monster wracked upon you!" He stood up from his chair, rage taking him over. "Just look in a God damn mirror!"

She shook her head, causing him to sink back to his chair once more with a sigh. "I just woke up this morning, how long have I been here anyway?" She raised up one of her arms, spotting the bruises and cuts that ran up it. She hid it under the sheet distastefully.

"About three days. I just got here this morning…" His face winced, a finger tapping on the arm of his chair. "What were you dreaming about anyway? You woke up screaming… crying… I'm surprised no one rushed in here to find out what the hell was going on."

"Don't remember." She smiled at him.

He frowned at her.

"I seriously don't!" she protested, frowning back at him.

"Who did this to you."

Her smile changed to a worried one, her eyes darting away from him.

"Alyssia. _Who did this to you_."

"Aki-"

The door burst open, cutting her off.

Calley stood in the doorway, dark circles under her eyes and a smile on her face. She stepped back, her head turning to her side. She cupped a hand around her mouth and then shouted, "YOU GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE! GET IN HERE!"

Calley rushed back into the room, a crowd of worried people following her.

"Alyssia!" Maddy shouted, her face worried.

"Sonki!" Tohru screamed out, tears in her eyes.

"I finally come to Japan and you're in the hospital!" a new voice called out, pushing everyone out of the way.

"L-Lynda?" she asked raising a worried eyebrow at her friend. "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but how come you didn't come before?" She then looked past the group, a worried smile on her face. "Where's Emily at?"

"Down the hall making kiss-kiss faces with her boyfriend," Calley answered, her left eye twitching, arms crossed over her chest. "Not to say that she wasn't worried about you, but when I screamed out the good news the first thing she does…"

"Is latch on to him!" Maddy finished up, a thumb pointed over her shoulder as Emily strolled into the room latched onto the arm or a red-haired, green eyed male.

"Alyssia!" Emily screamed out, smiling at her, though not daring to remove her grip on the man beside her. "I'm so happy you're awake!"

She nodded her head, still smiling at the group nervously.

"Honestly," Erick muttered to himself. "What a bunch of dolts. Bursting in here and screaming there heads off like a crowd of stalkers." He rolled his eyes. "_Alyssia, Alyssia, Alyssia! We love you! Have our children!_"

"Shut-up!" Emily screamed back at him, this time daring to remove one hand to point an accusing finger at him. "You wouldn't even leave the room since you got her last night! Because of you we weren't aloud to wait in here with her!"

"So what!" He stood up from his chair, frowning at her. "She's my little sister so of course I have more rights than you! Besides…" His frown deepened. "The only one in here that actually _does_ have more rights than me would be him." He looked over at Yuki who was leaning against the wall, his face pale, though a relieved smile was on his face. "Unlike any of us, he has the rights to talk to her first." He marched around Sonki's bed and waved his hands at the group that was still crowded around her. "Out!"

"Sonki! I'm so glad your awake!" Tohru said over her shoulder, happy tears still in her eyes. "Please tell me how you're doing when I am allowed to visit you later!"

"No, you can visit me right now!" Sonki called after her, a hand reaching out towards the group of her friends that was being forced out the door by her livid friend.

Erick peered at her through the doorway, a frown set on his face. "Hurry up and get to talking, the rest of us want to talk to you too before the Hospital staff finally gets the nerve to kick us out for good." He slammed the door shut behind him.

"Yuki?" Sonki asked, looking over at him, he was still leaning up against the wall, still pale and still smiling happily. "Are you…" She looked confused.

He walked towards her, stopping at her side, arms held out to embrace her, only to stop seconds away.

"I…" He moved back, fear in his eyes.

Her hand reached out, grabbing his. "You _can_ hug me, it won't kill me."

"If I… I don't…" He stopped himself, a painful expression sliding into his features. "He did this too you… Didn't he?"

She nodded her head, eyes locked with his.

"Don't act like Erick and want to go out seeking revenge… Even though Akito did this to me." she pulled her hand away from his, letting it rest in her lap. "I'm not going to ask you guys to interfere in my problems. I'm going to take care of this when I get better." She smiled at him. "So don't worry, stop looking so sad. I'd rather you smile."

"How can you say that?" He narrowed his eyes, still taken with worry. "How can you not ask for help… This isn't even the extent of what Akito is capable to do to you… He's going to kill you Sonki… We're not going to just let you not get help. This is too big for you alone."

She shrugged, forcing a smile on her face. "You might be right but," she watched him walk around the bed and seat himself in the chair. "how many other people besides me have already been hurt by Akito? How many others has he sent to the hospital Yuki?"

He looked at her surprised.

"I was right then." Her smile faded. "I'm not the only one whose been hurt so badly…"

"Sonki," Yuki answered weakly, his eyes on the floor, hands gripping his knee's. "I… I think it might be best if you returned to America."

She blinked at him, a sad smile sliding onto her face. "Do you really?"

"I…" He risked a quick glance up at her and didn't look away when he realized she wasn't mad. "I don't want you to go, but if you stay Akito's going to just keep hurting you. I can't bear to just be and not help you."

"Sucks for you." She shrugged again as he frowned at her confused. "Because I've got no intentions of leaving. I've already know how I can put an end to all of this, without running away."

Again he was surprised. "How do you plan to over come this…"

"It's a surprise," she answered grinning widely at him and then winced from the pain. "Do I really look that bad?"

He smiled weakly at her, leaning forward to get closer. "I wouldn't say that you look horribly, just a little shocking. All of the bruises you have aren't very reassuring to your health."

She smiled back at him. "I'm sure they're not."

------

"ALYSSIA!" Once again her friends piled into the room, gathering around her bed.

"Hey, guys." She smiled to them, careful to keep the pain off of her face.

"You had better tell me who did this to you!" Maddy said, mock glaring at her from the end of the bed. "I'm going to kick their ass so hard they'll be able to taste my foot."

"Yeah, me too!" Calley said.

"Me three!" Lynda agreed.

"Cause no one beats on munchkins while we're around." Emily said happily, brandishing a fist.

"Well…" Sonki paused. There was no way she could explain to her friends what had happened. "I…don't remember."

Calley's face fell." Then how are we supposed to extact revenge?"

"I guess you'll have to save that for another day…" Sonki said brightly. _Its sweet of them to want to help, but I have to do this on my own._

"And I just finished my Angry Stick…" Emily said sadly.

"In other news…" Sonki said slyly. "It would seem your two year streak of singality has come to a screeching halt. Where is that guy you were with?"

"Oh no, don't ask her about that…" Maddy said, but it was too late. Emily's eyes caught a dreamy haze and she sat down beside Sonki on the bed.

"You will never believe it! Logan, the retard, decided to copy me and have an exchange student from Japan too! Then we got stuck together on this WEST project and I had to go over to his house, and I met Shuichi there! Needless to say, Logan was irritated beyond belief and we didn't get much done that meeting…"

Sonki laughed aloud, remembering the Scandinavian-esque guy that had been the bane of her friends existence. Emily kept talking, describing how the relationship developed while Sonki listened intently and everyone else looked bored as all hell.

-15 Minutes Later-

"And he gave me this beautiful rose and asked me to be with him!" Emily finished. "After I said yes, he kissed me. Gods he's a good kisser."

"Well, where is he now?" Sonki asked.

There was a tentative knock on the door, and Emily stood up to answer it. "That's him. I sent him on a mission to acquire a wonderful gift for you."

As Emily headed over to the door, Maddy made a whip cracking motion behind her, eliciting laugher from everyone else.

She opened the door and he stepped in, bearing cardboard trays of some kind of drink, one in each hand. Emily took one and kissed him quickly in thanks.

"The devil hath taken a pleasing form." Calley mumbled.

Sonki wasn't paying attention, completely focused on the tray Emily was bringing to her. She handed Sonki a huge, clear plastic cup full of icy looking, light brown liquid.

"You brought me coffee…" Sonki said, staring at the cup like it was heaven on earth.

"It was everyone's idea. We figured it would make you feel better." Lynda said, accepting her own from the tray that was passed around.

"Yeah, but finish it quickly." Calley said, accepting her own drink. "If the nurses find out, they'll impale us."

"I love you guys." Sonki said, taking a huge drink. "Ahhh…Caramel bliss…"

-----

"Well isn't this pleasant," Sonki said, surprised as two more visitors walked in the room. She had already spent all of her morning and afternoon talking with her surprise guests that had burst into the room earlier. "I can see Hatori coming to check up on me… But Shigure?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you even drive?"

He smiled back at her nervously. "I see you're doing fine if you can mange to say such cruel things to me."

"You know I'm only joking!" She looked at him reproachfully and then smiled when she saw the smirk on Hatori's face.

"I take it you're feeling fine than?" Hatori asked her, sitting in the chair across from her bed.

She nodded, ignoring the offended look Shigure gave Hatori when he realized he had no where to sit and had to stand.

"I'd actually like to go home as soon as possible," she answered looking at both of them seriously. "I'd rather have not come to the hospital at all, but unfortunately that probably wasn't even close to possible."

Hatori shook his head, still giving her a small smile. "I'm afraid not."

"Shigure… You haven't heard anything from my parents have you? About them finding out I was here in the hospital?" She looked at him nervously, her hands gripping the white sheet she was covered with.

"Actually I received a call from them yesterday night," Hatori answered giving Shigure no chance to answer her question. "They did seem quiet… enraged with your actions and are still asking for you to return home."

"What I can't see is why they don't just come themselves and force me to leave." She frowned.

"Would that really make a difference?" Shigure questioned. "Even if they came I think they'd realize that it'd be just as difficult to make you leave by force as it is over the phone."

She shrugged, smiling to herself confidently. "You're right."

"Why do you hate your parents so much?" Hatori asked meeting her eyes and frowning. "Even if they do separate you from everything that makes you happy, isn't it because they're just trying to do what's right for you?"

"By not giving me a choice as to how I can and want to live my life?" She frowned back at him. "I can understand some of the things that they are doing, but I'm tired… I'm tired of having everything already set for me. I don't want to go as far in life as they are pushing me too. I want to live in the here and now… I want the friends that I have to realize that I do exist and not be worried all of the time about what my parents are going to do next. I can't stand to have another friend ripped away from me, another experience that I'm looking forward too taken away. I don't want to live like that. I want to make my own decisions. Next year I'll be turning eighteen, so I'd rather not wait for anymore good chances to pass me by."

"To bad you weren't born here in Japan," Shigure said smiling at her weakly. "You could have already been up and out of the house, last year even."

She nodded her head. "I know. That's why I want to know if you'll be my guardian when I get emancipated."

They both blinked at her surprised.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Hatori asked her, his voice running dry. "Do you even know the results of your actions, let alone if the Sohma family would consider it."

"I know." She smiled at the two of them. "I'm sure my parents are just as tired as I am… So I'm willing to give it a try. Besides," she looked away, her eyes lowering, hands gripping the sheets once more. "It's not like Akito isn't going to allow it." Her smile widened. "I already know that's what he wants me to do."

"Sonki… How could you place yourself even deeper in this situation?" Shigure asked.

"He's right," Hatori followed. "He's not even acceptable as a replacement guardian." He smiled to himself, ignoring the aggravated look on he friend's face.

"Even so I'm willing to give it a try…" She looked over at Shigure, smiling. "But if you don't want this than it's alright, I'll just go back home when my Junior year is over as planned. Even if you were my guardian I'd be out of your way when high school was finished for me, it's not like I'd mooch off of you forever." She laughed to herself quietly. "You already know I'm not like that."

"Even so…" Shigure answered, lowering his eyes. "You're forgetting Akito, he is the head of this family and he is the one who controls our affairs. I wouldn't mind taking you in but…"

"You wouldn't exactly be under Shigure's care," Hatori finished for him. "You'd be under the whole Sohma House care. Even if you aren't a real Sohma, Akito would _still_ have you under his rule."

"I'm not going to run away. This is what he wants me to do and this is what I want to do." A nervous smile tugged on either side of her lips. "If I don't solve this problem now, when am I going to solve it?"

"I'll try talking to Akito, if this is what you really want." Shigure frowned to himself, his face bent up in frustration. "I really hope you do know what you're getting into Sonki."

She nodded her head. "I do and I thank you for trying to look out for me."

-----

Sonki heaved out a sigh as she lay back on her hospital bed. "Finally, last visitors of the day I hope…" She moved her hand to lay it across her forehead, eyes shutting. "Though I would have at least expected Tohru to have drug Kyo along…" She frowned. "He's the only one who hasn't been here today… Even Momiji and Haru stopped by."

She jumped as she heard the door to her left opening. Opening her eyes she took in the long black haired girl that treaded towards her, a frown set on her face and eyes narrowed.

She blinked at her confused. "Hi?"

The girl continued to march across the room until she was positioned in front of her. Her face snarled up rage as she stuck Sonki across the face with the back of her hand.

"Stay out of the Sohma affairs! You have no right to put yourself in this family!" she screamed.

Sonki winced, a hand touching her stinging skin where she had been slapped. "Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I don't even know you and here you are marching in here and slapping me… I'm in a hospital for crying out loud! I'm already injured enough!"

She girl stepped back, biting her lower lip, face still set in a frown. "It doesn't matter who I am. Just stay out of the Sohma family, leave when you get out of the hospital. This little rumor about you being adopted into the Sohma family just isn't cutting it. I don't want you in my family, and neither do the others."

"So then Akito's going to approve of my request?" She smiled to herself victoriously. "Just as I thought."

"Do you know what you're doing!" she screamed at her. "Do you know what you're placing yourself in?"

"If Akito wants to destroy me than I'm not running away. I'm going to fight back." She looked at the girl with a set face. "Are you part of the zodiac to? Is this why you're confronting me, because you think I'm going to hurt you?"

She girl whirled around, marching back to the door in a rage.

"You're Isuzu right?"

The girl stopped in her tracks.

"How do you know this?" Isuzu asked confused, only to replaced with anger as quickly as it had come. "Did _he _tell you?"

"Haru?" Sonki asked, she moved the sheets away from her body, moving her feet so they hung over the side of the bed, preparing her to stand up.

"Don't stand up," Isuzu said glaring daggers. "I'm not going to be responsible for you getting hurt any further."

"Than don't leave." She glared right back at her. "Why are you here?" She looked at the ground, debating whether or not she should stand up.

"I don't want you to be a part of this family."

"Well it isn't up to you is it? Everything depends on Akito's answer, right?" She looked up at Isuzu, her eye brows raised. "You know he wants me to be part of your family, so he can actually control me. He's pissed that I was able to do something right under his nose… To get away with it and then be able to leave without _his_ punishment for…" She frowned, confused. "My crime?"

"Than why are you getting yourself adopted into this family!" Isuzu shouted at her, backing into the door, a hand on the door handle, a frown on her face. "You're going to put yourself in more danger! He's going to kill you!"

She shrugged. "He _can't_ kill me. No matter what he does he just _can't_." She gritted her teeth as she stood to her feet, hands fists at her sides. She stared down the girl across from her. "I'm not going to run away from him. I'm going to confront him and get this problem solved. I don't want him to have any more control of Yuki than he should have. He's abusing his role in your family and I'm sick of it. So what if I have to let him beat me to this extreme every time? If I can help Yuki and the others I'm going to do it. He's not going to get away with this excuse for being a… _God_ any longer."

Isuzu sneered at her, opening the door. "Than get rid of our curse. Destroy everything that stops us from being like _other_ people." She steeped through the door and slammed it behind her.

Sonki grinned to herself, the stern look on Isuzu's face still present in her mind.

She door opened again.

"What do you want now?" Sonki questioned, then blinked in surprise as her eyes met familiar blue ones. "Tohru?"

"Ah! Sonki! Should you be standing like that!" she gasped out, quickly running to her friends side, worry stricken across her face. "You should be lying down! I don't want you to hurt your knee any further!"

"I'll be fine!" Sonki answered, giving her a nervous smile as she tried to wave the subject away. "How come you're here? Even though it is a nice surprise."

"I was wondering…" Tohru looked around the room, frowning slightly when she didn't seem to find what she was looking for. "Did Kyo stop by here after we left?"

Sonki shook her head. "Not that I know of… I doubt he stopped by while I was sleeping… He would have shaken me awake and screamed at me for wasting his time." She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't find him at Shigure's… He's not even in his room," Tohru answered fearfully. "I even tried calling Shishou, but he said he wasn't there either…"

"Shishou?" Sonki questioned.

"His… father. Sohma Kazuma. He's the one who took Kyo in after his mother died, the one who teaches him martial arts," Tohru answered a painful look sliding into her features. "I'm scared… I don't know where Kyo went. I can't find him at all…"

"This Shishou…" She mused over what she was going to say next. "He cares a lot about Kyo, right? And Kyo must care a lot about him to have such a high opinion of him, right?"

Tohru nodded her head, confused as to where Sonki as heading with her questions.

"If he's not at Shigure's than he has to be there." She moved backwards, sitting on the edge of the bed as she let out a huge sigh, arms holding her up on both sides of her body. "Kind of rude of him to at least not call or leave a note…" She faced the window, the sun fading below the horizon. "Kind of late, isn't it?"

Tohru nodded her head once again. "H-how can you be sure that that is where Kyo is?"

Sonki shrugged, smiling at her brightly. "Has anyone told you what happened when Akito summoned me and Kyo?"

Tohru shook her head, her eyes growing. "Y-Yuki said he didn't even know. That he wasn't going to ask you about it just yet… Not until you at least wanted to consult to him about it."

"Ah! So that's why he didn't ask me!" she shouted out, her eyes blazing with surprise. "My fault then. I'm not being a very good girlfriend am I?"

"Ah…" Tohru frowned, unsure how to answer.

"Joking I guess. I should probably set things straight when I get out of here tonight…" Her face bent up in concentration. "Do you… Do you want to know what happened to me?"

"I-I do but…" Tohru gulped, stopping herself from pressing the conversation further.

"He called me there so he could confront me about my relationship with Yuki… In all the wrong manners." She lowered her eyes, forcing herself to smile, even if it was weakly. "He started hitting me, kicking me as I was sent into a downward spiral of confusion as to why he was taking our relationship so badly."

"Sonki… you don't…"

Sonki looked up at her, silencing any more thoughts Tohru wished to express.

"You know what that bastard did next?" Tohru's face winced. "He took off Kyo's bracelet, he let him transform into that monstrous form… He made him stay instead of running away, saying that if he left he would kill me. That he would send my broken body back to America."

"Kyo…" Tohru whispered, her face turning pale.

"You've seen it too, haven't you?" Sonki asked, her eyes meeting Tohru's distant ones.

"Shishou… Shishou wanted me to accept Kyo… To prove to Kyo that there are people that can accept him for what he is," Tohru answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "Kyo, he was angry… He was scared, scared enough to hurt me. Furious enough to try and force me to leave him alone… But I… I didn't. I stayed by his side."

Sonki smiled at her, tears appearing in her eyes causing her to quickly brush her hands across her face, trying to hide them. "I was scared, so scared that I didn't know what to do… To think that that creature was Kyo."

Tohru weakly nodded her head.

"Tohru…" She looked at Tohru with clear eyes. "Can you do me a favor please?"

"Oh, what would you like?" Tohru asked surprised at the sudden change of topics.

"Could you call Hatori… Could you ask him to stop down here and convince the hospital staff to let me out a day early… Since he's a doctor I'm assuming that he can do something about this situation…" A nervous smile tugged at her face. "It's really import that he gets down here as soon as possible, and that I'd be in his debt if he would do this for me."

"Why do you want to get out a day early?" Tohru asked, her eyebrows drawing together. "If you don't mind me asking, what's so important that you can't wait for?"

"I need to speak with Kyo." She moved her eyes away from Tohru, feeling the tears come back. "I'm afraid this is something that you alone can't heal."

-----

Hatori stepped into Sonki's room, a frown on his face. He shut the door behind him and looked across the room.

Sonki stood in a long white shirt and baggy blue sweat pants, all of which were hospital acquired. A nervous smile slide onto her face as she noticed Hatori's frown.

"I'm assuming you're going to give me a good explanation as to why you are asking all of this from me," Hatori said, his eyes following her as she approached him.

She shrugged, her teeth breaking into her smile. "I guess you have the right to know."

"It wasn't easy explaining to the hospital that you should be released a day early. Not to mention all of the paper work I had to fill out because of it. What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I need to see Kyo. I've done something horrible to him." She stepped through the door Hatori had opened for her.

"Is it so important that you talk to him tonight, that you can't wait until tomorrow?" Hatori directed her down the hallway.

She stopped walking causing Hatori to look over his shoulder at her questionably. "I.. I saw his other form." She bit her lip and walked quickly to catch up with him. "Tohru says she can't find Kyo… That he's not at Shigure's or this… Shishou's."

The two of them passed through the hospitals entrance, the electric sliding doors closing behind them.

The street lights around them had just begun to kick on as the world was covered in darkness.

"I'm afraid that he's avoiding everyone because he thinks he's done something horrible to me, when in actual fact I've done something horrible to him." Tears appeared in her eyes once more. "I shouldn't have forced him to come with me to see Akito. I should have just ignored that order!"

"No," Hatori answered bluntly, letting out a small sigh. "If you would have done that you would have been a much worse situation than this. What you did was right."

Hatori stood in front of his car and opened the door for her, only shutting it once she was securely inside. He walked around to the other side and got in himself.

"I'll take you to Kazuma. I hope you don't make this a waste of mine and your effort." He gave her a small smile.

She nodded her head at him. "I promise I won't."

-----

Sonki stepped away from Hatori and bowed to him deeply. "Thank you Hatori. There's no way I could ever repay you for this, but I promise I will at least try. If you ever need me to do anything for you don't even think about asking, just do it."

He nodded his head as he turned away from her. "If you would like you can come and get me when you're doing speaking with Kyo and Kazuma, but because this is the Sohma House I can't just let you walk around her freely, so have one of them escort you over to my room. I'll drive you back to Shigure's after this.

"Yes, thank you very much." She bowed to him once more as he begun to walk away.

Turning around she faced a large set of shoji doors. _Am I aloud to just open them, or should I knock?_ She gulped, stepping towards them, only to jump as they opened before her, a tall gray haired man stood in front of her, his face blank as he looked down at her.

"Um," she begun nervously, her hands gripping the sides of her sweats nervously. "I… I'm looking for Sohma Kazuma. I wish to speak to him please."

"I am Kazuma," Kazuma answered, a pleasant tone to his voice. "I'm going to take a guess… But you are the exchange student from America? Moore Sonki?"

She nodded her head, a smile easing onto her face as she noticed the smile that was also appearing on his. "Yes, that would be me."

"Than please come in," he steeped back, a hand held open at his side, ushering her inside. "I'm afraid the weather is still a bit chilly and it would be a pity for you to catch a cold."

She nodded her head once more and stepped inside, removing her shoes in the entrance way she followed him down a set of hallways and finally into a widely spaced room.

"Please sit down and I'll try my best to serve you some tea." He smiled at her kindly, his hand moved towards the seat on the opposite side of the table that she was standing at.

"Alright, thank you," she answered looking confused as she took her seat.

Kazuma exited the room and returned with a tea pot and two cups. Setting them down on the table as he took his place across from her his hands began to fumble with the cups, he didn't seem used at all to serving tea.

A grin cracked across her face as she laughed quietly to herself.

Kazuma looked up at her, also smiling. "As you can tell I'm not fairing very well with this. How about you give it a try?"

She shook her head vigorously, terrified. "I… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh! It's just that you serve tea so differently from Tohru! I was a bit surprised is all! Honestly I'm sorry if I'm being rude!"

"It's alright." He nodded his head and pressed the cup towards her, pouring himself tea and then setting the kettle on the table between the two of them. He picked up his cup and blew on his tea quietly. After taking a small sip he looked at her, his face set. "I'm also going to assume that you are here to speak with Kyo?"

She nodded her head, now blowing on her tea also. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding, or if I'm not supposed to be here at all but I can't help it. I've done something horrible to Kyo and now I need to fix it… I need to apologize to him, to let him know that what happened wasn't his fault…" Her eyes met his. "Tohru said he wasn't at Shigure's and that when she called over here she as told that he was not here either…"

"But still you think he is here?" Kazuma questioned.

She nodded. "Of course, if you really are his… Shishou," she frowned at the term. "than he would more than likely be here… If he _is_ trying to run away from everyone than he would be here, right?"

Kazuma nodded his head, chuckling to himself. "I can't promise that he will talk to you. He actually won't even talk to me himself."

"But aren't you his father?" she asked confused.

"I'm not his real father."

"Oh," she said quietly, her eyes shifting away from his and back again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" He blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm diving into matters that I shouldn't be concerned with." She gulped quickly taking another drink from her tea.

"I took Kyo in right after his mother died," Kazuma said. "Even though he's been through so much ridicule because of it, I a least hoped I was able to show him the world, to help him stand on his own two feet."

"I…" Her eyes adverted away from him, embarrassed.

"You've seen his other form, haven't you?" Kazuma asked quietly.

She nodded her head and heard Kazuma rise from his seat.

"I'll take you to him. But as I said before, I'm not sure if he'll be willing to talk to you."

Sonki stood to her feet, a frown set on her face. "Than I guess I'll just have to make him."

-----

Sonki stood in front of Kyo's door, her hands fists at her side, a frown still set on her face.

"I'll be waiting in the room we had tea in, when you're ready to leave," Kazuma said turning away from her hesitantly. "And I'm sorry if you came here for nothing."

"No." She shook her head. "I didn't come here for nothing. I'm not going to let Kyo try and run away from me."

Kazuma walked down the hallway, leaving her to stand in front of the door to his room.

Her hand reached out, grasping the door knob, surprisingly finding it unlocked she pushed the door open to stare into the dark room. She stepped inside the room, and shut the door behind her, leaning back against it she spotted Kyo standing in front of the window, his head turned around to face her, the moonlight highlighting his monotone features.

"It was unlocked, so I'm assuming you don't mind me in here," Sonki said nervously as he turned away from her, back to staring out the window. She frowned as he didn't answer here. "Kyo?"

No answer, he didn't even bother to look at her while she spoke.

"Why are you here Kyo?"

He continued to ignore her.

"Kyo?"

She quickly eliminated the gap between them, her hand springing out to grip his wrist, the black and white bracelet hanging around it.

"Don't ignore me Kyo!"

"Stop saying my name!" he screamed at her, ripping his hand away from hers. "Get out! I don't want you near me! Just go away!"

She shook her head, glaring at him. "I'm not just going to… _go away_."

"What do you want than?" he hissed at her, stepping further away. "Just tell me quickly so you can leave."

"What do you think?" She walked towards him, forcing him to back against the wall. "What other reason would I have come here for Kyo?"

His face seized with rage. "I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!"

"Who ever said I was going to give you pity!" she screamed back at him, she stopped walking in front of him, her face staring up into his. "What ever gave you the idea that I came here to give you pity! I sure as hell don't want to give any to you! I have nothing to pity you for!"

"Are you going to mock me than? Tell me how disgusting I am? That I have no reason to exist in the first place?" he asked sneeringly.

She laughed at him. "Are you really that much of an idiot! I thought I was supposed to be the stupid one out of the two of us."

He face twitched, he was still in a rage, hands turning to fists as his eyes darted from side to side, debating whether or not he should run away from her.

"I came here to apologize to you."

He looked at her surprised, this was obviously the last thing he was expecting to her from her.

"I shouldn't have forced you to come with me to see Akito. What he did to you was wrong and I'm sorry for it. I wish there was something I could do to make up for it, but I know there isn't anything to do that with." She frowned. "So if you could forgive me, I'd like you to do that."

"This is stupid…" Kyo answered, his anger instantly vanishing. "This is all just stupid…"

She looked at him unsure. "What do you mean stupid? I'm here apologizing to you for something I shouldn't have done… For obviously hurting you… And you're telling me what I'm doing is stupid!"

He let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes you're stupid! I should be the one apologizing to you!"

"Well obviously you weren't going to because you didn't even come to visit me today! I was supposed to get out tomorrow but I had Hatori come and get me out today so I could see your stupid ass!" She bared her teeth at him, her hands fists at her sides. "I don't want to believe this was all a waste of my time! So stop trying to put things on your shoulders and realize this has nothing to do with being your fault! I was the one who asked you to come! I was the one who told you I was going to be alone with Akito, which in turn forced you to come along with me!"

He gritted his teeth, eyes shifting away from her enraged ones.

"No… This is my fault," he said mournfully. "You saw it… I caused you a lot of pain… grief… And now… Now you look horrible, as though you can barely stand… I've hurt you so much, I've done this to you…"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore." She put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "I'm emancipating myself so I can get adopted into the Sohma family."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, his vicious frown coming back. "You're lying! Why the Hell would you do that!"

"Because I'm not going to run away! I'm not going to let Akito hurt anyone any longer!"

"What by letting him use you as his punching bag! You're going to let him tear you apart! Don't do this Sonki! I won't allow it!" He sprung forward, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, as he screamed in her face.

"Back off…" she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes. "So what if I'm hurting myself. I'd rather be in the hospital for the rest of my life than watch any of the Sohma members be torn down by that sick excuse for a man… I don't ever what to see you look like that again Kyo. I don't ever want someone to rip your pride away, to even make _you_ scared."

His hands dropped away from her shoulders, a pink tinge spreading across his face. "Do… Do you even know what you're saying."

She laughed coldly. "Of course I do."

"Wha-why are you doing this? Why are you telling me these things… I didn't want this. I just wanted to get away from you. I didn't want you to ever see me again." He went back to leaning against the wall. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You would have been leaving Tohru behind also," Sonki answered, her finger was plucking at her sweats. "She said she's already seen you in your other form… Why does it matter if I do… I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone to see you like that… But you act as though it's going to hurt me and the thing is…" Her eyes enter locked with his. "I don't care. You're Kyo no matter what form you're in, so who gives a fuck?"

He blinked at her, taken back, her language surprising him.

"You can't just… not care. You had to have been terrified… disgusted… You smelled it, you saw it all… You can't just… not… care."

She shrugged, smiling confidently. "Of course I was scared, you'd have to be an idiot not to. I was so scared that I even puked. But I want you to understand this…" Her face bent up in furry. "I was _never_ disgusted. Never. I don't want to see you in that form again, but that isn't going to stop me from being together with you. I won't allow it."

His blush intensified. "Stop it… Stop saying things like that."

"Too bad." She shrugged again, catching his blush, smiling at him. "Guess what Kyo…"

He gulped, his eyes meeting hers to quickly move away.

"I love you Kyo."

"Shut up! Don't say things like that!" he screamed at her, a fist slamming into the wall next to him.

She laughed at the expression on his face. He was bright red, his embarrassment overthrowing his pretend anger.

"Don't get to conceited though. It's not the type of love you're looking for. I've reserved that for Yuki and Yuki only." Her smile widened. "But I do believe you're my best friend here in Japan. You're the only one that can bring out my real personality, you refuse to let me be the polite and quiet part of myself."

"Don't… Just stop…" His face twitched once again, he was still blushing furiously as he looked at her through the corners of his eyes. "I don't want to hear words like that come out of your mouth… It's too…"

"Intimate?" She laughed at him. "How about I make a deal with you?"

He looked at her, slightly interested.

"You let me crash here for the night and I'll take you back to Shigure's tomorrow free of charge?"

"How is that supposed to help me? And why would I even let you stay the night here?" he asked gulping.

"Because I'm doing you a favor," she answered quizzically.

"Fine," he muttered, his eyes down shaft. "But don't tell anyone that I let you stay the night here."

"But isn't it up to your Shishou?" she asked.

"Why are you calling him that?"

She shrugged. "Why not? You call him that… Tohru calls him that… It sounds cooler than Kazuma." She grinned. "But do you think he'll mind if I crash here?"

Kyo walked around her and left the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him. He appeared a few minutes latter, his face bright red.

"He said it was alright. He already intended on having you spend the night in the first place… Hatori said he'd drive us over to Shigure's tomorrow morning."

"Oh! Is Hatori here?" she questioned walking towards the door, only to get pushed back into the room as Kyo quickly shut the door behind him.

"No. Shishou called him and told him what was going on," Kyo answered. He walked towards his bed and tore the top sheet off, removing his pillow in the process. He then walked a few feet away from his bed and threw the two items on the floor, pointing at them as he looked up at her. "You can sleep there."

"Jeez!" she answered offended. "When I stayed over at Haru's he let me sleep in his bed! Aren't you just rude!"

"Rude?" he questioned, one of his eyes twitching. "You're the guest, so you'll sleep where ever the Hell I tell you too!"

"Can't you at least give me something to sleep in?" she whined. She was already extremely unsatisfied with her current hospital attire.

"No! You can just sleep in what you're wearing!" he marched over to his bed and lay himself, down flinging the covers over him.

She sighed, walking over to him. She leaned over the bed and put her mouth over his ear. "Come on Kyo! Don't be so mean! I just want something to sleep in! I'll ignore the fact that you're making me sleep on the floor."

"Fine! If it'll shut you up!" he roared, jumping out of his bed and rushing towards his dresser. Pulling open the second drawer he shifted through his clothes, pulled out a black shirt and then begun to shift through a third drawer to successfully pull out a pair of shorts. "Here you go!" He flung the clothing at her.

She caught them, sighing and still looking offended.

"Are you happy n-n-n…" He stopped himself, his face instantly glowing. "Don't change in front of me you moron! God you're sick!"

"Than don't look!" she answered sticking her tongue out at him. "You're the pervert."

He marched back towards his bed, pulling the covers over his head as he lay down. "Just go to sleep already! And don't ask for anything else!"

She smiled, as she lay down on the floor, pulling the blanket over her, her head on the pillow. "Hey Kyo…"

"What…" he answered aggravated.

"Thanks for putting up with me. I'm sorry for annoying you but I just can't help it."

"Whatever."

She closed her eyes.

"Sonki…"

"Yeah?"

"You know you look like hell."

"Do I really?" she questioned amused.

"Haven't you even bothered to look in a mirror?"

"No."

The silence erupted.

"He didn't break up with you did he?"

"No, why?"

"Good."

She opened her eyes, surprised. "Kyo?"

"Shut up. Go to sleep," he answered.

She smiled to herself, closing her eyes once more to try and fade into REM.

-----

A/N: The scene where Sonki's friends from America come to visit her a second time was not written by me but in fact She Who is Goddess Of All, so I must give her her credit for that. Not to mention tha there is only going to be one more chapter after this! But I am sorry to say I don't have any idea when it will be posted. More than likely it will be finished before the middle of September, so I'm sorry for that but please wait for it to be finished!


	15. No One’s Here the END

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or any plot line that follows the anime or manga series. What I do own is everything that does not retain to the original plot of the series. I also do not own the song that is mentioned in the title chapter. Sorry the update took so long. This is the end as the title states. I'm sorry for all the Yuki and Machi fans out there, that's one of the reasons why it took me so long to finish this. I'm a supporter of Yuki/Machi and this just tore me apart even though sadely enough I was the one who wrote it. I hope you enjoy it still!

Fruits Basket

Chapter 15: No One's Here (the END)

Saga: Paint the Walls Black and White

Oh God… Oh God… _Sonki wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her eyes shut tight, face pressed against the floor where she had moments ago just retched. _He hates me! He hates me! How could I have shown him such an ugly side of me! I've… I've…

"How does it feel, Cat?!" Akito screamed, a malicious smile on his face, arms spread open as though beckoning Kyo to come into his embrace. "To realize that all of the people you care about can become so sick by just looking at you?!"

Sonki let out a sob, her nails digging into her skin. "Stop it! Stop it! He's already gone! Please! Just stop taunting him! He isn't here anymore!!"

Akito's face became a mask of disgust as Sonki sat up, looking up at him, puke smeared across her face.

"You're disgusting…"

Sonki pulled the collar of her shirt up over her face, wiping the puke off of her forehead. She sniffed as she pulled her shirt back into place, defeat clear upon her face.

Akito's face lit up, cruel laughter echoing in the room. "So you understand?! You understand that you can't beat me! That you can't beat God!"

"You're not God," Sonki whispered as she pulled herself into a kneeling position, hands gripping her knees tightly, frowning face turned down. "There's no way in Hell… That you're God."

Akito laughed once more as he gracefully walked towards her, his kimono hanging down on one shoulder, his hair ruffled, all showing the anger that had taken him before.

"Your face shows that you accept defeat yet your simple mind…" He stopped in front of her, bending over and seizing a clump of her hair, jerking her head to look up at him. He continued to frown as she refused to cry out. "Does not."

"You can't do anything to make me admit defeat," Sonki hissed at him, taken with rage. "So get your hands off of me and apologize to Kyo."

Akito blinked at her in surprise, his grip on her hair lessening. "Me? Apologize to that monster?"

"I hope you enjoy Hell." He slammed her face into the floor, his foot jabbing into her back, his other foot was soon to follow as he regained his balance.

He sneered at her, she refused to scream in pain.

It hurts… It hurts so much…_ She kept her eyes closed tightly as Akito delivered blow after blow upon her body. _I can't move… I can't fight back… I'm going to die here because of my stupid Pride. Kyo… Kyo… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you… Everything… Everything's…

"Everything's my fault…" Her voice echoed in the room, the blows Akito were delivering to her stopped, and everything fell silent.

Akito smiled at her with malice, he was panting, his kimono hanging off of both shoulders. "Kureno…"

She stared at Akito's pale feet, which were sliding in and out of focus.

"Kureno!" Akito cried out once more, a hint of panic in his voice. "KURENO!"

The shoji door behind Sonki slid open, footsteps approaching her and finally the feet passed by, stopping in front of Akito.

"Get her out of my sight," Akito hissed, pulling his kimono back into place. "And don't send her to Hatori. A life as worthless as hers deserves this agony."

"Yes Akito," Kureno said softly. He turned to face Sonki, her empty eyes still staring at their feet, her mouth was slightly ajar, a trickle of blood escaping from it. He winced at the condition she was in, but still bent forward.

"I don't want to see her in the Sohma House again!" Akito snarled, turning away from the two of them. The shoji door slammed behind him when he exited the room.

"I'm sorry," Kureno whispered to her as he pulled her body towards his in a small embrace.

Sonki narrowed her eyes, trying to focus in on his face as he picked her up from the floor bridal style, but it still wouldn't come into focus.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to the hospital."

Sonki closed her eyes, the blurry face of Kureno disappearing from her view. She could hear the rain begin to fall as her savior carried her out of the room and finally the world faded.

* * *

"Wake up!" a male voice roared at her. "Stop that and wake up!"

Sonki opened her eyes, Kyo's blurry face sliding slowly into focus. "What…?"

"You're crying," Kyo said, turning away from her quickly. He sat down at her side; hands holding his knees and frown on his face.

"What…?" She touched her face with the tips of her fingers. She _was_ crying. "Oh… Seems I am…"

"Why are you crying?" Kyo asked her, feigned annoyance in his voice.

Sonki shrugged. "Sorry… I was just dreaming about what happened a few days ago…"

Kyo leaned forward, his hands hanging in front his knees as he stared into her eyes. "Don't think about that. Just forget that it ever happened."

Sonki smiled at him. "I can't… How could I forget what he did to me… no… to you!" She fell back onto her pillow and let out a deep sigh. "Though I guess everything will change as soon as I'm part of your family… Everything will get better…"

"It won't," Kyo said sternly as he rose to his feet. "I think you should forget about that too. Forget about that stupid idea. I'm not going to let you destroy yourself like that, Sonki."

She smiled wider at him and shut her eyes. "Sorry but I'm to stubborn to give into your idle threats."

"That what about your friend's threats? Do you think he'd let you do this if I told him who hurt you?" Kyo asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Her smile widened. "Not even he can stop me now Kyo. I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing this for everyone."

"I'm sorry…" Kureno whispered, his blurry face flashing into her mind. "I'm sorry…"

Sonki's eyes shot open, causing Kyo to jump in surprise. "Kyo!"

"What?" he asked, his temper rising.

She sat up and staring at him. "Who's Kureno?"

Kyo frowned at her. "Don't even think about that guy… You shouldn't even know about someone as worthless as him…"

"Worthless?"

"He's Akito's servant…" Kyo answered backing away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets. "How do you know about him…? Why are you even asking about him?"

"He's the one who saved me, you know," Sonki said, standing up, the blanket hanging over her left arm. "He's the one who brought me to Shigure… He told me he'd take me to the hospital! He wasn't going to let me die!"

Kyo winced, his hands forming into fists in his pockets.

"Who exactly is Kureno?" Sonki whispered. "He's not just Akito's servant is he… He's part of the zodiac right?"

Kyo's frown deepened. "He's the rooster."

Sonki blinked in surprise as she shook her head. "He can't be… That's not true!"

"Why not?!" Kyo shouted, his temper getting the better of him. "Do you think I'd lie about something as stupid as that?"

"He held me, Kyo! He hugged me and he didn't transform!" Sonki screamed, dropping the blanket as she moved forward, her hands gripping onto Kyo's arms. "He held me! He held me and he didn't transform!"

"No…" Kyo whispered, his body tensing up, his eyes staring at her wildly. "Now _you're_ lying to me?"

She shook her head violently. "He knows how to break the curse Kyo… Kureno… Kureno he's…" Tears begun to fall down her face and she fell forward, her head resting on Kyo's chest. "He's broken the Curse… He broke the Curse Kyo!"

Kyo blinked once more in surprise, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at the wall across from him. "That can't be true…"

* * *

"Sonki!" Tohru cried out, jumping up from under the kotetsu as she walked into the room, followed closely behind by Kyo. "You're back! I'm so happy!" She turned to face Kyo, tears in her eyes. "Kyo… You brought Kyo with you…" She fell to her knees, tears falling freely as she looked up at the two of them with a smile. "I'm so, so happy… I… I don't know what to do…"

Sonki smiled at her, hands finding their way to the pockets of the shorts she was wearing.

"Don't cry you idiot!" Kyo cried out in frustration as he stepped around Sonki to try and console Tohru. "It's not like I was gone forever! It was just a day! I just wanted to see Shishou for a while!"

"Though you told him to tell everyone that you weren't there," a voice said causing everyone in the room to jump.

Sonki gulped as she felt hands grip her shoulders. She turned her head to see Yuki's slightly frowning face. "Yu-Yuki?"

"Why are you wearing _his_ clothes?" Yuki asked. "Didn't the hospital provide you with anything?"

Sonki laughed as she turned around to face him, his hands dropping from her shoulders. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

Yuki smirked at her. "Jealous? It's just the fact that you're wearing something of his that disgusts me… It's so unflattering on you. Why don't I bring you something of yours to wear?"

Sonki smiled wider and then jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "I think not Mr. Jealous Pants, I particularly like these clothes. I'm just surprised I could actually fit into them. Kyo doesn't look it, but boy is he have a _fat ass_!"

"Shut-up!" Kyo screamed at her, whirling around to glare at her. "I do not! It's just your stupid ass that is!"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at him.

Sonki grinned at him, showing her teeth. "Course, course!"

"Ah! Is that the angelic sound of Sonki's voice that I hear?" Shigure asked steeping into the room. He smiled at her. "It seems to be so! Praise the Heavens for having returned our cute little hamster back from the hands of the beast!"

"Shishou is not a beast!" Kyo screamed, his hands turned to fists at his side.

"I believe he was talking about you," Yuki answered, his voice thin.

"Shut-up you stupid Rat!" Kyo fired back at him.

"Cute little hamster?" Sonki asked raising an eyebrow at Shigure. "Where did you happen to pick that up?"

"You're friends stopped by this morning to look for you," Yuki answered. "Eritsu was the one who gave him the opportunity to pick that nickname up."

"I'm gunna kill him," Sonki hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Calm yourself Sonki!" Shigure whined, a nervous smile on his face. "No need to become so extreme! He honestly must care a lot about you to come up with these nicknames for you…"

"More to the fact that he wants to embarrass the Hell out of me!"

"Oh!" Yuki exclaimed.

Sonki looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that you're friends wanted you to meet them today, it seems the plane for their return trip home is leaving later this evening."

Sonki gaped at him in horror. "You're joking me right?! It's already past four! How are we even going to get to the airport in time?!"

"I'll drive you!" Shigure shouted, a huge smile on his face.

"You don't even own a car! Let alone do you even have a drivers license!" Kyo said critically, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Shigure laughed nervously, stepping out of the room as he called back to them. "Why don't I just call Aya than?"

"Don't you dare," Yuki hissed.

Sonki gripped his wrist, causing Yuki to look over at her. "Let him. I don't want to bother Hatori any more than I already have. He already dropped me and Kyo off not too long ago, I don't want him to bother with returning here to pick me up so I can see my friends."

"Hello? Aya?!" Shigure called out, the phone pressed up against his ear.

"You know you're going to owe me big time for this right?" Yuki said, letting out a defeated sigh.

Sonki grinned at him, ignoring the shrill laughter Shigure let out at a reply Ayame had given him. "Anything you want, just name it."

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Thank you so much Ayame!" Sonki cried out as the door closed behind her, she was bowing deeply. Kyo was at her side, horror upon his face.

"It was no problem my dear little hamster," Ayame said through the window. He flipped his hair back behind his shoulder dramatically, a smile upon his lips. "Your chariot will be waiting here for you when you wish to return!"

"Aya! You're so thoughtful!" Shigure called out leaning against the frame of the car at Ayame's side.

"But of course!" Ayame said grinning to himself.

"C-cuddly hamster?" Sonki hissed. "Does everyone know about this hamster thing now?!"

Shigure smiled at her innocently.

"I… I can't believe that moron rented a limo just to take us to the airport!" Kyo said, enraged.

"B-but wasn't it fun Kyo?! This was my first time in a limousine!" Tohru cried out at his side, her eyes wide with amazement. "Have you ever ridden in a limousine before this?"

"No!" Kyo snapped at her. "And I don't plan to ever again! This was all just a waste of time! It could barely even fit in the driveway! What's the point?! Why couldn't we call a taxi like normal people?!"

"Why do you have to complain about everything that happens?" Yuki hissed at him.

"Shut-up you stupid Rat!" Kyo screamed back at him.

"Good-bye Ayame!" Sonki called out over her shoulder as she begun to run towards the airports entrance doors. "I'll see you in a little while! Thank you again for this! I'll cherish this moment forever!"

"Ah but I would think nothing less than that of course!" Ayame said grinning wider.

"I'll kill him…" Yuki hissed to himself as he chased after Sonki.

* * *

"Hey!" Sonki screamed out while she flailed her hand over her head wildly. "You guys!"

Her friends turned to look at her, solemn expressions on their faces.

"Aren't you just a little late…" Calley said, her left eye twitching. "Don't even want to see your friends off on the day they're leaving… Not to mention that we won't be seeing you for quite a while still…"

Sonki laughed nervously, a hand stuck behind her head. "Well… I guess that's true…"

"Sonki… You didn't…" Yuki asked, his voice lowered as he looked at her skeptically.

Sonki jumped, her eyes huge as she heard Yuki's voice. "Hey! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Yuki said, he frowned. "You didn't tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Emily asked as she pried her eyes away from Shuichi.

"Nothing really… How long do you guys have left until the plane comes?" Sonki asked, her own frown appearing on her face as she took a few steps away from Yuki. "Maybe we could hang out during that time?"

"Alyssia?" Lynda asked her, a confused expression on her face. "What are you trying to hide from us?"

"Nothing," Sonki answered shaking her head as she forced a smile on her face. "Nothing. I'm not hiding anything at all."

"Alyssia?" Maddy asked her as she raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. "For some reason I still get the feeling that you're not being very truthful."

Sonki shifted her eyes away from her friends. "Look… Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys as soon as my school years over with alright? We can talk about it than alright?"

"The papers arrived in the mail this morning," Yuki said, his frown increasing. "Hatori contacted your parents last night, Akito persuaded them to sign them, just like you said they would."

"Papers?" Calley asked confused.

"Stop…" Sonki said as she turned around to face him, a hurt expression on her face. "Stop it… Don't say anymore!"

"What's going on Alyssia?!" Emily exclaimed frowning. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Don't worry about it! I'll explain everything to you when I come back to America… I promise alright!" Sonki answered, her face squinching up, fear lighting her eyes. "So please… Just don't worry about it for now… alright?"

"She's just been adopted into the Sohma family," Yuki answered causing the silence to erupt.

Sonki looked over at her friends a nervous smile on her face as she took a few steps backwards, only to run into something hard.

"What did you do?!" a hurt male voice yelped from behind her.

She whirled around, tears coming to her eyes as she saw Erick's mortified face.

"E-Erick…" she whispered, her breath caught in her throat.

"You're still trying to run away aren't you?! Even though all of this you're still trying to make us forget you!" he screamed out, his hands now gripping his shoulders, his face in front on hers. "Stop it now! Just stop it! This isn't going to work! We're not going to let you just disappear Alyssia! Things just don't work that way!"

"No…" She shook her head, shrugging his hands off of her shoulders as she stepped back. "I'm not running away. I'm not! I swear! I'm just fixing the problems I have here! Honestly! Once they've all been fixed I'm coming back to America! I'm not trying to make you guys forget me any more! It's not like that! It's not like that at all!"

"Problems?" Erick hissed her. "You have _problems_ here?"

She nodded her head fearfully.

"Why didn't you tell me?! What's making you stay?! Why won't you tell me?! Am I your best friend or not?!" Erick screamed at her, his hands turning to fists at his side. "Am I not important to you anymore?! Are you really not my best friend?!"

"Shut up!" she screamed out, tears pouring down her face as her hands gripped the sides of her shorts. "That's not true! You're still my best friend! Nothing's going to change that! I just don't want you mixed up in the problems I have here! You can't do anything about them!"

"And getting adopted into the Sohma family is supposed to fix your problems?" he asked sneering at her.

Sonki looked over at, Yuki noticing the distaste upon his face.

"I have to tell them… I can't keep it a secret any longer… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Yuki…"

Yuki narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." He turned his back to her, walking away.

"Alyssia?" Erick asked her, fear in his voice.

"The one who hurt me was Akito Sohma," Sonki begun. Confusion was lighting her friends faces. "He's the head of the Sohma family…"

"He's dead," Erick hissed his body tensing up as his frown deepened. "He's not going to get away with this. I'm not going to let him get away with this!"

"I'll kill him!" Emily yelled, disregarding Shuichi completely. "Lets go guys, screw the flight, we have a munchkin beater to murder!"

"Yeah!" Lynda said, a terrifying look on her face.

"I'm going to claw out his eyes." Calley said, scratching the air with her nails.

"There's nothing you can do!" Sonki screamed at them, her hands fists. "You can't do anything! You're not a citizens of Japan! You can't just march onto the Sohma estate and try and beat Akito up! They won't allow it! I won't allow it! You're not going to get into trouble just because of me!"

"How long did you actually plan to keep that a secret?" Calley whispered, her voice hurt. "I can't believe you would keep something that important from us – Not to tell us?"

"I'm not going to let you guys get hurt…"

"But letting yourself get torn to pieces is alright?!" Lynda screamed out in horror.

Sonki looked away from them. "I'm sorry, but I can't let any of you get involved in this."

"Stop being selfish for just one minute and realize what situation you're putting us in!" Calley screamed out. "Can't you realize that we're leaving and here you are telling us that you're doomed here in Japan and we can't do anything about it?!"

"We can stay…" Maddy answered. "We don't have to go back to America right now… I'm sure our parents will understand… Alyssia's in trouble, she needs our help."

"I'm telling you, screw the flight!" Emily yelled, being held from running out of the airport by her boyfriend. "I have murder to commit!"

"Stop it! Stop trying to convince yourselves that I'm in trouble! I can fix things here! I'll return to America by the time my Senior Year starts! No matter what! Can't you guys just believe in my for once?!"

Her friends stared at her, shocked. Emily stopped struggling.

"Alyssia, we don't need to convince ourselves. We know you're in trouble." Maddy pointed out.

"You must not think we love you, if you think we're going to leave you to deal with this on your own." Calley said.

"Oh, little Alyssia…" Emily hugged her, hurt in her voice. "Why won't you let us help you?"

"We do believe in you." Lynda said as Emily released her. "But sometimes there are things you cannot handle on your own."

"I'm not useless and I'm not hopeless… So please… Please just believe in me." Alyssis begged.

"I'm not leaving Japan," Erick muttered to her. "Not yet. Not until your problems are fixed, even if I can't fix them myself. I don't have school… I don't have anything to return to… So I'm going to stay here… For you."

"Don't… Just go back home. I'm sure your family misses you, not to mention the fact that coming here to see me is just eating up your money…" Sonki answered her voice melancholic.

"No! Don't think you can tell me what to do!" he screamed at her, seizing her shoulders once more. "Fuck your idea's Alyssia! This is bullshit! I'm not going to just stand around while you're suffering! I have to do something about it! I'm not going to let you wallow in depression alone! I want to be by your side as a friend… No! As your brother!"

Sonki looked up at him surprised, tears returning to her eyes. "E-Erick?"

"Please, please just let me help you," he whispered pulling her into a hug.

She flung her arms around him, her sobs echoing through the airport.

* * *

"Don't think you've seen the last of us!" Calley called over her shoulder. "Just because you've won this round doesn't mean the war still isn't in our hand!"

Sonki summed up a smile, waving her good-bye. "I'll see you guys in a couple of months!"

"Call us everyday!" Emily yelled. "If anything goes amiss, I swear I'll be back here, weapons in hand! Even though I'm going back doesn't mean I don't care about you…" She allowed Shuichi to usher her into the boarding area.

"It's alright!" Sonki yelled back. "I don't want you guys not to graduate because of me! I'll call you everyday like you want! I'll fix everything! I'm sorry for being such a bitch before! It's not that I don't think highly of all of you!"

Lynda grinned at her. "I'll see you in a couple of months… If you don't show were coming back to Japan and dragging your stubborn ass back to America!"

Sonki laughed, tears returning to her eyes. "It's a plan than!"

"Don't end up in the hospital again!" Maddy yelled as she disappeared into the boarding area behind the rest of her friends.

"I hope not," Sonki whispered to herself her eyes lowering. She jumped in surprise as Erick took her hand, a frown on his face.

"Let's go back to your friends. I'm sure they're still waiting for you…"

Sonki nodded her head, pulling her hand away from his. "Thanks for staying… Even though I'm sure you'll just be bored or annoyed with me. I'm sorry I'm not letting you know everything… And I'm sorry that I'm not letting you help me."

"I am helping you."

She looked at him, confused, as they began to walk towards the airports main doors.

"I'm by your side when you need someone most. You may have your girly boyfriend, but what you need is someone to confide in, even if I don't understand everything that is happening to you. I still want you to talk to me. I'm not going to just let you leave me for the dead."

Sonki nodded her head solemnly. "You know I had a dream about you once…"

He grunted in reply as he pushed the front doors of the airport open, letting her through before him.

"You left me. You just disappeared. You said good-bye and then you left me."

He punched her in the shoulder lightly, a grin on his face. "You honestly think I'm going to leave you now?"

She shook her head.

"Of course not. Like you've chased after me I'll chase after you." She smiled at him. "That's what friends are for right?"

"Sonki!" Tohru cried out, Kyo at her side. Both of them were still standing in front of the limousine. Ayame still had his head stuck out the window, a grin on his face.

"Hello again, Sonki's friend from America!" Ayame cried out, a charming smile on his face.

"Why's he still here?" Yuki asked, walking towards Sonki as he looked at Erick.

Sonki frowned at him lightly. "He's staying because he's my older brother and my best friend. Even if he can't know everything about the Sohma family, and even though he can't help me, he still wants to be by my side to support me. My other friends wish the same but I was at least able to convince them to go back home… They have school… They have their own lives they need to continue…"

Yuki nodded his head. "What do you plan to do now?"

Sonki frowned. "If you guys don't mind I'd like to return home… I've got some things I want to discuss with you and the others… Than tomorrow…" She gulped, fear catching her feature. "I'd like to go see Akito for the last time… I'd like to _thank_ him for having me become a part of _his_ family."

Yuki's frown deepened. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"I'm sorry Erick," Sonki answered, bowing to him as she stepped out of the room she and Tohru were sharing. "I can't let you in on what were going to talk about down stairs… I don't want to keep it from you, but it's not my secret to share with you."

"I understand… No problem," he answered flashing her a quick smile. He then pointed to her guitar case. "Is that still playable?"

She nodded her head. "Of course… Go right ahead… I haven't heard you play in so long… I really do miss it."

He nodded back at her as he walked towards her guitar, she closed the door to her room behind her.

As she reached the bottom on the stairs he hit an A minor, signaling the start of his song.

* * *

Sonki knelt down in front of the Sohma family and Tohru, a frown on her face.

"What is it exactly that you wish to speak to us about?" Shigure asked, amused, as he leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. "I've already assumed that it's something important, but what exactly could it be that you wish to share with _us_?"

Sonki narrowed his eyes at him. "As I'm already aware all of you, and I'm guessing you too Tohru, all know Sohma Kureno."

"Ah!" Shigure said amazed. "You remember Kureno than? I assumed you'd passed out when he brought your broken body to our door step."

She grinned at him; obviously he knew more than he was telling.

"Kureno's found a way to break the Curse."

Shigure grinned at her slyly, his eyes growing in fake surprise.

"That can't be true," Kyo answered, leaning on the table, his hand supporting his chin. "I'm still not willing to believe you, no matter how many times you tell me this."

"How can you prove this?" Yuki asked her quietly.

"He embraced me…" Sonki answered, her voice just as quiet as his. "When Akito left me shattered a few days ago he called for Kureno… As Akito left the room Kureno picked me up from the floor and hugged me, telling me that he was sorry, that he'd take me to the hospital, even though I'm sure Akito wished against it."

"Kureno did bring you back here," Yuki answered, musing on the thought. "But that still doesn't mean anything… You may have just been confused Sonki… You may have been too disoriented to know what was going on around you…"

"I wasn't disoriented! I know perfectly well what was happening around me!" she answered, her voice growing cold. "I'm not going to just let you guys disbelieve me! I'm telling the truth! If you still don't believe me than I'll prove it to you tomorrow when I go to see Akito! I'll make him tell me how to break the Curse! I want to save you Yuki! Kyo!"

"D-do you really think he knows how to break it?" Tohru whispered, a small smile on her face, tears in her eyes again. "I-is it really going to be all over? Gone?"

Sonki nodded her head, a worried smile on her face. "I hope so. I'm not going to let things just end without a solution. This may not be any of my concern, or my problem… But… I'm not going to let the person I love suffer any longer…"

"Stay away from Akito!" Yuki exclaimed. "You don't know what he's like! He'll kill you this time for sure! I won't let this happen!"

Sonki shook her head sadly. "Nothing you say now can change my mind. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. No matter what you or the others say."

"Do you not want to save Shigure than?" Kyo asked.

Everyone stared at Kyo surprised; a mock smile spread across Sonki's face.

"So you caught that did you?" She rose from her kneeling position. "It's not that I don't want to help you too Shigure… But it seems you know much more than you're letting on. Staying in the shadows isn't going to help you any longer. Obviously you have a much deeper connection in all of this than we understand… What exactly…" She narrowed her eyes. "are you hiding?"

"Nothing," Shigure, answered smiling back at her innocently. "I can't say I'm not hurt that you're accusing me of these things… But I guess you're doing it all in the right spirit. I wouldn't trust me either. After all, I'm not one of the good guys."

Sonki sat back down on the floor, letting out a deep sigh, her knee's arched up, arms rested on them.

"You're not going to tell us anything, are you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"There's nothing _to_ tell." His smile widened. "But than again, doesn't Akito have all of your answers? Won't you find them all out tomorrow?"

"We'll see about that," she answered, a wicked smile playing across her face. "But in the meantime I suggest you think about whose side you really are on. I'm not going to set myself against you, not if you really are going to be the one I'm living with as soon as Akito officially announces that I am part of this family."

Shigure crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? For some reason I hardly doubt Akito will be satisfied if you're living with me. I'm sure he'll want to _keep_ you in the main house… right under his nose."

The air caught in Yuki's lungs as he stared from Sonki to Shigure horrified. "T-tell me it isn't true!"

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I don't have the answers you're looking for," Shigure answered, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "But I can promise you that I'll try everything I can to get her to continue living her with us… I'm not heartless enough to just let her rot away in _Hell_."

Sonki sighed once more, stretching her arms out above her head. "Does everyone still disbelieve me when I say I know Kureno has broken your Curse?"

"I… I don't know what to think anymore," Kyo whispered.

Yuki remained silent, his eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm definitely not going to go against you. My gut instinct is telling me what you say could possibly be true," Shigure answered, still smiling.

Sonki stood, looking at Tohru sadly. "I'm sorry Tohru."

Tohru looked up at her, surprised.

"For being such a bad friend… For concealing so many things from you. For not confiding in you first when I discovered all of this. Out of everyone here you're the one person who wants this Curse to be broken the most." She smiled, Tohru looked back at her shocked.

Kyo was next to rise. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"No. Don't. There's no need for any of you to accompany me. I don't want him to use me again against any of you. It's not worth it."

"No, you're wrong," Yuki looked up at her, his face still full of fear. "We're not going to leave you. Your friend can't accompany you there. We're the ones that have to support you now Sonki. We're going to stand by your side and hold _you_ up if you fall."

Sonki smiled at him, placing her hands in her pockets. "You know I love you, right?"

He blinked at her, surprised.

"I just want you to know and remember that."

She walked out of the room, leaving the others to their thoughts and the silence.

* * *

"Hey kido," Erick smiled at her as she entered the room. "How'd it go down there?"

Sonki closed the door behind her and walked towards her best friend, the sad smile still on her face.

"I guess it went alright. Could have been worse."

He placed her guitar back in her hard case and let out a high. "Do I have to find a hotel now?"

She shook her head, a real smile falling upon her face at his attempt at humor. "Nope, Kyo agreed to let you stay in his room again. But this time…"

He looked at her surprised.

"Don't make him promise you anything else. I don't want to put him in any more trouble than he's already in."

"Can do!" Erick answered, standing up and saluting her in the process.

She nodded her head back at him.

"Turing in for the night than?"

She nodded once more.

"I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"School that rough?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Nope. Tomorrow me and, I'm sure, the rest of the Sohma members are missing out on School for a day."

"Gunna talk to that head guy?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, and hopefully get everything sorted out."

"And let me guess… I can't accompany you, right?"

Her smile grew wider. "Sorry."

He shrugged it off. "No problem. I've always got you're guitar to play. Just remember I'll be here for you to cry to when you get home."

"Who says I'm going to be crying?"

He grinned at her, showing teeth. "Just a gut instinct."

* * *

Sonki heaved out a heavy sigh as she closed the shoji door behind her. Walking forward, she sat down on the edge of the deck to stare up at the full moon that lit the sky and grounds around her.

She narrowed her eyes and glanced away from the moon, the dark forest catching her attention.

"I just had to get insomnia now… didn't I?" Sonki muttered to herself as she drew her arms around her shoulders, slightly shivering due to the dropping night temperature.

"Ah! So that would be why you're wandering around in the dark than?" a voice asked, causing her to scream out in terror.

She whirled around to find Shigure standing behind her with a blank smile on his face, arms inside of his kimono, which hung from his body limply. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same but I'm not," he answered walking forward only to stop at her side, standing in the moonlight as he stared up into the sky, his blank face lighting up.

"So you're mad at me then?" she questioned, turning away from him as she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Though I can't say that I don't blame you. I would be too in the situation I've placed you in."

"What situation?" he questioned, smirking.

She frowned, already annoyed with his questioned dodging.

"But I do believe all of the Sohma's are going to be present tomorrow for your grand announcement into our family," Shigure answered, stepping back out of the moonlight, his face concealed in the darkness as he leaned up against a column that held up the awning.

"Is that so?" she answered, her own voice amused. "I guess I can't say that that's a bad thing then."

"What are you going to do if Akito strikes out against you once more?"

"Fight back." A grin spread across her face. "He's not going to push me around anymore. He can't, I won't allow it. I'm sure you already know that I'm not doing all of this for myself… That I'm doing it for the Sohma family. I'm doing it so you and the others can realize he's _not_ God. He's an imposter, a fake."

"You know of the Chinese Zodiac right?" Shigure questioned, distaste on his face.

"Of course I do," she answered. "Akito is just mearly playing the role of God in that act as with you are playing the Dog." She turned, looking up at Shigure. "But tell me Shigure, what happens when Akito dies? Doesn't he have what, fifteen years tops?"

Shigure laughed softly, stepping away from the column and walking towards the door.

"Shigure!" she called out, causing him to briefly stop. "I'm not doing something wrong am I?"

"What is it exactly that you _are_ doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm trying to show Yuki and the others that they can stand up against Akito… How to stand up against him. You all stand back idly and fear him when he's nothing more than a kid throwing a tantrum. He's nothing to be scared of!"

Shigure cracked the shoji door open. "No, no, you're not doing anything wrong. Because of you and Tohru I can hear it breaking faster."

The shoji door closed behind him, leaving Sonki with a confused look on her face.

Because of you and Tohru I can hear it breaking faster.

* * *

"Are you scared?" Yuki asked taking Sonki's hand in his as they stopped in front of the Sohma House's front gate.

She shook her head violently, ignoring Kyo who was rolling his eyes at her side. "How can I be? If I am scared… I'm not scared for myself; I'm scared for you and the others."

"I'm scared for you," Yuki whispered. "I'm not going to let him lay a finger on you again. I don't care if he locks me up once more… If he tells me every day of my sins… I won't let him hurt _you_ any longer."

Sonki shrugged her shoulders, her hand gripping his tighter. "And I won't let him take you away from me."

The gate in front of them opened to reveal a girl with long black hair, a stern frown firmly planted on her face.

"You shouldn't be here," she hissed, her eyes boring into Sonki's. "I thought I told you to stay away from the Sohma family… To stay out of _our_ problems."

"Rin," Yuki muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Isuzu, right?" Sonki asked removing her hand from Yuki's grasp. "You're the one who came and visited me in the hospital?"

Rin glared at her, taking a step forward, closing the gap between her and Sonki.

"I already told you once and I'm not going to repeat myself." She smiled at her, moving forward to remove the few feet that stood between them now. "No matter how much you hate me… loath me, I'm not going to back down. I want to prove that even I can stand against God."

Rin flicked her eyes away from hers, hands tensing at her sides.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Haru and the others are, would you?"

Rage seized Rin's face as her attention snapped back towards Sonki. Her hand flew to make contact with the side of Sonki's face.

"ISUZU!" a male voice shouted, echoing through the grounds.

Rin turned around, looking horrified. Haru was standing a few yards away from her, a frown on his face.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to rain, what a pity," Shigure mused as he looked up at the quickly darkening sky.

"Haru," Rin whispered before she turned, running in the opposite direction he was coming from.

"Isuzu!" Hatsuharu called out rushing towards the spot she once stood.

"Dammit," Sonki hissed, a hand at the side of her face as she narrowed her eyes. "This always has to happen…"

"I'm sorry she slapped you," Haru said standing in front of Sonki, his own hand pulling hers away from her face to see the swelling that was already appearing.

"It's not that," Sonki answered jerking her hand away from his. "I keep messing up with her. I want to become friends at the very least, but she keeps pulling away. She needs to realize that she can cry…"

Haru looked into her eyes confused. "What would you know?"

Sonki shrugged, stepping back away from him. "You can tell just when you look into her eyes."

"Everyone's here, right?" Kyo growled out from behind the group. "We can hurry up and get this thing over with than?"

Haru shrugged in reply, his hands finding their way to his pockets. "I'm assuming that. Though I'm not exactly sure what Akito wants to do gathering the Zodiac together like this…" He looked over at Tohru. "And demanding that Tohru also attend."

Sonki stepped around Haru, a frown locking on her face. "He plans to make me an example for the rest of you. That this is what happens when you speak out against him."

* * *

"Yuki," Sonki whispered, a slight frown on her face. "You're shaking."

He blinked in surprise and quickly removed his hand from hers, embarrassed. "How can I not be shaking?"

"Don't tell me you actually think we're going to let him hurt her," Haru answered, grinning, his hands still shoved deep in his pockets. "You're not the only one who cares about her Yuki, you should remember that."

"It's not that," Yuki whispered back to him, a frown on his face. "I don't _want_ to see her get hurt… If Akito…"

"Akito's not going to do anything," Sonki answered, a confident smile seizing her face as she stopped in front of the set of shoji doors. "I'm not going to just sit there and take it like I have been doing; I don't think it's impossible to fight back against him, even if it goes against your cultures rules."

"Sonki…" Kyo whispered in surprise, a small smile on her face.

"You just have to remember that I was born and raised in America. I'm not Japanese no matter how hard you try and convert me." Her smile widened as she reached forward, pulling the shoji door open.

Shigure stepped around Sonki, making his way into the room and to Akito's side, where he seated himself.

Sonki stepped into the room shyly, the Sohma's plus Tohru following behind her reluctantly.

The rest of the Sohma family was seated in the room, forming rows on either side of Akito, all of them had their eyes to the floor.

Sonki looked away from the long black haired girl and set her eyes upon the blank face of Akito. 

The rest of the Sohma family minus Tohru stepped around her, seating themselves in the rows with the others, grave looks on their faces.

Sonki gulped as she knelt on the floor, only to hear Tohru do the same a second later. _This isn't good…_ She glanced around the room once more and then set herself back to looking at Akito, who as still gazing at her with the same blank stare.

She bit her lower lip as she heard Tohru suck in a breath, though her own was caught in her throat.

"It seems you were able to follow my directions… for once," Akito said, standing and stepping away from Kureno and Shigure, who were at his sides. His face remained blank, hands dangling at his sides as he continued to make his way forward and stop a few feet in front of Sonki. "I congratulate you on getting this far…"

"Are you going to hit me again?" Sonki asked, looking up at him from the floor, her face wiped of all emotions.

He laughed, hands brought up to his face to cover his mouth and finally to graze against his forehead as they returned to his sides. "Ah, are you afraid I might _kill_ you this time?"

She continued looking up at him, making no inclination that she was going to reply.

Akito closed his eyes, stepping a few paces away from her, his body stiffening up, as though surpressing his anger. "_You have to answer me._"

She blinked, her face still blank, hands moving up to rest on her knees. "I do?"

He took another step back, laughing once more. "You _are_ part of this family now. So…_ answer me!_"

A frown finally claimed her face, eyes narrowing. "Me? Afraid to be killed by you?"

"Then you won't mind if I punish you for coming to me willingly?" Akito asked, his eyes bulging, fists shaking at his side, lip curling back. "For thinking that you could pull this family apart?!"

She stared at him.

"YOU CAN NOT TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME! WE'RE GOING TO LIVE TOGETHER! WHEN I DIE THEY DIE! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE SAVING THEM BY SUBMITTING YOURSELF TO ME! YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST GOD!" He was hunched forward, screaming his lungs out.

"Than punish me," she answered, not at all fazed at his outburst. "What can you possibly do to me that someone else already hasn't?"

Akito grinned wickedly, quickly advancing forward as he grabbed her upper arm, jerking her to her feet. "IS PUNISHMENT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT?!"

"I'm not an idiot Akito." She looked up into his cold eyes. "I'm just not going to run away."

"How would you like to spend the rest of your life in that room I have just for Yuki?" Akito asked, malice glinting in his eyes. "Spending the rest of _your_ life realizing what the world _really _is?"

"If that's what you wish," she smiled softly at him. "I can't go against your wishes now _can_ I Akito?"

Akito returned the smile, his eyes narrowing. "What ever you're planning won't work."

"I'm not planning anything." She looked away from him and to the eyes of Sohma's who were staring at the two of them, horrified. "I'm just being myself."

Akito's eyes twitched as he jerked her forward once more, further towards the shoji doors.

"Stop it Akito!" a panicked voice cried out.

Sonki shut her eyes tightly, biting her lower lip as the words rang through her head.

Akito dropped his hand from around her arm and quickly closed the gap between him and Yuki. "You have courage Yuki…" His eyes narrowed, his voice running shivers down everyone's spines. "Is it _her_ doing? Do you really think _you_ can stand up to me?"

Yuki's eyes grew in fear as he forced himself not to shrink back.

"Yuki. Stop." Sonki's eyes pierced his, her own growing in agitation. "Stay out of this."

Akito laughed, his hands covering up his mouth delicately. "You think you can save him? Save _any_ of them?"

Sonki shrugged, a confident smile on her face. "Who knows? But I can try."

Akito rushed forward, taking her arm roughly once more and jerking her towards the door, only to pause briefly. "Don't get any false hopes. I'm ending this here, once and for all."

"Sonki!" Yuki cried out.

A smile drifted to Sonki's mouth, all of the Sohma's were on their feet, their emotions switching from shock to awe.

"Don't worry Yuki." Akito jerked her behind the shoji door, the smile still on her face. "He can't keep me forever. I will come back."

Yuki sank to his knee's his body erupting in spasms.

"Why don't you go after her!" Kyo roared, his hands turning into fists, eyes burning. "How can you just let that bastard drag her away like that!"

"I don't see you chases after her either," Haru remarked, a frown firmly set upon his face.

Kyo bit his lip throwing him a nasty look.

"Yuki," Tohru said, her voice choked.

"She's going to come back," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "She wants to do this… I can't stop her. No matter what I say, or how I beg."

"How are you going to explain this to _him_?" Shigure asked, a mock smile on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think he's going to take this situation to lightly."

Yuki stood to his feet, his face stone. "He'll just have to understand."

* * *

"What's to stop me from tearing this man apart?" Erick asked, his body seething with anger. "Wouldn't this be considered kidnapping?"

A small smile drifted to Yuki's face, his eyes growing cold. "What's to question about a newly acquired family member spending some time with the people that just brought her in. If you think the law can do something about this… they can't."

"I don't care about the law. I want to know what _I_ can do." His frown deepened. "Why haven't any of you tried to bring her back? As far as I know the four of you just dumped her off there."

"Do you think I would do that?!" Yuki screamed, his eyes bulging, his hands fists. "That I would willingly commit her to that prison! Do you really think that little of me?!"

Erick winced, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it that way…"

"It's not that we didn't try to bring her back with us… It was just that she refused. She wanted to stay."

"She honestly doesn't know what's right for her than."

"When has she ever?" The sad smile came back, overpowering his anger. "I know this isn't going to work out like she planned, but we're not going to sit by and let things get out of control. Once we see Akito has the upper hand we'll bring her back, wither or not she wants it."

"Why not do it now?" He shrank back further. "Why wait… Why wait until she battered and broken once more?"

"My guess is she's trying to regain her pride. We're always protecting her, so why can't she protect us?"

"Idiot," Erick muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead. "How long do you plan to wait?"

"Until Kureno tells us Akito has the upper hand."

"This Kureno… who is he?" he risked a glance towards Yuki's features, once more they were stone.

"He's Akito's servant."

He winced, nervously, hands moving into the pockets of his pants.

"I know you're thinking he can't be trusted. I would have once thought that too, but the circumstances have changed. He's not fully working with us, but he doesn't want to be against us either. She and Tohru have managed to change everything. They've awoken much more than we could have hoped to accomplish."

"What is it that she's trying to do?" He narrowed his eyes. "What exactly _is_ your family secret?"

Yuki smiled, this one no longer empty. "Just that. A secret."

_

* * *

Four days later_

Yuki stared out the window at the darkening sky.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked at his side, her voice hesitant.

He turned to look at her, confusion on his face.

"The bell rang to go home… Unless you're staying that is." She diverted her eyes.

He looked over her shoulder spotting Kyo leaning in the doorway, staring intently at the two of them.

"No. I don't believe I'll be staying today. It is the weekend." He forced a smile on his face as he stood up. Pushing in his chair and fetching his bag he walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Haven't you heard anything from Kureno yet?" Yuki asked, his voice agitated.

"Once again, no, Yuki. I haven't," Shigure answered, briefly looking over her news paper. "Like I've said a thousand times, when I get news you'll be the first one I page."

The frown set in upon Yuki's face. "It's been nine days Shigure. I don't honestly believe he hasn't contacted you about anything at all…"

Shigure heaved out a sigh. "I swear to you Yuki. He hasn't called here even once."

Yuki rushed from the room, passing a blank Kyo in the doorway.

* * *

Eight days later

Yuki stared out his window, a hollow expression on his face. The black clouds continued to hang in the sky, refusing to release the rain everyone kept expecting.

He closed his eyes, grief taking him once more.

* * *

Two weeks later

Kyo stood in front of Yuki's door, his hand raised up to knock hesitantly. He gritted his teeth, finally raping his knuckles against the door.

The door pulled back, Yuki standing in the gap. "What?"

"Let's go and get her," he answered, his voice implacable.

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Tomorrow," Yuki answered.

He frowned.

"We've given her a month to try and solve the problem," Yuki answered. "That's all I'm willing to give up."

He closed the door, a weak smile on his face, the frown still on Kyo's.

* * *

The last day

"You don't have to come with us Tohru," Kyo said, his arms stiff at his sides, a forced smile on his face.

Tohru shook her head, frowning. "No. I have to. I'm here friend."

"And I am to assume that is why you're coming with us as well?" Yuki asked looking over at Sonki's American friend.

He cocked a grin at the group, his eyes blazing. "Course. There's no way you could leave me behind on such an eventful day. Besides, I promised her that she'd have a shoulder to cry on. It's still up in the air."

Yuki frowned, but nodded his head anyway, acknowledging the undeniable fact. Her friend would be going with them no matter what he or the others said.

"So I take it you're just going to barge into the Sohma estate than?" Shigure asked leaning in the frown entrance way, a mischievous smile on his face.

"You can't stop us," Kyo hissed at him. "I don't care what you say."

Shigure's smile widened. "Like I said, I'm not with or against you."

The group turned, walking towards Hatori's car.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in front of the Sohma estate.

Yuki muttered a quick thank you before bursting through the door, running through the falling rain and up to the main gate.

He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath, the rain running down his face. A smile streaked to his face as he pressed himself forward. "Nothing's going to stop me now."

He reached out to push the gate open, his hand pausing before it touched the rain-soaked wood.

"Sonki?" he asked in disbelief.

She looked up at him, a cracked smile on her chapped, bleeding lips. "Long time no see Prince Yuki."

He dropped to his knees, still shocked.

"What?" she asked cocking her head to the side, confused. "Not going to hug me, then?"

"Alyssia!" a voice screamed.

She looked up, Erick standing a few feet away from her. "Oh. So you came too?" Her smile widened, more blood pouring down the bottom half of her face. "I'm glad."

"How did you…" Kyo asked, his voice weak. "Why are you… You're free?"

She sighed, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth. "You guys look as though you've seen a ghost. I didn't spoil you're rescue did I?"

"So-Son-Sonki…" Yuki muttered, rising, tears in his eyes as he processed her whole figure.

She continued to stand in front of him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white kimono, which was remarkably clean other than the blood stains, her hair cut up in odd ends around her face. The rain clung to her clothing, pressing it against her body to emphasize how much weight she'd lost in the past month. She wore no shoes, her feet showing the world their bruises and cuts.

"Yuki?" she asked finally frowning.

He fell forward, his arms wrapping around her body as he let out a muffled cry.

She shut her eyes tightly, holding her breath, never hearing the POOF. Slowly her eyes opened, meeting the shocked faces of her friends.

"You didn't… transform?" Tohru muttered.

Sonki smiled, Yuki's arms wrapping possibly tighter around her body. "Seems he didn't."

"You broke the curse than?" Kyo asked, letting out a hesitant laugh. "You broke it?!"

Sonki shook her head, frowning. "No. I didn't."

Yuki slowly drew his arms away from her, taking one of her hands into his. "Let's go home. Let's get out of this rain and let's find you a new change of clothes."

She nodded her head, a real smile on her face, tears in her eyes.. "I like that idea."

* * *

"How did you manage to get out?" Yuki asked, his eyes never moving from her face.

She looked around the table nervously; all eyes were glued on her. "Akito let me leave."

"He just let you leave?" Shigure asked, leaning forward, real confusion taking over. "He just _let_ you leave?"

She nodded her head hesitantly. "Weird isn't it?"

"What did you do there for a whole month?" Tohru asked, her eyes gazing up at her fearfully from Kyo's side. "What did he…"

Sonki leaned back forcing her gaze to the ceiling. "I honestly don't know how I made it out of there with my sanity still intact. Or, as intact as it was before." She looked back down, meeting Yuki's unremoved gaze. "After he tore me away from you guys he took me exactly where he said he would. To that hell of a room he made Yuki spend his childhood in."

She reached over, taking Yuki's hand with her own as he grew paler. "Everyday for hours and hours upon end he would sit across from me and utter the world's sins. He would derive me of all my happiness, try to submerge all of my hope and fill me with fear and anxiety." She stopped, biting her lower lip. "For a while I started to give up hope, thinking that this really was the end. That yes, my plan had failed and I'd let you all down, proving nothing of which I wanted to. But finally, I remembered. I remembered that people were waiting for me to return. Not just Yuki, but everyone. Everyone was waiting for _me_ to return."

Erick snickered to himself, ignoring the glares the male Sohma's shot at him.

"Not running away?" he asked, smiling with teeth. "Finally realized that you have friends that don't want to leave you behind?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah. That's what I realized."

"But _why_ did he let you leave?" Shigure pressed.

She smiled at him. "I grabbed onto this un-destroyable hope and never let it go. When he'd come in to fill me with desperation I'd counter it with ebullience. No matter what he said I'd always have something that built up my hope to say in return."

"He let you go because of that?" Shigure asked, a disbelieving smile filling his face.

She shook her head vigorously. "Of course not! All that led to was violence. When I countered him he'd hit me with anything he could get his hands on."

Yuki's grip tightened on her hand.

"But what did it matter to me. I was beating him. No matter how many times he would hit me I would always tell him of my hopes. Of the people that I was waiting to go home to. This morning he'd finally broke the limit, he beat me until he passed out. He'd always managed to control himself but I broke all the rules."

"What did you say?" Kyo asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I told him that if he kept this up I was going to take everyone and everything away from him. I asked him who would want to follow a violent ugly god like himself when they could be friends with someone who actually gave a damn about their own well being." She looked over at Shigure's astonished gaze. "I don't honestly think a comment like that would have broken the barriers before, but under all of the one's I'd been stacking up before he finally snapped. When I woke up he stood before me, his face devoid of even a sinister thought, as though he _had_ nothing. He told me to get out and that was what I did."

Shigure stood to his feet, belting out laughter as he made his way out of the room. "Pathetic… He's so… pathetic."

"No strings attached I take it?" Erick asked his smile widening. "You're free to go where ever you please?"

She nodded.

"When do you plan on coming back to America?"

She winced. "I… I'm not sure yet."

"As soon as this school year has ended," Yuki answered, his voice confident.

She looked up at him in shock.

He smiled down at her. "I think it's my turn to try this… _foreign_ exchange program."

She blinked in surprise, her mouth hanging open.

"Of course!" Tohru cried out, her voice gaining composure, filled with it's usual brightness. "The last year of high school is supposed to be the most fun, mom says! She always wanted me to take advantage of things while I can!"

Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"I've got nothing better to do," Kyo muttered under his breath, blushing. "I don't want to be stuck with Haru and Momiji while the two are gone."

Sonki hunched forward, sobbing into her hands. "This is… the ha-happiest I've been in a f-forever! Thank you so-so much!"

* * *

Yuki sat at Sonki's side, their hands locked together and both of them staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Yuki?" Sonki asked, her voice quiet.

"Hm?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look down at her.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in over a month and yet you seem so drawn back…" She narrowed her eyes, her hand clutching onto his tighter, afraid that he might disappear.

Yuki blinked, obviously taken back by her words. "I don't understand…"

"What are you thinking than?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

He looked away from her, his eyes growing cold. "I was just thinking about how quiet it is. How everything just seems to be… gone."

"Gone?"

"I would say I feel lonely, but that's not the word. I'm missing something, but I can't exactly figure it out yet but I know it's something important."

She grimaced, her eyes dropping. "You're not cursed anymore Yuki…"

He smiled faintly. "That may be it. But you know…"

She looked up at him, curious.

"I feel sad. I know I should be happy but I can't help it." He looked at her, metting her eyes. "Is that wrong of me?

She shook her head vigorously, her face set sternly. "Of course not! That's completely understandable! You were possessed by the Rat since you were born and honestly I'd be amazed if you didn't need some time to get over the fact that you were no longer forced to take his form when someone of the opposite sex got to close to you. Having that suddenly dissapear…"

"Why do you think it… stopped?" He looked away from her, his face a tinge of red.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I never got the chance to ask Akito about the Curse when he had me locked up inside of the Sohma house, I don't even see Kureno either." She frowned going into thought. "But if I had to have a guess I'd go with…" Her frowned deepened. "…time."

"Time?"

"Yeah!" She smiled again. "Over time it just started to break… the connection you had just started to fade, growing weaker and weaker until it finally broke."

He smiled back. "That's logical…"

She sighed. "No offense Yuki, but does it really matter? I mean it's broke and everything, but why brod over it?"

He grinned wider, his eyes growing soft. "I'm not, if this wreatched Curse hadn't been lifted than I would never be able to hold you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Now I can finally have a normal life with you… no more limitations."

She seccured her arms around him, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes. "I'm so glad I found you Yuki."

He laughed. "I believe I am to."


End file.
